Amor en Juego
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia desean estar juntos, pero no deben...ser amantes puede ser la solución a sus problemas? ICHIRUKI VS Orihime, Renji, Kaien y sobre todo, VS Byakuya! ULTIMO capi de la historia, UP! ICHIRUKI DRAMA LOVE! Paseen y lean, algo de lemon...je
1. No es solo un juego

**Holiss a Todo el Mundo (más a los que leen esto, jeje) **

**Este es mi primer Fic, soy 1000 % fanatica del Ichiruki, me cae mal Orihime y adoro BLEACH!!!!!!**

**No sean muy duros, este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero les guste, la verdad, ya la llevo pensando desde hace un rato, y tengo muchas ideas locas para el Fic.**

**P:D: si te gusta el ICHIHIME, mejor ni lo leas.**

**Como ya todos saben, ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo son mías la historia y las perversiones.**

**Simbología:**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

**-….- diálogos**

"**Amor en Juego"**

Capítulo 1 No es solo un juego

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro, mientras Kurosaki Ichigo iba en camino al lugar donde se encontraría con un amigo que hacía tiempo no veía…Ishida Uryu, para ser más exactos…el idiota y prepotente de Ishida, desde que habían terminado la carrera no lo había visto, y como había regresado hacía poco a Karakura y él también andaba de vacaciones por ahí (su casa estaba en Tokyo) decidieron hacer una pequeña reunión. Tenía entendido que también asistirían Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro. También hacía mucho que no veía a Renji, de hecho hacía mucho que no veía a nadie, su trabajo como doctor de un importante hospital en Tokyo lo tenían muy cargado.

No tenía tiempo de nada: no fiestas, no reuniones, no vacaciones, no novia…

Esas eran sus primeras vacaciones desde que había entrado a trabajar en el hospital hacía ya dos años.

"_Joder, espero que el lugar este esté bueno…sino seguro que me descargo todo el estrés en cualquiera que se me ponga al tiro"_

Había salido tarde de casa, después de todo hacía mucho que tampoco veía a su familia. Yuzu y Karin tenían ya 24 años y ambas trabajaban: Karin era directora de películas y Yuzu era diseñadora de modas. Desde que él había terminado la carrera su padre había dejado de molestarle y lo trataba como a todo un adulto. Bueno, es obvio, ya no era un niño ni mucho menos.

Ichigo tenía ya 27 años cumplidos, era increíblemente apuesto y, lo más extraño, era soltero. No tenía tiempo de tener una novia formal, pero mujeres que se le insinuaran no le faltaban. No es que no tuviera para escoger, era que NO quería escoger. Deseaba una vida sin complicaciones, al menos por otros dos años.

Por fin había llegado. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el lugar, ya que no había muchos lugares así en Karakura. Era un Bar muy elegante, pero a la vez con un toque modernista que a Ichigo le pareció sumamente atractivo. Le dejó al ballet parking su convertible blanco y entró.

El lugar era muy cómodo, e inmediatamente localizó a sus amigos: ninguno de ellos había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vio…quizás Chad se había encogido…no, más bien el había pegado un estirón en los primeros años de la Universidad, ahora medía 1.85.

-Hola, chicos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿eh?-

-Hey! Kurosaki, cómo has estado?- preguntó Ishida

-Pues bastante ocupado, a decir verdad- contestó Ichigo con su habitual tono de molestia

-Pues hoy puedes relajarte y disfrutaaaaar de la vida- sonrió alegremente Keigo

-Mejor cállate, Keigo, no quiero que nos corran del Bar porque Ichigo comience a romperte tu…

-Mizuiro, mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa, no creen?- interrumpió Ishida

Comenzaron por cosas de rutina; qué habían hecho, dónde vivían, como les iba en el trabajo, y por último su vida social. Ichigo se sintió un maldito desgraciado. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos había tenido por lo menos 5 ó 6 novias al año, salían a fiestas todos los fines de semana y todos (menos Chad y él) ya habían tenido relaciones s-e-x-o…

-Maldición, y pensar que yo no he tenido ni una novia desde que estoy en la Universidad- se quejó Ichigo- Se supone que yo era el más popular cuando estábamos en el instituto, alguien me puede decir cómo carajo acabamos así?!!!

-Baja la voz, idiota. Si sigues gritando seguro nos corren- le calló Ishida

-Bien, entonces explíca…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que justo en ése momento una mesera increíblemente hermosa se había acercado a pedirles la orden: era baja de estatura (aprox. 1.65), con una piel lisa y pálida, cabello oscuro y corto, hasta el hombro. Llevaba puesto el traje de los trabajadores del bar, negro, una falda y un chaleco corto sobre una blusa de manga larga blanca, lo que hacía que saltara a simple vista su excelente físico: piernas largas, delgadas y bien torneadas a su parecer (iii, Ichigo pervertido jeje), una mini-micro-cinturita, caderas no muy anchas, espalda delgada y ….. bueno, pechos no muy grandes pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del chico fueron sus ojos: tenían un extraño color, como azules, ¿o violetas?

-Disculpe, puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó. ¡Dios! Su voz era suave y aguda, se escuchaba bajo, pero hermoso.

-Claro, me traes tres whiskys en las rocas, y dos vodkas, por favor- ordenó Chad

-Por supuesto, algo más en lo que les pueda servir?

-Me podrías decir tu nombre?- preguntó Ichigo…idiota, ni siquiera se lo había pensado dos veces, simplemente se le había salido…bueno, era su principal rasgo: era impulsivo a más no joder

-Ku….me puede decir Rukia, señor- respondió ella con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, pero pensaba que el tipo era un completo imbécil

-Entonces tú llámame Ichigo, quieres?

-Entiendo, Ichigo, en seguida les traigo sus bebidas- se marchó caminando de la manera más grácil que el chico hubiera visto. Sí, definitivamente era el hombre más imbécil y obvio que había conocido.

-Serás imbécil!!!!!! Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a coquetear con la mesera del bar?????- preguntó Ishida- Entiendo que el que a tus 27 años aún seas virgen y que lleves un NADA de vida social afecte, pero de ahí a que te hayas convertido en un verdadero pendejo es otra cosa, eh???

-No me llames así, estúpido. Y sí, me gustó, Dios! Pero si está..

-Increíble, perfecta, hermosa, sensual!!!!- completó Keigo

-Gracias, pero podía decirlo solo, eh?

-Si te gustó, invítala a salir. Total, solo estarás unos meses en Karakura- sugirió Mizuiro

-No lo sé, me gustó demasiado como para que sea solo de rato y ya

-Entonces pídele su celular y quedan para salir. Si ves que funciona formaliza tu relación- sugirió Chad. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante su interrupción.

-Ése es Chad, el "Tigre del Sexo"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó emocionadísimo Keigo.

-"Tigre del … Sexo"?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Es solo un apodo, Ichigo, después de todo Chad-chin también es virgen- aclaró Mizuiro

-Aquí tienen su orden, caballeros-. Y ahí estaba de nuevo: Ichigo sabía que no podía ser solo un juego, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Rukia, tienes trabajo mañana?

-No, mañana es mi día de descanso.

-Entonces, te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta por ahí? Hace tiempo que no vengo a la ciudad, así que me preguntaba…

-Lo siento, no trabajo aquí, pero sí que lo hago en otro lugar. (T.T = cara de Ichigo mientras todos se reían silenciosamente) "_Jaja, no caeré tan fácil"_

-Entonces que te parece el lunes?

-Trabajo

- T.T (más risas silenciosas)

- Y el martes? O cualquier otro día de la semana?

- Lo siento, trabajo todos los días

- T.T ( carcajadas silenciosas)

"_Pero, este chico me da…mucha curiosidad…"_

-Ah! Pero mañana solo es en la noche en otro Bar, así que si quieres puedo mostrarte la ciudad en el día. _"Qué rayos piensas Rukia? O acaso se te pegó lo descerebrada de tu amiga?"_

-De….d-de verdad? Segura que no hay inconveniente?

-Nop. Te doy mi número de cel para que me marques

-C-claro…

Intercambiaron celulares, después Ichigo se despidió de ella, pagaron la cuenta y salieron todos del Bar

-Bien!!! La noche es joven, quieren que vayamos a algún lugar? Conozco "uno" muy bueno llamado "La Selva", es muy exótico y no está lejos de aquí- sugirió Keigo.

-Vayan si quieren, estoy algo cansado y quiero estar bien para mañana- dijo Ichigo

-Te pegó duro el amor, Ichigo…tú te lo pierdes, nos vemos- dijo Mizuiro. Se despidieron, y mientras Ichigo esperaba el carro, le preguntó al portero del Bar:

-Disculpe, a qué hora salen los empleados?

-En una hora, Señor

-Gracias-. Se subió al carro y se estacionó frente al Bar. Esperaría a que Rukia saliera y la llevaría a su casa. La primera impresión cuenta mucho, así que se comportaría como todo un caballero, aunque en realidad fuera un maldito malhumorado y borde de mierda.

Exactamente una hora después, Rukia salió del hotel. Traía puesto un abrigo beige encima del traje. Ichigo se bajó del carro y se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

-Rukia, te estaba esperando

-A mí? Para qué? _("Maldito pervertido mañoso")_

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Ya es muy tarde y me preocupa que te vayas sola

-Pero está en el Distrito Shibuya, no te queda muy lejos? _("Toma esa idiota")_

-No, yo vivo en el Distrito Tanaka, así que me queda de paso

-Pues, si no es molestia, acepto tu invitación _("Qué buscas, sexo?")_

Se subieron juntos al carro. Platicaron todo el camino: Ichigo trató de comportarse educadamente mientras Rukia trataba de no golpearlo cada vez que él intentaba tomarla de la mano o poner una mano en su rodilla.

Cuando llegaron a un edificio, Rukia se bajó del carro. Ichigo hizo lo mismo, ofreciéndose a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento. Cuando llegaron…

-Bueno, llegamos- dijo Rukia

-Sí

-Bueno, gracias por traerme hasta aquí

-No me agradezcas

-Bueno, nos vemos ma…

Pero su cortante despedida fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de Ichigo, estaba tan sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ichigo prácticamente la tenía arrinconada entre él y la puerta de su departamento, y conforme el beso subía de nivel, el cuerpo de Ichigo también se acercaba más al suyo, la tomó por la cintura y no la dejó escapar. Al final Rukia hizo lo que no debió haber hecho: le correspondió. Pegó su cuerpo al del muchacho mientras él introducía su lengua en su boca, lo que provocó que ella gimiera. Ichigo se sintió complacido y continuo moviendo su lengua contra la de ella a la vez que la mano que aún la arrinconaba se movía hasta la cintura para pegar aún más sus cuerpos. Ella introdujo también su lengua en la boca del muchacho, gimiendo placenteramente. Los gemidos se hicieron aún más audibles cuando Ichigo tomó uno de sus pechos por debajo de su ropa ya desabrochada, y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

"_Espera, Rukia, algo está mal… una cosa es que el chico te parezca interesante y otra MUY diferente es que te manosee toda la primera noche de conocerse_".

Accidentalmente le mordió el labio cuando Ichigo tocó su entrepierna. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos… tenía que pararlo ahora o no podría detenerse….después de todo el chico besaba bastante bien…

-Ichigo, espera… no creo que esté bien, acabamos de conocernos…y, yo no quiero que tú creas que yo…

- Entiendo, Rukia… no quería hacerte sentir incómoda. Nos vemos mañana- le dijo mientras le abrochaba la blusa y el chaleco. Le dio un beso de despedida en la frente y se alejó.

Rukia entró a su apartamento, y se dejó deslizar hasta el piso en cuanto estuvo dentro. Algo estaba mal, se había prometido a sí misma que nunca más se enamoraría de nadie, pero el beso de Ichigo…le había gustado.

Continuará…

**KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Ichigo, Te Amo!!!! Ah, perdón me equivoque ^.^ **

**Jeje, ya tengo escritos dos capi más de ésta loca historia, solo diganme si la continuo o le cambio algo o cualquier cosa (amenazas no porfis T.T) **

**Bueno, dejenme Reviews Pleasee!!**


	2. Empezar de nuevo

**Ruichi-chan, reportándose de nuevo!!! ^.^ **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo de la historia. Es la primera que escribo, pero como ya dije anteriormente ya tengo una que otra idea loquita para el fic.**

**Reviews:**

**1. Hitokiri Nabiki-sama : eres el primer review de toda mi vida, te lo agradezco 1000!!! Sobre tu comentario, ojalá también me hubiera avisado a mi, total, casi tengo 18 ^.^**

**2. kuchiki goddess : se que van un poquito rapidín, jaja, pero no te preocupes, Rukia es una Kuchiki, después de todo, y sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Ya verás más adelante a que me refiero ^.^**

**3. story love : grax linda !!! parece...pero nop, ya veras lo que les tengo preparado a mi linda parejita favorita**

**Bien, como siempre, Bleach no es mío, es de Kubo Tite, el Maestro, solo son mías la historia y las perversiones.**

**Simbología:**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**-....- diálogos**

Capítulo 2 Empezar de nuevo

Ya había amanecido. Ichigo se hallaba acostado en su cama; no había podido dormir pensando toda la noche en Rukia, en sus besos, en su cuerpo... se había detenido no sólo a petición de Rukia, sino también porque él no quería que terminara todo como un simple juego. Si antes creía que quería una vida sin complicaciones ni compromisos, todo había cambiado la noche anterior. Tal vez ya era hora de ponerse serios con su vida personal. Rukia no tenía novio ni mucho menos... o sí? Ella no le había comentado nada, pero eso no le aseguraba que no tuviera ya un compromiso.

_"Pero te respondió el beso, y vaya manera de responderte...". _Pero eso no me asegura nada, se dijo a sí mismo, bien pudo gustarle el beso y por eso me lo correspondió... pero ella misma me dijo que no quería que yo pensara que ella era así con todo imbécil que se le cruzara por el camino, así que...

_"Mejor le pregunto hoy y se acabó"_

-Ichi-nii, baja a desayunar ya, recuerda que nosotros si estamos trabajando y no de huevones en la casa- le dijo Karin.

-Ya voy, maldita sea, no tienes porque hablarme así, recuerda que soy mayor que tú y todavía soy tu..

-Sí, sí, como quieras, solo baja

-Niña malcriada...

Ichigo bajó en pijama, total hoy sí tenía que arreglarse, ya que iba a tener una cita con la mujer más hermosa del Japón..._"mujer...me preguntó si ya habrá...AH, DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES, ICHIGO IDIOTA!!!!!!!". _

Toda la familia estaba sentada en el centro de la mesa, su papá seguía igual de joven que cuando él tenía 15 años...seguro que si seguía así los enterraría a todos...

Yuzu se había dejado crecer el cabello, medía más o menos lo mismo que Rukia, y también era muy linda...

Karin por su lado seguía igual que siempre, pero ahora llevaba ropa muy moderna y generalmente traía un gorro...decía que era parte de ella o algo así...nunca entendería a su hermana...

Se sentó en su lugar, Yuzu le puso en el desayuno y comenzaron a comer.

-Y bien, Ichi-nii, como vamos con la novia?- le preguntó Karin

-No tengo.

-Te volviste gay? T.T

-CLARO QUE NOOOO!!!!!!! IDIOTA!!!!! .

-Entonces dime porque rayos no tengo cuñada?!!!!! T.I

-P-PUES....p-pues porque...no tengo tiempo para tener novia...

-Es la excusa más patética que he escuchado, y mira que en los últimos años he ido a ver el concurso de excusas patéticas de Karakura.

-Cállate, Karin, lo que pasa es que los dos primeros años en el hospital son siempre los más complicados, pero ahora que ya tengo mi lugar asegurado ya voy a empezar a tener mi propia vida social.

-Sí claro, "Damas y caballeros, y el primer lugar de este año en el concurso de excusas patéticas es para..."

-YA CÁLLATE KARIIIN!!!!!!!!!!

-Chicos, cambiando de tema...-interrumpió Isshin-. Ichigo, me gustaría que conocieras a la hija de un viejo amigo mío.

-Qué???- preguntaron sus tres hijos

-Quieres que Ichi-nii vaya a una cita de compromiso???!!!- exclamó asustada Karin

-Qué??!!! Yo no voy!!!

-Ichi-nii tiene razón, papá- apoyó Karin- Seguro que a la chica le queda algún trauma después de salir con Ichi y tenemos que pagar el psicólogo.

-Maldita Karin....!!

-Ichigo, escucha, éste amigo mío es muy importante. Siempre me apoyó en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando te fuiste a Tokyo, el regresó a Karakura y nos pusimos en contacto. Su hija es hermosa, y también muy dulce y amable, creo que es justo lo que tú necesitas...

-Resumiendo, lo que tú quieres, estúpido padre, es unir las familias...

-Eso- dijo Isshin, sorprendiendo a todos-...y también tu felicidad

-Si lo dices así suena condescendiente, papá....-dijo Yuzu

-Bueno, ya basta! Ichigo, harás lo que se te ordene mientras estés en mi casa, así que te doy la dirección. Te reunirás con ella en su casa al medio día, para tomar el té- ordenó Isshin

-Karin, conoces un buen hotel? - le preguntó Ichigo, que había ignorado todo lo que había dicho su padre

-Claro, cerca del Club Karakura hay uno, yo te puedo llev...

-NO ME IGNOREN DEMONIOS!!!!!

~~O~~

_"Así, que al final tengo que ir...carajo, y yo que ya tenía planes para salir con Rukia...debería marcarle para cancelar...no, para CAMBIAR nuestra cita y dejarla para otro día...Sí, eso haré...donde dejé el celular....AH!, aquí está, busca, busca...Rukia...Rukia...Rukia...tengo que ponerla entre los contactos más usados, de veras..." _todo esto pensaba Ichigo mientras tomaba su teléfono y buscaba el número de Rukia entre sus contactos. Su vida social, después de todo, sí había sido patética: todos los contactos, excepto los de su familia y amigos contados eran de gente del trabajo y profesores de la universidad. Por fin encontró el número de Rukia, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle lo que había pasado.

-Ya sé- se dijo a sí mismo Ichigo - le llamo, y cuando me conteste le digo "Rukia, lo siento, tengo una cita de compromiso y no puedo salir contigo, pero si quieres lo dejamos para otro día...^.^" . De verdad que no se puede ser más idiota Ichigo, piensa en otra solución, tiene que haber otro camino, ya sé, jugaré piedra, papel o tijera contra mí mismo, y si pierdo le llamo y le digo la verdad; si gano, le miento, tipo mi hermana está enferma o algo así...Bien aquí vamos, "Yo"...

Ichigo cerró los ojos imaginando a otro Ichigo dentro de él, idéntico, excepto por la mirada de astucia y arrogancia..._"Listo...aquí vamos: piedra, papel o tijera"..._y perdió..."_Rayos a dos de tres...de nuevo...piedra, papel o tijera"_...y sí, Ichigo volvió a perder

-Cómo puedo perder contra mí mismo en un juego de habilidad???!!!!

En ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular, lo vio y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, lo atropellaban, le caía una caja fuerte encima y se quemaba al mismo tiempo: era Rukia. Ni siquiera lo pensó, el solo hecho de que ella le hubiera llamado justo cuando él estaba a punto de hacerlo (había perdido en el juego, después de todo) lo hacía sentir como si estuvieran conectados, sincronizados, y muchos 'ados' más.

-Diga? Rukia?

-Ah...Ichigo, no pensé que me contestarías tan pronto, eres rápido, o es que estabas a punto de llamarme?

-Este...si, algo así...-. _No puede ser!! Ni siquiera llevo un día de conocerla y ya ni siquiera le puedo mentir!.-_ Dime, me hablas para lo de la cita de hoy?

-Sí, justamente. Lo siento Ichigo, lo que pasa es que me llamaron de mi trabajo y salió un compromiso urgentísimo que no puedo cancelar...

-Ah...pero, que no tu trabajo es nocturno?- preguntó incrédulo Ichigo.

-Recuerdas que te había dicho de mi trabajo de pila? El que tengo de lunes a viernes?

-Sí

-Pues es ése del que me llamaron, de verdad lo lamento, Ichigo, lo dejamos para otro día, sí?

-Claro, y...por pura curiosidad, de qué es tu otro trabajo?

-...- _"Rayos, no pensé que me preguntara eso, y ahora que le digo?" -..._

-Rukia? Sigues ahí?

-Sí. Lo siento...trabajo de oficinista en una oficina de contadores...

-Vaya, entonces seguro tienes un montón de trabajo. Te dejo para que termines pronto.

-Gracias, Ichigo, de verdad.

-Oye, puedo ir a tu casa en la noche, nada más para platicar algo contigo, es que no puedo decírtelo por teléfono

-Sí, regreso como a las 8, te parece a esa hora?

-Claro, nos veremos ahí.

-Sí, adiós, AH, Rukia!!!- dijo éste justo antes de que Rukia colgara- Te Quiero

Rukia se quedó en estado de shock...Ichigo colgó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar...la quería, le había dicho que la quería, y por el teléfono se había escuchado sincero..._"Me estoy enamorando de él... no puede ser...yo, también quiero a Ichigo"_. Cerró su celular y se recostó en su cama, después de todo estaba muy cansada. No había podido dormir por culpa de Ichigo, recordar sus besos la hacía estremecerse, la hacía desear que estuviera ahí, la hacía desear no separarse nunca de él...lo quería, no sabía si era el término correcto para todas las emociones que tenía por dentro, pero era lo más cercano a los sentimientos que desbordaba por él...

En ese momento escuchó su celular y lo agarró rápida, casi desesperadamente esperando sin saber porqué que el número de la pantalla fuera el de Ichigo, pero era el de...

-Hola, Kaien, cómo estas?- dijo Rukia con una voz alegre muy bien fingida.

-Hola, amor, cómo amaneciste? Quieres que desayunemos juntos?- escuchó Rukia. La voz del hombre al otro lado del teléfono era amable, y claramente empalagosa

-No puedo hoy...estoy ocupada en casa de los Inoue- de dijo. Había estado a punto de decirle "cosita", como solía decirle, pero esta vez algo (o alguien la habían trabado

-Claro...- dio Kaien, contrariado. Por qué no le había llamado cariñosamente como lo hacía simpre?- Entonces te busco en la noche en tu departamento.

-NO!!! - gritó Rukia de manera refleja-...No. No, no te molestes, no voy a estar. La reunión de hoy es nocturna y voy a llegar muy , muy, pero MUY tarde. Mejor nos vemos el próximo fin, te parece?

-Esta bien amor, nos vemos después.

-Bye-. Y le colgó

No podía creerlo, ni siquiera llevaba un día de conocerlo y ya le urgía verlo. Pero en estos momentos se sentía sofocada, y estúpida...había intentado reparar su error agregándole verse el siguiente fin de semana, pero estaba segura de que Kaien no se había tragado el cuento. Le daba miedo que Ichigo descubriera que tenía novio, un novio con el que milagrosamente había durado 8 meses, y era milagroso porque o ella se aburría de ellos o los terminaba porque le decía que ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte...como sea, llevaba ocho meses de conocer a Kaien, él le había ayudado a conseguir el trabajo en el bar y luego la había recomendado para trabajar con los Inoue, de verdad era muy generoso, y amoroso, aún cuando él era muy respetuoso con ella, cuando se besaban no sentía lo mismo que había sentido la noche anterior con Ichigo, no eran solo sus besos...la pura cercanía de sus cuerpos, el calor que transmitía, la manera tan dulce de tocarla, su pasión, hacían que Rukia enloqueciera... pero la manera en que la había respetado deteniéndose cuando ella se lo pidió...ese detalle hacía que Rukia sintiera curiosidad por él. Lo quería, de eso estaba segura, pero necesitaba saber si lo que Ichigo sentía por ella no era simple deseo, como lo habían hecho muchos otros...necesitaba saber si Ichigo era sincero, porque si era así, terminaría con Kaien y andaría con Ichigo. No quería jugar con él, por primera vez no le interesaba alguien solamente para un rato y luego, cuando le aburriera, botarlo y conseguirse otro...esta vez iba en serio.

Se arregló, después de todo tenía que ir a la mansión Inoue para ayudar a Orihime a arreglarse para la llegada de su prometido. De un momento a otro Orihime le había marcado al celular para pedirle su ayuda y ni modo que le dijera que no porque tenía una cita con Ichigo, no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar. Después de todo era su trabajo, ayudar en lo que fuera y ser el apoyo incondicional de Inoue Orihime, hija de una adinerada familia que había regresado a Karakura hacía poco y vivían en una mansión a las orillas de la ciudad. Era bastante tonta la niña, e inocente: nada más era dos años menor que ella pero estaba...hueca.

Se creía todas y cada una de las mentiras que le contaba Rukia para faltar al trabajo: problemas familiares, con el novio, de otro trabajo, etc. Pero aún así, era muy generosa y amable con ella. Cuando Kaien se la había presentado le pidió que la contratara, ella aceptó de inmediato, no le pidió currículum ni referencias ni experiencia, nada. Había trabajado durante seis meses en esa casa, y su sueldo era elevadísimo por no hacer prácticamente nada. Bueno, al fin y al cabo era Rukia, ....... Rukia.

Salió de su casa y pidió un taxi para dirigirse a la mansión. El prometido recién llegado y nunca antes visto llegaría a presentarse en una hora, y mejor llegar temprano para dejar todo listo y luego irse, aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía nada que hacer esa noche, tenía que trabajar pero faltaría para encontrarse con Ichigo en su depa. Se dejó perder e sus pensamientos mientras iba camino a la mansión..

~~O~~

Ichigo estaba más emperrado que de costumbre mientras se arreglaba para ir a casa de la tal Orihime. Pero había algo que lo apresuraba para llegar puntual a la "cita", y ese "algo" era más bien alguien: Rukia. Si llegaba temprano, entonces saldría temprano y podría encontrarse con Rukia. Él se suponía que no iría a trabajar, porque aunque quedaron a las ocho en el depa de ella, definitivamente aprovecharía para preguntarle cosas sobre ella y conocerla mejor, quería conocerla mejor, Dios, que lo estaba volviendo locoooo!!!

Terminó de arreglarse, y mientras iba bajando las escaleras, se topó con Karin

-Ichi-nii, dime, estás interesado en una chica, verdad?- le preguntó Karin, aunque con el sonrojo y la mirada en el rostro de Ichigo le respondía todo lo que quería saber.

-N-no realmente...

-Si, claro...y yo todavía tengo 11 años- le dijo sarcásticamente

-Mira, Karin, yo no me meto en tus cosas, así que tú no te metas en las mías - le dijo Ichigo, empezando a enfadarse.

-De acuerdo, nada más te voy a dar un consejo, Ichi-nii

-Aunque no lo quiera ni lo necesite?

-Sí, aunque no lo quieras ni lo necesites...por ahora.

-¿Qué insinúas, pequeña demonio?

-Yo no insinúo nada, solamente hago predicciones que casualmente, repito, CASUALMENTE, siempre se cumplen.

-Ya dame el maldito consejo, que se me hace tarde...

-Si realmente te gusta, luego la quieres y antes de darte cuenta ya te enamoraste de la chica..._"Que estoy segura que YA existe"..._entonces deja a Inoue, a su familia y nuestro padre con sus planes de unión y demás. Lucha por lo que TÚ quieras, Ichi-nii.- dicho esto, subió y se encerró en su habitación.

Ichigo, por otro lado, bajó, se despidió, subió a su auto y condujo a casa de Orihime, con las palabras de Karin resonando en su cabeza.

**Si, Ichigo, amor, piensa muy, pero MUY bien todo, pero bueno, si Ichigo tomara las decisiones acertadas y siempre hiciera lo correcto, entonces yo no tendría historia, jajaja ^.^**

**Dejenme reviews, please!!!!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!!**


	3. Empezar de nuevo II

**HOLA A TODOS, RUICHI-CHAN REPORTANDOSE DE NUEVO!!!^.^**

**Me da gusto que lean esta historia, a partir de aquí y el siguiente capítulo ya empieza la trama verdadera, algo que la verdad ya tengo planeado, nada más es cuestión de tener tiempo de subir los capítulos, chapters, episodes!!!!**

**Bueno, ya basta de tonterías, mejor vamos a los agradecimientos:**

**Hitokiri Nabiki-sama**

**Story Love (perdóname por el pasado agradecimiento, es que estoy medio tronca y puse un error de dedo), te mando mil ochomil veinticatorce gracias**

**Kuchiki goddess, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, éste cap es para ti.**

**Bleach no es mío, es de Kubo Tite Sempai, solo son mías la historia y las perversiones**

**Simbología:**

**-blablablaaa- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos**_**"**

Capítulo 3 Empezar de Nuevo Parte II

Rukia por fin había llegado a la mansión de los Inoue. Cuando entró se sorprendió por todo el relajo que armaban todos por la llegada del joven. Ella esquivó a todos y llegó directo a la habitación de su "amiga". Tocó la puerta, y tras escuchar un débil y ahogado 'Pasa', entró.

La habitación de Inoue era lo que cualquier niña con un sueño tipo ser una princesa y encontrar al príncipe azul desearía, amplia y llena de encajes, todo rosa, con una amplia ventana. En medio de la habitación se encontraba la única heredera de TODO eso y más: Inoue Orihime, una chica con GAF (Grandes Atributos Femeninos), cabello color rojizo, largo hasta la cintura y ojos grises oscuros como el humo, pero con unas facciones muy finas, así como su vocabulario y su comportamiento, era de esas chicas que a simple vista sabes que son hijas únicas de un matrimonio adinerado…pero bueno, Rukia la verdad no estaba para criticar esas cosas…

-Ya llegue, Ojou-sama-.

-Ya te he dicho que somos amigas, Rukia-chan, y las amigas se llaman por sus nombres- le dijo sonriéndole infantilmente.

-Claro, lo siento, Orihime-san.

-Bueno, no es precisamente lo que quería decir, pero vamos mejorando. Me puedes ayudar? No puedo acomodarme bien el vestido…

-De acuerdo…

~~O~~

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión de los Inoue, y por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirse extraño, nervioso y perdido. La verdad solamente iba por hacerle el favor a su padre, pero aún así él no tenía nada que hacer allí. No le interesaba otra chica que no fuera Rukia, pero tampoco perdía nada con conocer a otras chicas.

Se estacionó enfrente de la mansión. Cuando bajó del carro dos sirvientes fueron a su encuentro: uno para estacionar el auto un poco más lejos y otro para acompañarlo a la puerta. Ya dentro, se sintió impresionado y fuera de lugar. La casa era enorme, o al menos así lo apreciaba Ichigo.

Cómo carajo su padre nunca les había comentado que tenían amistades que cagaban dinero?

-Permítame llevarle al estudio, Joven- le dijo el hombre de ya avanzada edad.

-Eh?...C-claro…._"que viejo tan raro, parece un vejestorio de museo"_

Le condujo por unas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta el segundo piso y luego dieron como veinte vueltas por todos lados, al final Ichigo no supo ni por donde iban, y como todas las pinturas de las paredes eran similares, a él le parecía que estaban dando vueltas.

~~O~~

Rukia había terminado de arreglar a Orihime, pero como ésta estaba muy nerviosa le pidió tartamudeando que la dejara un momento sola para tranquilizarse. Como a Rukia ella le parecía aburrida y desesperante, accedió inmediatamente a su petición, dejándole en claro que la esperaría en el estudio de su Padre.

Los Señores tenían empresas importantísimas y por lo tanto viajaban mucho, y en ése momento los dos habían salido para Tokyo con un negocio sumamente jugoso para la compañía, y aunque fuera de improviso era más importante un contrato que su hija. Era ésa la razón de que Rukia odiara tanto a esa familia: se veía reflejada, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Entró al estudio y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio del Sr. Inoue. Le encantaba esa silla, era como un trono con rueditas. Se volvió para mirar a través del ventanal: un hermoso paisaje, después de todo, vivir a las orillas y alejados de la civilización tiene su lado bueno.

En ése momento tocaron a la puerta. No era Orihime, ella no hubiera tocado a la puerta. Seguro era Sebastian.

-Adelante- dijo Rukia autoritariamente.

Entró un hombre mayor, justamente quién Rukia había previsto.

-Señorita, ha llegado el Joven Prometido, lo hago esperar a la Señorita en ésta habitación o lo paso al salón?- Pregunto cortésmente el mayordomo de la mansión.

-Inoue está muy nerviosa, creo que pasarlo a esa habitación que le incomoda tanto a la Señorita solo empeoraría las cosas. Mejor que la espere aquí.

-Enseguida lo hago pasar, Señorita.

~~O~~

Ichigo estaba mareado de tantos pasillos, frutitas ( piñas, manzanas y algo en una pintura que, supuso, también era una fruta) y vueltas que no daban a ningún lado. Llevaban mucho caminando, Ichigo ya estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y mandar todo a la fregada cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Era una puerta enorme, hecha de roble, pulida y muy fina ( o al menos eso se le figuró a Ichigo, si todo era carísimo, porqué las puertas no?)

El mayordomo tocó, y tras obtener el permiso entró, cerrando tras él la puerta. Ichigo estaba nervios, escuchaba sus latidos en sus oídos…tenía que calmarse, no era para tanto, pero no podía evitar pensar que le estaba poniendo el cuerno a Rukia, y esa sensación no lo dejaba pensar bien.

El mayordomo volvió a salir, abriendo la puerta para que entrara a la habitación, tras lo cual el mayordomo cerró de nuevo la puerta y se alejó del lugar. Aparentemente la habitación estaba vacía, pero no era así.

-Siéntese joven, la señorita vendrá en un momento- dijo Rukia, sin voltear a verlo. La silla del escritorio donde se encontraba sentada era demasiado alta como para que Ichigo pudiera verla.

Ichigo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la mujer que le habló. Era idéntica a la de la chica que desde el día de ayer le llenaba la cabeza, pero no…n-no podía ser, ya que Rukia le había dicho que trabajaría en el despacho ése… pero para cerciorarse…

-Mucho gusto, Señora. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, mucho gusto…T.T

Al escucharlo Rukia escupió todo el té que se había estado tomando. Ichigo, el chico que se convertiría en el sucesor de la familia Inoue era Ichigo!!! Pero el maldito asqueroso hijo del mal no le había comentado nada, y si no le había comentado nada, sólo había una razón: le había visto la cara de pen…tonta. Todo, TODO lo que le había dicho había sido una mentira para engatusarla, sí, seguro con todo buen MACHO lo único que quería era llevársela a la cama. Ella sabía perfectamente que aunque no tenía grandes atributos, era muy atractiva; no quería ser engreída, pero tenía lo suyo: bonita tez, grandes ojos de un hermoso violeta azulado, buena estatura, con carisma y muy inteligente. Desde pequeña había tenido varias desilusiones amorosas, ése había sido el motivo por el cual había dejado de buscar un hombre para una relación seria y solo buscaba diversión, y eso era lo que Ichigo había visto en ella, una chica para divertirse un rato, sólo eso. Bien dicen que lo que mal das mal se te regresa, y ahora la vida le cobraba todos los juegos que había hecho, burlándose de ella, haciendo que se enamorara del único que nunca la vería como algo serio…porque ella lo sabía desde el momento en que sus labios se encontraron la noche anterior: se había enamorado a primera vista de Ichigo.

Pero no, no debía caer. Si lo que Ichigo quería era jugar con ella, ella también jugaría con él. Después de todo, ella era Kuchiki Rukia.

-Mucho gusto, joven Kurosaki, disculpe que no voltee, pero estoy arreglando unas cosas aquí atrás- le respondió ella con una voz melosa fingidísima que a Ichigo le puso los pelos de punta. Esa vocecita era irritante.

-Claro, y dígame, usted es…?

-Soy la nana de la señorita.-respondió de manera cortante.

-Ajá. Y, hace mucho que trabaja aquí?- preguntó Ichigo, el cuento ese de la "nana" no se lo terminaba de pasar.

-Sí, desde hace 35 años, cuando el Señor contrajo matrimonio con la Señora.

-Mmmm…y ha sido siempre la nana de Orihime?

-Téngale más respeto, tarado- le respondió Rukia.

Ichigo se enfadó- No me diga tarado, vieja estúpida!!!!

-Que pasa, joven? Lo único que hago como su mayor es corregir las faltas de respeto- dijo Rukia algo molesta, pero sin cambiar su tono meloso.

-Pues usted es más grosera que yo.

-Claro que no, joven. Yo solo deseo que usted comprenda las reglas de esta casa, pero si su capacidad mental es tanta como la de un hámster, entonces ya no le diré más- dijo Rukia con claro sarcasmo.

-Miré, eso me sonó a sarcasmo…

-Vaya, pero qué listo! Ahora ha pasado al nivel de conejillo de indias…

-Deje de insultarme, con un CARAJO!!!!! Por si no lo sabía, estudié la carrera de medicina y me gradué como el mejor de mi generación! – Ichigo estaba claramente encabronado.

-Uyy!! Disculpe, joven DOCTOR Kurosaki- dijo Rukia, mofándose del título, haciendo que Ichigo se arrepintiera de revelarlo.

-Es que acaso se burlará de todo lo que diga?

-Si es posible, sí.

Ichigo estaba harto, hasta la madre!, él sabía perfectamente que la persona que lo insultaba y se burlaba de él era Rukia, y ya era tiempo de verse las caras. Rodeó el escritorio para ponerse justo delante de Rukia, que tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro, la cual se transformó rápidamente en una de terror. Ahora era Ichigo quien tenía una expresión divertida: ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa altanera. Apoyó su peso en los reposos de la silla donde Rukia estaba sentada, aprisionándola. Acercó lenta y peligrosamente su rostro al de Rukia, deteniéndose a unos centímetros.

-Pues, para estar tan vieja, está bastante bien, señora- dijo burlonamente Ichigo.

En esa posición, a esa altura, Rukia podía apreciar los rasgos perfectos del muchacho, sentía su respiración sobre su rostro… también podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón frenético contra su pecho… ella sabía que debía controlarse, no dejarse envolver por el aura de Ichigo, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Se dejó envolver por sus sentimientos, sentía su sangre ruborizar sus mejillas, relajó su rostro, se dejó llevar…

Ichigo se estaba divirtiéndose, la expresión de sorpresa de Rukia era como para haberla grabado, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de la chica, su respiración agitada, su calor… pero no era sólo eso, era todo en Rukia lo que le hacía comportarse como un prepotente, no la dejaría escapar, no dejaría que ella se siguiera burlando de él. Pero cuando vio el cambió de expresión de Rukia, sintió ganas de besarla de nuevo: su boca ligeramente entreabierta estaba relajada, al igual que sus cejas, y sus ojos entrecerrados tiernamente le daban a entender que ella también había sucumbido ante él.

Decidido, Ichigo posó sus labios entreabiertos sobre los de Rukia, de manera dulce y delicada, como si un movimiento en falso pudiera despertarlo del sueño que creía estar viviendo. Ella no se movía, parecía perdida, con sus labios igualmente entreabiertos sobre los de Ichigo. De improvisto, Rukia movió una de las manos que tenía sobre sus rodillas al rostro de Ichigo, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente, casi sin tocarlas. Ichigo se estremeció ante el contacto, y abriendo los labios de Rukia con los suyos, comenzó a profundizar el beso, no de una manera lujuriosa, sino tierna. Ante esto, Rukia posó ambas manos en el cuello del muchacho, atrayéndolo hacia ella, mostrándole que no le molestaba en nada la acción del muchacho.

Ichigo se volvía loco, no quería que ese beso acabara, así que sin despegar sus labios de los de ella la levantó de la silla, mejorando la posición de ambos. La abrazó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo; ella le correspondió apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Ichigo deseaba una relación seria, pero su cuerpo contra el de ella, solos, le incitaba a otra cosa. La respetaba, pero también la deseaba: deseaba que ese cuerpo de terciopelo se fundiera con el suyo, y que así fuera por siempre. Lo intentaría; si ella se detenía porque deseaba más tiempo (o cualquier otra cosa, como protección: no lo olviden, es muy importante ^.^), reuniría sus fuerzas para darle todo el tiempo que le pidiera. La levantó con ambos brazos y la sentó al borde del escritorio. Pero cuando intentó abrir sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, Rukia reaccionó. Se separó de sus labios y lo miró atemorizada…

Rukia no cabía en sí de gozo: no es que fuera una pervertida ni nada de eso, era solo que Ichigo sacaba una parte de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Pensaba en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo cuando sintió como su cuerpo era elevado unos centímetros y depositado nuevamente sobre otra superficie, y aún así no reaccionaba, después de todo estaba muy entretenida besando al muchacho. Pero cuando este trató de separar sus rodillas, algo le dijo que no debía dejar que esto continuara. Ella era solo un juego, solo un juego… Se separó de los labios que hasta hacía segundos besaba eufóricamente, y lo miró atemorizada y entristecida…

-Ichigo, no crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

-Yo…"_rayos!! Dijo las palabras malditas_!"…lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

-Pues lo lograste…

-De nuevo, discúlpame, es que como tú no decías nada yo pensé que estabas tan segura como yo y…

-Tú crees que soy una CUALQUIERA que se FAJA con un IDIOTA que acaba de conocer?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-No tienes porque enojarte, eh? Yo no lo dije en ese plan como para que te pusieras como perra…

Toc, toc, toc….toc,toc,toc…

-Señorita Rukia, puedo pasar?- se escuchó la voz de Sebastián del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes sentían como se les paraba el corazón, y se voltearon a ver mutuamente. Ella en el escritorio con ambas manos atrás del cuello de él, él con sus manos en la cadera de ella, ambos con la ropa por ningún lado…Dios! No hay que ser genios para adivinar lo que estaba pasando ahí…

-Ichigo, perdón…

-¿Qué…?

**Chan chan chan chan, chan-chan-chan-channnnnnnn**

**Lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy, pero les prometo que para antes del jueves ya les subí en cuarto (Hurraaaa!!! ^.^)**

**Bueno, please, se los suplico, se los ruego, déjenme un review si les gusta, y si no les gusta, también, ya ven que yo junto a todo el mundo.**

**Ruichi-chan cambio y fuera (me encanta decirlo, se oye genial !!)**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Empezar de Nuevo III

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!! ^.^**

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les va el cuarto episodio del fic, antes del jueves (aplausos ^.^*)**

**Como dije anteriormente, a partir de aquí los personajes se meterán en la trama verdadera, y comenzarán a desarrollar situaciones bastante enredadas, sobre todo Ichigo y Rukia, que son la pareja principal de la historia.**

**Hasta aquí un resumen: Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron, pero ahora Ichigo va a tener que lidiar con un compromiso que puede llevarlo a perder a Rukia. A quién creen que escogerá?**

**Pues yo ya lo sé, es un fic 100% Ichirukista, jaja.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, sobre todo a Story Love, te adoro, chica!!!! **

**Bueno, sin más, disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, solo lo son la historia, las perversiones y las tonterías.**

**Basada en un hecho real (no se crean ^.^)**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Bien, luces, cámara, ACCIÓN!!!**

Capítulo 4 Empezar de Nuevo Parte III

-Ichigo, perdón…

-¿Qué…?

Rukia no tenía de otra, así que no le quedó más remedio que meterle el mejor puñetazo de toda su vida en la cara, de manera que Ichigo PAM, cayó noqueado golpeándose con un librero que estaba detrás de ellos.

-A-adelante, Sebastian…

-Señorita Rukia, la Señorita Orihime me mandó decir que… qué le sucedió al Señor Kurosaki?

-¿Eh…?- preguntó Rukia, volteándose a ver a Ichigo y aguantando una carcajada. El muchacho daba mucha risa, la verdad.

-¿qué…qué carajo te sucede…Ru-Rukia…?- logró decir el muchacho, todo desorientado.

-Señorita, sucedió ALGO con el Joven?

-No…no, como cree, qué podría pasar, Sebastian?- preguntó Rukia, manteniendo todo lo posible su expresión y la calma.

-Pues…quiere que le diga la verdad?

-Por supuesto, Sebastian. Qué es ese ALGO que pudo haber ocurrido aquí?

Sebastian no entendía nada; la Señorita Rukia no acostumbraba a mentir, era siempre decidida, directa, honesta…pero lo que estaba pasando con el prometido de la Señorita Orihime lo ocultaba: porque no había pasado, Estaba Pasando. Pero si era algo que ella no le quisiera confiar, él no se metería.

-Nada, lo más probable es que el Joven se haya tropezado, después de todo se nota que es un tarado.

Ante esta ofensa, Ichigo se levantó: si había algo que no aguantaba eran las provocaciones y los insultos.

-Cómo me llamó, vejestorio?

-T.T Le dije tarado, Joven.

-Maldito maleducado.

-Tú eres el borde, Ichigo T.T – dijo Rukia con mucha calma.

-Bueno, ya no!!! Mejor díganos a qué venía…

-Señorita Rukia, la Señorita Orihime me pidió que los condujera al Salón, para tomar el té. También dijo…

-¿Qué? Qué más dijo, Sebastian?

-Que ELLA prepararía unos bocadillos para acompañar el té…

Ante esta declaración, tanto como Sebastian como Rukia palidecieron, e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad que Ichigo no logró descifrar, lo que lo irrito más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno, ya basta, yo También estoy aquí, así que ya dejen de intercambiar miraditas raras (ah, Ichigo amor, celoso te ves divino ^.^) .

-Yo que tú, Ichigo, no diría eso.

-Por qué lo dices, Rukia?? O.o

-Pues, no sabes el "poder" que tienen los bocadillos de Orihime.

-No hay que hacer esperar a la Señorita. Síganme, por favor.

Siguieron a Sebastian a través del "Laberinto de Frutitas", como había bautizado Ichigo a los pasillos de esa mansión. Mientras caminaba algo fastidiado, volteó para mirar a Rukia. Ella caminaba con la mirada ausente, como por costumbre. Ichigo no sabía que pensar, ella le había dicho que trabajaba en un despacho de contadores, no en una mansión como niñera, nana o lo que fuera que hiciera ahí. Ya no sabía qué era verdad y qué no lo era. Aunque él tampoco había sido totalmente sincero con ella ¬¬ , al menos no le había tomado el pelo como ella. Tal vez era que todo era un juego? Después de todo, él no tenía experiencia con mujeres, al menos no para relaciones serias, y sobre ese tema era bastante inocente… pero cuando la estaba besando, acariciando y listo para amarla, ese inútil de Sebastian había interrumpido… Necesitaba saber qué otras cosas le ocultaba Rukia, no sabía por qué, pero le molestaba que de verdad todo hubiera sido para un rato y ya.

En ese momento Rukia lo volteo a ver, ya que ella había sentido la mirada del chico clavada en su rostro. Sus ojos se conectaron por un momento, y una chispa recorrió sus cuerpos. Desviaron la mirada al sentirlo: culpa. Todo lo que pasaba en ese momento por sus mentes era culpa, pero, a quién se le ocurre? Sentir culpa a esas alturas, ya eran adultos, y había que afrontar todo lo que viniera, TODO.

-Aquí estamos- dijo interrumpiendo Sebastian, sacando a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos.

Entraron al salón, que Ichigo confundió con un salón de fiestas. Era enorme (el salón eh? ¬¬) con muebles elegantísimos, decorado de manera europea, demasiado pomposo para el gusto de Ichigo. En medio del salón se encontraba una chica que los recibía con una sonrisa. Esa debía ser Inoue Orihime. Ichigo la observó detalladamente… era muy linda, la verdad, con cabello largo, rojizo, y unos ojos expresivos de color gris humo. Era de estatura regular, pero más alta que Rukia (solo por unos centímetros, no se asusten), y mucho más desarrollada también. Ichigo no pudo evitar detenerse en los atributos de la muchacha: "_Deben ser copa E…no, que digo E, serán F!!_". Pero de ahí en más, a Ichigo no le pareció una persona increíblemente hermosa ni especial, por el contrario, le parecía como cualquier otra chica de su edad.

-Etto…Mi nombre es Inoue, Inoue Orihime, es un placer, Kurosaki-san- dijo la muchacha, con un timbre de voz agudo, y algo meloso, lo que tampoco le gustaba a Ichigo.

-El gusto es mío, Inoue- le contestó, más por respeto que por gusto.

-Te dijo el "placer" es mío, no el "gusto", menso- le susurró por lo bajo Rukia, con un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

-Maldita…

-Siéntense, por favor. En seguida les sirvo el té- dijo Orihime.

La muchacha no pudo evitar mirarlo cuando Ichigo se dirigió al lugar que ella le había indicado. Era guapísimo, más de lo que aparentaba en las fotografías (sí, la familia Inoue había mandado un investigador privado para que les diera referencias del muchacho con el que iba a casarse la única heredera), además parecía muy educado e inteligente (ni siquiera lo conoces bien, Orihime). No lo conocía muy bien, pero seguro se llevarían de maravilla cuando se conocieran… o al menos eso cree ella…

Ichigo se sentó en un sofá de dos personas, y a su lado se sentó Rukia. Ichigo la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó. Se veía hermosa, la verdad. Su piel nívea resaltaba divinamente sobre todo lo demás; definitivamente ella era lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida, deseaba tenerla de nuevo y besarla como habían estado haciendo unos minutos antes. "_Si pudiera besarla ahorita, tomarla entre mis brazos, recostarla en el sofá…AH ICHIGO!!! DEJA DE TENER FANTASÍAS SEXUALES POR KAMI!!!!_" Rukia lo volteó a ver de nuevo, haciendo surgir de nuevo una chispa entre ellos, pero no era el mismo tipo de chispa: ahora era una de adrenalina, de volver a intentar lo que hacían, una de emoción por estar tan cerca uno del otro. Pero había que guardar la compostura.

Estaban en la casa de la prometida de Ichigo, y lo que es peor, FRENTE a ella. Y la culpa los volvió a invadir.

-Ustedes dos ya se conocen? – preguntó Orihime, al ver que los dos muchachos no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro.

-S…

-N-no realmente, Orihime-san. Ayer mientras trabajaba entraron al bar él y algunos de sus amigos, y como yo les tomé la orden y eso…

-Ah, ya veo!! Bueno, mejor así, no quiero que se sientan incómodos.

En ese momento entró Sebastian, se acercó a Orihime, luego ambos salieron de la habitación.

En cuanto escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Ichigo se volteó y enfrentó a Rukia.

-Se puede saber por qué le dijiste que no nos conocemos??!!!

-Mira que eres idiota, de verdad. ESTO es algo que nunca debió pasar: tú estás comprometido con Orihime y yo…!!!

-TÚ QUÉ, EH???? TAMBIÉN ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA CON ALGUIEN, O QUÉ???!!!

-CLARO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL!!!! YO NO SOY NINGUNA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA JUGAR CON MI FUTURO!!!

-PUES PARECE QUE NO ERES ESTÚPIDA, PERO SI UNA ZORRA!!!

Rukia no le contestó, ya que utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para retener las lágrimas. Era verdad, aún después de saber lo de Ichigo e Inoue ella lo había besado, había estado dispuesta a todo con él… Qué rayos estaba haciendo, demonios?!!! Había engañado a la única persona que confiaba plenamente en ella, había deshonrado el nombre Kuchiki y también a ella misma!!! Era una sínica, cómo podía estar ahí sentada con los dos como si nada hubiera pasado!!!

-Rukia…oi…escucha, yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, Ichigo. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Se levantó, pero Ichigo la tomó por el brazo y la giró hacia él, pero ella no le miraba.

-Perdóname, Rukia, yo no quise decir eso, es que siento que me ocultas muchas cosas, y no quiero que afecte nuestra relación.

-Eres el mayor IMBÉCIL que he conocido en mi vida…! Cual relación, eh??? En vez de decir estupideces mejor ocúpate de Orihime…-replicó enfadada, mirándolo directamente. Así era ella, directa y sincera.

-Por qué estás diciendo esto??? Qué derecho tienes tú de reclamarme algo??? "_La cagué…_"

-Ninguno, y tampoco tengo derecho a meterme, así que me voy- respondió fríamente Rukia.

-Anda, Rukia, ya te vas?- preguntó Orihime, asustándolos.

"_Cuando llegó…no la oí" _pensaron ambos, mientras Ichigo soltaba a Rukia de su agarre. Orihime se acercó con una bandeja que depositó en la mesita del té, y luego se acercó a Rukia y le susurró:

-Porfis, Rukia-chan…estoy demasiado nerviosa, si me abandonas seguro me da un ataque epiléptico o algo peor…

-Entiendo- respondió desanimadamente Rukia, suspirando.

-Bueno, Kurosaki-san, por favor, toma tú primero el que quieras- dijo contenta, ahora dirigiéndose a Ichigo. Pero el muchacho ya miraba atentamente los bocadillos…y la verdad, se veían asquerosos, parecían experimentos de mutación fallidos…_"tal vez Inoue atropelló algo…o a alguien…pero la responsabilidad es la responsabilidad…VALOR, ICHIGO!!"_

Tomó un bocadillo y lo probó…

-Qué te pareció, Kurosaki-san??

-Simplemente…_"Horribles"_…deliciosos…

-De verdad? ^^ Gracias, es la primera vez que me lo dicen!!! Toma los que quieras, Kurosaki-kun ^^

-…_"kun? Ya me agarró confianza ésta"_ …Gracias, estoy satisfecho…

-Toma-otro-por-favor…- le dijo Orihime, al tiempo que agarraba varios y se los intentaba meter por la boca…

-NO!!!!! AUXILIOOOOO!!!!!!!!

-Orihime, basta!!!!

-Perdón!!!!!

-Me quemo!!!!

-Inoue, no te vayas a resbalar con el….

-Kyaaaa!

-Olvídalo, oh, no!!! FUEGO!!!!! DE DONDE SALIÓ!!!!!!!

-AGUA, TRAIGAN AGUA!!!!!!!

Y así, la mansión Inoue casi desaparece de la faz de la tierra…se escuchaban gritos por doquier, y tras varias horas para arreglar TODOS los DESASTRES que venían UNO TRAS OTRO…

-Kumene, Kurosaki-kun, creo que me emocioné demasiado…-dijo Orihime, parada en el recibidor junto a Sebastian, ya cambiada y presentable para despedir al muchacho y a Rukia. Eran las 7 y cuarto.

-No importa, Inoue, estoy bien…_"aunque casi no sobrevivo…nunca, definitivamente NUNCA volveré a esta casa…"_ pensó Ichigo mientras recordaba todos los horribles accidentes de la tarde.

-De todos modos, kumenasai…

-Bueno, luego nos vemos, Inoue.

-Claro, que te vaya bien, y que tengas dulces sueños.

-Sí….adiós- no supo que responder, hacía años que nadie se lo decía.

Subió a su convertible blanco, salió de la mansión y se detuvo a unas cuadras de allí. Aún había que aclarar unas cosas con Rukia, no dejaría que todo se fuera a la fregada por una discusión sin sentido…pero cuando recordaba el rostro de Rukia, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo…si tan solo hubiera pensado antes de abrir la boca…pero bueno, si lo hiciera, probablemente no sería Kurosaki Ichigo. En ese momento vio a Rukia acercarse por el retrovisor de su convertible. Ella también lo había visto, y no huiría de él. Ya era momento de enfrentar la verdad cara a cara…aunque sintieran que los nervios los traicionarían y terminarían por mentir de nuevo para ocultar la mentira que ya habían dicho…

Subió al convertible de Ichigo, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y el muchacho arrancó. Condujo en silencio hasta el edificio donde Rukia vivía. Se estacionó, se bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta a Rukia para que bajara, lo que le valió un débil 'Gracias' por parte de la chica, y subieron al departamento de ella.

Mientras ella buscaba las llaves de su departamento, Ichigo cayó en cuenta de algo: esos departamentos eran los más caros y lujosos de toda Karakura, y con el sueldo de Rukia, de verdad la alcanzaba para rentar uno???

Entraron a su departamento, Rukia encendió las luces y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer un poco de té…o café, porque seguro sería una larga noche. Sin embargo Ichigo la detuvo a mitad del camino y la llevó al sofá, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Bueno, Rukia, creo que tú y yo tenemos MUCHAS cosas de que hablar

-Sí (suspiro ó.ò) creo que hay mucho de que hablar…-contestó, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos avellana.

**Hasta aquí, ya, suficiente, por cierto, me pueden decir como incendiar una mansión con simples té y bocadillos de Orihime???**

**Jajaja Bueno este capítulo es por fan y para fans**

**Parece que hay mucho de qué hablar, y aquí les dejo un adelanto, solo para que no me enloquezcan:**

"**-Rukia, entonces parece que lo nuestro no va en serio, y si no va en serio, ya cada uno tiene un compromiso por delante, me puedes decir que carajo somos???!!!!!-preguntó un irritado Ichigo.**

**-Es fácil, Ichigo, la palabra para describirnos es: A-M-A-N-T-E-S- dijo Rukia, guiñándole un ojo"**

**Uppssssss, se va a poner bueno, o eso espero.**

**Si te gusto o no te gusto déjenme R-E-V-I-E-W-S pleaseeeee!!!!! ^.^**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!! Adoro a CHAPPY y al ICHIRUKI!!!!!**


	5. Parece que sí será un juego

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO, RUICHI-CHAN REPORTÁNDOSE DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Les agradezco que sigan leyendo los rollos que me hecho cada capítulo, ARIGATOU!!! ^.^**

**Ahora sí comienza todo por lo que escribí los cap anteriores, necesitaba una introducción, ustedes entienden ^.^**

**Bueno, este cap es pura plática entre Ichigo y Rukia, sus "términos" y tratos para lo que viene**

**Ojalá les guste, pero antes de empezar…agradecimientos:**

**-Story Love: muchas grax por todos los reviews, me dan ánimos!!!!**

**-kuchiki goddess: sip, A-M-A-N-T-E-S!!!!!! ****ya verás todo lo que les espera jeje (risa maléfica)**

**-Anita509: muchas grax por todo, y bienvenida a la lista de reviews, ojalá me sigas dejando!!!**

**-rukia13: muchas gracias, ojalá este también te guste ^.^**

**-karola-chan: en este tampoco hay lemmon Perdón, no me mates!!!! Es que para eso sí van a hacer bien las cosas…bueno, ni tan bien, pero al menos no la van a regar tanto como en todo lo demás…no te preocupes, pronto llegará, ya falta menos. GRAX x tu review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, es de Kubo Tite sama, solo son mías….bueno, ya lo saben…**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

Capítulo 5 Parece que al final, sí será un juego…

Ichigo y Rukia se miraban silenciosamente; era cierto que querían hablar, aclarar las cosas y encontrar la solución al problema en el que se acababan de meter…pero no sabían cómo empezar, y ninguno quería ser el primero en hablar.

-Oi, idiota, qué no vas a decir nada?-preguntó Rukia.

-Qué quieres que diga, enana?

-NO…me llames así, descerebrado- contestó Rukia, manteniendo la calma.

-Bueno, creo que ya que tú no eres suficientemente valiente para empezar…-comentó Ichigo al aire, intentando provocarla

-Me estás llamando cobarde, estúpido?? Pues mira…creo que aquí el más cobarde eres tú…Por cierto, tus provocaciones no van a funcionar.

-Mierda…¬///¬

-Ya que aquí el cobarde eres tú, empezaré yo…dime, por qué no me dijiste que irías a una cita de compromiso cuando te llamé por teléfono???

-Y tú por qué me dijiste que trabajabas en un despacho de contadores si no era verdad???

-No me contestes con otra pregunta, retrasado!!!

-Y tú no me insultes, enana enfermiza!!!

Los dos guardaron silencio, no estaba funcionando: si de verdad querían arreglar las cosas, debían ser más maduros y dejar de meter un insulto en cada oración.

-Ichigo, debemos comportarnos maduros si queremos arreglar esto de manera civilizada

-Tienes razón, lo siento

-….Vas a contestar mi pregunta o te la tengo que repetir?

-Ya voy, Rukia, no me presiones…no te lo dije porque…_"y ahora qué le digo, la verdad? Se supone que para eso estamos hablando, pero no puedo decirle que era porque no quería que me dejara…un momento, ella y yo ni siquiera andamos!!"_…no te lo dije porque me pareció algo muy estúpido y sin importancia, después de todo mi padre fue el de la idea.

-Tu padre??

-Sí

-Osea que tu papá te obligo a ir a una cita de compromiso?? Ò.o

-Se podría decir que…sí

-Eres patético, Ichigo T.T

-Dijimos que sin insultos, enana Ò.Ó

-Si no querías ir, debiste haber dicho que no, o es que no puedes negarle nada a tu papi?? Jajajaja

-No es que no pudiera negarme, es que hace mucho que no lo veía y solo le hice el favor…además solo era un cáliz, no es de verdad vayamos a casarnos…¬///¬

-Ichigo, ir a una cita de compromiso no es un favor a tu padre, es una tontería, qué vas a hacer si Inoue se enamora de ti y decide que quiere casarse contigo?

-Pues le digo que yo no siento lo mismo por ella y listo (qué fácil, eh, Ichigo ¬¬)

-Lo tuyo lo tuyo, Ichigo, no es el tacto, verdad? T.T Si le dices eso, lo más probable es que se deprima hasta grados inimaginables, entonces sí, Karakura caería en caos.

-Ni que fuera tan importante…

-Lo es…Inoue Orihime es hija única del matrimonio que mantiene con vida la economía de ésta ciudad. Tienen toda clase de negocios por todo el lugar, y la mayor parte del capital invertido en obras de desarrollo de la ciudad también es de ellos

-Bromeas Ò.ó

-No, no podría bromear con algo así. Si haces algo como la estupidez que me acabas de contar, seguro y retiran todos los fondos: toma en cuenta que eso seguro afectaría a tu familia.

-Y qué carajos tiene que ver mi familia?? Además, mi papá y el papá de Inoue son amigos…

-Justamente por eso te lo digo; es la manera de pensar de los ricos, nunca te atacarán directo, primero aniquilarán a todos los que te puedan apoyar…

_Flashback_

_-Nii-sama, de verdad…no fue tan grave…yo confundí las cosas y por eso resultó así…n-no v-vayas a hacerle daño…_

_-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir a su favor, Rukia. Ese muchacho pagará por haberse burlado del apellido Kuchiki._

_-D-demo…_

_-Vete a tu habitación._

_Rukia salió silenciosamente del despacho de su hermano, y se dirigió a la habitación de la única persona que tenía alguna posibilidad de cambiar la decisión de Byakuya._

_-Hisana-nee-san!!! _

_-Rukia, qué te sucede, por qué estás llorando??_

_-N-n-nii…nii…_

_-Cálmate, Rukia! Si no dejas de llorar no podré entender lo que quieres decirme- le dijo Hisana, al tiempo en que la atraía contra su pecho para consolarla. Espero hasta que Rukia se calmó, dulce y pacientemente.- Ahora sí, Rukia, qué sucede?_

_-Nii-sama…yo le intenté explicar que fue mi error…p-pero Él no me escuchó, y ahora se vengará!_

_-Rukia…_

_-Detenlo!!! Por favor, nee-san, dile que no lo haga!!!- le imploró Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Rukia…-dijo Hisana, mientras secaba las lágrimas de Rukia-…tú sabes tan bien como yo que las decisiones de Byakuya-san son irrevocables…lo intentaré, pero no debes guardar ninguna clase de esperanza…_

_Fin Flashack_

-…- Rukia se dio cuenta de que se había sumido en sus pensamientos, pero logró terminar la oración que decía-…ésa es la manera en que lo hacen, destruyen todo lo que quieres, y luego te destruyen a ti.

-Lo dices como si ya lo hubieras vivido…

-Algo así…

-Rukia, sé sincera conmigo, por qué trabajas con Inoue? Tiene alguna relación con lo que me acabas de decir? Te lo han hecho alguna vez?

-Son muchas preguntas a la vez, Ichigo…

-…

-Pues…-Rukia pensaba su respuesta mientras apoyaba el codo en su pierna derecha, y miraba distraídamente hacia otra parte-…sí, me hicieron algo así en el pasado, pero prefiero no recordarlo, es…algo que prefiero olvidar.

-Entiendo, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, lo entiendo, pero en algún momento deberás contármelo.

-Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú y yo no tenemos una relación formal que me obligue a…

-Tal vez no tengamos algo formal, pero sí que tenemos algo…y no es amistad, es algo más…apasionado, fuerte, algo que nunca he sentido por otra persona – Ichigo miraba fijamente la cara sonrojada de Rukia mientras le confesaba todo esto.

-Mira Ichigo, yo no sé a qué estás jugando conmigo, pero yo no quiero ser la segundona de nadie. Soy bastante orgullosa, sabes??

-Sí, me he dado cuenta- dijo burlonamente Ichigo- Yo no sé cómo te cabe tanto orgullo siendo de estatura tan corta…

-Grosero

-Disculpa. Y dime, entonces por qué trabajas con Inoue? Supongo que eso si me lo puedes contar.

-Necesito dinero para pagar una deuda pendiente. Ella confió en mí, aún cuando nunca antes había trabajado en mi vida. No sé hace nada de labores domésticas, más bien la instruyo en modales y todos esos tipos de actividades.

-Si lo que necesitas es dinero, yo te puedo prestar para que liquidez la deuda…

-Y entonces saldría lo mismo, porque te lo debería a ti. Mejor lo dejamos así, no creo que tengas la cantidad que requiero

-Lo sabremos cuando me lo digas

-¥800000000001 …o al menos eso me faltaba hasta hace un mes

-Pues en que gastaste tanto???!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

-Me prestaron un deportivo…era un Ferrari edición especial de lujo, mandado especialmente a diseñar, y…pues…lo choque ¬///¬

-Lo chocaste T.T

-…¬///¬

-Y dices que el retrasado soy yo T.T

-Bueno, ésa es la historia. Por eso trabajo con Inoue…y sí , tú eres más retrasado que yo..

-Pues…no tengo ésa cantidad, pero puedo prestarte para que dejes de trabajar cuanto antes con Inoue

-Y por qué debería dejar de trabajar con ella?? Ò.Ó

-No quiero que sigas ahí, eso es todo.

-No, no es todo, cierto???

-…. ¬¬

-Cierto, o me equivoco???

-No, no te equivocas, es solo que siento que ella depende demasiado de ti. Ya viste hoy, no quería que te fueras y la dejaras sola, eso no es normal, o sí?

-Es por eso que ahora menos que nunca puedo irme de allí. Ella me necesitará más ahora que se comprometerá contigo!!!! Cómo podría abandonarla cuando ella me recibió tan amablemente??!!

-Si sigues ahí, será una tortura verte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, no poder abrazarte, ni besarte!!!

-No importa lo que digas, no la puedo abandonar!!! Ella y Kaien confían mucho en mí, como podría…??!!!

-Quién rayos es Kaien???

Rukia se quedó helada…_"se me escapó su nombre, y yo que creí que no sería necesario mencionarlo!! Rukia mensa…pero no puedo negarlo, él me ha ayudado tanto que tampoco podría dejarlo…"_

-Te pregunté quién carajos es Kaien?? No me escuchaste, Rukia??!!! CONTÉSTAME, DEMONIOS!!!!

-YA TE ESCUCHE, NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME GRITES!!!! – Rukia respiró hondo y se dispuso a contar lo que, de todos modos, era inevitable ocultar-…Kaien es…la persona que me ha apoyado tanto o más que Inoue…

_Flashback_

_-Kaien…tú crees que esa chica de verdad me dejará trabajar en su mansión??_

_-Claro que sí, Rukia. Eres simpática y hermosa, muy habilidosa también; además son ricos, con lo que te paguen seguro terminas pronto de saldar tu deuda_

_-Tienes razón. Pero, cómo estás tan seguro de que me contratará?_

_-Es una vieja amiga, y ya le marqué para comentarle tu caso. Me dijo que estará encantada de ayudarte._

_-De verdad?? Gracias Kaien_ ^.^

_-Quiero algo a cambio_

_-Qué cosa??- preguntó desconfiada_

_-Decirme Kaien todo el tiempo es aburrido…digo, es mejor que decirme Kaien-sama, pero preferiría algo más…_

_-Más qué??_

_-Tierno, una muestra de cariño de tu parte cada vez que me nombres_

_-Qué te parece….mmmm…."cosita"_

_-Bueno, se oye bien. De ahora en adelante seré tu "cosita" _^.^

_-_^.^

_Fin Flachback_

-Kaien es…la persona por la que tú y yo no podemos continuar con esto

-…-Ichigo estaba escuchando las palabras que tanto temía: Rukia sí tenía a alguien especial- entonces Kaien es…

-Sí, Ichigo: Kaien es mi novio.

Dicho esto Rukia se levantó y se marchó a la cocina. Lo peor había pasado…ahora faltaba ver la reacción de Ichigo. Lo único que no deseaba era que Ichigo se sintiera como ella: usado. Necesitaba un té para los nervios, no podía más con la tensión del ambiente.

~~~O~~~

Ichigo se quedó sentado en el sofá, asimilando lo que Rukia le acababa de decir. No podía pensar claramente, y tampoco quería quedarse con todas las dudas que lo acechaban. Tras unos minutos en los que recuperaba completamente el control de su cuerpo, se levantó y siguió a Rukia a la cocina.

Cuando entró, ella estaba parada junto a una barra, preparando el té. La cocina totalmente blanca y con muebles muy elegantes adornaban la belleza de la muchacha aún más. Ella dio media vuelta, al parecer para regresar a la sala, y llevaba una charola con dos tazas de té servidas.

-Ya iba a regresar, Ichigo, me hubieras es…

-Ese tipo…Kaien, es muy importante para ti? Representa alguien especial en tu vida?

-….-Rukia suspiró, al tiempo en que depositaba la charola en la mesa, se sentaba y le indicaba a Ichigo que se sentara también frente a ella. Se esperó hasta que el chico se sentó para contestar a su pregunta-…Kaien es muy importante y muy especial para mí, me conoce muy bien, me trata con mucho respeto, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que no pienso dejarlo, ni quiero hacerlo. Ichigo, yo no puedo seguir contigo porque no estoy dispuesta a dejar a Kaien por ti.

Estas palabras le cayeron como agua helada al chico: lo había dicho, no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su novio por él. – Lo amas?

-….

-Si no estás dispuesta a seguir esto por miedo a perderlo es porque lo amas.

-No tengo miedo a perderlo

-Entonces? Por qué no puedes dejarlo?

-Porque lo que menos deseo es herirlo y dejarlo en la misma situación en que me encontró!!

-Eso es estúpido, Rukia?? No piensas dejarlo porque…!! …."como me encontró"…te refieres a que alguien te dejó por otra??

-No precisamente, pero sí jugaron conmigo…y yo no deseo hacerlo con él. Es por eso que si esto lo va a lastimar, prefiero dejarlo aquí.

-Yo sí sería capaz de dejar a Inoue…

-Lo tuyo es más fácil, después de todo hace nada que la conoces, y el daño es nada comparado con los ocho meses que él y yo llevamos juntos, sin contar los otros en que éramos solo amigos.

-Pero…

-Además, lo nuestro, qué futuro tendría? Tú te comprometerás con Inoue quieras o no; en cambio con Kaien es un futuro seguro, qué razón hay para escoger a alguien que no me garantiza nada sobre alguien que me lo dará todo??!!!

-Ya te dije que yo sí dejaría a Inoue por ti, solo necesito encontrar el lugar y momento idóneos para decírselo.

-Ichigo, no. Esto no está bien…no quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal…

-Entonces, no deseas estar conmigo?

Rukia se quedó callada. Sí quería, de hecho, estar con él era lo único que deseaba en ése momento, era un sentimiento aún más intenso que el que sentía por aquel tipo que la uso y se burló de ella, pero que aún así amaba tanto…Amor, lo que sentía por Ichigo era amor, de ése que seguido le contaba Hisana en los cuentos, de aquel que era capaz de traerte la más entera felicidad, del que ella siempre había soñado con encontrar hasta que su burbuja de fantasía se rompió…Ichigo le había restaurado sus burbuja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y esa magia no solo encantaba a Rukia: una parte de ella estaba aterrada de cometer el mismo error dos veces…

-Entonces no deseas estar conmigo, Rukia- afrimó Ichigo

-Sí…-dijo Rukia en un débil susurro

-Qué dijiste?-preguntó Ichigo, incrédulo

-Sí quiero estar contigo, no deseo apartarme de ti, pero a la vez, no deseo hacer las cosas mal y cometer el mismo error dos veces…-susurró tristemente.

-Yo tampoco deseo alejarme de ti…no puedo siquiera imaginar algo así…

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose. Esta reciente declaración los llevaba al punto de inicio. No había solución a su problema, no una que no los llevara a conseguir a ambos todo lo que querían: no lastimarse mutuamente…pero tampoco lastimar a otros…

-No deseamos separarnos…-susurró Ichigo. Rukia negó con la cabeza

-Tampoco podemos zafarnos de donde estamos atorados…- Rukia negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

Ichigo comenzaba a fastidiarse. Por qué Dios no les mandaba la solución por mail o algo así??!! 8º la escribía mediante su elegida para publicarla en un fic xD jaja, no se crean) No quería perderla.

-Entonces lo nuestro no va en serio…-dijo Ichigo, molesto

-No va porque no puede ir…

-Rukia, entonces si lo nuestro no va en serio, ya cada uno tiene un compromiso por delante, me puedes decir qué carajo somos???!!!!!-preguntó un irritado Ichigo.

-Es fácil, Ichigo, la palabra para describirnos es: A-M-A-N-T-E-S- dijo Rukia, guiñándole un ojo.

Shock! O.O

Ichigo no podía creerlo, esa palabra se ajustaba a sus condiciones, era idónea…dos personas "comprometidas" con otras y que por cosas del destino se conocen y comienzan una aventura…no era precisamente una aventura lo que él deseaba con Rukia, pero al menos eso le haría ganar tiempo para encontrar una mejor solución.

-Se ajusta perfecto, Rukia

-Yo solo bromeaba, Ichigo ¬¬

-No! Es que acaso no lo ves? Nos va perfecta la palabrita ésa!! Podemos serlo, al menos hasta que se nos ocurra una mejor solución…

-Ichigo, esto no es una solución, es una tontería!! Qué pasará si nos descubren??!!

-Soy Doctor, mi profesión exige discreción, y tú trabajas con ricos, por lo que también debes poseerla en gran medida…

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto!! Acaso no escuchaste que no quiero hacer las cosas mal, descerebrado?!!!

-…así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Ichigo ni la había escuchado…_"Maldito sordo, descerebrado…pero lo amo, y sí por ahora es lo mejor que la vida nos ofrece…supongo que lo tomaremos"_.

-Si es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora…

-Perfecto.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era: se les había pasado el tiempo platicando de la vida de Ichigo como Doctor y todo eso, haciendo bromas e insultándose mutuamente.

Ichigo tomo su chaqueta y se volteó para despedirse de Rukia, que lo había acompañado hasta la puerta. Cuando Rukia iba a abrirla, Ichigo la detuvo, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta

-Que tengas buenas noches, Rukia

-Descansa bien, Ichigo

Ichigo se acercó a su rostro y la besó, primero muy suavemente, luego con un poquito más de emoción. No podía evitarlo, estar así con ella era embriagante. La abrazó por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, y ella acortó aún más las distancias al pasar sus brazos por detrás de Ichigo y acomodando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho: estaba prácticamente colgada a él. Ichigo la levantó y la llevó cargando hasta su habitación entre tropiezos y uno que otro choque. La acomodó en la cama, poniéndose él encima suyo, y comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente. Rukia se dejaba llevar, al igual que el muchacho. Intensificaron aún más el beso. Rukia le había desabotonado la camisa y le acariciaba el pecho con sus delicadas manos. Ichigo se excitaba ante cada roce de la morena, susurrando su nombre cada vez que podía, y acariciando sus piernas, haciendo gemir a la muchacha. Cuando logró levantar su falda por completo pudo posar sus dedos en la entrepierna de Rukia, pero ésta vez ella no lo detuvo, solo gimió más sonoramente. Ichigo llegó a las pantaletas y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de ésta. Rukia sentía que la sensación en su estómago se intensificaba con cada roce del joven. Cuando el muchacho se disponía a introducir sus dedos por debajo de la prenda, Rukia se levantó de la cama, acomodándose la ropa y ordenándole a Ichigo hacer lo mismo.

-Por qué me detienes, Rukia?

-No es el momento aún, Ichigo…

-Pero, ya que somos amantes, no podríamos jugarnos el papel completo?

Rukia solo le aventó una almohada como contestación

Se despidieron apropiadamente (con un GRAN beso, por supuesto ^.^) y Rukia cerró la puerta.

Mejor se iría a dormir, solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de regresar a casa de Inoue…solo esperaba de verdad que la culpa no la traicionara.

Se acomodó en la cama, mientras pensaba de nuevo en Ichigo…en esos momentos, después de desear estar junto a él, deseaba soñar con ese tonto peli naranja al que tanto amaba.

~~~O~~~

Ichigo condujo a su casa. Tardó poco en llegar, se desvistió, apagó las luces y se acomodó en su cama para dormir, pero inmediatamente Rukia vino a su mente.

Ichigo sonrió para sí…al parecer la enana le robaría el sueño esta noche…otra vez…

_Continuará_

**Hasta aquí este cap, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Subí este hoy porque me voy de vacaciones una semana (VIVA!!!!!! ^.^), y pues no lo voy a actualizar hasta de hoy en ocho…espero que para el lunes 13 ya haya podido subir el sexto.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme…sigan haciéndolo porfis!!!!**

**Si les gustó o no, déjenme reviews, PLEASEEE!!! (ya ven que me gusta juntar a todo mundo)**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!! ^.^ VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!! LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!! ^.^**


	6. o me equivoco?

**HOLISSS!!! Ruichi-chan está de REGRESO!!!! ^.^**

**Muchas gracias por esperar hasta que tuviera chance de subir este cap. En cuanto regresé de vacas lo escribí, ya ven, uno se inspira jajaja**

**Pero como mi examen de admisión para medicina está muy cerca, probablemente ya no pueda actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero en cuanto pase el examen me pondré de lleno a la historia.**

**La fuerza de voluntad se acaba tarde o temprano, y esto no tardará para nuestros protagonistas**

**Bueno, agradecimientos (no les contesto uno a uno los reviews, pero de verdad se los agrdezco mil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^)**

***Anita509 *Kuchiki goddess * RukiaxUchiha *Story Love *Uchiha Katze *faiyaeien**

**La simbología ya la saben**

**También saben que Bleach es de Kubo Tite sama, y que solo las perversiones tonterías y demás son mías.**

**Let's Gooo!!!!!**

Capítulo 6 …o me equivoco???

Rukia despertó muy agitada esa mañana. Había tenido un sueño medio raro en el que Ichigo tocaba a su puerta después de irse, y cuando ella lo dejaba pasar, él le hacía el amor… el sueño había sido tan real, tenía todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo, como si esa noche ella se hubiera entregado a él…pero eso no era posible, en esos momentos ella no podía ser de ningún hombre, de ninguno, ni siquiera de Kaien. Una punzada en el estómago le recordó que Kaien era el hombre con el que ella realmente estaba, no con Ichigo; Ichigo solo era su amante, nada más…

Se levantó de la cama decidida a tomar un baño cuando el celular sonó: era el tono de…

-Ichigo?!- contestó Rukia: tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas.

-Oh, Rukia, buenos días, no pensé que estuvieras despierta, es muy temprano.

Era él, Ichigo... uno hasta podía pensar que lo había invocado con el pensamiento. Su voz sonaba dulce, alegre, amable, tierna… la verdad es que cualquiera se derretiría ante su voz, tan varonil…

-Sucede algo? Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

-Lo que pasa es que tenía ganas de escucharte, tú no?

-Tal vez…un poco…pero es muy temprano, no crees?

-No, después de todo no pude dormir en toda la noche

-Por qué? Tienes insomnio?

-No, es por tu culpa

-Mía??!!! No me culpes por tus trastornos, im…- el celular de Rukia marcaba una llamada entrante y en espera, y esa llamada era de…- Ichigo, lo siento, tengo otra llamada, y es muy importante. Te molesta si luego nos hablamos?

-Es de Kaien- Ichigo estaba muy serio acostado en su cama. Trató de que el enojo no se filtrara por su voz, pero no lo logró.

-No, no es Kaien, es del trabajo. Seguro tendré que trabajar extra para reponer el día de ayer.

-Bueno, entonces luego nos vemos.

Colgó. Rukia no lo conocía bien, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que él no creía que era verdad lo del trabajo. Tomaría tiempo para poder confiar de nuevo el uno en el otro incondicionalmente. Rukia tomó la otra llamada sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, fría y calculadora.

-Hace tiempo que no llamabas, Nii-sama

-No te llamo por gusto, Rukia. Necesito que vayas a la oficina que tenemos en Tokyo y arregles unos problemas que surgieron allá.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, Nii-sama. Yo te dije que renunciaba a los Kuchiki y a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ustedes…

-Mientras no pagues la deuda y los ancianos de la familia no lo decidan, seguirás portando el apellido Kuchiki y todas las responsabilidades que este conlleva.

-No estoy dispuesta a esperar tanto tiempo

-Entonces apresúrate a liquidarnos todo, y mientras tanto, no cometas ninguna clase de estupidez. No olvides que el honor y el orgullo están en juego.

Rukia sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Pareciera como si Nii-sama la hubiera estado siguiendo y supiera lo de Ichigo…pero si preguntaba y Nii-sama todavía no lo sabía, se pondría a investigar y lo suyo se haría aún más complicado de lo que ya era. En esa situación, lo más sano era quedarse con la duda

-Entiendo, Nii-sama

-Te mandé los boletos de avión, tu vuelo es hoy a las 5 en punto. Tienes una semana para resolver los problemas en Tokyo y luego podrás seguir con tu "nueva" vida

-Entiendo, Nii-sama

Su hermano le colgó sin siquiera despedirse.

Kuchiki Byakuya, el actual líder de la Familia Kuchiki. Era una familia de gran historia, orgullo, poder, y nobleza. Su historia ascendía a una gran tradición, eran fríos e intransigentes, llenos de normas y responsabilidades que debían obedecerse al pie de la letra, un error era severamente castigado…esa familia era horrible.

En realidad, ella y Byakuya no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo. Hisana se había casado con Byakuya, de manera que ambas entraron en la familia. Lo único que movía a Rukia a tener alguna clase de afecto por Byakuya era que él se había casado con Hisana aún cuando ellas eran pobres: no tenía familia, apellido ni dinero, ningún título que las convirtiera en personas especiales, respetadas o admiradas por la alta sociedad. Hisana le había contado la historia con detalles:

Ella se había enamorado de Byakuya en una de las reuniones que tenían los nobles: ella trabajaba como mesera en un servicio de banquetes. Accidentalmente había derramado una copa de vino tinto sobre el vestido de uno de los familiares de Byakuya, y tuvo que comenzar a trabajar para ellos con el único fin de pagarles el vestido de millones de dólares. Mientras más trabajaba Hisana en esa casa, más miedo le daba esa familia, pero el respeto y la admiración hacia el líder de la familia también crecían. En las pocas ocasiones en que se habían dirigido la palabra, se moría de los nervios. Después, Byakuya repentinamente ordenó que se le trasladara a la mansión principal, donde trabajaría de allí en adelante. Cuando esto sucedió, Byakuya llamaba constantemente a Hisana a su despacho para platicar con ella. Sí, era cierto que su expresión y su voz seria no cambiaban, pero también era cierto que le tenía mucha confianza. Cuando Byakuya le dijo que la amaba y quería que formara parte de su vida, ella no se lo podía creer. Pero no todo era felicidad. Estar dentro de la vida de Byakuya significaba también pertenecer a esa familia tan inhumana: le quitaron su libertad, le impusieron responsabilidades, la humillaron…Byakuya la defendía de vez en cuando, pero no siempre.

Hisana amaba a Byakuya como Rukia nunca creyó poder comprender, pero de Byakuya no podía asegurar nada. Nunca cambiaba su expresión, ni su voz; lo único importante era la apariencia y el orgullo, y Rukia ya estaba harta de todo eso. Ella amaba a Ichigo así como Hisana había amado a Byakuya hasta el día en que murió, y si para estar con él debía ocultarlo y protegerlo de su hermano, así lo haría.

Llamó a Inoue para explicarle que no podría ir una semana por "problemas personales" que habían surgido inesperadamente. No hubo ningún problema con ella, ya que era demasiado comprensiva. Pero con su otro trabajo no hubo tanta suerte. Le dijeron que si no se presentaba no tendrían otra opción que despedirla. Ni modo, ya tendría que encontrar otro trabajo cuando regresara.

Hizo su maleta. No tenía que llevar muchas cosas, ya que seguro se hospedaría en el departamento de la familia, y allí le proporcionarían desde comida hasta ropa para las reuniones.

Solo faltaba llamar a Ichigo para avisarle que tendrían que posponer su encuentro hasta que regresara. Pero le faltaba valor, no quería mentirle otra vez, pero si le decía la verdad lo envolvería en el mundo del que ella tan desesperadamente deseaba salir.

~~O~~

Ichigo no había podido dormir, y la luz del sol no lo dejaría descansar, así que se dispuso a salir y distraerse un rato. Tantas cosas en la cabeza no lo dejaban pensar bien, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y ya sabía a quienes llamaría para eso. Tomo su celular y marcó el número

-Diga??

-Ishida, soy Ichigo, tienes tiempo para tomarte un café?

-Supongo que sí, todas mis citas son hasta la tarde.

-Gracias, podrías marcarle a Chad también, es necesario que vengan los dos?

-Y Keigo y Mizuiro?

-Mejor nada más nosotros tres…

-Bueno, en donde nos vemos?

~~O~~

Ichigo estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que sus amigos llegaran. Aún no era tarde, pero él estaba tan impaciente que salió de la casa una hora antes.

Cuando sus amigos llegaron, pidieron algo para desayunar y luego, Ichigo les contó de su situación con Rukia y con Inoue (omitiendo los momentos "íntimos" que habían tenido, bueno…casi…).

-Y entonces tú y ella son…amantes?-preguntó Ishida, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, lo decidimos entre los dos. Nada más hay una condición…

-Cuál?- preguntó Chad

-Respetaremos los espacios de la pareja "oficial" de cada uno.

-Esto es una broma, verdad, Ichigo?

-No, estoy hablando muy en serio

-Ichigo, es imposible que un romance con una mesera se haya convertido en esto

-Pues ahora es más que un simple romance

-Si quieres jugar un rato, bueno, pero…

-No quiero jugar con ella!!!

-Pues es lo que estás haciendo!!!!

-Claro que no!!! Yo la amo, entiendes eso!!!!!

-No, la verdad no te entiendo!!! La amas, pero la lastimas, juegas con ella, quieres que renuncie a la felicidad segura que tiene con el tal Kaien!!! Tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, acaso deseas hacerla pasar por eso, eh, Ichigo??!!!!

-Estoy dispuesto a pasar por el mundo entero y cargármelos a todos si por eso puedo estar con ella!!!!

-Y ella?!! Ella está dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por ti??!!! Tú dices que ella no es un juego, quién te asegura que tú tampoco lo eres para ella???!!!

-Yo sé que ella también me ama!!!

-Realmente te ama???!!! Ella no está dispuesta a dejar a Kaien por ti, eso a mí me lo dice todo, la verdad, DATE CUENTA!!! Te está viendo la cara de pendejo y tú sigues cayendo cada vez más por ella!! POR DIOS!!!!! Estabas dispuesto a hacerla tuya en casa de tu prometida, crees que es justo, Ichigo??!!!! Es como si Rukia se fuera a tu recámara a tener sexo con su novio!!!

-CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!!!!

-Cállense los dos, sino quieren que nos corran de aquí.-Chad había interferido en el momento justo. Qué bueno que había ido, la hacía muy bien de réferi. –Ichigo, si de verdad amas a Rukia, has formal tu relación con ella, aclaren todo con Inoue y con Kaien.

-Y si no funciona? Ella me pidió tiempo para pensar su relación con Kaien, al parecer le debe mucho…

-Entonces ayúdala a saldar cuentas, dejen todo en claro, y comiencen de nuevo. Pero ahora no como amantes, sino como novios.

-…

-Ichigo, si de verdad la amas, no la hagas pasar por otros, no la pongas entre la espada y la pared; si ella también te ama, escogerá estar contigo. Sé generoso y paciente, nunca la reclames como si fuera tuya y, lo más importante, hazle saber cuánto la amas, les hará bien a ti y a ella.

-Vaya, que profundo, Chad…gracias, amigo

-Para eso nos llamaste, no? Te veo aturdido, inquieto, si sigues así, ambos terminarán mal

-Tienes razón, tengo que decirle lo que siento realmente por ella

-Otra cosa, Ichigo…-de nuevo hablaba Ishida

-Qué??- Ichigo contestó totalmente a la defensiva

-No importa lo que ella escoja al final, respeta su decisión…si su felicidad está con Kaien, entonces ayúdala a alcanzarla, no se lo hagas más difícil

-Es más fácil decirlo, sí eso sucediera, seguramente aunque ahora te dijera que lo haría, no lo cumpliría al final, más bien lucharía porque me diera otra oportunidad para demostrarle que su felicidad está conmigo

-Estás seguro que lo que sientes por ella es amor, y no un simple capricho? Después de todo siempre has sido un testarudo que consigue lo que quiere

-Estoy seguro

Ishida y Chad miraron a Ichigo: podían verlo, esa mirada llena de decisión. Nada más habían visto esa mirada una vez, cuando Ichigo decidió convertirse en Doctor y salvar a todos aquellos que estuvieran a su alcance.

-Te apoyaremos, Ichigo. Después de todo, eres nuestro amigo.

-Gracias

El celular de Ichigo sonó. Era Inoue.

-Diga?

-Kurosaki-kun, soy Orihime. Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Se te ofrece algo?

-Lo que sucede es que mis padres te quiere conocer…ahora mismo están en Venecia, y quieren que vayas allá…

-Hasta Venecia?!! Y no podríamos esperar a que regresen??

-Me temo que no. Tu boleto de avión ya ha sido pagado, directo hasta Venecia.

-Bueno, si no hay de otra…

-…Si no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo…

-Está bien, a qué hora es el vuelo?

-El avión sale a las cinco

-Háblales a tus padres y diles que estaré allá en cuanto pueda

-Gracias, Kurosaki-kun. Buen viaje

-Gracias.

Ichigo colgó el celular, y marcó otro número…

~~O~~

Rukia miraba fijamente el número que se disponía a marcar, sin saber todavía que le diría cuando la voz de Ichigo del otro lado del teléfono le preguntara por qué tenía que ir a Tokyo. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. En ese momento su celular vibró sacándola de su ensimismamiento: era Ichigo

-Hola

-Rukia, cómo estás??

-Bien, no esperaba que marcaras tan rápido, Ichigo, sucedió algo…?

-Inoue quiere que vaya a Venecia para conocer a sus padres

-….Ah…y-ya veo…-Rukia sintió que su estómago se encogía dolorosamente

-Nada más quería decirte que no podremos vernos hasta dentro de un tiempo, no sé bien cuánto, pero yo te llamo en cuanto regrese…

-…-Rukia notó como algo húmedo resbalaba por su rostro y caía en la pantalla de su celular. No podía seguir escuchando la voz de Ichigo diciéndole que tenía que atender los compromisos serios.

-Rukia, yo…

-Bueno, entonces háblame cuando llegues, nos vemos.

Colgó.

No quería seguir sufriendo, pero tampoco podía dejar de verlo. Este juego…dolía bastante…de verdad Ichigo era solo un juego? Si era así, cuál era el premio al final? Cómo se decidiría al ganador? Ella no podía escoger: quería a Kaien, pero amaba a Ichigo, podía esto ser más sencillo? Lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con Inoue y decirle que se había enamorado de Ichigo, que él también la amaba a ella y querían estar juntos, porque, acaso Ichigo no sentía lo mismo por ella? Acaso Ichigo no le había dicho que no quería estar separado de ella, que no podía ni imaginárselo? Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por Ichigo; aún estaba a tiempo, antes de que Inoue también comenzara a sentir algo por Ichigo…tenía que aclarar esto cuanto antes, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, lo haría cuando regresara de Tokyo, pero primero tendría que confirmar los sentimientos de Ichigo, no quería cometer otra estupidez como cuando tenía dieciséis años…

Miró el reloj: la una en punto. Tenía tiempo de encontrarse con Ichigo antes de que el avión despegara, pero ir a ver a Ichigo cuando él tenía que irse de viaje también era muy precipitado; además, Ichigo no le había dicho a qué hora era el vuelo, y sí ya se había ido? Mejor lo dejaría para regresando, así podían ir los dos juntos a hablar con Inoue.

Se recostó en el sofá de la sala a ver una película que Matsumoto le había prestado…Matsumoto Rangiku, su mejor amiga, y su vecina, si había alguien con quien hablar abiertamente de cualquier cosa era ella...

Rukia se incorporó repentinamente…Claro!!! Cómo no lo había pensado antes??!! Hablar con ella seguro le haría sentirse mucho mejor.

Salió apresuradamente de su departamento y se dirigió a la puerta ubicada a la derecha…y no estaría trabajando? Después de todo era lunes, y aún era temprano. Bueno, no le pasaría nada con intentarlo…

-Sí, diga???!!!!!!!! ^.^

Una mujer de cabello rubio, alta y muy, MUY voluptuosa había abierto la puerta. Era muy hermosa y atractiva, era Rangiku.

-Hola, Rangiku-san, que bueno que estás en ca…

-RUKIA-CHAN, CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!!!!!- Rangiku se le abalanzó a Rukia y le dio un gran abrazo…lo bueno era que Rukia estaba muy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de su amiga.

-Nos vimos la semana pasada…bueno, no importa, tienes tiempo? Necesito hablarte de algo importante…- Rangiku soltó su abrazo y la miró confundida. Si había algo que Rukia nunca había hecho, era llegar ella sola a contarle sus asuntos personales, esta vez, debía ser algo realmente importante y en lo que Rukia no tuviera mucha experiencia…Rangiku sonrió maliciosamente…solo había algo en lo que Rukia no era realmente buena: Asuntos Amorosos

-Claro, mi pequeña princesa, pasa.- Rukia cerró la puerta tras ella. El departamento de su amiga era un desastre, como siempre…-Quieres algo de tomar?-peguntó Rangiku.

-No, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero de verdad necesito saber tu opinión

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, de frente; Rukia comenzó a sentirse severamente examinada, después de todo, Rangiku era psicóloga, y la conocía a la perfección…pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse nerviosa:

-Lo que sucede es que…-Rukia le relato toda la historia a Rangiku, sin omitir ningún detalle, si no, no funcionaría. Cuando terminó, Rangiku la miraba seria: nunca pensó que Rukia fuera capaz de cometer semejante estupidez, ya que todos la conocían por su gran carácter e inteligencia.

-Rukia, si quieres mi opinión, esto no es para nada un juego, y por supuesto, no es divertido. Estás poniendo en riesgo tu futuro y el de otras personas, estás intentando averiguar por qué este chico te atrae tanto, nada más…

-No lo creo, yo siento…algo especial por él…

-Cierto, pero no creo que sea amor; ya te lo dije, para mí es solo atracción…

-Entonces por qué no puedo dejar que me toque? Cada vez que quiero entregarme a él, no puedo…

-Eso es parte de la herida que te dejaron, Rukia…además, por lo que veo, ese chico te recuerda mucho a…

-No lo digas!

-Lo ves, Rukia…tiene más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. Esto va a acabar mal, si quieres mi consejo, entonces tómalo: aléjate de él, termina toda clase de relación, antes de que cometas otro error del que no tengas regreso.

-Cómo puedo dejarlo? Acabo de conocerlo y ya siento que forma parte de mí…

-Rukia…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Rukia se levantó.

-Gracias, Rangiku-san, tomaré en cuenta tu consejo

-Rukia, no olvidas algo?

-Qué cosa?-preguntó confundida

-No importa lo que los demás digan: si tú crees que tienes la razón, confía siempre en ti antes que en cualquier otra persona; comete tus propios errores y, si para aprender de la vida debes tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces, entonces no dudes, y sigue siempre adelante

-Gracias. Nos vemos en una semana

-Rukia!

-Qué pasa?

-Cuídate…y por una vez, déjate llevar

Rukia no entendió lo último, pero ya era tarde, y no había tiempo para preguntar. Rangiku acompañó a Rukia hasta la puerta, se despidieron y quedaron de platicar en cuanto ella regresara.

Rukia llamó un taxi, el cual llegó muy rápido. Subió su equipaje con ayuda del taxista y se dirigió al aeropuerto con todas las palabras de Rangiku haciendo eco en su cabeza.

~~O~~

Ichigo empacó rápido todo lo necesario en cuanto llegó a casa. Le explicó a su familia lo del viaje, y luego, se despidió de ellos. Karin lo miraba todo el tiempo, penetrante, como si pudiera ver a través de su cabeza. Tal vez Karin ya tuviera alguna idea de lo mucho que le desagradaba tener que hacer el dichoso viaje, así como supo lo de Rukia…pero no había tiempo de preguntar, ya era tarde.

Condujo a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto. Un joven le ayudo con sus maletas. Cuando se acercó a la joven que atendía, se enteró de que el viaje hacía una escala en Tokyo por un día, y luego iba directo a Venecia. Seguro Inoue se había equivocado al comprar el boleto. Dio media vuelta para buscar un asiento vacío cuando la vio

Rukia iba directamente hacia él, solo que aún no lo había visto, ya que iba leyendo un folleto de no sé qué madres. Ichigo caminó directamente hacia ella, chocando a propósito. Cuando Rukia levantó la mirada, se quedó paralizada.

-Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Rukia

-Ichigo, tú…?

-Me puedes explicar qué rayos haces aquí? A dónde vas a viajar

Rukia no supo que responderle, verdad o mentira?

_continuará_

**HASTA AQUÍ!!! **

**Tuve tiempo, por eso lo actualicé hoy.**

**En el siguiente cap:**

**La primera cita de nuestros protas!!!!!!**

**Diviértanse, cuídense y sigan leyendo, pleasseee!!!!**

**Reviews!!!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!**

**Viva Chappy , el IchiRuki y Bleach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	7. La Primera Cita

**Hola a todos y a todas!!!!**

**El día de hoy habrá intensidad…no mucha, pero solo es para que se preparen para lo que viene después jeje (risa pervertida) Gracias por leerme, me hacen sentir querida ^.^**

**Bueno, los agradecimientos: **

***Uchiha Katze *Karina Natsumi *Mi querida Kuchiki goddess *Lindísima Story Love *RukiaxUchiha *faiyaeien**

**A todos los que leen y no dejan reviews, déjenmelos, porfa, quiero saber si les gusta o no la historia**

**Ya saben que Bleach no es mío, solo lo son las muchas perversiones y tonterías, ah, y la historia! Je ^.^**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**LET'S GOOOO!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 7 La Primera Cita

Rukia no sabía que contestar. Ver a Ichigo en ese lugar la hacía sentir mareada.

-…

-Rukia, no te asustes, solo quiero saber que haces aquí, también te vas de viaje?

-Sí…supongo…

-No supongas, solo dime sí o no

-Sí

-Y a dónde, si se puede saber

-A Tokyo…por asuntos familiares- eso! No le había mentido, solo le había dicho una parte de la verdad, que no es lo mismo.

-Tienes problemas? Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, está bien, no será por mucho tiempo, sólo es algo de menor importancia.

-Seguro que tu familia es muy especial

-Sí…algo así…por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, TÚ eres especial, y mucho, así que supongo que tu familia también lo es

-…-Rukia se ruborizó…"especial", Ichigo la había llamado especial-…somos especiales de maneras diferentes

-Mmmm…ya veo…

-Y tú? A Venecia, eh? Es un lugar muy bonito, la verdad, aprovecha para dar un paseo, y toma fotos de todos los lugares que veas, sobre todo del puente en la calle…

-Espera un momento, has estado en Venecia?

_-_…_"En la madre"_...

-Olvídalo

-Bueno, que tengas buen viaje…-Rukia estaba a punto de echarse a correr en dirección contraria cuando la mano de Ichigo en el gorro de su chaqueta la detuvo-…qué te sucede, idiota?-le dijo Rukia mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ichigo

-Ni creas que te libraras de mí tan fácilmente!!

-Ya tienes que irte, no? La familia Inoue te está esperando!!!!-Rukia no supo si esas palabras le dolieron más a Ichigo que a ella, pero por la cara del muchacho uno podía descifrarlo: estaba encabronado, y mucho.

Tomó a Rukia de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta que indicaba el vuelo 412 con destino a Tokyo. La llevó arrastrando durante todo el camino, sin escuchar las quejas e insultos de Rukia. Se sentó en el asiento que le indicaba la azafata: era un cubículo privado, Ichigo nunca había visto eso ni en las películas. Aventó a Rukia contra uno de los asientos, se volteó para indicarle a la azafata que todo estaba bien y si necesitaban algo le avisarían; luego, cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia Rukia. Aún estaba enojado, eso se le veía a simple vista. Ichigo caminó hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos al tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Rukia sentía como la respiración de Ichigo se calmaba, lo observaba mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados: era muy atractivo, jamás lo había observado tan detenidamente. De verdad que el chico la hacía cambiar de personalidad. En otra ocasión con cualquier otra persona, le hubiera roto todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero a Ichigo solo lo insulto, y lo dejó que la arrastrara todo el camino. La verdad era que cuando Ichigo había tomado su mano, toda su coordinación mente-cuerpo se había ido a quién sabe dónde.

Observó con cuidado el cuerpo del muchacho, recordando repentinamente las sensaciones con las que había amanecido esa mañana. Muchas preguntas la asaltaron: qué se sentirá estar con Ichigo? Él deseaba estar con ella como ella deseaba estar con él? Sería mejor que todo aquello que "vivió" en sus sueño? Cuando regresó al rostro del muchacho, este había abierto los ojos y la miraba fija e intensamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rukia.

-De verdad crees que quiero conocer a los padres de Inoue?-le preguntó sin desviar la mirada

-…No lo sé

Ichigo seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, por lo que Rukia tuvo que desviarlos. Cuando regresó a ellos, el ceño de Ichigo estaba ligeramente fruncido

-Pues para que lo sepas, tengo una mierda de ganas

-Eso me lo aclara, no tienes que ser tan grosero…

-Sabes de qué sí tengo ganas…?

Ahora la miraba más intensamente, pero con otro toque que Rukia pudo identificar de inmediato: lujuria, la miraba con una intensa lujuria, como si cada lugar por el que el muchacho posaba sus ojos estuviera desnudo.

Rukia se ruborizó, pero ella también tenía el mismo pensamiento de Ichigo, y hacerlo en ese lugar, tan expuestos, le hacía pensar mil y un maneras para entregarse a él. Sin soportarlo más, se abalanzó sobre Ichigo, que la recibió gustoso. Comenzó a besarlo desesperada, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del muchacho. Ichigo le respondió aumentando la intensidad del beso. La sentó encima de él muy lentamente, aprovechando para levantarle la falda y tocar cada parte de la piel de la muchacha que estuviera a su alcance. Era la continuación de la otra noche, era mucho más excitante… Soltó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello y dejar marcas rojizas por todo el camino, mientras con sus manos acariciaba las piernas tan perfectas hasta llegar a los glúteos de la joven y comenzar manosear con lascivia.

Rukia no se quedaba atrás: le había desabotonado la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de una chaqueta beige, y comenzado a acariciar los pectorales del joven, su abdomen tibio, firme, envidiable…deseaba ser suya, deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella, jamás se imaginó en una situación así, pero ni ella misma tenía la voluntad de detenerlo, no otra vez. Sentía las manos de Ichigo en sus piernas, lo cual la excitaba y la incitaba a dejarse llevar. Cuando el muchacho comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus nalgas, gimió sin poder evitarlo. Solo pronunciaba un nombre entre gemidos: Ichigo.

El muchacho al escuchar su nombre, sonrió y volteó a mirar a su amante: Rukia estaba ruborizada, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, su cuello, su escote, se perdían entre su ropa desordenada…sentía las piernas de Rukia sobre las suyas totalmente firmes, también sudorosas…ella se afianzó al cuello de Ichigo y pegó su cuerpo al de él con desenfreno; el muchacho podía sentir el cuerpo de Rukia contra el suyo…esta vez no se le escaparía, sería suya, y cuando eso sucediera, le diría cuanto la amaba y deseaba estar con ella…movió sus labios encima del inferior de ella y lo mordió, haciendo que Rukia abriera la boca y dejara escapar un sonoro gemido, arqueó la espalda y abrió más las piernas, dándole a Ichigo la oportunidad para introducir sus dedos dentro de su ropa interior. Rukia al sentir esto se contrajo bruscamente. Era deliciosa esa sensación, tan invasora, tan gloriosa…Rukia sentía que ya era tarde para detenerse así que le siguió la corriente a Ichigo moviendo sus caderas contra el dedo de Ichigo que comenzaba a penetrarla, y en cada embestida, rozaba su punto de placer. Como pudo desabrochó el pantalón de Ichigo, acariciando su miembro mientras bajaba el cierre y besando su cuello, haciendo que el muchacho introdujera un segundo dedo en ella, aumentando el placer…para poder acariciarla mejor, le bajó las pantaletas un poco. Rukia le bajó los pantalones e introdujo una mano debajo de sus bóxers para acariciar su miembro, el cual ya estaba erecto. Era enorme, y ella estaba consciente de lo estrecha que era, ese pensamiento la excito aún más, pero las caricias de Ichigo la distraían… Ichigo se disponía a hacerla suya. Levanto el reposabrazos que dividía los dos asientos y recostó a Rukia sin dejar de acariciarla, mientras ella movía sus manos hacia las nalgas de Ichigo, las cuales habían quedado libres para poder acariciarlas. Rukia arqueaba cada vez más la cadera tratando de aumentar el contacto con los dedos de Ichigo, que de pronto dejaron de penetrarla para sentir como algo más grande se frotaba contra su intimidad. Ichigo no la había penetrado, solamente rozaba sus partes para aumentar el placer. Rukia no cabía en sí, se volvía más inconsciente con cada caricia del muchacho, sentía que si no era penetrada ya, ella buscaría introducir el pene de Ichigo. Para incitarlo, comenzó a frotarse ella también contra el miembro de Ichigo ayudada por sus manos en las nalgas de Ichigo.

De repente se escuchó el toque en la puerta y la voz de la azafata que les indicaba que el avión estaba a punto de despegar y tenían que abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad. Los dos jóvenes respiraban agitados, se sentían como adolescentes a punto de hacerlo en el cuarto de sus padres, y a punto de ser descubiertos. Ichigo se levantó lentamente, acomodándole la ropa a Rukia y levantándola también. Rukia lo besó mientras le abrochaba el pantalón y le subía el cierre. Ambos se sentaron y se pusieron el cinturón. En cuanto terminaron, Ichigo tomó el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos y comenzó a besar sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello hasta su garganta, y de ahí a las clavículas… Rukia mientras tanto acariciaba el rostro de Ichigo…había cerrado los ojos, de esa manera, el momento le parecía mágico, no habían hecho el amor, no hubo penetración, pero ella sentía que ya era parte de él, que él era parte de ella…

Ichigo dejó de besarla para mirarla directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Yo sólo quería algo de tomar, porque hace calor en este cubículo, no crees?

-Idiota…

-…-Ichigo soltó una débil risa que a Rukia le pareció increíblemente dulce. La mirada que le dirigía ahora Ichigo había cambiado: era de devoción, de amor…Ichigo también la amaba, y no era necesario que se lo dijera, pues habían estado a punto de demostrárselo…

-Ichigo…si no querías eso me hubieras detenido

-Me agarraste con la guardia baja

-Jaja, qué gracioso, Ichigo- dijo Rukia con sarcasmo

-Aún así no había motivos para detenerte

-A qué te refieres?

-Creo que deberíamos hablarlo hasta que lleguemos a Tokyo

-Qué hay en Tokyo

-Nada realmente, a menos que…

-A menos que qué…?

- A menos que aceptes tener una cita conmigo

-…-Rukia se ruborizó, qué estúpido!! Ruborizarse solo porque Ichigo le había pedido una cita, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil- Mmmm…tendría que pensarlo

-Tienes 30 segundos

-Y si no acepto?- lo retó Rukia con una mirada divertida y traviesa

-Tengo maneras de obligarte- le contestó Ichigo mientras la besaba delicadamente. Sin separar sus labios le dijo-…además, no creo que quieras oponerte

-En eso tienes razón- le dijo Rukia, besándolo de nuevo. Esta vez no duró mucho. El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas básicas, como sus gustos, etc.

Mientras Ichigo abrazaba a Rukia y platicaban, le agradecía mentalmente a Inoue por haber pedido el boleto para el vuelo con escala.

~~O~~

Aterrizaron. Rukia ya había estado en Tokyo un par de veces, pero no recordaba prácticamente nada de sus visitas. En ese momento sintió como una mano apresaba la suya con delicadeza, volteó para ver a la persona que lo hacía: Ichigo. Ella apretó la suya en señal de agrado, y entrelazó sus dedos para hacer más cálida la seña. Ichigo la miraba tan dulcemente que el rubor en las mejillas de Rukia se convertiría en algo natural a ese paso.

Se sentían completos, aún cuando no habían sido aún físicamente uno del otro, de esa manera, caminando juntos por las calles abarrotadas de Tokyo, se sentían satisfechos.

-Rukia…

-Qué pasa, Ichigo?

-Dónde piensas dormir? En casa de tus familiares?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo idea, no les pregunté cuando hablé por teléfono con ellos

-Y qué te parece si por hoy te quedas en mi casa?

-Tienes una casa aquí?

-Sí, como mi trabajo está en un hospital de aquí, compré una casa hace como un año. No está muy lejos, y es muy amplia

-…-Rukia no sabía que contestar, sabía muy bien qué pasaría entre ellos esa noche si se quedaba a dormir en casa de Ichigo…pero ella deseaba conocer todo de él, TODO, así que comenzar por conocer sus aficiones (como lo habían hecho en el avión) y su casa no era mala idea.

-Bueno, supongo que para que sea mejor deberíamos pasar todo el día y la noche juntos

Ichigo no cabía en sí de emoción: pasarían todo el día y la NOCHE juntos. Le sonrió, detuvo un taxi, subieron el equipaje de los dos y se dirigieron a casa de él.

Cuando llegaron, a Rukia se le caía la baba: era la casa de sus sueños, totalmente blanca, con decorados en tono arena, con un jardín muy bien cuidado en el frente, bardeado…así que Ichigo era perfeccionista incluso en eso, eh?

-Te gusta? Escogí los colores con ayuda de Yuzu y Karin, y los muebles los compré yo, ya verás cuando entres-tomó su mano y la condujo al interior de la casa: los muebles negros contrastaban con la pintura, pero no la hacían fría, más bien le daban un toque de elegancia. Había varias fotos en las paredes, y tras la mesa redonda de cristal se veía un enorme jardín a través del ventanal. Rukia salió inmediatamente al jardín, en el cual había un columpio de madera estilo películas antiguas. Era mágico el lugar. Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo, que la miraba a través de la puerta que daba al jardín con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se había quitado la chaqueta beige, dejando solo la camisa blanca, que estaba desabotonada, dejando ver perfectamente los pectorales del joven. Rukia le regresó la sonrisa, que por primera vez en su vida, le salía completamente natural y hermosa, y corrió hacia el columpio: se sentía como una niña pequeña. Invitó a Ichigo con los brazos a que se sentara con ella en ese columpio, a lo que el muchacho aceptó. Se dirigió muy lentamente hacia ella, que mantenía los brazos en dirección hacia él. Si a Ichigo Rukia le parecía hermosa, ahora se veía divina. El sol se reflejaba en la blanquecina piel de sus brazos y piernas, su rostro tenía la expresión más extraña que jamás había visto, y sus ojos…esos ojos violetas que le invitaban a otra dimensión, brillaban como espejos: sencillamente maravilloso. Cuando llegó hasta ella se sentó a un lado, la tomó por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla, con delicadeza, pues se había percatado de lo frágil que parecía, como una muñeca de porcelana. Rukia recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el cuello del joven antes de separarse.

-Ya habrá tiempo para esto Ichigo, primero está la cita que me debes

-Tienes razón…a donde te gustaría ir?

-No conozco muy bien este lugar, así que, tienes permiso para dirigir la cita

-A la orden, mi capitana

Se tomaron de la mano, Rukia dejó su chaqueta junto a la de Ichigo y salieron de la casa. Caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar al cine. Se exhibía una película que trataba de una joven rica que se enamoraba de un muchacho pobre…Rukia había escuchado que al final la familia de la joven había matado al muchacho, justo antes de la boda con la muchacha; no le parecía una buena opción, e Ichigo pareció notarlo en su mirada, por lo que decidieron entrar a otra. Cuando Ichigo vio la otra película que se exhibía, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago: "La Mágica Aventura de Chappy y sus amigos"...

-Ichigo, hay que entrar a ver esa!!!!

-…-Ichigo volteó a ver el rostro de su amada: brillaba, estaba encantadísima con ver esa película. Él en cambio odiaba y mandaría al endemoniado conejo a un viaje seguro al más profundo de los infiernos; Yuzu estaba tan traumada que lo obligó a ir con ella 15 veces a ver el espectáculo de "Chappy On Ice", otras 15 al "Chappy's Circus" y otras 3 al "Chappy's Friends Show"…lo peor de todo fue que el último solo se había exhibido un día en Karakura: ver tres veces el maldito show fue tan traumático que durante un mes tuvo el maldito 'da pyon' al final de cada oración. Ichigo se estremeció: de verdad no quería ver a ese maldito conejo si podía evitarlo, pero al ver el rostro de Rukia que lo miraba anhelante, no le quedó de otra. Compró dos boletos para la función que estaba a punto de empezar.

-Ichigo, gracias!!

-Odio al maldito conejo ese

Rukia soltó su mano y cruzó los brazos al escuchar esto

-Qué te sucede?

-Cómo puedes odiar a Chappy? Es como si me odiaras a mí también!!

-No digas estupideces, Rukia!! Además, yo tengo derecho a odiar a quien yo quiera!!

-Qué pudo haberte hecho Chappy, siendo el más maravilloso, tierno y divertido conejo sobre la tierra??

-Primera: me traumó de tal manera que nunca podré superar sus shows, y segunda, a TI te gusta, y mucho, por lo que veo!!!

-Estás celoso de Chappy, Ichigo?¬¬-preguntó Rukia con aquella voz fingida que a Ichigo le irritaba tanto…

-Nunca voy a estar celoso de un conejo mediocre y estúpido como él!!!! Ò.Ó

-Y si te dijera que duermo con uno todas las noches??

-No es suficiente para ponerme celoso!!!

-Ah, no? Qué sucede, tan seguro estás de ti mismo?- la verdad a Rukia le divertía mucho provocar a Ichigo.

-Sí, además, Chappy no puede hacer esto…

Ichigo tomó la muñeca de Rukia y la jaló hacia los baños del cine…no había nadie, probablemente porque la función ya había comenzado. La acorraló contra una pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, levantándola y recargándola. Rukia para sostenerse entre el mareo de emociones rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de Ichigo, respondiéndole el beso. Rukia despegó sus labios, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás para que Ichigo pudiera besarle más cómodamente el cuello…

-Ichigo, no…-Rukia gimió placenteramente

-No qué…?- le preguntó Ichigo sin despegar sus labios del cuello de Rukia

-No es un buen lugar…hay, h-hay muchos niños…

Ichigo la soltó, sosteniéndola para que no se estrellara contra el suelo. Le sonrió, la besó de nuevo, y se fueron sin decir más a la sala del cine. Cuando entraron la película ya había comenzado. Se sentaron hasta atrás para no molestar a los que ya estaban sentados. Ichigo quitó el reposabrazos que dividía los asientos de los dos para abrazar mejor a Rukia, le recostó contra su pecho y comenzó a besarle el cabello, la nuca, las orejas...Rukia no se podía concentrar, Ichigo haciendo todo eso no le permitía entender absolutamente nada de las imágenes que estaban viendo…bueno, que ella intentaba ver ya que, por lo que entendía, Ichigo no tenía ganas de ver la película…_"Si no me deja ver la película, lo obligaré a venir otra vez…"_…sonrió a sus adentros: bueno, al menos ya tenía otra cita segura con Ichigo.

Cuando terminó, Ichigo rentó una moto por todo un día. Le ayudó a Rukia a ponerse uno de los cascos y a subirse en la moto. Cuando él se subió, Rukia rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del muchacho para no caerse. Duraron como dos horas para llegar al lugar al que Ichigo deseaba llevarla, pero como iban juntos y platicando el tiempo les paso rapidísimo.

Era un lugar hermoso, pero muy solitario. El camino del parque estaba lleno de hojas secas, y el único sonido que se podía percibir era el de la fuente en medio del parque.

-Dónde estamos, Ichigo?

-En las afueras de Tokyo. Este lugar es muy especial para mí, me sirve para venir a pensar y reflexionar un rato

-Así que piensas y reflexionas, eh? Sobre qué?

-Sobre mi vida…este lugar me parecía acogedor porque se parece mucho a mi: marchito, solitario, sin vida ni esperanzas, sus colores permiten reflejar maravillosamente el atardecer, el momento en el que el día termina...

-Entonces no te queda!!!

-Rukia, ahora no me queda. Tú me conociste cuando acababa de cambiar, después de que te vi por primera vez. Sentí que reviví, toda tú era un ángel enviado para salvarme

-No creo que yo sea precisamente tu salvación…

-Lo eres. Nunca dudes que eres lo más importante en mi vida, lo daría todo por ti si fuera necesario, renunciaría a todo por ti…

-…-Rukia se había quedado muda, Ichigo sentía todo eso por ella…eso no era un juego, ni fantasía, era realidad, SU realidad…

-Eres mi vida ahora, mi luz y mi esperanza, por tí me cargo al mundo, me los jodo a todos…

-Te cargaste el ambiente, imbécil…

-Te dije que me lo cargaría todo, porque yo TE AMO, Rukia

-…Yo…Yo…-los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas, que resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta el mentón-…Yo…también te amo, Ichigo

-Me alegra escucharlo…

-Te Amo…te amo, te amo, te amo…

-Rukia, eso dímelo hoy en la noche

Rukia se ruborizó intensamente: hoy en la noche ya no habría dudas, ni confusión, se entregaría a él en cuerpo y alma, sería suya…-Ichigo, creo que deberías buscar un parque más alegre: este definitivamente no va conmigo

-Qué sugieres?

-Chappylandia…

-…Chappylandia será

Ichigo besó a Rukia en la frente mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Pegó su frente a la de ella y luego abrió los ojos para mirarla. Podía verse reflejado en sus ojos violetas, solo lo miraba a él…Rukia cerró lentamente sus ojos a la espera de que Ichigo volviera a besarla, y eso hizo: volvió a besar su frente, deslizando sus labios por sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su mandíbula y recorrerla hasta el mentón limpiando con besos las lágrimas que aún estaban ahí, para luego subir a su destino inicial: sus labios sonrosados, entreabiertos, deseosos…la beso con intensidad y desesperación, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la motocicleta sin romper el beso. Se despegaron por falta de oxígeno, y también para que Ichigo pudiera colocarle el casco. Se lo puso él también y luego condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar donde rentó la motocicleta. La dejaron, y corrieron agarrados de la mano hasta la puerta de la casa de Ichigo.

Cuando estuvieron en frente Ichigo comenzó a besarla con premura, sin entrar a la casa. La tomó por las caderas, apretando sus cuerpos, ella entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él, se dejó tocar por un Ichigo inquieto. Ichigo no podía esperar más, Rukia era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar. Agarró una de sus nalgas para levantarla un poco y profundizar el beso. Rukia gimió y apretó sus pechos contra los pectorales de Ichigo. Se sentía deseada, hermosa, una diosa…Con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba abrió la puerta para que entraran. Ichigo solo se movió para seguir los labios de Rukia. En cuanto entraron, Ichigo volvió a ponerla contra la puerta para seguir besándola:

Esta noche harían el amor….esta noche, ambos se dejarían llevar…

_Continuará_

**NO ME MATEN!!! **

**LO DEJE AHÍ POR QUE NECESITO TODO UN CAPÍTULO PARA PONER LA PRIMERA NOCHE DE ESTOS DOS LOQUITOS , por fin va a haber ACCIÓN!!! SÍ, JAJAJA!!!! (risa maléfica) KIA POR FIN SERÁ DE ICHI!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!**

**Déjenle reviews a esta loquita, pleasseeee!!!!!!!**

**Si no quieren el lemmon y me paso directo a la plática "después de", también háganmelo saber.**

**RUICHI-CHAN, CAMBIO Y FUERA!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!!**

**ARRIBA EL LEMMON!!!! ( estoy lokízzima, de verdad ^.^)**


	8. La Primer Vez entre Tú y Yo

**Ruichi-chan, de nuevo up!!!! ^.^**

**Jeje, mis jóvenes pervertidos, aquí el LEMMON que tanto me han estado pidiendo en el fic, por fin ICHIRUKI!!!!!!! ˟ ⌐ ˟**

**Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que hago uno, pero ayer me reuní con mis amigos (hombre y mujeres) y les comenté que ya iba a escribir el lemmon, así que todos, como buenos colaboradores ¬¬ me dieron todas las locas ideas MEGA pervertidas sacadas de películas y no se que tanto más… al final quedé tan traumada que tuve el sueño más pervert de toda mi vida, y de ahí saqué una que otra ideíta para el cap, así que lo escribí…en cuanto me recuperé del shock y prendí la laptop**

**Nota: no necesitas nada para las hormonas, viene incluido en el cap**

**Agradecimientos: (los pongo en el orden en el que me los van dejando ^.^)**

*** karola-chan * faiyaeien * Uchiha Katze * Flerasgard (gracias por leerme hasta ahora, ojalá este no sea el último review ^.^) * RukiaxUchiha * rukia13 * kuchiki goddess * Anita509 ***

**Bueno, presionen en botón de la letra P … (baba…baba…)**

**Bleach no es mío, es de Kubo Tite, solo son mías las perversiones y demás de la historia esta ^.^**

**LET'S GOOOO!!!!**

Capítulo 8 La Primera Vez entre Tú y Yo

Ichigo y Rukia se besaban apasionadamente contra la puerta, pegando sus cuerpos, endemoniadamente coordinados. Él sabía que el momento había llegado, así que sin temor tomó a la morena por las caderas y la pegó hacia su miembro, haciendo que sus partes quedaran en contacto por encima de la ropa. Ella apoyó sus manos en la puerta y arqueó aún más su cadera hacia el miembro del peli naranja. Si su novia quería, entonces él haría de este el mejor momento de sus vidas. Se rozaban apenas, sentían el leve contacto a través del estorbo que comenzaban a resultar sus ropas, pero este casi imperceptible roce los excitaba a ambos de manera inmediata. El ojimiel estaba impaciente, así que se aventuró y con cuidado deslizó su mano por toda la pierna de la muchacha hasta la rodilla, la cual levantó con delicadeza hasta su cintura; Rukia entendió el mensaje y amarró con su pierna la cintura de Ichigo. Esta nueva posición le permitió levantar su falda, haciendo que el contacto fuera más placentero de lo que ya le resultaba. Gimió ahogadamente, ya que la lengua de joven seguía explotando a totalidad su boca, chocando continuamente sus lenguas, haciéndole experimentar cosas que hasta ahora la cohibían o simple y sencillamente nunca se imaginó. Movió sus manos de regresó al cuello del doctor, pegando así sus pechos a los pectorales de su amante. Ichigo la ayudó a apoyarse sosteniéndola por uno de sus glúteos, y subiendo aún más la pierna derecha de la ojivioleta con la otra mano. Apenas habían comenzado, y sus cuerpos ya hervían.

Ichigo no quería que eso terminara en la puerta de su casa, así que pegó a Rukia contra la puerta y la subió, haciendo que ella enrollase ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras que él la sujetaba poniendo sus manos en sus glúteos, como si fuera el asiento de una silla. Conocía su casa a la perfección, pero nunca antes se había enfadado tanto de que su habitación estuviera en el segundo piso hasta el fondo. Sin dejar de besarla se dirigió escaleras arriba, aprovechando para besarla más intensamente y manosear con libertad sus nalgas. La morena mientras tanto besaba al peli naranja con mucho ahínco, acariciando con sus delicadas manos los hombros y el cuello del muchacho. Pero acariciar su cuerpo no era suficiente, el suave tacto de su cuello la incitaba a hacer algo más; se soltó de los labios de su amante y se dedicó a mordisquear, besar y dar lentas lambidas en el cuello, hasta llegar a la mandíbula, besarla ansiosa y pasar al lóbulo. Esta acción distrajo, casi caen de la escalera debido a tanta desesperación y distracción que la ojivioleta causaba en él. Para evitar la caída apoyó a la muchacha contra la pared un poco rudo, pero el golpe no logró distraerla de lo que hacía, así que no hubo problema. La tomó firmemente y terminó de subir las escaleras; en cuanto estuvieron arriba la bajó para besarla de nuevo, ahora suavemente y únicamente en los labios.

Rukia sintió su estómago lleno de mariposas; un cambio tan radical sólo podía asegurarle una cosa: esto que hacían no era solo por placer, ni para satisfacer la lujuria de ambos, era algo más…aún cuando sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, podía verlo con claridad…

Ichigo introdujo su lengua lentamente su boca, sosteniendo su rostro mientras lo hacía. Ella posó sus manos flácidas en el pecho del joven, recibiendo con agrado el órgano gustativo que invadió su boca, moviendo el suyo al compás, de nuevo, endemoniadamente coordinados. La besaba casi con gratitud, y es que esto era parte de lo que sentía por Rukia; además, ella sería la primera…la primera y la única. Abrazó su delgada cintura mientras despegaba sus labios para besar sus mejillas, bajando hasta el mentón, y de ahí a la base de la mandíbula. La joven inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle las cosas al ojimiel, el cual posó una de sus manos en su nuca. Pegaban sus cuerpos inconscientemente, el calor que irradiaban era una especie de imán, y cuando no hubo espacio libre, la ojivioleta pudo sentir con satisfacción el pene de Ichigo que se adhería por encima de la ropa. Esto hizo que los dos jóvenes comenzaran a excitarse de nuevo; ahora él mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la mirena, y ella gemía en su oído para indicarle lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese inocente contacto. Escuchar sus gemidos directamente en su oído lo emocionaba, lo ponía eufórico. Bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la mujer, pensando en frotar de nuevo sus partes para darle más placer, pero antes desabrochó los botones de la falda y se la quitó. Rukia también deseaba que el frote fuera más íntimo, por lo que movió sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón, desabrochando un único botón y bajando el cierre, rozando intencionalmente su pene por encima de los bóxers. Ichigo soltó un gemido ronco y bruscamente pegó sus partes, lo cual hizo que ambos gimieran sonoramente al mismo tiempo. De nuevo rozaban sus intimidades, gimiendo acompasadamente, mientras el peli naranja besaba el cuello de la morena y ella acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Los besos del muchacho descendían hasta las clavículas, las seguían hasta los hombros, bajaban por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos y besar las palmas y los dedos.

Rukia no podía respirar bien, pero eso no podía acabar ahí, así que se separó de Ichigo y se fue corriendo hasta la habitación principal. El ojimiel al principio no reaccionó, pero luego la siguió a toda velocidad, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, encontrándola rápidamente recargada contra su armario: respiraba agitada, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero su mirada era intensa, lo invitaba a que profanara su cuerpo, el cuerpo de una diosa. Perdió toda cordura y la estrelló sin delicadeza contra el ropero, besándola intensamente, introduciendo su lengua hasta el punto de casi ahogarla, mientras que acariciaba la piel que estaba a su alcance: sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuello, conocía ya tan bien esas partes que era hora de tocar otras. Desabrochó la blusa de Rukia desesperadamente, ella de dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo ella se había excitado con la brusquedad de Ichigo y le había desabrochado igualmente su camisa. Ella acariciaba los pectorales sus pectorales mientras él pasaba sus manos por su vientre plano, y subía lentamente hasta meter su mano por debajo del sujetador para acariciar sus pechos. La sensación hizo que rasguñara sin querer la espalda del hombre al sentir esta caricia, bajando luego sus manos hasta su espalda baja e iniciando ahora ella el movimiento de fricción. Él se excitó doblemente cuando aumentó la fuerza de los roces y el tiempo en que estaban en contacto; sentir ambas partes de la morena era demasiado, pero no lo suficiente, quería besar la dulce piel de sus pechos, excitarla más, oírla gemir su nombre. Se dispuso a desabrochar el seguro que estaba en la parte delantera, pero la morena lo detuvo. Ella se había excitado también cuando Ichigo reforzó las embestidas, ella quería seguir con ese contacto placentero. Empujó a Ichigo hasta la cama, sentándolo y poniéndose ella encima de él a horcajadas, con las piernas abiertas, arrodillándose en la cama. Ahora sí, ya no tenía que haber recato, ya se habían demostrado que tenían el mismo nivel hormonal y que lo que viniera sería bien recibido.

Ichigo presionaba a Rukia contra su miembro, y ella lo ayudaba moviéndose acompasadamente sobre él. La ojivioleta sujetó el rostro de muchacho, lo volteó hacia el suyo y le susurró "Te amo" lo más articuladamente posible para que pudiera entenderlo, y como respuesta éste le sonrió y comenzó a besarla. Ella ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de los frotes, así que el peli naranja soltó sus caderas y subió sus manos directamente al broche del sujetador, quitándoselo por fin. Se separó un momento para apreciarla: su cuerpo se veía aún más pálido con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el tragaluz de su habitación, pero eso lejos de restarle le atribuía belleza: su piel era suave, casi de manera irreal. Sus senos no eran muy grandes, pero eran simétricos, perfectos; Ichigo movió su mano hacia la base del izquierdo para acariciarlo con lentitud, mientras con calma inclinaba su rostro hacia el otro para besarlo, haciendo círculos con su lengua, pero sin tocar el pezón. Rukia disminuyó la velocidad de las embestidas al sentir las nuevas caricias que le proporcionaba Ichigo, pero aunque éstas se habían aletargado, su excitación hacia totalmente lo contrario, salía disparada hacia niveles altísimos. Cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con el otro seno, de nuevo si tocar el pezón. La morena puso su mano izquierda en la rodilla de su amante mientras la otra presionaba el rostro de él sobre sus pechos. Éste succionó su pezón, haciendo que ella se arqueara y comenzara de nuevo a acelerar los roces. Como respuesta, él besó y succiono ambos pechos, atendiendo con caricias sensuales el desatendido por su boca. Rukia gemía y suspiraba todo el tiempo, como si lo hiciera por los dos. Ya era hora: quería ser suya. Bajó una mano del hombre que la acariciaba hasta sus caderas, dándole una señal que él interpretó correctamente. Se recostó para que ella pudiera sacarle los bóxers negros, y luego volvió a sentarse colocándola encima suyo. Ahora era Ichigo quien sentía más directamente los roces, y su miembro se puso erecto rápidamente. Pero él no tenía la paciencia que tenía su compañera, por lo que rompió salvajemente sus pantaletas frotando directamente sus miembros. Tenía que hacerla suya ya. La temperatura de ambos empañaba el espejo de la habitación; ahogados suspiros y gemidos inundaban el aire, el sudor de sus cuerpos resbalaba y se mezclaba al entrar en contacto.

Con un movimiento rápido Ichigo volteó a Rukia, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo, aprisionándola entre él y la cama. La ojivioleta rodeó la cintura del ojimiel con sus piernas, mientras él besaba de nuevo su cuello, susurrando su nombre en su oído. Esto no solo la excitaba: la llenaba de felicidad: no tendrían solo sexo, harían el amor.

Ichigo descendió su mano hasta la intimidad de Rukia y, al notar que estaba muy húmeda, introdujo de un jalón dos dedos en su vagina. La morena gimió, casi gritó, y arqueó sus caderas para incrementar el nuevo placer, apoyándose en la cama con ambas manos, sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas blancas de la cama del peli naranja. Cuando ella se colgó de su cuerpo y se le pegó besándolo de nuevo, el joven sacó los dos dedos para introducir su pene, muy lentamente, pero con fuerza, con pasión, con muchas cosas que ambos sentían llenarlos en ese momento. Encajaban a la perfección, aún cuando el pene del ojimiel era enorme y ella estrecha, Rukia sentía como si Ichigo hubiera sido creado especialmente para ella, y ella estaba destinada a ser únicamente de él. Sus cuerpos se acompasaban en movimientos intensos, en un vaivén que les hacía perder la noción de la realidad. El doctor sentía palpitar las paredes de la ojivioleta, sentía palpitar su pene mismo, sus respiraciones agitadas y su corazón frenético se perdían entre tantas sensaciones. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al tiempo en que toda ella se contraía violentamente: ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

Rukia se dejó vencer por el cansancio, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Ichigo, dejándolo descansar encima de ella. Escuchaban en silencio, esperando a que sus respiraciones y sus latidos se tranquilizaran. Muy lentamente sacó su pene trayendo consigo un líquido viscoso que se derramó sobre las sábanas, pero eso no importaba.

Miró a Rukia directamente a los ojos; ella también lo miraba, cansada, pero rebosante de felicidad. Ichigo la besó suavemente y, sin despegar sus labios, le dijo "Te amo, Rukia". Ella derramó lágrimas que enjugó deprisa, asustado: la había lastimado cuando la había penetrado?

-Rukia, pasa algo?

-Ichigo…yo también te amo…

Sonrió abiertamente, la volvió a besar y la abrazó contra su pecho. Rukia entrelazó sus piernas para acortar las distancias, y se durmió casi inmediatamente. Ichigo se quedó despierto un rato más, acariciando su cabello húmedo por el sudor, sus mejillas aún sonrosadas y sus labios curveados en una hermosa sonrisa de tranquilidad. Poco después, él también cayó rendido.

~~O~~

Rukia despertó al sentir el calor del sol a través de sus párpados cerrados. Abrió con lentitud los ojos, y respiró el aroma dulce que le encantaba: Ichigo dormía cómodamente abrazado a ella, su respiración acompasada la tranquilizaba y le brindaba seguridad. Ahora, ella era de Ichigo, solo de él, la noche que recordaba perfectamente sería la mejor de toda su vida, ojalá hubiera sido la primera…Rukia sintió una punzada en el estómago, la más dolorosa hasta ahora. Esa no había sido su primera vez: si bien los sentimientos intensos no se comparaban en nada con los vividos anoche, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella había sido de "él" antes que de Ichigo. Le diría la verdad, sería sincera y le contaría lo que había sucedido cuando tenía 16 años.

Se quedó contemplándolo dormir hasta que despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle, besarla suavemente, apenas un roce y desearle buenos días. Rukia le regresó la sonrisa, aunque un poco apagada. Ichigo lo notó, y no lo pasaría por alto, pero primero, a cambiarse.

-Tienes un cambio de ropa, Rukia

-Solo uno, pero me lo pondré hasta después de bañarme, aunque la verdad preferiría no hacerlo?

-Por qué?

-Porque ahora huelo a ti

-Te amo, Rukia

-Yo también, Ichigo…-la sonrisa de Rukia volvió a apagarse.

-Te sientes mal?

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte…-Ichigo la miraba entre incrédulo y temeroso-…sobre mi pasado

-Lo hablaremos abajo.

-Abajo?

-Sí, te prepararé el desayuno.-Ichigo se había terminado de cambiar: se había puesto unas bermudas caqui y una sencilla playera blanca. Ella seguía sentada en la cama, enrollada en las sábanas

-Me prepararás el desayuno?-ahora Rukia estaba divertidísima

-Qué te gustaría?

-Lo que sea, pero que tenga fresas

Ichigo soltó una alegre carcajada, luego se inclinó hacia ella, le besó la frente y la miró a los ojos-…entonces, que te parece unos hot-cakes?

-Perfectos! Tengo mucha hambre

-El ejercicio siempre da hambre, y vaya que ayer quemamos las calorías de todo un año…-caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación

-De toda una vida, queras decir…

-Puedes ponerte una camisa mía mientras tanto, nada más mientras desayunamos.

-Está bien, me puedes pasar el sujetador? Esta a tu derecha…

Ichigo tomó el sujetador y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella. Con cuidado de tocar cada parte de su piel, le puso el sujetador, y se lo abrochó mientras la besaba en los labios.

-Te dejaría ponerme las pantis también, pero me temo que las rompiste…

-Tienes otro cambio?

-Sí, de eso siempre traigo doble cambio, ya ves, uno nunca sabe cuando se le puede ofrecer

-Te espero abajo.-la besó de nuevo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la dejó para que se cambiara a gusto.

Mientras se ponía la camisa de Ichigo, que le quedaba enorme, pensaba la mejor manera de decirle como perdió estúpidamente su virginidad cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Bajó la escalera, decidida. Cuando entró a la cocina un agradable aroma hizo que su estómago reclamara por comida. Ichigo tenía servidos dos platos con cinco hot-cakes cada uno, un vaso de jugo y uno de leche. Rukia sonrió cuando vio su desayudo, decorado con fresas el borde del plato, y el hot-cake que quedaba hasta arriba tenía una I y una R hechas de fresas.

-Siéntate

Ella obedeció. Ichigo se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, viéndose de reojo y riendo cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Se sentían como recién casados.

-Y bien, qué era lo que querías contarme?- preguntó Ichigo, mientras recogía los platos de la mesa. Al no escuchar respuesta, volteó a ver a Rukia, que estaba apoyada en la barra de la cocina y lo miraba, espantada y pálida-…Rukia, te sientes mal? Déjame checarte, tal vez se te haya bajado la presión o…

-No estoy enferma, Ichigo. Es que…n-no sé cómo empezar…

-Empieza por sentarte en el sillón

-…

-…

-Mejor salgamos al jardín.

Ichigo dejó los trastes en el fregadero y siguió a Rukia. Se detuvo un minuto en la puerta para admirarla: el sol se reflejaba en su rostro martirizado, parecía un ángel a punto de ser castigado. Rukia se sentó en el columpio e invitó a Ichigo a que la acompañara. Él la contempló pacientemente hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años, me enamoré de un amigo de la preparatoria…

-Por qué me estás contando esto? Justo después de que hicimos el amor…

-Justamente por eso!!! No quiero que creas que yo no te amo, de hecho estoy segura de que eres el primer amor, el único…!

-…Perdón por interrumpirte

-Como te iba diciendo, me enamoré o al menos creí estarlo, de un amigo de la preparatoria. Su nombre era Kurogi Akizuki. Lo conocí ese año, era de nuevo ingreso, así que fui amable y me presenté. Al principio no hablábamos mucho, pero luego nos hicimos muy cercanos: éramos los mejores amigos, nos platicábamos todo, hasta que un día…él se me declaró, me dijo que me amaba, que nunca antes había sentido por alguien lo que sentía por mí. Ese día yo me sentí la persona más especial sobre la tierra: Akizuki tenía a media escuela muertas por él, a chavas con mejor cuerpo, incluso a mayores, pero él me había escogido a mí. – Rukia se interrumpió para ver el rostro de Ichigo: tenía una expresión que no logró descifrar, pero parecía dispuesto a escuchar el resto de la historia, así que continuó- Ése día fuimos a pasear a un parque muy lindo, lleno de parejas que se tomaban de la mano, y se besaban. Yo nunca había besado a nadie, pero sabía que él deseaba que lo hiciéramos, así que me tragué mi vergüenza y lo besé. Pero él no esperaba solo eso de mí…

Ichigo no cabía en sí de ira: no necesitaba que Rukia le contara el resto de la historia, él ya la sabía. Si conociera a ese idiota se encargaría de torturarlo hasta que no tuviera ganas de ver a otra mujer en su vida. Ése imbécil le había robado a Rukia todo lo que él consideraba valioso: ella había sido de otro antes que de él. Ahora entendía porque a Rukia le daba miedo y pena dejar a Kaien, porque tenía miedo a estar con él…

-Fuimos a su casa esa misma tarde- continuó Rukia cuando recobró la voz-, yo ya había estado ahí antes, y conocía a sus padres; me había presentado como su amiga, pero ese día, no había nadie. Me condujo directo hasta su habitación, y cuando estuvimos ahí, comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Me acariciaba, yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, me daba miedo hacerlo, pero no quería defraudarlo, lo "hice" por él…me entregué a él porque sabía que eso era lo que quería…con lo que no contaba es que, después de que consiguió acostarse conmigo, me negó frente a todos, salía con otras chicas, me usó…

Ichigo odiaba con todo su ser al tipo. Sentía una ira incontenible, pero no hacia Rukia, solo hacia él, solo hacia el tipo que se había burlado de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo; no quería saber más del tipo, pero necesitaba preguntar:

-Qué sucedió después?

-Me transferí a un internado, y nunca más supe de él, ni de lo que sucedió después…

-…

Rukia miraba a Ichigo temerosa. Le aterraba la idea de que él ya no la quisiera, de que pensara que era una cualquiera, que la despreciara por haber hecho algo tan estúpido…irremediablemente, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, silenciosas…

-Te sigo amando, Rukia

-…-Rukia lo miró de nuevo: le sonreía, la miraba con la misma calidez de antes, con esa adoración que le apenaba y la hacía sentir amada, hermosa-…me sigues amando?

-Sí

-Aún después de todo lo que sucedió…?

-Tú lo dijiste, SU-CE-DIÓ…ahora tu presente soy yo, y ten por seguro que también tu futuro- Ichigo le enjugó las lágrimas, y la abrazó dulcemente. La amaba; eso no cambiaría nada ni cambiaría por nada. Él estaría con ella siempre que ella desease su compañía. Se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurró:- siempre que tú lo desees, yo seré tu protector, nunca te abandonaré, estaré ahí aunque no me veas… seré tu sombra para cuidarte, te amaré por siempre

-Yo también te amaré por siempre

-Gracias por contármelo. Debo admitir que me hizo sentir ira, celos, ganas de matar al tipo…pero ahora sé más de ti, y eso es algo que atesoro de verdad

-Te amo, Ichigo

-Yo también

Se quedaron abrazados, escuchando nada más que los ruidos de la calle y los pájaros. Así, Rukia sentía que el amor de su vida era, es y sería siempre Ichigo…siempre que ella lo desease…SIEMPRE.

_continuará_

**Hasta Aquí**

**No lloren, no lloren…(y yo secándome las lágrimas…)**

**Sé que fue un cambio muy radical, demasiadas emociones para un solo capítulo, pero es para que se les bajen las hormonas, y también para que vean la clase de relación que quiero para estos dos. Son mi pareja favorita de todos los animes, y los únicos por los que me traumaría si no terminaran juntos.**

**Ojalá que Kubo Tite-sama se apiade de los ichirukistas**

**Déjenme rewiews, pleaseeee!!!!!**

**Los quiero aunque no me los manden, pero los querré más si lo hacen ^.^**

**Nuestros patrocinadores presentan el adelanto del sig cap: REGALO DE DESPEDIDA**

"**-Así que tu avión sale a la una en punto…**

**-Te sentirás sola sin mí?**

**-Mucho…**

**-Y si te doy un regalo de despedida?"**

**LEMMON EN EL SIG CAP…Y PROBABLEMENTE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE!!!!**

**Nos leemos! ^.^ Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!**


	9. Regalo de despedida

**HOLISSS A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DEL ICHIRUKI!!!**

**Ruichi-chan vuelve con otro cap de la historia, dedicada a ustedes ^.^**

**Bueno, muchíxximas gracias por todos los reviews, me emocioné mucho cuando los leí: *rukia13 *faiyaeien *kaassandraa *Flerasgard *Uchiha Katze *story love (doblemente grax ^.^) *RukiaxUchiha *Anita509 *kuchiki goddess *L *ICHIRUKISTA *Hakufu neko chan**

**Bueno, este cap contiene LEMMON, una palabra emocionante para unos, mortificante para otros, jeje**

**Espero que este también les guste, y también espero que me salga un poquis mejor ^.^**

**Nota: en este también viene algo incluido para las hormonas**

**Por último, BLEACH no es mío, es de Kubo Tite-sama, y bla bla bla**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**LET'S READ!!!!!**

Capítulo 9 Regalo de Despedida

Rukia descansaba cómodamente en los brazos de Ichigo. Se sentía un poco cansada, seguramente por toda la actividad que había tenido; no estaba realmente acostumbrada al ejercicio, ya que al ser de buena familia eso queda un poco rezagado. Su familia…lo quisiera o no, aún llevaba el apellido Kuchiki, aunque esperaba que dentro de muy pronto ya no tuviera que ser así. Ichigo no tenía que verse necesariamente involucrado en ese problema, ya lo había decidido: le contaría a Ichigo todo, menos lo de su familia; no quería arrastrarlo a ese mundo, no a él…

-Rukia, estás muy pensativa…

-Estoy muy feliz por lo que acabas de decirme, eso es todo

-De verdad? Pues yo nada más estoy feliz porque estás conmigo

-Me parece suficiente

-Sí, por ahora...primero tenemos que recoger la casa, dejamos los platos en el fregadero…

-Te ayudo a lavarlos

-Mejor tú los secas…

-No confías en mí?!

-No quiero que se arruinen tus manos…-dicho esto tomo una de las manos de Rukia y la puso en su rostro-…son suaves, como las de una princesa

-Eso soy, Ichigo…literalmente hablando

-Bueno, Princesa Rukia, vamos a limpiar

Se levantaron y caminaron juntos hacia la casa. Rukia nunca se cansaría de admirarla: el gusto de Ichigo era sublime para la decoración. Volteó a verlo, pero él ya la observaba: sus ojos cafés recorrían su rostro con apremio, lo cual la halagaba bastante:

-Deja de mirarme, Ichigo, me voy a gastar

-Jaja, qué graciosa!- le respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente. Luego, la expresión de sus ojos cambió-…déjame mirarte mientras aún estoy aquí…

Rukia sintió de nuevo ese fastidioso nudo en el estómago. Lo había olvidado; Ichigo tenía que ir a Venecia a conocer a los padres de Inoue, a los padres de su prometida…cuando levantó la vista, Ichigo se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, y seguía acercándose. Se ruborizó contra su voluntad: sentía que el cuerpo del peli naranja hacía que el suyo se electrificara involuntariamente. Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros el joven de ojos cafés levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro de su amante: esa palabra había tomado para él un significado totalmente distinto al adoptado por los demás. Acarició las facciones de la ojivioleta mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella. Se veía deliciosamente reflejado en ellos, y eso lo emocionaba, podría decirse que lo ponía…eufórico

-Por qué te quedaste tan seria?

-Vas a ver a los padres de tu prometida, Ichigo. No es para que me ponga a saltar de alegría…

-Me encanta cuando eres sarcástica…-Rukia soltó una débil risa y luego bajó su mirada, triste-…no voy a casarme con Inoue, creí que ya te lo había dicho.-Rukia iba a interrumpirlo, pero justo a tiempo logró acallarla con un dedo en sus labios- Te lo advertí desde un principio, Rukia. Voy a estar contigo porque no puedo dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en ti, eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, y eres la única con la que compartiré mi vida. Estás de acuerdo?

-…Sí- respondió Rukia débilmente. Luego se besaron dulcemente y se pusieron a recoger la cocina. Estar con Ichigo así era algo que nunca se había imaginado. Sus pensamientos salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo:- Parecemos recién casados…- Ichigo la volteó a ver extrañado, pero divertido…_"Pensé en voz alta, demonios!"_…-…no lo crees?

-Desde ayer lo vengo pensando también

-De verdad? Por un momento tuve miedo de haberla regado…- Rukia se puso a acomodar las sillas. Cuando terminó a Ichigo solo le faltaba limpiar la estufa, pero le dijo que no necesitaba ayuda, que mejor descansara un rato en el sofá. Ella obedeció. Cuando se sentó vio sus chaquetas aventadas; de todos modos ayer no se pusieron a recoger ni mucho menos. Cuando tomó la de Kurosaki para usarla a modo de cobija, se cayó algo del bolsillo. Ella lo tomó y lo leyó: era el boleto de avión; su novio tendría que estar antes de la una para tomar el vuelo a Venecia.

-Así que tu avión sale a la una en punto…

-Te sentirás sola sin mí?

-Mucho…

-Y si te doy un regalo de despedida?

-Un regalo? Qué clase de…?

Pero un beso en los labios no la dejó continuar. No supo cuando Ichigo había llegado hasta ella, no lo sintió acercarse, pero ahora no tenía tiempo ni concentración suficiente para ponerse a descifrar nada. Le correspondió frenética, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, tumbándose los dos en el sofá. Él le acariciaba las piernas descubiertas_…"qué bueno que solo trae las pantis"…_, ella se dejaba dócilmente. Introdujo desesperada su lengua en la boca de él, dándole suaves masajes que hacían reaccionar el cuerpo de Ichigo, mientras el suyo se arqueaba y pegaba ansiosamente. Pero esta vez sería diferente; le haría probar nuevas cosas, la haría recordarlo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieran separados. Rompió delicadamente el beso, bajando por el cuello de la morena, acariciando sus brazos. Cuando la camisa le estorbó no tuvo más remedio que dejar de acariciarla para desabrochar los botones. Una vez abierta toda, le quitó el sostén, y comenzó a besar sus pechos, succionando su pezón mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba su abdomen. Rukia gemía descontroladamente. Era incluso mejor que la noche anterior. Ichigo dejó los pechos para recorrer con sus labios el abdomen que hasta hace un momento acariciaba, hasta llegar al borde de la única prenda con la que la ojivioleta contaba; ella tomó las manos de Ichigo entre las suyas y las dirigió a la prenda. Él tomó el borde y lo bajó mientras daba besos muy cercanos a la intimidad de su amante.

Se sentía perdida y nerviosa al entender lo que Ichigo pretendía; no le desagradaba la idea, había escuchado que era una experiencia muy placentera, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera dudas. A sus veintiocho años era una novata con respecto a ese tema, pero sí quería intentarlo con él, con Kurosaki Ichigo.

El doctor daba besos a los muslos de su princesa, acercándose lentamente al objetivo. Conocía a la perfección la sexualidad de una mujer: era doctor, después de todo. Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició su vello púbico para avisarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó, besando sus labios mientras acariciaba aún su vello. Uso su nariz para separar los labios mayores, rozando su lengua con el sexo de ella. Beso profundamente sus labios, mordisqueando y chupando con cuidado de vez en cuando, hasta llegar al clítoris, con el que imitó la acción. Lo tomó entre sus labios y luego repitió la acción varias veces. Rukia no paraba de gemir, y cada sonido emitido de sus labios le incitaba a Ichigo a proseguir. Sabía que se estaba excitando, ya que comenzaba a humedecerse. Probó alejarse unos centímetros y luego soplar suavemente. Ella se contrajo y arqueó la espalda: esa sensación había sido muy agradable; le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero le había gustado más de lo que su pudor le aconsejaba. Los ojos cafés del muchacho se concentraban para volver al ataque. Formó una u con su lengua y le dio suaves y largas lamidas, desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de su vagina. La chica gemía más sonoramente, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza del chico, acariciando su cabello naranja. Ichigo sabía que le encantaba, así que endureció su lengua u jugó un poco en la entrada de la vagina, hasta introducir su lengua en ella. Rukia se contrajo dolorosamente, pero le fascinaba la cantidad de sensaciones que experimentaba: era totalmente sensual lo que Ichigo le hacía, quería que él supiera cuánto le gustaba, así que empujó levemente su cabeza contra su entrepierna. Él respondió introduciendo y retirando su lengua de la vagina de Rukia varias veces; ella solo se dedicaba a sentir, era especial, indescriptible, pero aún cuando le encantaba estar así con Ichigo, también quería sentir su miembro dentro de ella…este pensamiento fue interrumpido por una repentina contracción: había tenido un orgasmo mientras le hacía el oral. Esta sensación se repitió poco después.

No quería que terminara sin que Ichigo hubiera disfrutado tanto como ella, así que jaló un poco los cabellos naranjas hacia arriba; levantó sus ojos cafés, entendiendo lo que ella deseaba. Comenzó un recorrido de besos de regreso a los pechos de Rukia, donde lamió, besó y mordisqueó ansioso, mientras su dedo se dirigía a la vagina, introduciéndose. Ella arqueó nuevamente para sentir más poderosamente ese contacto. También quería darle un regalo de despedida. Se sentó encima de Ichigo, acariciando su abdomen y espalda mientras le quitaba la playera blanca, pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor. El dueño de la prenda la besó en los labios, mordisqueando el inferior mientras ella tocaba con su lengua el superior de él. La ojivioleta dirigió las manos de su amor hasta sus caderas, donde le indicó que comenzara a frotarse contra su intimidad. Él no lo dudo ni un momento, iniciando un rápido vaivén de caderas endemoniadamente coordenadas. La morena dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre de las bermudas, bajándolo; agarró de una los bóxers y las bermudas y las bajo, ayudada por el ojos cafés, que se había levantado levemente para que ella pudiera bajar las prendas sin dificultad. Volvió a sentarse, pero Rukia seguía un poco levantada. Ichigo sabía lo que quería hacer, así que la ayudó poniendo sus manos en sus nalgas y ayudándola a bajar. Cuando se sentó, el miembro de Ichigo estaba completamente dentro de ella. Gimieron los dos con alivio, y comenzaron de nuevo un vaivén, que se intensificaba junto a los gemidos y suspiros. Ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos sudorosos resbalar contra el otro; ella se había abrazado al cuello de él, haciéndole escuchar sus gemidos excitados, lo que provocaba que el cuerpo del protagonista se excitara hasta niveles inesperados.

Sin poder más, el cuerpo de Rukia volvió a tener un orgasmo; se contrajo bruscamente, apretando el pene de Ichigo entre las paredes de su vagina; él respondió a este estímulo teniendo el orgasmo inmediato al de ella, eyaculando.

Se quedaron así un momento; habían hecho el amor de nuevo, pero Rukia lo había sentido como si fuera la primera vez: igual de mágico, igual de emotivo, igual de excitante…Ichigo la levantó con cuidado para poder retirar su pene de dentro de ella. Luego la sentó a su lado, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Quería repetirlo, quería escucharla gemir su nombre repetidas veces en su oído: era un pensamiento bastante pervertido, pero aún así era su deseo. Dirigió de nuevo su dedo a la intimidad de Rukia, penetrándola bruscamente, haciendo que se arqueara de placer, que gimiera su nombre.

-I…Ichigo

-Te gusta?-le susurró Ichigo roncamente en el oído. Rukia solo asintió como respuesta- Quieres más?

Rukia reaccionó salvajemente. Tomó la mano de Ichigo para mantenerla quieta, haciendo ella el movimiento para que la penetrara. Su rostro excitado y el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo hicieron que Ichigo comenzara a reaccionar otra vez, sobre todo su miembro, ya que con su otra mano Rukia lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo. Se inclinó un poco para apresar sus labios hinchados, recostándola en el sofá. Retiró ambas manos, apresándolas entre las suyas por encima de la cabeza de su novia. La morena ya no sentía el contacto de los dedos de Ichigo, pero sí sentía su miembro erecto de nuevo frotándose contra la entrada de su vagina. Ambos gemían, contestándose cada sensación, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis. La penetró de una sola vez, rudo, sin recato, y ella se dejaba hacer. Esta vez cambió el movimiento, haciendo un vaivén de derecha a izquierda, estimulando las paredes laterales de la vagina de la morena, haciéndole experimentar nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones. Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, más fuertes, las respiraciones entrecortadas se transformaban en deliciosos gemidos de sus nombres. No supieron cuanto tiempo realizaron esta acción, pero el momento les parecía eterno e insuficiente a la vez. Ichigo volvió a eyacular al sentir las paredes de Rukia oprimir excitantemente su pene.

Se dejó caer en el pecho de su ojivioleta, cansado pero gloriosamente satisfecho y feliz. Soltó el agarre de sus manos para abrazarla. Cuando sintió que sus manos eran liberadas las dirigió de nuevo a la nuca de Ichigo, acariciando su cabello. Había estado magnífico; era un gran amante, decidido, sensual, pero a la vez romántico.

-Ichigo…-lo llamó débilmente

-Dime, Rukia

-Estuvo increíble

-Ese era el plan

-Deberías darme regalos más seguido

-Cuando regrese te toca darme un regalo de bienvenida

-Me parece estupendo

Se dieron un último beso. Eran las 11 en punto. Ichigo tenía que arreglarse o si no llegaría tarde.

-Me voy a tomar un baño

-Bueno…-le dijo Rukia mientras se abrochaba la camisa de Ichigo

-No quieres que lo tomemos juntos?

-Haríamos de todo menos tomar un baño…

-Está bien, iré solo…

Subió las escaleras. Se desvistió en su habitación y luego se dirigió al baño privado. Era su favorito: tenía una tina amplia en el centro, la regadera quedaba siempre en segundo plano. Pero como ya era tarde decidió que era mejor un regaderazo. No se tardó ni quince minutos. Cuando salió Rukia estaba envuelta en una toalla, lista para usar el baño en cuanto él terminara. La imaginación de Ichigo voló: la toalla le cubría a Rukia lo estrictamente necesario, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas y el nacimiento de sus delicados pechos. Rukia lo volteó a ver: no se imaginó la expresión que tenía en el rostro pero obviamente era la de un lujurioso

-Ichigo, deja de verme así. Tengo que tomarme un baño rápido

-Vas a salir

-Voy a ir con mi familia; ese era el propósito inicial del viaje. Pero primero te despediré en el aeropuerto

-Me vas a ir a despedir?

-No quieres?- le preguntó confundida

-Claro que quiero!! Será más doloroso, pero quiero verte el mayor tiempo posible-. Estas palabras hicieron nacer una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia-. Cada vez nos parecemos más a una pareja de recién casados. Es más; si por mí fuera nos casaríamos antes de que me fuera a Venecia…

-Hay que hacer las cosas bien, Ichigo

-Solo porque tú me lo pides

Rukia se metió al baño. Era enorme: una tina circular que parecía más bien un yacusi adornaba el centro. Estuvo tentada a usarla, pero no había tiempo. Se metió en la regadera, pero como no traía nada de utensilios de baño, uso el shampoo y el jabón de Ichigo. Tardó como veinte minutos. Se secó y se sentó en el borde de la tina para cambiarse; era prevenida: se llevó su ropa para evitar "distracciones". Cuando salió Ichigo se acomodaba el cuello de la playera. Ese día hacía calor, así que ropa fresca era su mejor opción. Vio a Rukia reflejada en el espejo: traía un vestido blanco de tirantes, ajustado a su delgada silueta, que dejaba ver su piel de la rodilla hasta los talones. Caminó hacia él para abrazarlo por detrás, recostando su cabeza en su espalda ancha

-Estás cansada?

-Y cómo no estarlo? Jamás en mi vida había tenido tanta actividad

-Yo tampoco. De hecho eres la primera

-La primera qué?- le preguntó asustada, liberándolo de su abraza. Ichigo la volteó a ver confundido por la reacción de la muchacha

-La primera con la que ha hecho el amor

-Las otras eran puro sexo?- la pregunta la llenaba de curiosidad, confusión, y celos, muchos celos

-No me refiero a eso, Rukia. Mira, como te lo explico…nunca antes había tenido intimidad con otra mujer

-Nunca? Nunca de los nuncas?

-Nunca de los nuncas

-Perdiste tu virginidad conmigo? No eres normal, Ichigo. Por lo general los hombres tienen su primera vez muy chavos, no? Además, yo ya no…

-No importa; verás, nunca consideré a ninguna lo suficientemente especial, ni alguien con quien deseara algo serio. Es por eso que no pasaba de unos cuantos besos y caricias

-Me estás platicando lo que hacías con otras mujeres?!!

-Yo también quiero que sepas todo de mí, Rukia, y quiero decírtelo yo mismo. No quiero que se formen malentendidos con respecto a ese tema. Y una advertencia: fuiste la primera, y serás la última. Nunca te dejaré ir, siempre y cuando este en mis manos tenerte a mi lado

-Entonces enciérrame para que no huya…

Ichigo sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave plateada de forma muy extraña, y se la tendió a Rukia, que la tomó con el ceño fruncido

-Qué es esto?

-Algo mejor que mantenerte cautiva. Son las llaves de esta casa, para cuando desees venir, esté siempre abierta para ti

-…Te amo, Ichigo- le susurró dulcemente, poniéndose de puntitas para rozar sus labios

-Te amo, Rukia

Salieron juntos de la habitación, Ichigo con sus maletas para el vuelo. Eran cinco para las doce, iban a buen tiempo. Tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto; cuando estuvieron allí faltaba media hora para que despegara el avión. Se sentaron en unos asientos vacíos cerca de la entrada al vuelo que Ichigo debía abordar. Platicaron de sus planes para el futuro; luego cambió drásticamente a lo mejor de la noche anterior. No les daba vergüenza admitir que lo habían gozado al máximo, ni que lo repetirían en cuanto él estuviera de regreso. Llamaron para que los pasajeros abordaran el avión. Se sentían completos, ahí sentados sin que nadie les prestara la más mínima atención, lástima que les habían cortado el momento. Se despidió de Rukia con cierta renuencia a dejarla sola, pero ella le sonrió, le dio un largo y cálido beso, un abrazo apretado, un "Te Amo" y un "Que tengas buen viaje". Sería comprensiva, ya que lo mínimo que podía hacer era no cometer ningún error: Ichigo era suyo, pero podía perderlo si daba un paso en falso. Se dijeron adiós y luego el peli naranja desapareció.

Ella se dirigió poco después a la entrada del edificio, pidió un taxi y le dio la dirección del infierno mismo.

~~O~~

Rukia estaba parada frente a las oficinas centrales de KUCHIKI COORPORATION, la empresa multinacional y multimillonaria de su hermano mayor. Cuando estuvo ahí, se sintió en el mismísimo fin del mundo. Entró cautelosa, esperando la reacción; todos eran hipócritas con ella, la saludaban cortésmente o le ofrecían sus servicios para cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera, pero ella sabía que todos estaban enterados de que quería renunciar a su apellido y vivir una vida normal. Finalmente la secretaria personal de su hermano la condujo a su presencia.

Kuchiki Byakuya no había cambiado nada, era como si los años no le afectaran en lo más mínimo. Su carácter frío y astuto tampoco se había alterado, ni su expresión de desprecio y orgullo. Le indicó con una seña que se sentara frente a él. Ya se lo esperaba, no es que tuviera esperanzas de ser recibida cálidamente por él

-Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Dímelo, porque no quiero tardar más de una semana en arreglarlo.

-Se trata del nuevo socio…bueno, del nuevo emporio que deseamos adquirir. Sus dueños son astutos, fríos y con muy buen ojo para los negocios. Ninguno de nuestros mercadólogos ni abogados ha podido conseguir un trato que nos beneficie. Tú siempre has sido buena para engañar a la gente y manejarla a tu conveniencia

-No me estás ayudando a que decida ayudarte

-Te conviene hacerlo, ya que si tienes éxito, la deuda se reducirá en un 30%.

-Es cierto lo que me propones?

-Cuando la palabra de un Kuchiki ha sido rota?

-Nunca

Se quedaron en silencio. Rukia sopesaba sus posibilidades: si triunfaba, la deuda sería pagada más rápidamente, así que su relación con Ichigo sería más fácil de mantener; pero si fallaba, entonces Ichigo podría quedar involucrado. Ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ni a quién tenía que convencer

-Y de qué clase de personas estamos hablando?

-Tú los conoces muy bien: la Familia Inoue

Muy bien, sus posibilidades de éxito se habían reducido considerablemente; solo había tratado a los padres de Orihime un par de veces, pero era suficiente para saber cómo eran: fríos, intolerables, ambiciosos, prepotentes, irritantes…no adoraban más que al dinero. No tenía ninguna probabilidad contra sus mentes cuadradas y siniestras; definitivamente la oferta de Byakuya no valía la pena, no por un mísero 30%

-No me conviene para nada tu propuesta, Nii-sama. Si, en cambio, redujéramos la deuda a un 50%, sería más justo y tentador

-No caeré, Rukia- Byakuya se quedó observándola en silencio. Había algo distinto a la última vez que la vio, e identificó inmediatamente el cambio: sus ojos demostraban algo que él le había restringido durante tanto tiempo, Felicidad. Aún cuando mantenía una postura defensiva, no había logrado ocultar este pensamiento completamente. Esto hacía más divertido el aprieto en que la había metido- De acuerdo, un 50%. Pero si fallas, tu deuda aumentará en el mismo porcentaje.

-Hecho. Si ya no tienes nada más que decirme, me retiro- se levantó de la silla

-Todavía no te doy los detalles de tu trabajo.- le indicó que volviera a tomar asiento, lo que ella hizo inmediatamente.- Hasta ahora nuestras negociaciones han fallado, encontrarás los detalles en los archivos que mi secretaria te entregará al salir de la oficina. Nuestro plan consiste en tomarlos con la guardia baja durante el Baile de Beneficencia que darán en Venecia este viernes.

-Cómo estás tan seguro de que tendrán la guardia baja?

-Estás enterada de que Orihime, su única hija, acaba encontrar un prometido de nombre Kurosaki Ichigo. Este joven viajará para conocer a sus futuros "padres", y lo más probable es que lo presenten formalmente a la alta sociedad durante este baile.

Rukia se puso de repente nerviosa. Ichigo estaría también en el baile, lo que significaría que los presentarían como si fueran desconocidos, la presentarían como Kuchiki Rukia. Lo único que pensaba ocultarle a Ichigo sería descubierto sin ninguna duda esa noche, y ella no podría evitarlo por más que quisiera; le tendría que contar la verdad, desde el comienzo de su historia, para que él entendiera por qué se había esforzado en mantener su verdadera identidad oculta. Si ese era su destino, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar.

-Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, entonces iré a buscar un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, y luego estudiaré a fondo las pasadas negociaciones

-Ya sabes qué sucederá si fallas, Rukia

-Estoy consciente. Nos vemos, Nii-sama

Rukia salió apresurada de la oficina. Tomó los archivos que le tendía la secretaria de Byakuya y se dirigió a la salida sin despedirse de nadie más. Cuando paró el taxi, un joven bastante extraño de cabello rojo bajaba del mismo. No le prestó atención y se subió, indicándole al conductor la dirección de la casa de Ichigo. Dejaría los papeles y luego buscaría un vestido apropiado. Dentro del primer folder se encontraba un cheque con una jugosa cantidad, la cual usaría para pagar el vestido, los zapatos y los accesorios.

Entró, dejó los papeles después de tomar el cheque, subió de nuevo al taxi y se fue a Channel. Esa marca le gustaba mucho, además de que sus vestidos le acomodaban muy bien. No tardó en encontrar uno: largo, blanco, con un corte pegado en su tronco y suelto de la cadera para abajo. Cuando se lo probó se imaginó vestida de novia, y la persona con la se veía era Ichigo, solo por eso lo compró. La dependiente le mostró las zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido, así como los accesorios. El cheque fue suficiente para pagar todo. Tomó otro taxi de regreso a casa de Ichigo.

Pagó y luego se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero fue mucha su sorpresa al ver que una mujer mayor salía a recibirla. Se acercó cautelosa, pero la anciana le sonreía tan amablemente que su recelo se desvaneció casi al instante.

-Usted debe ser la Señorita Rukia- le dijo con voz áspera por la edad, pero llena de amabilidad

-Sí, y usted es…?

-Soy Aizaka Hana. El Señor Ichigo me encarga la casa cuando no está, trabajo para él. Es muy amable de su parte haberme ayudado de tal manera.

-Oh, disculpe mi desconfianza, es que Ichigo no me dijo nada

-Lo sé, Señorita. Pase, la cena ya está casi lista

Rukia entró. Dejó las bolsas en el sofá y luego se sentó en la mesa. La señora le había preparado un platillo que ella conocía muy bien: era su favorito, y también el de Ichigo, pasta estilo italiano. Comió con ganas, tenía hambre. Cuando terminaron le ayudó a la señora a recoger la cocina; luego prepararon té, pusieron galletas en un plato y se fueron a sentar a la sala.

-Estuvo delicioso, Señora Aizaka

-Dime Hana, linda. El Señor Kurosaki así me dice.

-Hana…estuvo realmente delicioso. Y, hace cuánto que trabaja con Ichigo?

-Hace siete años; lo conocí en el Hospital Central de Tokyo. Estaba estudiando medicina, y hacían diversas prácticas ahí. Cuando le conté que no tenía dinero para pagar unos medicamentos se ofreció a darme trabajo. Su apariencia engaña, cuando lo conocía era un joven muy agradable, aunque ha cambiado un poco…

-Cambiado dice? Para bien o para mal?

-Antes tenía todo el día el ceño fruncido, como si no deseara que nadie se le acercase. Pero hoy que me llamó en la mañana, se escuchaba rebosante de felicidad; nunca había escuchado su voz con ese timbre dulce. Me encargó que la cuidara mucho mientras estuviera aquí. Debe ser por usted que cambió…

-No necesariamente…-le dijo Rukia, ruborizándose

-Es por usted, estoy segura.

-Por qué lo dice?

-El Señor Kurosaki ha tenido varias relaciones desde que lo conocí, pero nunca ninguna seria o comprometedora a mi parecer. Lo sé porque nunca dejó entrar a ninguna a esta casa. Verá, esta residencia la compró el Joven hace dos años. Antes vivía en un departamento.

-Por qué compró la casa?

-Está casa fue donde su madre vivió los primero diez años de su vida. Luego su familia tuvo problemas económicos y tuvieron que venderla. La Señora Masaki, que en paz descanse, le contó de sus bellos recuerdos sobre este lugar, así que en cuanto tuvo dinero suficiente contactó al dueño anterior y la compró.

-Conoció a su madre?

-No, pero el joven me ha contado tantas maravillas de ella que siento como si lo hiciera

-Este lugar debe ser muy especial para él

-Sí, es por eso que solo alguien especial podría entrar a esta casa

-Soy especial para Ichigo?

-Que no le quepa la menor duda, Señorita. Estoy segura de que el Señor Kurosaki se ha enamorado de usted, y solo a usted le dedicará cada momento de su vida. No lo vaya a lastimar. Sé que usted es una buena persona, pero de todos modos se lo pido como un favor

-Por qué cree que voy a lastimarlo?

-Usted no le ha dicho toda la verdad, Señorita Kuchiki

-…-Rukia se quedó helada- Cómo sabe…?

-Sé muchas cosas, incluidas su problema con la Familia y su deuda, así como que el joven está comprometido con la Señorita Inoue Orihime. Yo la apoyo, tiene toda mi confianza para este asunto, así como la seguridad de que yo no le diré nada al Señor Kurosaki

-Por qué me ayuda?

-Porque sé que usted lo ama tanto como él a usted, y que su felicidad está ligada por el destino. Guardaré su secreto, hasta el día en que usted misma le diga toda la verdad

-Y tengo planeado hacerlo en cuanto lo vea. Muchas gracias por contarme esto, no sabe lo feliz que me hace el que Ichigo me ame tanto; yo procuraré que su amor sea correspondido de igual manera, nunca lo lastimaré

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Rukia.

Hablaron solo un poco más antes de retirarse a descansar. Rukia insistió en que se quedara esa noche en la casa, ya que era muy tarde para que se fuera sola; la señora aceptó amablemente. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, que era donde Rukia tenía planeado dormir, Hana la detuvo. Fue hasta su habitación y regresó con un paquete envuelto cuidadosamente; se lo alargó para que lo tomara:

-Qué es?- preguntó Rukia, llena de curiosidad

-Es un regalo que le dejó el Sr. Kurosaki. Dijo que dejó una nota dentro. Que descanse, Señorita

-Igualmente, Hana

Cerró la puerta, abriendo el paquete. Primero extrajo la nota: la caligrafía de Ichigo le dejaba un sencillo mensaje: "Espero que te guste. No es mi estilo, pero espero sé que así me recordarás mientras estemos separados. Te Ama: Ichigo". Rukia terminó de abrir el paquete para extraer un hermoso peluche de Chappy. Cómo supo Ichigo que le había mentido al decirle que dormía con no todas las noches? Sonrió inmensamente feliz, lanzándose sobre la cama abrazando el peluche. Olía a la loción que Ichigo usaba. Cuando miró la etiqueta, vio su nombre escrito con la letra de Ichigo. Él sabía cómo hacerla la mujer más feliz con el más sencillo detalle

~~O~~

Esa semana pasó volando para Rukia; le pedía constantes consejos a la Señora Hana, ya que le había tomado tanto cariño y confianza que le contó del trato que había hecho con su hermano. La Señora se mostró paciente, comprensiva, ayudándola en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Finalmente había llegado el jueves; su vuelo salía en la noche para aterrizar a tiempo para el Baile organizado por los Inoue. La señora la despidió en el aeropuerto, deseándole feliz viaje.

Rukia estaba feliz; nunca había conocido a su madre, pero ahora creía estar un poco más cerca de comprender lo que se sentía tener una.

~~O~~

Ichigo aterrizó cansado del vuelo. Ojalá Rukia hubiera estado con él; aún si se la hubiera pasado dormida, él hubiera disfrutado contemplándola. Cuando salió, un hombre de traje elegante y elevada estatura lo recibió, dándole a conocer su nombre y su trabajo se guiarlo hasta el lugar donde residiría hasta el viernes.

Toda la semana estaba ocupada para ambos padres. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de recibirlo, lo que a Ichigo le irritaba y maldecía su pérdida de tiempo. Lo único de lo que le habían informado, y no directamente, sino mediante el tipo del aeropuerto, era que lo conocerían personalmente en el Baile de Beneficencia que tomaría lugar el Viernes a las ocho en punto de la noche.

Esperaba con ansias que ese día llegara, no precisamente para bailar, ya que esa mierda le cagaba, sino para que después pudiera regresar inmediatamente a Japón, y ver a Rukia. Ese solo pensamiento sumado a la imagen mental de la ojivioleta le daba ánimos y fuerza para no mandar a todos a la chingada.

Lo mejor de todo fue enterarse de que Orihime no podría asistir, ya que se había enfermado de gravedad y no estaba en condiciones de viajar. Pero le molestó un poco la actitud de los padres de la enferma: ni siquiera habían reaccionado a la noticia y, por lo que sabía, tampoco cancelarían el evento por una situación tan "trivial", como había descrito el tipo del traje.

El jueves llegó de manera lenta. Mañana sería su tortura, pero también encontraría la salvación.

_Continuará_

**Hasta aquí**

**Creo que este cap estuvo un poquito más largo que los otros**

**Espero les haya gustado, y me tengan paciencia, ya que entre la escuela y la otra historia que estoy escribiendo (Our Sweet Symphony, léanla, creo que también ta buena ^.^) no podré actualizar tan seguido. **

**Si les gustó, no les gustó o me quieren mandar un zape, déjenme REVIEWS!!! ^.^**

**Bueno, los patrocinadores dejan el avance del sig cap:**

"**-Así que Kuchiki, eh? No puedo creer que nunca antes te haya preguntado tu apellido**

**-Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, de todos modos no te hubiera contado. No quiero que te metas en ese mundo**

**-Por qué? Es que acaso un pobre doctor no es suficiente para una Kuchiki?!!**

**-Recuerdas cuando te conté de Akizuki?**

**-Sí…**

**-Hay algo que no te dije. Cuando Byakuya-nii-sama se enteró, le arruinó lo que le quedaba de vida**

**-De qué estás hablando?"**

**Oh, Por Dios!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY**


	10. Baile de Beneficencia

**Bueno, el capítulo 10!!!**

**Gracias por esperarlo, sé que me tardé un poco**

**Bueno, mis agradecimientos de esta historia:**

***hakufu neko chan *RukiaxUchiha *Anita509 *rukia13 *karola-chan *Uchika Katze *Flerasgard *kuckiki goddess *Byakushi *Carlos (sí, las chiks también tenemos ese lado, solo q lo canalizamos mejor jaja ^.^) *NemuAsakura**

**Los agradecimientos de Our Sweet Symphony:**

***Megane-no-fer *Flerasgard *Tsukishirohime-chan *****Anita509 *story love *chofisima *Naoko tendo *Rukia-chan *Yo **

**A todos los que no me dejan reviews, déjenmelos, xfis!!! **

**Bueno, Bleach no es mío, es de Kubo Tite etc, bla bla bla…**

**LET´S READ!!!**

**Lean las letras negritas del final, es URGENTE!!!!**

**Capítulo 10 +Baile de Beneficencia, donativo de mentiras+**

Parte I

Rukia viajaba en el avión de ida a Venecia. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba en el avión, solo sabía que estaba tan aburrida que se le hacía eterna la hora de aterrizar. Tampoco sabía con exactitud la hora ni cuánto faltaba para enfrentarse a su destino, pero sentía que ese inevitable momento se acercaba. Cada vez que pensaba en Ichigo su estómago se encogía dolorosamente: no quería ver la cara de decepción que el peli naranja pondría cuando la viera entrar al salón bajo el nombre de 'Kuchiki Rukia'. Se acurrucó en el asiento del avión, cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, pero una voz desconocida la sacó de su intención:

-Te sientes mal?

Rukia abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un hombre de extraño cabello rojizo, con piel blanca, aunque quemado por el sol. Sus ojos del mismo color café rojizo la miraban con una preocupación que ella no entendía, ya que no conocía al sujeto. Con voz indiferente le contestó:- Sí, no es nada.

-Bueno, me alegra

-…

-Soy Abarai Renji, mucho gusto.

El sujeto, sentado al otro lado del pasillo que dividía la fila central donde viajaba Rukia y la de la derecha, le sonreía mientras se presentaba. Rukia no pudo evitar mostrarse recelosa. No le devolvió la sonrisa ni le dijo su nombre. El tipo se estaba tomando demasiada libertad a la hora de hablarle, y aunque el sujeto no era desagradable a la vista, tampoco era atractivo ni mucho menos: tenía unos diminutos ojos y unas cejas bastante fuera de lo común. Su respuesta se limitó a una simple inclinación de la cabeza y le dio la espalda, tratando de dormir, intento que fue nuevamente estropeado por el tipo:

-Si no quieres decirme tu nombre, está bien, no hay que confiar en nadie en estos tiempos, pero es grosero de tu parte darme la espalda cuando te estoy hablan…

-Y quién pidió hablar con usted?- le contestó exasperada al tiempo que se volteaba a verlo. La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del hombre fue distinta, con una pizca de superioridad y picardía. A Rukia se le aceleró el pulso: esa sonrisa era muy parecida a la Ichigo.

-Nada más trato de hacer las tediosas horas de avión un poco más amenas para usted y para mí, esa era toda mi intención.

Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito histérica, así que intentó reparar el error:- Discúlpeme, me porté un poquito grosera. Mi nombre es Rukia

-'Rukia' a secas?

-Así es, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ya que mi apellido me desagrada totalmente.

-Bueno, Rukia, tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre también. Y se vamos a tutearnos, entonces deberíamos dejar de hablar tan formalmente.

-Está bien. Y, por qué estás de viaje? Vienes de vacaciones?

-No, vengo para atender unos negocios pendientes de parte de la compañía para la que acabo de empezar a trabajar.

-Bien por ti. Y planeas quedarte después, aprovechando?

-No lo creo. Mi trabajo es muy importante y no me gustaría perderlo después del tiempo que me costó conseguirlo.

-Pues que tengas suerte.

-Tú trabajas?

-Sí. Trabajo en una mansión como 'institutriz' de la hija única de la familia.

-Y vienes de vacaciones?

-No, también vengo de 'negocios'

-Para la familia?

-No, para mi hermano. Pero es algo que no pienso decirte, así que evita preguntar.

-Bueno, entonces cambiemos de tema: tienes novio?

Rukia se quedó callada.- Eres muy directo, sabes?

-No hay otra manera de preguntar las cosas

-Sí, sí tengo. Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y es doctor graduado de Todai.

-Vaya, qué suerte!

-Lo sé. Y por si tu siguiente pregunta es si va en serio, la respuesta es sí, va muy en serio.

-Cambiemos la pregunta: cuantos años llevas de relación con él?

Rukia se quedó callada de nuevo: una semana, poco más, poco menos, era lo que llevaba con Ichigo. No le contestó, haciéndole saber que la pregunta le había incomodado, mensaje que él captó, disculpándose.- No es necesario que lo hagas, pero creo que no es algo que debas decirle a alguien que conociste en un avión. Si me disculpas, voy a dormir lo que queda de viaje.

Dicho esto, se acurrucó dándole la espalda a su compañero de vuelo, quedándose dormida casi al instante. Soñó con Ichigo.

Se movía mientras dormía, acomodándose finalmente en una posición que le permitía a Renji admirar toda la belleza de esa pequeña mujer. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que fuera hermosa, inteligente, interesante y elegante a la vez; pero, de alguna manera, le recordaba a alguien, aunque no lograba identificar a quien. Entonces lo supo: poseía la misma presencia y porte de su nuevo jefe, Kuchiki Byakuya, y sabía que él tenía una hermana que había rechazado llevar el apellido Kuchiki. Luego, decidió que eran simples casualidades, y en vez de quebrarse la cabeza intentando resolver el misterio del apellido de Rukia, se dedicó a admirarla el resto del vuelo, hasta que la azafata la despertó para indicarle que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad porque ya iban a aterrizar.

Ver a Rukia abrir lentamente los ojos fue una experiencia mágica para él. Casi sentía que la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo; no la dejaría escapar, esa mujer sería suya algún día, y si para ello era necesario arriesgar su trabajo, lo haría.

~~O~~

Una lujosa limosina blanca esperaba a Rukia fuera del aeropuerto. Fue recibida por uno de los mayordomos de la casa de verano que tenían en Venecia, la cual, seguramente, sería vendida muy pronto. El nombre del mayordomo era Esteban, y era un hombre muy agradable. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle el día y la hora, a lo que el señor respondió que eran las nueve y media de la mañana del día viernes. Ella se asustó un poco. El día tan temido había llegado, y no podía hacer nada por evitar el tan ansiado y tenebroso encuentro con Ichigo. Subió a la limosina, directo a la mansión. Dentro, saludo a todos los sirvientes y demás que trabajaban ahí. Había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en esa casa desde que su hermana había muerto, y era el único lugar en el que se sentía en casa; bueno, ahora ya tenía dos lugares especiales.

Desayunó deliciosamente y luego fue a descansar un poco a su habitación. La servidumbre llevó el equipaje de Rukia a su recámara, y luego se retiraron, dejándola sola. Esa habitación la traía recuerdos maravillosos y dolorosos de su hermana, pero decidió que tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse ahora. El único equipaje que llevaba era una pequeña maleta que contenía lo que llevaría puesto esa noche, además de su maquillaje, un perfume que había comprado para la ocasión, y su Chappy de peluche. Sacó a su pequeño 'Ichi', como había bautizado al peluche, y se acostó en la cama, durmiéndose inmediatamente, ya que en el avión no había podido dormir nada bien. A las dos en punto la despertaron para comer, y luego, se metió a darse un relajante baño de tina. Salió, se secó bien, y se arregló para la velada. Sofía, una criada de la casa, se ofreció para ayudarla a peinarse, cosa que ella agradeció mucho.

A las siete en punto, Rukia estaba lista físicamente para ir al evento, pero mentalmente estaba tan desordenada que creía que a la mera hora saldría corriendo de ahí. Se obligó mentalmente a tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Sofía notó su nerviosismo y le preguntó si sucedía algo malo, a lo que ella respondió que hacía tanto que no asistía a un evento de tal magnitud que ya había prácticamente olvidado lo que tenía que hacer. Su amiga le dio ánimos, diciéndole que actuara con normalidad y que, cuando regresara, estaría esperándola para darle la bienvenida. Rukia le sonrió como agradecimiento y luego juntas bajaron las escaleras. Todos le dijeron a Rukia lo hermosa que se veía. Luego se despidieron de ella en la entrada. Ver tantas sonrisas la llenaron de energía, lista para enfrentarse a todo.

~~O~~

Ichigo vio lentamente llegar el viernes. Desayunó como siempre, sin compañía. Odiaba ese estilo de vida, era aburrido y no tenía nada de la genialidad que mostraban en las películas. Se retiró a su habitación para darse un baño, y luego, bajar a sus lecciones; sí, a Ichigo lo habían obligado a tomar lecciones para que su comportamiento fuera el adecuado y estuviera a la altura de las personalidades que asistirían a esa noche.

Terminadas sus estúpidas e innecesarias lecciones, ya que Ichigo era muy educado y sabía poner cara falsa cuando era necesario, se dirigió al comedor para los alimentos de la tarde. Luego, subió a darse otro baño, esta vez en la tina, para relajar sus músculos y su mente, ya que necesitaría de mucha energía para soportar esa noche sin volverse un loco. Salió después de una hora, ya seco, pero como aún faltaban tres horas para el dichoso Baile, decidió quedarse en bata recostado en la cama. Media hora después, el tipo del traje cuyo nombre Ichigo no lograba recordar, tocó su puerta, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Cuando le dieron el 'pase', entró sin mirar al muchacho, depositando unas cosas encima de su cama, en el suelo, y el mueble de la habitación.

-Qué es?

-Su ropa, Señor. Es hora de arreglarse, si necesita alguna ayuda, estaré en el pasillo.

Dicho esto, se retiró. Ichigo se aproximo a ver lo que le había dejado. Parecía uno de los trajes que se usan en las fiestas de la realeza: es esmoquin negro era un conjunto, un traje de dos colas, muy elegante, pero demasiado tradicional para el gusto de Ichigo. La camisa era blanca, y llevaba el típico moño al cuello.

Se calzó los zapatos, y se dispuso a acomodarse el cabello. No quería aplastárselo, así que simplemente se lo acomodó diferente. Se puso un poco de la loción que había dejado el tipo en el mueble. Al menos la loción era de su total agrado.

Salió del cuarto, siendo examinado minuciosamente por el tipo del traje, el cual lo aprobó y bajó tras él; era la primera vez que se lo planteaba, pero el sujeto parecía seguirlo siempre, como un guardaespaldas o algo así. La mansión estaba decorada esplendorosamente, digna de un evento de tal categoría. Abajo estaban solamente la servidumbre y dos señores que no conocía pero inmediatamente se imaginó quienes eran.

Los padres de Inoue estaban hablando en voz baja en el centro del ahora salón, y levantaron la mirada cuando sintieron su presencia. La señora llevaba un vestido azul rey, largo, con destellos plateados, y su cabello estaba totalmente sujeto con un accesorio. El señor llevaba un esmoquin, igual que Ichigo. Orihime había sacado la mirada infantil de su madre, ya que la mirada del marido era fría y dura. Ambos lo saludaron cortésmente, disculpándose por poder conocerlo hasta ahora. Platicaron superficialmente por pura educación, hasta que los invitados comenzaron a llegar. El matrimonio se disculpó y fue a atender a los recién llegados.

~~O~~

El Baile acababa de comenzar e Ichigo ya se moría del aburrimiento. Todos los presentes eran hipócritas, hablaban de trivialidades y superficialidades, sin otro interés que el de nuevos negocios que pudieran retribuirlos económicamente. El matrimonio Inoue se aproximó de nuevo a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun, deseamos pedirte un pequeño favor.

-Díganme en qué puedo ayudarlos

-El día de hoy estará con nosotros una invitada muy especial. La Señorita Kuchiki vendrá en representación de la Corporación con la que deseamos negociar, y nos gustaría mucho que la atendieras personalmente

-Kuchiki? De la 'Kuchiki Co.'?

-Así es. Si no es molestia, nos gustaría que durante la noche la escoltaras y estuvieras al pendiente de ella. He escuchado de amigos cercanos a la familia que la joven es…especial para con la gente. Dicen que es muy difícil complacerla, pero estamos seguros de que tú lo conseguirás. Nos darías esa atención de tu parte?

-Si puedo, lo haré con gusto

Aunque Ichigo respondió esto, la verdad no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que atender a una niña mimada de sociedad; sentía que le era infiel a Rukia de alguna manera, y no quería que la Señorita Kuchiki le terminara pidiendo algo que él no fuera capaz de cumplir.

Oía sin atención los nombres de los invitados que llegaban, de todos modos no conocía a ninguno. Pero demostró su educación saludando cortésmente a todos y respondiendo amablemente a los que se acercaban a él con la intención de entablar conversación. Cuando hablaba con una señora mayor, alguien le tomó el hombro por detrás. Cuando volteó, sonrió abiertamente ante la presencia de su amigo

-Renji, cómo estás?

-Bien, Ichigo. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos

-Fuiste el único que no asistió a nuestra reunión

-No me encontraba en el país. He escalado socialmente, Ichigo, ahora tengo un gran puesto en la empresa de los Kuchiki.

-No me digas?! Es justo lo que siempre habías querido!

-Sí, lo sé, pero ahora que lo tengo, lo conservaré.

-Y qué puesto tienes?

-Asesor privado del Gerente Corporativo.

-Eres la mano derecha de Kuchiki Byakuya?! Increíble, hermano, bien hecho.

-He escuchado que te graduaste con honores de la carrera de Medicina en Todai, y luego hiciste los títulos correspondientes, Doctor Kurosaki.

Cuando Ichigo se disponía a contestarle por su sarcasmo, el matrimonio lo llamó desde el otro lado de la sala. Ichigo se disculpó con Renji y se dirigió a atender al par insoportable.

-Kurosaki-kun, acaban de informarnos que la Señorita Kuchiki acaba de llegar. Por favor, dirígete a ella inmediatamente entre al salón.

Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. El sujeto del traje le dijo dónde esperar. Mientras esperaba a la eterna Señorita Kuchiki, se golpeó mentalmente por no haberle preguntado a Renji sobre la muchacha.

La voz del anunciador lo sacó de sus pensamientos:- La Señorita Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo siguió mirando el suelo, sin atreverse a subir su mirada y ver a la recién llegada. 'Rukia', eso había escuchado del hombre, pero, no podía ser verdad, seguro estaba paranoico y la extrañaba, después de todo había muchas personas en el mundo con ese nombre…o eso creía, ya que nunca había conocido a otra persona con ese nombre. Lentamente levantó la mirada hasta encontrar el largo de un vestido angelicalmente blanco. Recorrió la tela hasta llegar al rostro de la mujer que lo portaba.

Ahí estaba, vestida como una princesa, con el cabello agarrado finamente, su rostro maquillado solo un poco para la ocasión, y sus ojos, más brillantes que nunca al cruzarse con los de él. Se quedaron mirando durante una milésima de segundo que a ellos les pareció eterna.

No solo Ichigo, todos en el salón se quedaron prendados de la elegante belleza de la menor de los Kuchiki: todos habían escuchado de ella en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca la habían visto; era más hermosa de lo que se le describía, aunque de estatura algo corta, era de piel blanca que brillaba a la luz, su cabello oscuro recogido que dejaba ver su rostro de facciones perfectas, y finalmente, lo que había prendado a todos los presentes: sus ojos violetas que brillaban como espejos, hermosos, puros e inimaginables.

Rukia soltó la mirada de Ichigo para mirar a todos los demás en el salón: hizo una reverencia que todos le contestaron y luego, entró con elegancia al salón.

Renji observaba como Ichigo le tendía la mano a la mujer que había conocido un par de horas antes, y cuyas absurdas e indescifrables sospechas ahora estaban confirmadas. Pensó que tal vez no necesitaría arriesgar su trabajo por ella. Sonrió y se aproximó a ella, dispuesto a saludarla y a despedirse.

Ichigo miraba embelesado y sorprendido a Rukia. Ella le tendió delicadamente una mano que él tomó inmediatamente, besándosela. Luego volteó a mirarla de nuevo, descubriéndola observándolo curiosa, como si hubiera esperado otra reacción. Y era obvio, debió haber tenido otra reacción distinta al embeleso, pero era inevitable, jamás había visto a alguien más hermosa que ella.

Pero esa era solo su opinión: había escuchado varias pláticas de los invitados sobre la menor de los Kuchiki, y ninguno daba una opinión favorable. Engreída, caprichosa y orgullosa eran los calificativos que todos le daban, además de sarcástica y con un habla que humillaba a todo el que le dirigiera la palabra.

Caminó con ella para que saludara personalmente a los organizadores del evento, saludando a uno que otro conocido de ella y ahora, de él. Cuando llegaron junto al matrimonio Inoue, estos saludaron con especial cortesía a la muchacha, halagándola por su aspecto delicioso y delicado, y luego, la introdujeron a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun, ella es la Señorita Kuchiki Rukia. Señorita, este joven es el prometido de nuestra hija Orihime que, por causas mayores, no pudo presentarle sus respetos esta noche.

-No se preocupe, Señora Inoue, entiendo a la perfección.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia sorprendido: la manera en que se dirigía a los Señores era altanera y cínica, y mostraba una frialdad e indiferencia irreconocibles, y ellos le hablaban con tal respeto aún cuando trabajaba en su casa. Pero claro, ellos nunca estaban en la mansión, probablemente nunca le prestaron atención las veces que la vieron. La volteó a ver.

La joven parada junto a él no era la muchacha alegre que él amaba, era…un lado desconocido de ella, un lado que ella se había empeñado en ocultarle. Cayó en cuenta de que Rukia no le había dicho toda la verdad: se había limitado a lo general, nunca le contó nada de su familia, ni de su historia. Le había ocultado los detalles más importantes cuando él se había abierto a ella completamente.

Sintió repugnancia e ira hacia la mujercita, y sabía que si seguía más tiempo junto a ella, no podría contenerse y le gritaría frente a todos que era una maldita estúpida, así que, con toda la cortesía y tranquilidad posible, se disculpó y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Antes de llegar a la puerta que lo conduciría a una tranquilidad necesaria, chocó con Renji.

-A dónde vas, Ichigo?

-Necesito un poco de aire, este ambiente me enferma.

-Así que te toca escoltar a la Señorita Kuchiki durante la velada, eh?

-Ella es la que más repugnancia me da: tiene toda la cara de falsa.

-Suerte. Yo me retiro, tengo un vuelo mañana temprano. Dale mis saludos a la menor de los Kuchiki y dile que lamento no haberme despedido en persona.

-La conoces?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, hoy en el avión. Es…interesante, la verdad

-Yo le daré tus saludos, Renji. Que tengas buen vuelo.

Dicho esto salió al jardín. Ahora estaba doblemente molesto. Se había puesto celoso cuando Renji dijo eso de Rukia, de esa…tipa que no valía la pena, por ella había sido cortante y sangrón con su amigo. Cuando lo volviera a ver le ofrecería una disculpa.

-Ichigo…

El chico volteó al escuchar su nombre de esa voz angelicalmente monstruosa. Rukia estaba parada detrás de él, con las manos entrelazadas, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Su rostro estaba agitado pero pálido, con los ojos abiertos y los labios tensos. La oscuridad del jardín le restaba encanto a su figura, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa a la vista. La miró de arriba abajo con desprecio y luego se alejó trotando de ahí.

Estaba encabronado, y mucho. Con un carajo! Si la enana se había burlado de él y ahora se presentaba la muy cínica como si nada hubiera pasado!! El solo verla lo descontrolaba, y no quería hablar con ella hasta que estuviera seguro de poder controlar las palabras que salieran de sus labios. Escuchaba los tacones detrás de él, corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo. Lo llamaba con voz débil sin detener su trote, pero él fingía no escucharla y siguió caminando como si nada. Finalmente se detuvo junto a la fuente que estaba en la parte sur del jardín, al otro lado de la casa. Buscó el banco de piedra en el que le gustaba matar el tiempo por las tardes y se sentó, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. No quería que la morena viera su rostro descompuesto por la ira que le embriagaba y le nublaba los sentidos.

La morena se sentó a su lado sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera alterar más a su acompañante. Sabía que ahora no había manera de regresar: había mostrado al chico al que amaba la forma de la Señorita Kuchiki, aquella que ella deseaba dejar de ser, para convertirse solamente en Rukia, la joven de la que Ichigo se enamoró. Necesitaba explicarle todo, contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida para que pudiera entenderla. Si después de confesarle todo, no deseaba seguir a su lado, no le quedaría de otra más que dejarlo ir. Era su culpa por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, y aceptaba su error. En ese momento, la luz de que Ichigo pudiera perdonarla le dio valor, lista para comenzar. Pero el chico tomó la palabra antes que ella:

-Así que Kuchiki, eh? No puedo creer que nunca antes te haya preguntado tu apellido

-Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, de todos modos no te hubiera contado. No quiero que te metas en ese mundo

-Por qué? Es que acaso un pobre doctor no es suficiente para una Kuchiki?!!

-Ichigo, hay…varias cosas que aún desconoces…

-No me digas- le dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Pero, si me das una oportunidad de hablar, ahora mismo te explico…la parte de mi historia que no quería que descubrieras…

Ichigo lo pensó en silencio un momento, sin que Rukia se atreviera a interrumpirlo. Ya no era un niño para meterse en su berrinche: era un adulto, y ella merecía la oportunidad de explicarse, sin contar que él también deseaba escuchar la historia que desconocía. Por qué ella no deseaba que se enterara? Qué había que ella no deseaba que él descubriera? Ahora tenía la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Con un simple asentimiento le indicó a Rukia que podía continuar.

Ella se animó un poco y siguió hablando:

-La verdad es que yo no soy de sangre Kuchiki- ante este descubrimiento Ichigo se asombró tanto o más que cuando descubrió el apellido de su novia; levantó la vista hacia ella, pero no la interrumpió. Al ver que el hombre no deseaba preguntar nada, continuó:- Mi hermana Hisana se casó con él y a partir de ahí pasé a formar parte de los Kuchiki. Al principio parecía como un cuento de los que mi hermana solía contarme cada noche, pero luego, la fantasía se rompió. Esa familia…son todos de sangre igual o más fría que la de los Inoue. Mi hermana era la rosa entre las espinas: dulce, frágil e incapaz de desobedecer las órdenes que los ancianos le daban. Sus responsabilidades como la Señora de la casa aumentaban cada día, y aún cuando sabían que mi hermana padecía esa enfermedad, no le bajaron para nada el ritmo de vida que obligadamente llevaba. Se supone que debía tener reposo constante, pero aún así asistía a todos los eventos y se comportaba de acuerdo a la ocasión. Yo nunca le vi ningún defecto a lo que hacía, prácticamente se sacrificaba por ese nido de infelices, y todo solamente por haberse enamorado y casado con Byakuya-nii-sama.

-Puedo preguntar, qué enfermedad tenía tu hermana, Hisana-san?

-…Leucemia.

Ichigo se sorprendió aún más. Esa enfermedad, al estar avanzada, es de sumo cuidado. Hay que seguir estrictamente las especificaciones del médico y, por lo que Rukia platicaba, no lo había hecho. También el hecho de que ella hablara en pasado de Hisana-san le daba el conocimiento de que ya había fallecido. No quiso sacar su descubrimiento a la luz para no desanimar a Rukia, así que la dejó continuar.

-Al ver el tipo de vida que mi hermana llevaba me hacía odiar a la Familia completa. Una vez me tocó presenciar como la reprendían por haber faltado a una reunión de suma importancia para el clan. La humillaron, le dijeron que no valía nada y que ellos nunca habían estado de acuerdo en el matrimonio. Mi hermana escuchaba con la cabeza gacha, no les respondía, ni siquiera intentaba defenderse. Cómo podían hablarle así?! Ella estuvo grave esa noche, esa era la razón por la que no pudo ir a esa maldita fiesta de ricos de mierda!! Recuerdo que no aguanté la situación y, aunque se supone que yo no debía estar ahí, interrumpí la reprimenda de los ancianos para defender a mi hermana. Ellos me escucharon, claramente ofendidos ante mi atrevimiento, pero mi hermana me tomó de la mano, me hincó a su lado y pidió perdón por ambas. Cómo podía hacerlo?! Ella no era la que estaba mal, eran ellos!! Cuando me miró con ojos de tristeza y pidiendo apoyo en el perdón, yo también me incline y me disculpé ante ellos, pero no era una disculpa sincera, solo lo hice porque mi hermana deseaba que lo hiciera. Esa noche, Byakuya-nii-sama y ella tuvieron una discusión: por primera vez, Hisana-nee-san le respondió, y todo por defenderme. Desde ese día, las cosas cambiaron en la mansión Kuchiki. Byakuya-nii-sama ya no le dirigía la palabra a mi hermana, ni siquiera la miraba, empezaron a dormir en habitaciones separadas, y todo había sido por mi culpa. Si antes él raras veces la defendía frente a los ancianos del clan, ahora eran nulas las ocasiones en que intervenía a su favor. Sus responsabilidades fueron relevadas, como si ya no formara parte de esa asquerosa familia. La dejaron en el olvido, pero ella tampoco decía nada. Aceptó la decisión del líder del clan; le pregunté por qué mejor no nos íbamos de esa casa donde ya no éramos aceptadas, pero ella simplemente negó dulcemente con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Su condición empeoró al grado de que una mañana amaneció muy mal, pero nadie tenía tiempo en ese lugar para llevarla al hospital, así que yo llamé a una ambulancia y fue rápidamente atendida. Logró salir de ese estado, pero aún estaba muy débil.

Rukia hizo una pausa para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ichigo la miraba atentamente, pero no se movió ni dijo palabra para consolarla. En parte entendía a Rukia: había perdido a la persona a la que más quería, igual que él. Después de un rato, Rukia siguió con su relato:

-Ese día, Byakuya-nii-sama le hizo una visita en el hospital. Yo pensé que había ido a disculparse por no estar en ese momento con ella, pero no fue más que una visita de cortesía. Hisana-nee-san sonreía para él, la sola presencia de ese hombre frío la animaba como yo no podía hacerlo. Cuando ya se iba de regreso a la corporación lo intercepté, reclamándole su falta de atención hacia mi hermana, exigiéndole que la dejara ir si ya no la quería a su lado, pero él solo me respondió que no podía hacer semejante cosa porque los ancianos nunca permitirían la separación de un miembro de su clan. Esto me enfureció! Había admitido que él ya no quería a Hisana-nee-san y solo estaba con ella porque era imposible que se separaran. Cuando desvié mi rostro del suyo para no gritarle una sarta de maldiciones, vi que mi hermana estaba en la esquina del pasillo, escuchando todo lo que decíamos. Me puse pálida: yo sabía que aún después del trato de él, ella aún lo amaba, tan pura y fielmente como el primer día. Él volteó a ver por qué me había quedado callada de repente, y cuando la vio, su rostro no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Ella le dijo que entendía a la perfección la situación en la que se encontraba, y que lo apoyaría mientras pudiera. Ese tipo es de hielo, ni con las palabras amables de ella cambió en lo más mínimo cuando regresamos a la casa. Entonces, llegó ese día…

Ichigo sabía qué día estaba por relatarle Rukia: el día de la muerte de Hisana-san. En parte hubiera preferido que ella no tuviera que contarle esa parte de la historia, porque recordarlo es sumamente doloroso. Quería decirle que no era necesario que le contara esa parte, y así lo hizo:

-Rukia, si no quieres, no tienes por qué…

-Es necesario, Ichigo, para que entiendas todo lo demás…

-…-Ichigo se veía reflejado en los ojos violáceos que brillaban de rencor y tristeza. La miró con dulzura y pena, esperando a que siguiera con la historia.

-Byakuya-nii-sama y yo discutimos, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ichigo, recuerdas cuando te conté de Akizuki?

-Sí…- se estremeció al escuchar su nombre con esa voz tan distante y fría

-Hay algo que no te dije. Cuando Byakuya-nii-sama se enteró, le arruinó lo que le quedaba de vida

-De qué estás hablando?

-Yo había decidido cargar mi error yo sola, ni siquiera mi hermana mayor estaba enterada. Pero en esa familia los secretos de uno no pueden ser guardados para siempre, y a la semana, todo el clan estaba enterado. La desgracia y es asco cayeron no solo sobre mí, también sobre mi hermana por ser ella la que me había educado. Hablé personalmente con Nii-sama, pero él me ignoró tal como solía hacerlo y me dijo: 'No me interesa lo que tengas que decir a su favor, Rukia. Ese muchacho pagará por haberse burlado del apellido Kuchiki'. Y así lo hizo: desgració no solo a Akizuki, sino a toda su familia. Despidió a ambos padres, ya que los dos trabajaban en la corporación, y se encargó de que no consiguieran trabajo en ningún otro lado. Su hermana tenía un futuro prometedor como pianista, pero toda oportunidad le fue negada bajo la orden de los Kuchiki; a él le cortaron toda ayuda económica, por lo que tuvo que dejar de estudiar. Tampoco consiguió empleo en ningún lugar. Aún ahora, el clan se ha encargado de que su situación sea precaria.

Son rencorosos. Le harán la vida imposible hasta que mueran. Todos en el colegio se enteraron. No era difícil adivinar por qué la situación de los Kurogi, sobre todo porque estaban al tanto de lo sucedido entre él y yo. Los pocos a los que consideraba mis amigos me dejaron de hablar por miedo a que les sucediera lo mismo: ellos arruinaron mi vida a mis dieciséis años. Esa tarde discutí fuertemente con los ancianos y con Nii-sama, escupiéndoles en su cara la basura que eran. Salí corriendo gritando que ya no deseaba ser parte de esa familia, si se le podía llamar así. Nii-sama me siguió: ese acto deshonraría el nombre de los Kuchiki, y era algo que no se podía permitir. Corrí por la ciudad seguida por varios hombres que trabajaban para Byakuya, y entonces…todo pasó muy rápido…solo…vi unas luces y luego…Hisana-nee-san estaba a mi lado sonriendome, bañada en sangre. Ese accidente, el conductor murió también, iba a exceso de velocidad y borracho, me iba a impactar y…Nee-san se puso, la golpeó, perdió mucha sangre…no pudieron hacer nada por ella…

Rukia temblaba descontroladamente a causa del llanto, y los sollozos hacían que tartamudeara. Ese incidente era tenebrosamente similar al de su madre. Él mejor que nadie sabía que en la situación de la hermana de Rukia, ese accidente había sido fatal. No habría posibilidades de salvarla. Vio el rostro de la muchacha a su lado, bañado en lágrimas.

-F-fue mi culpa…si yo no hubiera he-hecho esa estupidez…Nee-san…t-todav-via…estaría conmigo…

Esa culpabilidad también la conocía, ya que el también cargaba con ella. La muerte de su madre había sido un accidente, cuando él tenía nueve años. Pero también sabía que la última sonrisa de su madre había sido por él y para él, y eso era algo que nunca olvidaría: era la única forma de seguir adelante. Movió una mano hacia el rostro de Rukia para limpiar sus lágrimas. Cuando ella sintió el contacto inclinó su cabeza, recostándose en la palma de la mano del joven. Temblaba descontroladamente, con la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas. Luego abrió los ojos y lo miró:

-Ella era todo lo que tenía…por ella…yo acataría todo lo que esa familia me pidiera…pero cuando murió…Byakuya-nii-sama me culpó a mí por su muerte. Sus últimas palabras me las susurró: 'Rukia…algún día…saldrá el sol…solo tienes que esperar…a que la noche pase…', me acarició la mejilla y luego, cerró lentamente sus ojos, como si estuviera cansada y quisiera tomar una siesta. Yo me quedé inmóvil y luego, perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté habían pasado dos días, y el funeral ya se había realizado. No pude evitar llorar: al funeral de la persona más bondadosa de este mundo habían asistido puros hipócritas que no la valoraban, incluso tal vez ni la conocían…el deseo de los Kuchiki se había cumplido: su líder era libre, y no habían deshonrado su nombre, sino que habían quedado en la cúspide de la moral y el respeto…los odio…odio a todos los de esa familia.

El tono de Rukia había cambiado repentinamente. Ahora la ira gobernaba a las demás emociones, y podía sentir su frustración mediante el contacto de sus manos. Ya no lo veía, sino que miraba más allá, donde él no podía llegar.

-Cuando regresé, me mandaron llamar, diciendo que a falta de un heredero y a la indisposición de Byakuya a casarse de nuevo, YO tomaría el lugar, siendo la menor, sería la siguiente líder del clan. Me sorprendí, pero era una situación ventajosa. Ahora que no estaba mi hermana, podía vengarme de ellos sin retención ni impedimentos. Los arruinaría desde dentro, mostraría al mundo lo podridos que estaban realmente, les quitaría sus máscaras tan bien hechas…pero el recuerdo de mi hermana me lo impedía mentalmente y, como última muestra de cariño y respeto hacia ella, desistí de mi intento. Pero tampoco podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que ellos: verlos me causaba asco. No quería convertirme en lo mismo que ellos, así que, en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad, me fui de esa casa. Al principio pensaron que era un simple capricho pero cuando pasaron semanas y no regresé, me fueron a buscar, exigiendo mi regreso. Volví, decidida a pisar esa casa por última vez. Hablé con Byakuya-nii-sama, explicándole sin detalles que deseaba mi independencia, y no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ellos. Renunciaba a llevar el apellido Kuchiki. No quería una vida tan cruel como la de mi hermana, no deseaba quedarme atrapada ahí por el resto de mi vida. Sería libre, y haría todo lo que ella no pudo hacer. Los ancianos del clan aceptaron, lo que en un principio me sorprendió, pero luego, me voltearon la jugada: aceptarían mi 'renuencia' a llevar el apellido y ellos mismos se encargarían del papeleo y demás, siempre y cuando yo regresara todo lo que se me había dado durante los años que viví bajo su protección: era inverosímil lo que me pedían, la cuenta total ascendía a ¥810,000,000;000,100,000. Para mí sería imposible pagar esa cantidad. Aceptaron esperar a que reuniera el dinero pero, mientras tanto seguiría siendo una Kuchiki y tendría que asumir mi papel y mis obligaciones como parte de. Me tenían donde querían: seguirían controlando mi vida mientras yo no hubiera liquidado mi deuda. Ahora los odiaba más que nunca, pero no me rendiría: los vencería así me llevara toda la vida, sería libre. Pero la vida fuera de la protección y el poder de los Kuchiki era muy distinta a lo que me había acostumbrado. Ser independiente era difícil. Antes de llegar al acuerdo seguía recibiendo dinero para mi sustento, dinero con el que dejé de contar. Necesitaba dinero. Busqué por todos lados, tratando de encontrar trabajo, pero lo único que conseguí fue en el 'Bar Tsuki Shiro'…

-Donde nos conocimos…

-Así es. Llevaba más o menos un mes trabajando. Con el sueldo que me pagaban me tomaría más de esta vida pagar mi deuda. Necesitaba algo mejor, algo que dejara una buena cantidad, pero con el ojo de esos buitres vigilándome todo el tiempo, la tenía difícil. Y entonces, conocía a Kaien, en ese mismo bar. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien, pues mi cara estaba rara. Jamás había conocido a alguien como él: no me conocía, pero me ayudo, se hizo mi amigo, mi primer amigo de verdad. Me dio trabajo con él en la compañía de Yoruichi, una vieja amiga de la familia Kuchiki. Ella me recibió, pero ni con el dinero que ganaba ahí era suficiente. Entonces Kaien me presentó con Inoue Orihime y, sin haberle explicado mi situación, me contrató. Ellos no saben mi historia, ni tampoco mi apellido, y aún así confían en mí. Gracias al trabajo en la mansión Inoue mi deuda se ha reducido considerablemente, peor ir todos los días a esa mansión era como ir a la de los Kuchiki. Los padres de Orihime-san son tan indiferentes como los ancianos del clan, ni siquiera me reconocieron cuando ella me los presentó. Les vale una mierda lo que le suceda a su hija, lo único que necesitan de ella es un heredero que pueda manejar los negocios de la familia. Yo era su única amiga, ella confía en mí, y yo no quiero herirla ni defraudarla. Pensé en contarle mi historia en varias ocasiones, pero eso rompería la burbuja en la que vive, y no deseo despertarla de sus sueños y esperanzas. Sabe de la frialdad e indiferencia de sus padres, pero prefiere seguir sonriendo: la quiero, en cierta manera se parece a Hisana-nee-san…

-Debes quererla mucho…

-Las quiero a ambas y, es por eso, que saldré de esa familia, me alejaré de ellos para no lastimar al hombre al que mi hermana amó más que a nadie en este mundo.

La historia había terminado: Rukia le había contado al chico toda su deprimente vida.

Ichigo entendía en parte por qué no le había contado la verdad: a él también le hubiera costado trabajo compartir algo así. La tragedia la perseguía, no podía confiar en nadie más que en ella, no quería verse en la misma situación que su querida y agobiada hermana…no sabía cómo tratarla, ahora veía una joven totalmente distinta.

Rukia fijó sus ojos en Ichigo, esperando a que él dijera algo, pero él solo le regresaba la mirada en silencio. Finalmente abrió los labios y le preguntó:

-Por qué no me contaste algo tan importante desde el principio?

-Porque no deseo que te destruyan…eres lo más preciado que tengo, sé que los Kuchiki irán directamente sobre ti si se enteran de que me ayudas, de que eres mi base…eres mi refugio, me da miedo que te lastimen, que arruinen tu vida como han arruinado la mía y la de muchos otros…si es necesario mantenerte oculto para protegerte, entonces lo haré

-DEJA DE BROMEAR!!!- Rukia se asustó ante esta reacción. Ichigo se había alterado, y su voz potente la había despertado completamente a su realidad- CREES QUE YO SOY DE LOS QUE PELEAN POR DEBAJO DEL AGUA?!!!! CREES QUE TE DEJARÍA LUCHAR SOLA?!!! PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!!!

-Ichigo…

-Pelearé contigo, te ayudaré a salir de esa familia lo antes posible, cuenta conmigo. Sé que te cuesta trabajo, pero confía plenamente en mí. No soy ningún cobarde, soy capaz de enfrentarme con todos ellos si con eso puedo salvarte!

-No quiero que lo hagas!- ahora Rukia estaba asustada. El solo hecho de imaginar a Ichigo descubierto…no, no podía permitir que sucediera- Por favor, no lo hagas…

-No voy a dejarte sola, Rukia. Nunca dejaré que te lastimen de nuevo.

-Ichigo…

Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella y la besó dulcemente en la comisura de los labios. Rukia seguía llorando, pero cerró los ojos ante la acción del peli naranja. El calor y la seguridad que el tontito le brindaba era la salvación de su cordura…ya no estaba sola, no tenía por qué seguir peleando como si no tuviera a nadie: ahora Ichigo estaba a su lado. El muchacho se separó solo unos centímetros para sonreírle suavemente y susurrarle:

-Ya te le dije: no te zafarás de mí tan fácilmente, estaré contigo siempre

Rukia sonrió y ahora fue ella la que se inclinó para recibir nuevamente los labios del peli naranja. Este nuevo contacto no fue lento en lo absoluto; el muchacho atrapó los labios de la morena entre los suyos, abrazándola por la cintura para acortar las distancias. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, al contrario: se dejó llevar por las caricias de su amado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y profundizando el beso. Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, se separaron un poco solo para mirarse a los ojos y decirse con la mirada cuanto se amaban.

~~O~~

En el baile, un joven alto y fornido de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes había ingresado al salón, buscando con la mirada a una pareja en especial. Cuando los encontró se dirigió hacia ellos para saludarlos

-Buenas noches, Sr. Y Sra. Inoue

-Shiba-san! Cuánto tiempo sin verlo. Nos alegra que haya podido asistir esta noche.

-Para mí ha sido un honor recibir semejante invitación, jamás me permitiría no asistir.

-Esperamos se esté divirtiendo.

-Sí, mucho. He escuchado que la Srta. Kuchiki está presente esta noche.

-Así es, ha venido por asuntos de negocio. La conoces, Shiba-san?

-No realmente, pero debería presentar mis saludos, solo por cortesía.

-Hace rato que no la vemos por aquí. Está siendo escoltada por el futuro miembro de nuestra familia: el prometido de Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Nunca había escuchado de él.

-Es una larga historia. Búscalo, será más fácil encontrarlo a él que a Rukia. Tiene el cabello naranja.

-Qué peculiar. Bueno, me despido, déjeme buscar a la Srta.

Shiba Kaien se despidió de ambos para buscar a la menor de los Kuchiki. Deseaba conocer a esa personita tan famosa en persona. Al no encontrarlos en la pista, supuso que estarían dando una vuelta por los jardines. Caminó por el laberinto hermoso durante un tiempo sin encontrar a nadie con la descripción que la Sra. Inoue le había proporcionado; en lugar de eso, vio una escena más interesante: Rukia estaba sentada platicando con alguien que no distinguía. Qué hacía Rukia ahí? Oh, claro, probablemente Orihime la había invitado. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco había visto a Orihime…bueno, ya se preocuparía por su amiga después. Se acercó a saludar a su novia, que llevaba un vestido blanco bellísimo.

Cuando se acercó, la encontró con un joven más o menos de la edad de la joven, con un peculiar color de cabello…

~~O~~

Ichigo y Rukia se veían sin hablar. Estaban agarrados de la mano, sobre la banca de madera. Ichigo se moría de ganas por volver a besarla y hacer que se olvidara de todo, pero también respetaba el estado de ánimo de su chica. Ella le sonrió débilmente, y luego le susurró:

-Ichigo, gracias por estar aquí…

-No es algo por lo que me tengas que agradecer…

En ese momento una voz desconocida para él los interrumpió:

-Rukia, eres tú?

La joven volteó al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Un joven muy parecido a él, pero con el cabello oscuro y ojos verdes los miraba asombrado, como si no creyera lo que veía. Ella se levantó, soltando su mano, y susurró un simple nombre:

-Kaien…

_**Continuará**_

**Aquí está este cap, ojalá les haya gustado ^.^**

**Sé que me tardé mucho, pero es que estoy ocupada últimamente. Como recompensa este es el más largo de todos los que he escrito.**

**Por cierto, tengo unos problemillas para subir los cap:**

**Me pueden decir como suben ustedes los caps a la pag cada vez que actualizan una historia?**

**Ya ven que tienes en Document Manager un espacio para 15 story, y ya no puedo subir más T.T**

**Cómo le hago? Tengo que borrar la historia y volverla a subir? Agradeceré infinitamente su ayuda ^.^**

***Ahora sí se les arma a nuestros protagonistas:**

**Renji: interesado en Rukia, y musho; Kaien ha aparecido (seguro ya ni se acordaban de él jeje ); Los Kuchiki dispuestos a retener a Rukia…**

**Qué tendrán que pasar para lograr el final que Rukia siempre ha deseado? Lo bueno es que Ichigo es un amor y es muy valiente; por Rukia haría lo que fuera.**

**Espérenlo en la conti de esta loquíssima historia!!!**

**El adelanto…mejor quédense en suspenso (jeje risa maléfica)**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!! LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!!**


	11. Anuncio Importante

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Perdón por no reportarme en tanto tiempo, es solo que después de subir el último cap no he tenido nada de tiempo.**

**Este no es un cap, solo es para avisarles que no subiré nada hasta después del ****24 de junio**

**Lo que sucede es que mi examen de admisión para la Facultad de Medicina es:**

**20 de junio Psicométrico**

**22 y 23 de junio Examen de Conocimientos**

**Bueno, espero me comprendan, necesito estudiar mushísimo si quiero entrar ^.^**

**Bueno, deséenme suerte, no vemos en un mes ^.^ !!!!**


	12. Baile de Beneficencia II

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ruichi-chan ha regresado después de un largo periodo de estudio para la universidad ^.^ **

**Justamente el 22 y 23 fue el examen de admisión; estuvo bastante difícil y muy competitivo: hay de 80 a 100 lugares y somos 1223 los que queremos entrar ahí!!**

**Esta cruel, la verdad; deséenme muchísima suerte para que me vaya muy bien (recen por mí T.T *) Me llamaron para una entrevista, ya es algo ^.^**

**Bueno, pues aquí les va el capitulo no. 11 de esta loquísima historia.**

**Les agradezco por sus reviews, me alegro que no me hayan abandonado (sniff sniff ~):**

***RukiaxUchiha *byakushi *kuchiki goddess *Uchiha Katze *Flerasgard *temari7 *story love *Anita 509 *metitus *Hakufu neko chan *Kuchiki Rukia *Velonique Yuuko *.rukiaa. *agusese **

**Bueno, síganme dejando REVIEWS, ayúdenme a llegar al # 100 !!!! ^.^**

**Jeje, otro aviso: he pensado en una segunda temporada para la de Our Sweet Symphony, les parece la idea o mejor la dejo como quedó? Me interesa su opinión, xfis ^.^**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Ahora sí…..LET'S READ!!!!!**

**Capítulo 11 +Baile de Beneficencia, donativo de mentiras+**

**Parte II**

-Rukia, eres tú?

-Kaien…

"Kaien"…Ichigo no esperaba encontrarse con ese personaje en su vida. El hombre se veía mayor que ellos como por cinco años, y no parecía la clase de persona por la que Rukia se preocuparía. El sujeto los miraba alternativamente a él y luego a Rukia, como si con eso fuera a conseguir una explicación de lo que sucedía ahí. Rukia le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero por su reacción podía deducir que no estaban en una muy buena situación que dijéramos. Ichigo se levantó de igual manera, le hizo una pequeñísima reverencia a Kaien y se presentó:

-Mucho gusto, Señor. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo…_"el 'amigo' de Rukia y el que te la bajó"_…Su nombre es…?

-Shiba Kaien, un placer, Sr. Kurosaki. He escuchado de los labios de nuestra hermosísima anfitriona que es usted el prometido de su hija, la Señorita Inoue…(Ichigo y Rukia sentían un bloque caer encima de ellos mientras Kaien hablaba sobre el tema)…es una joven encantadora, y muy educada. Tiene usted muchísima suerte…

-Ni siquiera conozco a la Señorita lo suficiente como para decir que soy muy afortunado en casarme con ella.

-Yo la conozco y le digo que es usted muy afortunado

-Te sentirías afortunado si te tuvieras que casar con una mujer que no conoces?

-…

Ahora era Rukia la que miraba alternativamente a los hombres. No sabía cómo intervenir…ni siquiera estaba segura de que hacerlo fuera lo correcto, pero si continuaban así Kaien provocaría a Ichigo y terminarían peleándose en la fiesta, y eso no era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba: más problemas.

-Ichigo, mejor entremos. Necesito hablar con los Señores. Con su permiso, Kaien-dono…

-Espera un momento, Rukia- le dijo Kaien mientras la sujetaba del brazo para que no escapara.- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, y mira que me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Ahorita mismo estoy muy ocupada.- Se zafó de su agarre y tomó el brazo de Ichigo- Nos vamos?

Ichigo tomó su mano y se dirigieron juntos dentro de la mansión. Kaien los observaba desde su lugar, quieto, analizando preocupado lo que acababa de suceder. Rukia era una Kuchiki, por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Y quién era el sujeto que la acompañaba?

~~O~~

Inoue no se había sentido bien desde hacía días, razón por la que no había podido asistir a la Fiesta organizada por sus padres, fiesta a la que Kurosaki-kun asistiría…

-Nana, no ha llamado el Sr. Kurosaki?

-No, mi niña. Ahora mismo debe estar en la fiesta, ocupado con los invitados

-No me visitó ni me llamó una sola vez…

-Es un hombre ocupado. Además hace tiempo que tampoco veía a su familia. Sea comprensiva, Señorita.

-Sí, tienes razón…me estoy sintiendo peor, no crees que deberíamos ir al hospital, Nana

-Si se siente tan mal no es conveniente que salga. Llamaré al Dr. Ishida para que la atienda.

-Bueno, mientras llega dormiré un poco.

~~O~~

Uryu caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, sosteniendo los expedientes de los pacientes que acababa de revisar. Iba directo a su oficina cuando la enfermera jefe lo interceptó:

-Joven Ishida, acaban de llamar de la mansión Inoue. Parece ser que está enferma de cuidado y desean que el Director Ishida la visite, pero su padre no se encuentra en este momento.

-…Mmmm, ese viejo que se va a quién sabe dónde y nos deja todos sus pendientes a nosotros…yo atenderé esta emergencia, avise que ya voy para allá.

-Claro, Joven Ishida. Le diré al encargado del estacionamiento que prepare su auto.

-Gracias, Enfermera Sui.

~~O~~

Inoue vagaba por toda la casa, cansada de estar recostada en su cama y sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando le habló a Kurosaki-kun para avisarle de su reunión con sus padres él ni siquiera preguntó si ella estaría ahí, ni tampoco notó que estaba enferma.

Se entristeció: no se conocían realmente, pero a ella le hubiera gustado que él mostrara un poco de interés en su relación; después de todo, pronto anunciarían su compromiso y tiempo después se casarían. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo no sabía con exactitud el motivo por el que habían escogido a Kurosaki Ichigo como su prometido, ya que no tenía gran estatus socioeconómico, al menos no uno comparable con el de su familia. Tampoco estaban relacionados con gente de negocios ni del gobierno. Lo único que sabía de ellos era que el jefe de la familia era Doctor y tenían una pequeña clínica al lado de su casa; eran gente muy querida y respetada en Karakura, pero no influyentes ni adinerados; también al parecer su papá y el papá de Kurosaki-kun se conocían desde hace años y eran muy amigos. Sean cuales fueran los motivos que los llevaron a realizar el acuerdo, ella estaba muy agradecida, ya que el muchacho le había parecido sumamente atractivo: había sido 'amor a primera vista', por así decirle.

El timbre sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a su habitación, ya que seguramente conducirían al Doctor allí. Se metió en su cama y se cobijó hasta el mentón.

Un joven alto, blanco muy pálido de cabello oscuro y lentes entró, presentándose con el nombre de Dr. Ishida Uryu, al parecer el hijo del Director del Hospital. Ella le sonrió como única respuesta.

Ishida le pidió a la nana que los dejaran solos para revisarla, y así obedeció. Él se acercó y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de la paciente. Checó lo más esencial (no nos metamos en detalles médicos xq aquí se me va el capi ^.^U…) y luego comenzó a hacerle preguntas tipo desde cuando comenzó el dolor etc.

-Pues…supongo que mi padecimiento es más bien psicológico…

-A qué se refiere?

-Verá…mi prometido y yo tenemos algunos problemas…la verdad es que no nos conocemos realmente y parece que a él no le agrado mucho…ni siquiera sé xq aceptó el compromiso hecho por nuestros padres, tal vez tenga novia o algo…

Capacidad analítica (on): Ishida no era un idiota ni mucho menos, con lo que le había dicho Inoue había descifrado lo que para cualquier otro hubieran sido simples y vagas confesiones de problemas amorosos, pero por si las dudas comprobaría su teoría…

-Si no es impertinente de mi parte, me diría el nombre del joven?

-Kurosaki Ichigo, también es doctor.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Lo conoce? Vaya, que coincidencia. Y dígame, cómo es con sus amigos? Qué color es su favorito? Qué música le gusta? Su comida favorita?...

-Espere un segundo!! No creo que preguntarme a mí les ayude en su relación y, segundo, realmente cree que él quiere casarse, Srta.?

-…A qué se refiere?

-Verá, no creo que sea prudente decírselo, pero de todos modos lo haré: Ichigo no es un hombre fácil, y tiene mucho cuidado en escoger la gente con que se relaciona. Nunca ha tenido a una mujer en serio ni ha estado suficientemente interesado en una como para formalizar una relación. Si quiere mi opinión, debería terminar este asunto de una buena vez…

-…Pero…y-yo me…

-…-Ishida sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía lo que ella diría, y no quería ver llorar a la mujer que sabía que su amigo no consideraba y que estaba engañando-…Usted, está enamorada de él?

-…- Inoue asintió tristemente, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Y ha pensado en irse a vivir con él cuando se casen? Después de todo él tiene un importante trabajo en el Hospital Central de Tokyo…

-Yo preferiría quedarme en este lugar…Ya sé!!- Inoue lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos, con carita de perrita mojada- Usted es su amigo, le podría dar un gran trabajo en el Hospital de aquí!! Como el que tenía en Tokyo!!

-Me temo que aunque sea el mismo trabajo el sueldo que recibe allá es casi cinco veces mayor al que le podemos ofrecer aquí…

-Yo pagaré el resto de su salario!!

-Está loca?!!! Si se entera me mata a mí y luego a Usted!!

-Por favor!...-Inoue le sostuvo sus manos, implorando (rogando más bien, ya ven que es manipuladora la…'Tipa' ésta ¬¬…)- Lo único que deseo es que se quede a mi lado!!...

Ishida soltó sus manos, se despidió cortantemente de ella y se dirigió a la salida. Dio indicaciones a la Nana sobre el cuidado de la joven y luego se retiró de la mansión.

Ahora conocía a la prometida de su amigo, era muy linda e inocente, definitivamente la clase de mujeres que Ichigo no tolera…esto se complicaba a cada segundo, sobre todo por el asunto de Rukia…

Subió a su auto y, cuando puso las manos en el volante, sintió la calidez de las manos de Inoue sosteniendo las suyas…Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos estúpidos; ese asunto se complicaría demasiado, y él no quería estar en medio de él ni más adentro de lo que ya estaba.

~~O~~

Ichigo escoltaba a Rukia por todo el salón, mientras ambo saludaban a todos los invitados con fingidas sonrisas y frases de hipocresía. Rukia se despegó un segundo de él, diciéndole que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con los padres de Orihime. Él no quiso preguntar, ya que frente a los invitados ellos dos no eran más que desconocidos.

Vio a Rukia acercarse a los padres de Inoue y dirigirse con ellos a una habitación que reconoció como el despacho del Sr. Inoue.

No le agradaba la idea de quedarse solo con tanta gente desconocida; pensaba en salir al jardín a esperar a Rukia cuando vio a Kaien dirigirse hacia él. Traía dos copas de lo que reconoció como brandy: una se la tendió a él y la otra se la quedó. Desconfiado Ichigo cogió la que le ofrecía y bebió un trago.

-Sabes, conocí a Rukia hace mucho tiempo. Es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y nunca antes me había dicho una mentira. Pero parece ser que gracias a tu muy reciente amistad me está empezando a ocultar cosas.

-Me temo que toda su supuesta "relación perfecta" no era más que una farsa de parte de ella. Sabes quién es realmente? Qué le gusta? Conoces a su familia o amigos?

-Ella no tiene familia…

-Vaya, qué cosas – le dijo Ichigo, sarcástico -, entonces su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya está muerto o qué? Porque por si no lo has notado es muy conocida por la familia a la que pertenece

-Y tú qué, eh?! Crees saber mucho de ella, imbécil? Hace cuánto que la conoces?!!

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, menos de una semana…

-Cabrón de mierda!!!

-Y dígame, Sr. Shiba, cómo le va en su relación con Rukia?

-Llevamos saliendo ocho meses, sabes? Ella me adora y yo a ella, así que ni siquiera me preocupo un poco de la 'relación' que pueda llevar contigo- le dijo Kaien burlón, haciendo comillas en la palabra 'relación' con los dedos.- Si la conoces de días entonces ni siquiera la conoces realmente

-Créeme, la conozco mejor de lo que tú podrías en años…porque a mí SÍ me tiene la suficiente confianza como para contarme TODO sobre ella y su vida personal…

-Ah, sí, pendejo?!! Comparemos lo que sabemos y entonces te darás cuenta de que no sabes NADA

-Pues es mejor no saber nada a saber puras mentiras…

Todos los invitados voltearon al escuchar el ruido de la copa contra el suelo. Kaien e Ichigo se fulminaban con la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos se movía…

~~O~~

Rukia y los padres de Inoue entraron en el despacho. Rukia se sentó en la silla que le indicaron frente al escritorio. Los señores se sentaron en la otra silla frente al escritorio y en la de detrás de él, respectivamente. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y luego la Sra. Inoue rompió el mutismo:

-Suponemos que viene a hablar de negocios, Kuchiki-Ojou-Sama.

-Así es, Inoue-sama. He venido a este hermoso baile de Beneficencia únicamente con el propósito de cerrar el trato que no se ha podido concretar entre ustedes y la Corporación Kuchiki.

-Entonces estará usted informada de los detalles de las pasadas…'negociaciones'- le preguntó el papa de Inoue.

-Así es. Lo único que no logro comprender es la razón por la que no se han concretado las negociaciones- les dijo Rukia con aire de profunda superioridad, como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años.

-Jajaja!- rió estrepitosamente el Sr. Inoue- Los Kuchiki sí que tienen talento para esta clase de situaciones! Verá, hermosa Srta., las negociaciones propuestas por ustedes no nos benefician en gran medida. Si viéramos que nuestras...'ganancias' fueran más altas, entonces el trato se llevaría a cabo con más facilidad

-Qué clase de 'ganancias' esperan recibir de vendernos su Emporio? Cualquiera dentro de esta clase de negocios sabe que no se puede obtener mayor cosa que la debida por el Nombre y la Reputación de su compañía.

-Me temo que podrían hacer un esfuerzo mayor para complacer nuestras demandas

-Cómo es el contrato que Ustedes sugieren?- les preguntó a ambos sin perder su aire de frialdad y superioridad.

El matrimonio se volteo a ver. Con un simple intercambio de miradas sabían lo que el otro pensaba: no había que fiarse de Kuchiki Rukia.

La hermosa y 'delicada' joven era conocida por ser una genia manipuladora, fría, calculadora y prepotente; lograba lo que se propusiera en el tiempo que ella se deseara tomar. Era sabido por todos que las últimas adquisiciones empresariales de la Kuchiki Co. eran gracias a su astucia y habilidad, además de su gran poder de persuasión. En pocas palabras, no era lo que aparentaba ser. Se sabía de su rebeldía con respecto a las normas y deberes de su apellido, y su terquedad de abandonar el nombre que cualquier otra muchacha de Familia Respetable desearía tener. Y esa muchacha que tanto renegaba de su nombre estaba ahí, sentada frente a ellos, representando a esa Familia, y solo podía haber una razón: obtendría ganancia de ese negocio. Era su oportunidad para sacar todo el provecho de la situación; solo era cuestión de manejarla con cuidado y lograrían su objetivo.

Rukia esperó pacientemente la repuesta del matrimonio. Con solo observar su intercambio de miradas supo de inmediato lo que pensaban: ella mejor que nadie sabía de su fama de perversa niña genio, manipuladora y persuasiva. Pero ésta vez no le importaba la impresión que dejara a los 'clientes', ya que este negocio le convenía a ella más que los propios Kuchiki. Si su deuda se reducía, podría liberarse antes de ellos y vivir en paz con Ichigo. Dejar el trato sin cerrar era una opción que ella descartó desde que aceptó ir en representación de la Familia Kuchiki. Por primera vez agradeció la educación hostil y fría de la familia, las 'armas' que le habían otorgado para los negocios y su rencor hacia ellos, el cual podía dejar fluir a través de su sarcasmo y prepotencia. Si lo que los Inoue pensaban es que estaba desesperada por cerrar el trato y podían sacar provecho de su situación, estaban muy equivocados.- Y bien, que han decidido?

-Creemos que si nos dan una especie de beneficio sobre compra podríamos cerrar el trato hoy mismo

-Ja-ja-ja-ja- se rió Rukia sarcásticamente. Vio la palidez del rostro de sus clientes; no había reaccionado como ellos esperaban. Pero si era de suponerse que ella iba siempre un paso delante de ellos!- Me temo que no soy quién para asegurar semejante…barbaridad. Lo que Ustedes, Señores, me piden, es que Kuchiki Co. le de mayor dinero por la compra, cosa que no hará.

El matrimonio volvió a intercambiar otra mirada. Rukia tenía que actuar rápido o su terreno ganado se reduciría considerablemente. Qué hacer?...Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo más importante para esa familia de mierda era su Nombre, su reputación…

-Si me permiten aconsejarles algo…- el matrimonio fijo su mirada en ella-…si yo estuviera en su lugar, vendería ahorita el Emporio, antes de que se devalúe en el mercado- la sonrisa de suficiencia de Rukia puso en alerta inminente al matrimonio

-Devaluarse…NUESTRO Emporio, JA! Eso no sucederá jamás

-Dígame algo, Sr. Inoue. Sabe Usted como adquirió Kuchiki Co. la mayoría de las acciones del Central Bank Tokyo?

Esa pregunta era suficiente para ponerlos a pensar. Rukia no quería que se usara la misma estrategia, pero esta vez sus adversarios eran igual de macabros que ella…esa vez devaluaron el valor de las acciones desprestigiando al Banco, y luego, para que no cayera una de las más grandes casas financieras del país, el gobierno autorizó a Kuchiki Co. la adquisición de la mayoría de las acciones, convirtiéndola en Particular. Si era necesario, ella misma se encargaría del desprestigio del Emporio Inoue con tal de que Kuchiki Co. pueda adquirirlo.

-Serían capaces…?

-Esa…-les dijo mientras se levantaba y los miraba despectivamente-…es la pregunta más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida

El matrimonio la miraba, como si no creyeran lo que acababan de escuchar. De verdad que los Kuchiki eran de temer. Los habían acorralado contra la pared, y se sentía como si tuvieran el cuchillo contra su cuello. No tenían de otra: o vendían ahora a los Kuchiki por la excelente cantidad ofrecida, o vendían después a ellos mismos por una pobre cantidad muy devaluada…

El grito de los invitados y el paro de la música hicieron que los tres voltearan a la puerta. Un grito de un hombre que decía 'Deténganlos!' y luego el sonido de la cristalería rompiéndose los hicieron levantarse de sus asientos y regresar al Baile: el Matrimonio inquieto por la catástrofe que los podría desprestigiar, y Rukia con el pensamiento de que Ichigo tenía un gran problema.

~~O~~

-Pues es mejor no saber nada a saber puras mentiras…

Todos los invitados voltearon al escuchar el ruido de la copa contra el suelo. Kaien e Ichigo se fulminaban con la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos se movía…

-Mentiras? Esas serán las que te dijo a ti, idiota

-Pues en ese caso me encantaría oír lo que sabes, Kaien-dono- utilizó la manera de Rukia de dirigirse a él en el jardín, y eso no le gustó: lo pudo ver en sus ojos.- Sabe que trabaja debido a una enorme deuda que tiene que pagar?

-Eso es una mentira; la razón por la que trabaja es porque su familia murió y tiene que mantenerse ella sola

-Si fuera así el trabajo de mesera en el bar le bastaría, no cree? No tiene 'Familia' a la cual mantener y tampoco está casada ni tiene hijos. Para que necesita un sueldo tan alto?

-Es porque le gusta su departamento en el Distrito Shibuya…

-Pues para tener gustos tan costosos debió haber sido de buena familia

El sarcasmo que el chico impregnaba en cada palabra lo estaba sacando de quicio. Además, aunque odiara admitirlo, las palabras del mocoso no sonaban para nada locas.- Su familia era de clase media, pero muy honrada y todos eran muy trabajadores…-esto último le salió sin la convicción que hubiera deseado

-Vaya, Kaien-dono, sonó como si tratara de convencerse a Usted mismo en vez de a mí.

Se fulminaron en silencio unos segundos. Ichigo pudo sentir la tensión de los invitados, cuya atención se había fijado en ellos dos, y la ira proveniente de Kaien. Ese sujeto no le daba buena espina, es como si él también hubiera estado ocultándole cosas a SU Rukia, y no iba a permitir que ese sujeto se burlara de ella.- Y dígame, Kaien-dono, hay algo más que desee saber sobre su novia?

Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Kaien lo agarró del cuello, tirando la copa que éste aún sostenía al suelo.

-Quién te crees que eres, EH?!!! No eres más que un mocoso que cree que puede robármela!!!

-Y TÚ eres un viejo imbécil que cree que la tiene segura solo porque ha tenido una relación de ocho meses con ella…de ocho meses de mentiras!!!!

-Quién eres?!!!- Kaien lo apretaba del cuello de la camisa. Quería saber quién era ese sujeto de cabello extraño al que Rukia llamaba por su nombre a los días de conocerse

-Ya sabes mi nombre…o es que tantas mentiras ya te atrofiaron el cerebro?!!

Ichigo estaba enojado, y mucho, y provocarlo al burlarse sarcásticamente de él era una manera de desahogarse. Pero entonces sintió el impacto de un puño sobre su maxilar superior izquierdo. Cayó sobre la cristalería de la mesa que estaba tras de ellos. Escuchó como el anterior silencio de los invitados e transformaba en sonidos de desaprobación y susto. Este asunto se estaba complicando, y no deseaba darle problemas a Rukia…

-Qué sucede, mocoso?!!!! Acaso aparte de IMBÉCIL eres un BLANDENGUE?!!!!

Suficiente!! _"Perdón, Rukia, pero el honor es el honor…"_

Se levantó y le estrelló un puñetazo a Kaien, haciendo que cayera sobre una mesa continua. Los invitados se alteraron y comenzaron a armar un alboroto, gritando y moviéndose para todos lados.

Kaien se levantó y se preparó para atestarle otro puñetazo, pero Ichigo fue más rápido que él. Le pegó un puñetazo, fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para tirarlo de nuevo. Luego le pegó un rodillazo en la cara y una patada en el estómago, con lo que lo tumbó. Sangraba de la ceja, pero su adversario estaba tendido en el suelo respirando agitadamente, con el rostro ensangrentado. Ichigo se arrodilló a su lado, lo agarró del cuello y le susurró enojado:

-Sabes quién soy, imbécil de mierda?!!! Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, el mejor amigo y el ÚNICO AMOR de Rukia, que NUNCA se te olvide…!!!!

-Así que quieres jugar, eh?!! Escucha bien, 'Fresita'!!! Haré lo que sea, lo que SEA, por mantener a Rukia a mi lado, en contra de su voluntad si es necesario!!

-Ya veremos quién gana, 'Bakaien' (baka= idiota)…

-ICHIGO-SAN, QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!

Ichigo soltó a Kaien, se irguió y miró directamente a sus 'futuros suegros'. Probablemente su mirada les asustó, porque ninguno se atrevió a reprenderlo. Luego desvió sus ojos hacia Rukia, que lo miraba preocupada, seguramente por la sangre que brotaba de su ceja. Se despidió de los invitados y de los anfitriones; le pidió una disculpa a la 'Srta. Kuchiki' y luego se retiró: ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

En cuanto salió del recinto, el matrimonio Inoue corrió a auxiliar a Kaien. Ordenaron a los sirvientes que prepararan una habitación para él. Entre el mayordomo y el Sr. Inoue lo levantaron. Cuando iban camino a la sala, Kaien se detuvo frente a Rukia y le hizo una reverencia. Pero ella lo miraba con el mayor desprecio que se haya visto en su hermoso rostro. Luego se dirigió a la Sra. Inoue, le pidió que considerara sus condiciones para el trato, y se retiró.

Kaien la vio salir, y le dio la sensación de que había salido corriendo para atender al estúpido mocoso que lo había dejado así. Eso lo enfureció: en cuanto pudiera aclararía las cosas con ella; nadie se burlaba de él así como así.

En cuanto los anfitriones calmaron a los invitados y el Baile comenzó a tomar su rumbo original, el matrimonio se dirigió con Kaien a la habitación que ya tenían preparada para él. Al entrar y ordenarle a la camarera que se retirara, lo interrogaron sobre lo ocurrido.

A él menos que a nadie le convenía que ellos se enteraran de los problemas entre Ichigo y él, así que aseguró que fue una impertinencia de su parte. Tras convencerlos le pidió al matrimonio que lo dejaran solo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, su expresión tranquila cambió. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número muy familiar para él. Se lo había advertido al idiota-fesita-kun: no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para mantener a Rukia a su lado, ni siquiera si era lo más sucio del mundo.

El auricular contra su oído le permitía escuchar el timbre, el cuál sonó dos veces antes de que alguien del otro lado contestara:- Buenos días, Mansión Inoue

-Habla Shiba Kaien. Estará la Srta. Inoue Orihime? Me urge hablar con ella

-Permítame, Shiba-sama.

Le permitiría lo necesario; después de todo, Orihime era la pieza que necesitaba para conseguir su objetivo.

~~O~~

Rukia decidió tomar un taxi. Había recibido un mensaje de Ichigo con el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaría, y el número de habitación también. Estaba muy preocupada por él, necesitaba verlo…

Pero antes, tenía que informarle a su hermano lo prospero que su negocio sería con el plan que había ideado. Marcó el número privado de Byakuya. Su 'hermano' contestó inmediatamente, preguntándole directamente sobre el trabajo que le había encargado

-Creo que resultó mejor de lo que tú mismo esperabas

-Cerraste el trato?- la voz del otro lado sonaba fría

-Mejor aún. Creo que deberías desprestigiar al Emporio

-Con qué datos?

-Hace un momento hubo un problema en su fiesta. Si devastas su apellido, entonces los aniquilarás fácil. En cuanto su valor en el mercado caiga, adquiérelo a través de una compañía que hayas adquirido hace poco y todavía no se dé a conocer que es de tu propiedad. Así te saldrá más barato que si lo compraras mediante Kuchiki Co. Central

-Muy bien, Rukia. Un trato es un trato.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con Usted

Ambos colgaron sin siquiera despedirse. Rukia le indicó al chofer del taxi el nombre del hotel, y le pidió que condujera lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegó pagó y se bajó corriendo. En la recepción le indicó a la joven la habitación. Ella marcó al Sr. Kurosaki y luego, tras una brevísima charla, le indicó a Rukia que el Sr. la estaba esperando.

Ella tomó el ascensor, inquieta y preocupada por Ichigo.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, vislumbró a un Ichigo recargado en la pared, sin saco ni moño, esperándola. Ella se echó a sus brazos, llorando débilmente.

-Eres un idiota, Ichigo!! Por qué te peleaste con Kaien?!!

-Él me provocó…y también tú tienes gran parte de la culpa!!

-YO?!!!

Ichigo la despegó para acariciar su rostro. Le dedicó una sonrisa y luego le dijo que era mejor hablar en su cuarto.

Ambos entraron, preparados para tener otra larga charla

~~O~~

Renji abordaba el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Tokyo. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por su amigo, Ichigo, y por su nuevo interés: Rukia

Una Kuchiki no estaba mal. Además, ya tenía un plan para que su jefe no tuviera ningún inconveniente en que su hermanita y él se conocieran mejor.

**Continuará…**

**Espero les haya gustado ^.^ Perdón por subirlo hasta hoy, es que hace tanto que no escribía que me costó comenzar a escribir el capi ^.^~**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz ^.^**

**Les dejo un adelanto, solo por si me tardo en subir el sig. Capi (muy dudable, ya que en cuanto leo los reviews me animo a escribir ^.^U):**

"**Ella ya lo sabía: Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-chan tenpian algo entre ellos…lo sabía porque ese día en su casa, ella no había salido de la habitación, y los había visto y escuchado discutir…**

** -Ichigo, Kaien es un hombre inteligente, y no dudará en jugar sucio…**

**-Qué jugada es la más probable?**

**-Conoce a Orihime-san, y muy bien…**

**-Tenemos que regresar a Tokyo cuanto antes, o esto empeorará hasta que se salga de control…**

**-Si se sale de control, ten por seguro que Nii-sama se enterará…"**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii ^.^**

**Ahí la dejamos por hoy, XOXO**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!**

**Viva el ICHIRUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Viva Chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Lobos disfrazados de ovejas

**Buenasss a Todosss!!!!!! ^.^**

**Ruichi-chan, con otro capi de la historia ^.^ Jeje, estoy feliz y con muchas ganas de escribir, es una buena terapia para los nervios: los resultados de la Universidad me los dan este Domingo!!!! Ah, crisis!!!! **

**Pero me entraron ganas de seguirle, entonces aquí me tienen, pegada a la lap desahogándome (snif snif ~) **

**Bueno, dejémonos de estupideces y directo a lo que interesa, pero primero (chan chan chan chaaaaaaan…) REVIEWS:**

***morrizz *ICHIGO VIZARD 15 *Uchiha Katze *Hakufu neki chan *RukiaxUchiha *Kuchiki Rukia 7 (jojo stuvo bueno lo de agregarse un siete, es mi número favorito ^.^) *Laura V *kuchiki goddess (grax x el consejito, jojo) *Anita 509 *byakushi *suskyUchiha *metitus *keisi *Naoko Tendo **

**Gracias a los que se animaron a dejarme un review x primera vez!!**

**Ojojojojo…no me dijeron si quieren una segunda temporada de OSS…nada más ICHIGO VIZARD 15 me dijo, pero me interesa la opinión de todos los que leyeron la historia, díganmelo en el review de este capi, xfis~~**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Otra nota de importancia vital: cuando comienza el flashback en que Orihime recuerda lo que sucedió en su mansión, lo que vean entre comillas son los pensamientos que ella tuvo en ese momento.**

**Ahora sí…..LET'S READ!!!!!**

**Capítulo 12 Lobos disfrazados de ovejas**

Kaien se despidió del matrimonio Inoue y tomó el primer avión rumbo a Japón. Orihime sería la pieza clave para separar a esos dos y recuperar lo que era suyo. Recordó la conversación telefónica que tuvo con ella:

_-Kaien-san, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti! Cómo has estado?_

_-Muy bien, Orihime-chan, y tú?_

_-Un poco enferma, pero el médico vino hoy y me revisó. Dijo que tenía que descansar y me recetó unas medicinas. _

_-Escuché que te has comprometido…quién es el afortunado?_

_-No lo conoces…de hecho yo lo conocí hace poco; pero es muy lindo y educado, seguro que te cae muy bien_

_-Ya me lo presentarás en otra ocasión. Dime, quiero hablar contigo…sobre Rukia-san, tienes tiempo?_

_-Sobre Rukia-chan? Claro que tengo tiempo, seguro es algo muy importante. Dime, estás fuera del país?_

_-Sí, pero regreso hoy mismo_

_-Pues cuando estés de regreso me avisas y quedamos, vale?_

_-De acuerdo. Cuídate, ciao!_

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras le pedía a la azafata un café. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó el avión de las dos de la mañana y ahí estaba, a poco de aterrizar en Japón. Planeaba lo que haría…incluso si le contaba a Orihime muy 'disimuladamente' lo que sabía de Rukia y el 'Fresita', sin pruebas ella confiaría ciegamente en ellos…necesitaba evidencia que incriminara a esos dos…

-Shiba-san?- Kaien volteó a ver al individuo sentado a la derecha, dos asientos atrás. Era un empleado de la compañía donde trabajaba, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Takigawa Hoshou.- Sí, es usted, Shiba-san! Qué hace viajando, si se puede preguntar?

-Pues vengo en representación de Yoruichi-san, que no pudo asistir al baile de beneficencia de los Inoue. Y tú?

-Pues, mis tíos son amigos del matrimonio, así que me invitaron y no pude rehusarme

Muy bien, un muchacho con intenciones de impresionar a su superior es la persona más manipulable del mundo. A su lado el asiento estaba vacío, así que le indicó al joven que se sentara ahí para poder hablar mejor. Una vez que el joven estaba ubicado a su lado, le preguntó:- Y viste la pelea que se armó en la fiesta?

-Claro, todos lo vieron, Sr., pero por qué discutió con el prometido de la Srta. Inoue?

-Dejémoslo en que tuvimos unos pequeños…desacuerdos. Nada que no se pueda arreglar. Pero la verdad fue vergonzoso que un mocoso me golpeara de esa forma. Tienes alguna evidencia de mi derrota?

-Pues…- el muchacho lo miraba como si calculara su respuesta

-Jajaja!!! La quiero para recordar toda mi vida que no soy invencible. Si tuvieras una foto, me ayudarías muchísimo

-Oh, pues en ese caso, tengo un video

-Video?! Eso es aún mejor. Lo tienes en tu celular

-Sí, Sr., pero en este momento lo traigo apagado. Le parece si se lo paso por bluetooth cuando aterricemos?

-Pues me parece excelente.

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando sobre cosas de la compañía, por lo que el viaje se les hizo bastante agradable. Ese muchacho se sabía todas, TODAS las de la oficina, y platicar con él le ayudó a conocer cosas que no podría haber averiguado ni en un año.

Cuando bajaron del avión, el empleado le pasó el video; se despidieron, no sin antes pedirle al muchacho que lo viera temprano mañana en la oficina para hablar de un ascenso.

Tomó un taxi. El conductor le ayudó a poner sus maletas en la cajuela y luego subieron. Kaien le indicó la dirección de la casa de Inoue. Pensó en el muchacho y se rió: lo ascendería porque el sujeto era muy listo y es mejor tener a esa clase de personas a tu lado que en tu contra; además lo había engañado sobre el video y se sentía un 'poquito' culpable.

"_Hablando del video…"_. Sacó su celular y vio el video que le había pasado Takigawa: en él se distinguían perfectamente su rostro y el de Ichigo, así como Rukia cuando intervino en la pelea.

Era perfecto. Eso sería más que suficiente para que Inoue abriera los ojos…pero lo que él quería no era que ella rompiera su compromiso con Kurosaki Ichigo, sino que se empeñara en casarse con él lo antes posible, y para eso tendría que convencerla de que Rukia era la culpable de todo. Que Rukia lo perdonara, pero era la única manera de conseguir retenerla a su lado: si la dejaba indefensa, entonces no le quedaría de otra más que refugiarse en él.

Pero, de verdad Rukia no tenía a nadie más? Kurosaki había mencionado que ella sí tenía familia, y en la fiesta había sido nombrada como Kuchiki Rukia, la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya. Entonces, por qué trabajaba si su situación económica era excelente? A menos qué…tuviera dificultades con ellos, entonces su distancia con ellos, su afán por ocultar la verdad y todo lo demás tendrían una explicación lógica. No era difícil de entender, ni de descifrar, ahora que lo pensaba.

Aprovecharía todas las oportunidades de hundirla y luego la salvaría, todo él mismo. Cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera pensaría que era un maldito rastrero, pero por Rukia lo haría sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

El taxi se estacionó a la entrada del portal de la mansión, ya que los vigilantes no tenían permitido dejar entrar a carros que no pertenecieran a la compañía. Kaien pagó y caminó hasta la puerta principal, donde lo recibió el mayordomo. Él lo guió hasta el salón, donde la Srta. Lo recibiría.

-Baja en un momento, Kaien-dono

-Esperaré entonces

-Gusta alguna bebida?

-De momento no, gracias

-Con su permiso, Kaien-dono

~~O~~

Renji iba conduciendo por la carretera a Karakura, pensando en Rukia. Esa muchacha tenía algo, pero no sabía qué, que lo obligaba a hacer todo lo necesario. Lo bueno era que su mejor amigo de toda la vida la había escoltado toda la noche de ayer, así que se habrían tomado confianza como para que se la presentara de manera más personal. No sabía cuando Ichigo regresaba de viaje, pero en cuanto arribara al país lo iría a visitar. Lo malo era que no sabía si trabajaba en Tokyo o en Karakura, así que tendría que averiguarlo; y qué mejor manera de averiguarlo que visitando al otro gran amigo que se había quedado trabajando en Karakura: Ishida Uryu.

Había hablado con él en cuanto había llegado a Japón, y habían quedado de verse ese día para tomarse un café y platicar. La verdad era que no los veía desde que habían empezado cada uno su carrera. Ichigo y Uryu se habían encontrado con frecuencia debido a que sus carreras eran la misma, pero de ahí en más cada uno había tomado su camino por separado. No había sabido nada de ninguno de ellos desde que se fue a Tokyo con la intención de entrar a la Universidad y estudiar Relaciones Exteriores. Antes de terminar entró a trabajar en la Kuchiki Co. con un puesto muy por debajo de lo que él consideraba respetable, pero gracias a ese mísero empleo había escalado hasta Supervisor de Relaciones Occidentales y, finalmente, a su actual puesto: Asesor privado del Gerente Corporativo, algo así como el Teniente de un Escuadrón de soldados. Ese había sido su objetivo desde un principio, y lo había conseguido.

Ahora que, gracias a esta meta, no había tenido ninguna clase de relación sentimental con ninguna mujer. Pero ahora que Kuchiki Rukia había aparecido en su vida, pensaba que ya era momento de volver al 'ataque'. Tenía que idear con mucho cuidado la manera de acercarse a ella sin ser cruelmente rechazado; después de todo, una Kuchiki es una Kuchiki, aunque ella dijera que el apellido le desagradaba totalmente. Rukia…había investigado sobre ella poco antes de partir a Karakura: en los archivos de la Corporación pudo encontrar muy poca información, hasta podría decirse que habían intentado borrarla del mapa. Lo único que encontró fue su acta de nacimiento, nada más. Pero por lo que había escuchado en el tiempo que había estado trabajando en la empresa, era considerada una persona muy superior: fría, calculadora, arrogante y con aires de superioridad, con una gran presencia y alguien tan insolente y prepotente que a Renji jamás había deseado conocerla en persona. El problema era que a los imbéciles de la oficina se les había olvidado describirla físicamente: en una sola palabra, esa mujer era sublime.

Esa mujer también era una farsante: durante su pequeñísima charla en el avión le había dicho odiar su apellido, y también que tenía una relación muy seria con un sujeto cuyo nombre no había logrado entender. Probablemente esas también serían mentiras.

Antes de lo que esperaba se encontraba en Karakura. No había regresado desde hacía tantos años que le costó trabajo encontrar el hospital del padre de Uryu. Cuando dio con él, estacionó su auto y se adentró en el edificio. Doctores, enfermeras, pacientes y acompañantes paseaban de un lado a otro, ese lugar era un caos. Preguntó en recepción por el consultorio del Dr. Ishida. La enfermera le dijo que el Dr. lo estaba esperando. Le indicó el camino y luego se retiró. Tocó tres veces y entró después de escuchar un débil 'adelante'.

El consultorio de Uryu no tenía nada en especial, la verdad. Lo único que lo podría hacer reconocible como el consultorio 'privado' de Uryu eran unas fotografías puestas ordenadamente sobre una repisa.

-Renji, cuánto hace, hermano!!

Se dieron un gran apretón de manos y un abrazo. Luego se sentaron. La enfermera les llevó unos cafés y galletas.

-Uryu, este lugar huele a muerto

-No bromees con eso, Renji. Y dime, infeliz desgraciado incumplido, qué se te ofrece?

-Vaya, que manera de llamar a alguien a quien no has visto desde hace años

-Tú tiene la culpa, por haber faltado a la Reunión que habíamos organizado, y eso que te habíamos avisado desde hace tres meses. Incluso te dijimos antes a ti que a Ichigo y él si pudo venir.

-Por cierto, cómo está el naranjito? Hace rato que tampoco lo veo, le perdí la pista completamente

-Pues está de vacaciones en el hospital, se queda en Karakura, pero no me preguntes cuanto tiempo porque no tengo ni idea.

-Vacaciones~…suena bien, y dónde se está quedando?

-En su casa, después de todo no trajo 'amiga', novia o pretendiente alguna…

-Qué?!!! Ichigo no tiene novia?!! Pero si era un maldito baja-novias gigoló en el Instituto!!!

-Sí, pero parece que se hizo muy serio mientras estudiaba la carrera. Nos comentó durante la reunión que había conocido a varias chicas, pero no llegó a nada con ninguna porque pensaba que ya era hora de una relación seria.

-Guau, eso sí está difícil de creer, Uryu: nuestro gigoló se ha transformado en un hombre responsable de sus actos.

-Ni tan responsable, lo de gigoló 'ando con 2 al mismo tiempo' no se le ha quitado del todo…

-Anda con dos?! No que no tenía novia?!!!- Renji sabía perfectamente que Ichigo era el prometido de Inoue Orihime, ya que lo había escuchado de los invitados en el Baile de Beneficencia.

-Oh, bueno, es que ninguna es…cómo te diré? Creo que mejor te cuento toda la historia para que entiendas, de todos modos Ichigo seguro te lo cuenta cuando se vean…

-Soy todo oídos, Ishida…

-Muy bien, pero te advierto que es lo más extraño que escucharás en tu vida…

~~O~~

Ichigo y Rukia entraban a la habitación del hotel. Se sentaron al borde de la cama y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Rukia se animó a hablar.

-Ichigo…por qué te peleaste con Kaien?

-Él me provocó…me dijo un montón de cosas sobre ti, así que yo le respondí MUY sarcásticamente. Creo que lo provoqué demasiado y me golpeó, así que lo único que hice fue devolvérselo y luego dejarlo tirado en el suelo

-Armaste un gran alboroto, Ichigo, todo el mundo social y económico influyente en Japón lo vio

-No me interesa, no iba a dejar que se burlaran de ti…

Rukia le sonrió con dulzura para luego darle un ligero beso en los labios. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante y le dijo muy suavemente:- Gracias, Ichigo, por defenderme. Aunque te hayas visto como niño de primaria, jaja

-De Kinder si quieres, pero ya te dije: yo te protegeré de todo y todos con mi vida, y si mi vida social es el precio de mis acciones, no importa mucho

-Qué haremos, Ichigo? Estamos metidos en un gran problema…

-Si te refieres a ese imbécil, seguro que no le quedan ganas de intentar nada más…

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada, Ichigo…

-Creo que mi juicio es muy acertado: imbécil lame suelas, con poca personalidad y muy cobarde…

-Ja, qué gracioso…

-Al menos ya soltaste la palabra sarcástica del día…

Rukia se quedó en silencio y luego levantó la cabeza para dirigir sus ojos a los de Ichigo, que la miraba esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Suspiró y luego dijo muy seria:- Ichigo, Kaien es un hombre inteligente, y no dudará en jugar sucio…

-Qué jugada es la más probable?

-Conoce a Orihime-san, y muy bien…

Se miraron unos segundos, intercambiando pensamientos en silencio: ese maldito no dudaría ni un segundo en contarle todo lo que sabía sobre Rukia y sobre su relación con él si eso le daba alguna ventaja.

-Tenemos que regresar a Tokyo cuanto antes, o esto empeorará hasta que se salga de control…

-Si se sale de control, ten por seguro que Nii-sama se enterará, y entonces entraremos a la peor pesadilla de nuestras vidas…

-Contra los Kuchiki, los Inoue e incluso mi familia, no te dejaré sola nunca, así me amenacen y me alejen de ti, yo siempre encontraré la manera de regresar…

Rukia tomó sus manos entre las suyas, llorando débilmente.- Si te alejaran de mí no viviría para cuando regresaras…

-Rukia, escúchame bien: si Kaien hace lo que creemos, a estas horas ya ha de estar de regreso a Japón o incluso puede que ya esté allí. Si esto se complicara y tuviéramos que alejarnos para fingir, lo haremos, pero quiero que me prometas que resistiremos hasta que logremos estar juntos…

-No lo entiendes, Ichigo. Si Nii-sama se enterara, no solo me hundiría, lo hará contigo y tu familia también, y eso es algo que yo no estoy dispuesta a permitir. Lo hice con Akizuki-kun porque no me importaba como lo haces tú, porque yo te amo, y no puedo permitir que te lastimen…

-Rukia, mírame, soy de hierro…me defenderé y te defenderé, no quiero que caigas, porque eres mi única fortaleza y, si te derrumbas, yo me derrumbaré contigo

-Ichigo…

-Cuando tú te canses de pelear por nuestro amor, yo me rendiré, así que no lo hagas, ni siquiera lo pienses, de acuerdo?

Rukia asintió débilmente, para luego volver a besar los labios dulces de su Doctor. Ichigo la levantó y tomándola de la mano la llevó al centro de la habitación. La soltó un momento para apagar las luces de la habitación, dejando únicamente como iluminación la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Rukia, acercando sus labios a su oído le preguntó:- Me permite esta pieza, Srta.?

-De qué vas, Ichigo?

-Pues, no pudimos bailar ni una canción en la fiesta, así que como compensación podemos hacerlo ahorita.

-Pero no hay música…!

Ichigo comenzó a guiarla mientras, suavemente, tarareaba una canción en su oído. Rukia se dejaba guiar por su pareja, bailaban en la habitación, dando vueltas, perdiéndose en el momento…

~~O~~

Kaien esperaba en el salón a que Orihime bajara. Había estado sentado ahí tanto tiempo que había terminado por pedir una bebida. Cuando la esperada joven entró, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a saludarla.- Hime-chan, cómo estás? Escuche de tus padres que estabas enferma

-Sí, pero ya me siento mejor, Kaien-san. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Y dime, tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a Kurosaki-kun?

-Pues no, no tuve ese placer

-Oh, ya veo. Ni modo, será para la próxima, sirve que yo misma te lo presento. Pero, de ahí en más, estuvo bien la fiesta?

-La verdad no me quede mucho tiempo

-Por qué? Sucedió algo?

-Sí, algo muy bruto y vergonzoso

-Qué cosa? Dímelo, que me asusto…

Kaien tenía cara de niño bueno y mártir mientras por dentro se moría de risa.-Cómo contarte, Orihime-chan…creo que arruine la velada con la pelea…

-Cuál pelea? De qué hablas, Kaien-san?

-Pues…en la velada conocí a un caballero muy extraño, con un color de cabello muy peculiar- volteó a ver la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado a su acompañante: se había quedado muda, así que continuó:- Tuvimos una charla sin sentido y al parecer dije algo que le disgusto. Luego me dijo algo que me molestó a tal grado que le pegué un puñetazo.

Echó de nuevo otro vistazo a la cara de la muchacha: ahora se encontraba pálida, con los labios muy apretados, pero no parecía querer decir nada. Finalmente abrió la boca y susurró:- No entiendo que tiene que ver esto que me cuentas con el motivo real de tu visita.

-Pues cualquiera pensaría que nada, pero de hecho estás estrechamente relacionados. Verás, el motivo por el que el invitado se puso conflictivo fue por Rukia-san.

La muchacha levantó su mirada hasta la de su narrador, fijándola, dándole a entender que su atención se centraba en él.- Rukia-chan se encontraba en la fiesta? Qué hacía allí?

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ayer me enteré de que su nombre completo es Kuchiki Rukia, la hermana del empresario que desea comprar la compañía de tus padres

-QUÉ?!! ESO es imposible, Kaien-san! Si fuera así, no tendría por qué trabajar para vivir!!

-No lo sabes porque vives encerrada aquí, pero al parecer entre los miembros de la Familia Kuchiki hubo una integrante que deseaba separarse: la hermana menor, cuyo nombre fue resguardado de aquellos que no pertenecieran a su círculo social o de negocios. Esa muchacha lleva el nombre de Kuchiki Rukia, y es la misma muchacha que trabaja aquí, contigo.

-Me estás diciendo que…la Rukia-chan que yo conozco es FALSA?

-No puedo asegurarte nada, podría tratarse de un error. La muchacha que todos conocen es descrita como fría, calculadora, arrogante, prepotente, altanera e hipócrita.

-Pero Rukia-chan es dulce, amable y muy buena gente…no pueden ser la misma…

-No conozco en todo Japón a alguien con ese nombre, Orihime-chan…

-Y entonces, si tenía esa posición, por qué deseaba separarse del apellido Kuchiki? Por qué la trajiste aquí para trabajar en mi casa?

-Ya te dije que yo tampoco tenía ni idea de quién era realmente…

-LA DEJÉ TRABAJAR AQUÍ PORQUE TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE CONFIABAS PLENAMENTE EN ELLA!!!

-Te pido disculpas por eso; fue mi error, y si estás furiosa, lo entiendo

Orihime respiraba profundamente mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. Kaien sonrió con malicia: lo estaba logrando, jamás había visto esa reacción en ella, de enojo con alguien. Después de unos minutos Orihime volvió a hablar:- Kaien-san, dices que el invitado y tú discutieron por su culpa. A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Cuando el caballero y yo comenzamos a hablar, le comente que yo conocía a la joven desde hacía tiempo, y me complacía en llamarme un 'buen amigo' y confidente de la muchacha. Entonces el comenzó a decirme que con los pocos días de haberla visto por primera vez sabía muchas más cosas de ella que yo, y que todo lo que yo creía tener con ella no eran más que mentiras. Entonces me molesté y le pegué el puñetazo.

-Conoces el nombre del caballero con el que te peleaste a golpes?

-No, no se lo pregunté porque en el momento no me importó

-Podrías describírmelo de nuevo? Es que creo conocerlo, pero prefiero estar segura antes de levantar falsos…

Kaien sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción mientras su 'amiga' bajaba la cabeza y la ocultaba entre sus manos. Muy lentamente y conteniendo las ganas de gritarle, le dijo:- Era de mi misma estatura, de unos 27 o 28 años, ojos…

-…cafés, muy penetrantes y profundos, voz grave pero limpia, con un color de cabello naranja, muy brillante, un color que no has visto antes…

-Conoces al mocoso, Hime-chan?

-Ese 'mocoso' se llama Kurosaki Ichigo, y es mi prometido-. Orihime no se creía ni una palabra de lo que su supuesto amigo le acababa de contar. Que SU Kurosaki-kun se había peleado en su fiesta de presentación por su amiga? Una mujer a la que acababa de conocer unos días atrás?! No, no podía ser cierto, si ellos ni se conocían!!! No quería sentirse como una loca histérica, pero ella lo sabía, lo supo desde ese momento…Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-chan tenían algo entre ellos, se habían conocido antes de que él fuera de visita a su casa, y al parecer tenían una relación muy estrecha de amistad, o eso es lo que había deducido…No,lo sabía porque ese día en su casa, ella no había salido de la habitación, y los había visto y escuchado discutir…

_-Se puede saber por qué le dijiste que no nos conocemos??!!!- "Kurosaki-kun parecía muy molesto por lo que Rukia-chan había dicho, se reflejaba en su rostro"_

_-Mira que eres idiota, de verdad. ESTO es algo que nunca debió pasar: tú estás comprometido con Orihime y yo…!!!- "Rukia-chan también parecía molesta, pero también tenía su rostro algo descompuesto por la culpa reflejad; pero, culpa de qué? Ella estaba comprometida con Kurosaki-kun y su amiga QUÉ?"_

_-TÚ QUÉ, EH???? TAMBIÉN ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA CON ALGUIEN, O QUÉ???!!!- "el guapo rostro de su prometido tenía impregnada la ira: su ceño se fruncía casi hasta formar una sola ceja, y sus puños estaban apretados, con los nudillos lívidos"_

_-CLARO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL!!!! YO NO SOY NINGUNA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA JUGAR CON MI FUTURO!!!- "ahora Rukia-chan estaba enfadada también: nunca la había visto perder la compostura de esa manera"_

_-PUES PARECE QUE NO ERES ESTÚPIDA, PERO SI UNA ZORRA!!!_

"_Una zorra…le había dicho zorra a mi mejor amiga, qué derecho tenía, en qué se basaba para hacer semejante afirmación? La expresión de Rukia había cambiado…ahora parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero parecía que el orgullo y la rabia eran más fuertes y le impedían mostrar cualquier emoción diferente al rencor y a la indiferencia. Pero ese rastro de culpa no desaparecía ni un momento de sus ojos violeta azulados…"_

_-Rukia…oi…escucha, yo…- "parecía como si Kurosaki se arrepentía sinceramente de lo que le acababa de decir: incluso el tono de su voz se había suavizado considerablemente"_

_-No tienes que decir nada, Ichigo. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

"_Se levantó, pero Ichigo la tomó por el brazo y la giró hacia él, pero ella no le miraba…ella no veía la mirada dulce y preocupada que le dirigía, como si estuviera seguro de que en cuanto ella cruzara la puerta, no la vería de nuevo, y eso parecía provocarle terror"_

_-Perdóname, Rukia, yo no quise decir eso, es que siento que me ocultas muchas cosas, y no quiero que afecte nuestra relación.- "de qué estaba hablando? A qué se refería Kurosaki-kun con 'relación'?"_

_-Eres el mayor IMBÉCIL que he conocido en mi vida…! Cual relación, eh??? En vez de decir estupideces mejor ocúpate de Orihime…-replicó enfadada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dándole a conocer mediante lo rasposo de su voz lo mal que la estaba pasando_

_-Por qué estás diciendo esto??? Qué derecho tienes tú de reclamarme algo??? – "y el enojo volvía a tomar su lugar"_

_-Ninguno, y tampoco tengo derecho a meterme, así que me voy- respondió fríamente Rukia._

"_Creo que es momento de intervenir, ya habrá tiempo de aclarar mis dudas después…no me haré ideas equivocadas de lo que acabo de escuchar…"_

Ahora entendía algo de aquella conversación que en el momento le parecía incoherente…le habían mentido descaradamente respecto a lo que fuera que había entre ellos, le habían visto la cara de mensa pero, por qué? Ni siquiera sabía si debía confiar en Kaien-san…- Tienes alguna prueba de lo que acabas de decirme sobre tu pelea con Kurosaki-kun?

-Ciertamente no de nuestra conversación, porque era privada, pero de la pelea tengo un video

-Y qué haces tú con un video de tu pelea?- a ella todo eso le comenzaba a parecer mu sospechoso

-Un colega de la oficina asistió a la fiesta y lo grabó con su celular. Si deseas verlo o no me crees, aquí lo tienes…

Sacó su celular del bolsillo interior de su saco y le puso el video. Mientras ella lo veía sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Él escuchaba el ruido de la gente y el sonido de los golpes, esperando a que su 'amiga' terminara de ver la grabación; pero ella lo repitió varias veces, como si no creyera que el joven de la pantalla fuera su prometido, pero era imposible confundirlo. Lo mejor de todo era que, cuando había checado el video para cerciorarse de que le sería útil, se escuchaba perfectamente la parte en que Ichigo decía que él era el único amor de Rukia, lo que probaba que tenían una relación sentimental aún cuando él estaba comprometido con Orihime y Rukia era su mejor amiga. Finalmente Orihime colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Kaien, sin desviar la mirada del suelo. Hizo una pausa y luego le afirmó:

-Eso no me muestra nada…

-De qué hablas?!! Rukia-san tiene una relación con TU prometido y no te importa?!!! QUÉ MAS PRUEBAS NECESITAS PARA ABRIR LOS OJOS?!!!!

-A lo que me refiero es que tú también me estás mintiendo, o me equivoco?!

-Te equivocas

-Por qué Kurosaki-kun dijo eso cuando te ganó la pelea?- se regocijo en decirlo: su prometido le había dado una paliza.- Si dijo eso entonces significa que la pelea empezó porque tú dijiste algo parecido sobre Rukia-chan…es que acaso tú también sientes algo por ella?!!

-No digas estupideces, Orihime!! Tú sabes que eso no es posible!!

-Justamente por eso te digo que te cuides, Kaien-san, porque al parecer tú también te quieres involucrar con ella de una manera que no tienes permitida

-No me quedaré para seguir escuchando pendejada y media…solo piénsalo bien, Orihime: Rukia se ha metido en tu relación; lo peor es que ni siquiera le importo si eras su mejor amiga o si a ti también te había gustado Kurosaki Ichigo, te lo quitó en pocos días, se enredó con él hasta no sabemos qué punto…

-CÁLLATE!!!!

Kaien salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Inoue, en cambio, se quedó sentada en el sofá, llorando sonoramente.

Rukia, su mejor y única 'verdadera' amiga le había mentido, toda su relación era una mentira! Amigas, confidentes, leales?!! Todo eso eran MENTIRAS!!! Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? Es que acaso esperaba conseguir información sobre ellos para así cambiarla por su libertad con los Kuchiki?! Lo había usado todo ese tiempo?!! Y no solo eso, le había puesto el ojo y las manos encima al único hombre que le había gustado en su vida!!

Eso…era imperdonable. Ella era Inoue Orihime, y ya era hora de comenzar a hacer honor a su apellido. Ni un Kuchiki ni NADIE se burlarían de ella, de eso estaba muy segura.

~~O~~

-Verás, Renji. El día en que nos reunimos lo hicimos en un pequeño bar de un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, y en ese lugar nos atendió una mesera muy guapa. El punto es que Ichigo quedo…'flechado' por ella y comenzó a buscarla para salir con ella. El problema fue que al día siguiente de conocerla su papá le pidió que saliera en una cita de compromiso con la hija de unos viejos amigos, e Ichigo no pudo negarse, así que fue a su mansión para conocerla y ahí se encontró con que la mesera trabajaba en ese lugar y era la compañera de su futura prometida.

-Cómo se llama la prometida?

-Inoue Orihime

-La hija del matrimonio dueño del Emporio Inoue?

-Ella misma. Debes de conocer a la familia, después de todo he escuchado que los Kuchiki quieren comprar la compañía de los Inoue

-Sí, así es. Bueno, volvamos a la historia de Ichigo

-Pues esa noche habló con la mesera y resultó que ella también tenía novio, así que acordaron ser solamente 'amantes'; yo le dije a Ichigo que era muy mala idea porque se le nota que está colgado por ella, pero no me hizo caso. No supe que pasó después, lo único que sé es que se fue de viaje a Venecia para conocer a los padres de Inoue-san.

-Vaya, yo fui al Baile organizado por ellos, pero no lo ví

-Y a qué fuiste tú al baile ese?

-Pues fui como supervisor de la encargada de cerrar el negocio con los Inoue

-La encargada?

-Sí, así es. La encargada es la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia.

-Rukia? Me puedes decir cómo es?

-Por qué quieres saberlo? La conoces?- preguntó Renji, desconcertado

-No estoy muy seguro…

-Es de estatura media, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos grandes y azulados…

-Es exactamente idéntica a la mesera que te acabo de platicar, y también se llama Rukia

-ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ICHIGO ESTÁ JUGANDO CON KUCHIKI RUKIA?!!!!

-NO LO SÉ!!! La descripción que me diste coincide con la de la mesera, pero puede tratarse de otra persona

-Espera, tengo una foto justo aquí-. Le enseñó una fotografía que le había tomado en la fiesta justo antes de marcharse, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.- Y bien, es ella?!

-No cabe duda, es la misma mujer de la que Ichigo está enamorado…

-Dices que Ichigo está comprometido con la hija de los Inoue, pero está enamorado de la menor de los Kuchiki?!! No me jodas…

-No te jodo, es la verdad…no puede ser, y él ni siquiera sabe que ella es una Kuchiki

-Cómo no va a saberlo?!

-Cuando ella se presentó, lo hizo diciendo únicamente su nombre, no su apellido

-Y no se les hizo sospechoso?

-En ese momento estábamos tan entretenidos con la cara babeante de Ichigo que ni nos dimos cuenta…

-Esto está mal, Uryu…Ichigo la escoltó durante toda la noche, así que para estas horas ya debe de saber toda la verdad. Seguro que armó un escándalo…

-No te quedaste para averiguarlo…

-Ahora que lo dices, ya se la habían presentado cuando yo me vine, así que si no armó jaleo antes de que me fuera no lo armó después…

-No dijiste que no lo habías visto?

-No lo ví, pero me vine después de que Kuchiki Rukia llegara a la fiesta, y en ese rato no sucedió nada…

-Pobre Ichigo, sí que tiene mala suerte…

-Uryu, me tengo que ir, pero te llamo otro día y quedamos para platicar de nuevo

-Bueno, que te vaya bien. No te acompaño porque tengo citas pendientes…

-Nos vemos

Renji bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras del hospital. Haber ido a ver a Uryu sí le había servido, y más de lo que esperaba. Aunque su propósito inicial no había sido cumplido, había conseguido información valiosísima: Ichigo y Rukia andaban enredados, y nadie sabía de ello.

Si no lo sabían los Kuchiki era porque ella lo había mantenido en secreto. De todos modos llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, así que era imposible que los Kuchiki siquiera sospecharan sobre la relación furtiva que su preciosísima integrante sostenía con un Doctor.

Lo sentía por Ichigo y la amistad que había mantenido con él durante tanto tiempo, pero en el amor y la guerra todo se vale; ahora entendía porque Ichigo le había dicho en la fiesta que Kuchiki Rukia tenía toda la cara de falsa: acababa de descubrir su mentira. Ahora que, si esos dos regresaban a Japón y seguían juntos, entonces Rukia le habría contado a Ichigo cosas que nadie fuera de la familia sabían.

Esperaría a que regresaran al país. Si regresaban sin ninguna clase de relación, entonces no tendría por qué informar de la situación a Kuchiki Byakuya; pero si volvían, no le quedaría de otra más que descubrirlos. Lo haría porque era su trabajo como la mano derecha de Byakuya…y también porque eso le ayudaría a conseguir una relación con ella y, por tanto, con los Kuchiki.

~~O~~

Rukia sentía su cuerpo ligero moviéndose al compás de la melodía que Ichigo tarareaba en su oído. Sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Ichigo.

Él, al ver que su enana mandona y encantadora había sido vencida por el cansancio y las malas experiencias de ese día, la cargó hasta la cama, donde le quitó los zapatos y la recostó, cobijándola. Dormía profundamente, pero él sabía que tendría pesadillas por todo lo que había pasado, así que dormiría esa noche a su lado, para protegerla incluso de sus sueños.

Pero antes, se dirigió al baño, donde lavó sus dientes y su rostro. Se quitó la camisa y el cinturón, los calcetines y los zapatos. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, donde se sentó. Se despojó de su pantalón, quedando en bóxers negros. Dejó su reloj en el buro y luego marcó desde su celular un número que hacía años no marcaba.

-Diga?

-Karin, soy yo

-Oh, Ichi-nii, qué sucede?

-Tienes mucho trabajo?

-Unos casos de divorcio, pero nada que pase de estos tres días. Por qué la pregunta?

-Quiero contratarte para que me investigues unas cosas…

-Cosas sobre qué o quién? Estás muy sospechoso, Ichi-nii…

-Necesito que me investigues todo lo posible sobre un hombre llamado Shiba Kaien…

**Continuará…**

**Oh-my-God!!!!**

**Ahora sí empiezan los problemas, qué harán nuestros protagonistas ahora que todo se les ha salido de las manos??? Eso les pasa por mentir: pero bueno, yo no soy nadie para sermonearlos ya que las mentiras son mías ^.^U**

**Por cierto, un consejo: en esta historia escrita por su loquísima servidora, ****no se dejen llevar por las apariencias****, solo vean a Orihime, que en esta historia no va a ser ****nada tonta****…**

**Bueno, esta vez no les dejo adelanto porque no tengo idea de cómo armaré el sig capi…ya veremos, dependiendo de los Reviews que me dejen juju ^.^**

**Bueno, ya saben , REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. La única verdad n mi burbuja de mentiras

**Hola a todos T.T perdónenme por la triste bienvenida a este capi pero estoy depre xq no entré a la universidad que quería T.T Pero lo intentaré el siguiente año así que arriba el ánimo I.I***

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de su historia favorita!!!**

**Me escuche como locutora, de veras T.T **

**Bueno, aquí Ruichi-chan les trae otro capi de esta historia loquísima, espero les esté gustando, y apenas empieza lo bueno de la historia**

**En este capi les traeré musho IchiRuki, porque en el pasado casi no salieron nuestros protas, pero necesitaba narrarles cómo se van a desencadenar todos los conflictos, jojo…soy malvada, lo admito, pero solo para escribir xq en realidad soy una niña buena (cara de angelito~)**

**Bueno, mis más grandes agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron un review:**

***Hakufu neko chan: sí, la Inoutil no estará nada mensa en esta historia, jejeje**

***RukiaxUchiha: sí, todos contra ellos, actualizaré pronto, jojo**

***Kuchiki Rukia 7: qué bueno que ya tienes tu cuenta, me avisas para leer tus historias, jeje...arriba el 7!**

***Laura V: ya verás que van a sufrir un montón, por algo la puse en categoría de Drama, jaja**

***byakushi: (me encanta tu nick, sabes?) y no es que ponga a Inoutil más 'inteligente', sino q la pondré menos idiota, jajaja**

***morrizz: sí, Renji nunca me ha terminado de caer 'bien', así que lo pondré como el villano de la historia ^.^**

***ICHIGO VIZARD 15: jajaja que buen chiste jajaja, se lo conté a mi hermana y también se rió un montón jajaja ^.^ Por cierto, lee hasta el final el avance y seguro ya sabes quién va a enredar más su relación**

***Naoko tendo: qué bueno que te gustó, espero este capi también sea de tu agrado ^.^**

***keisi: Kaien no es malo, solo que pasa por malos momentos…más adelante lo entenderás ^.^**

***Uchiha Katze: siempre he creído que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, y lo aplicaré a mi historia ^.^**

***Anita509: ya estoy planeando la 2° temporada de OSS, así que espérala ^.^**

***suskyUchiha: esa era mi intención, sorprenderlos ^.^**

**Bueno, saben que ni BLEACH ni sus personajes son míos, sino de Kubo Tite-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki seguro con un montón de escenitas hentai ^.^**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Otra nota de vital importancia: cuando lean el flashback de la muerte de la mamá de Ichigo, lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos de Ichigo en el momento en que le está contando la historia a Rukia**

**LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 13 La única verdad en mi burbuja de mentiras**

Rukia se despertó ese día al sentir el calor del sol a través de sus párpados. No quería abrir los ojos porque se sentía muy cómoda, con su cabeza apoyada en un cuerpo tibio que reconocería hasta dormida. Ichigo la abrazaba por la cintura y dormía cómodamente. Rukia podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y sentía el movimiento de su cuerpo al inhalar y exhalar el aire. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su amor dormir: su rostro se veía tan relajado que para cualquiera menos ella estaría irreconocible. Se quedó apoyada en su pecho, quieta para no despertarlo. Era tan cómodo estar así, se sentía correcto, la hacía sentir completa, sin necesidad de nada más. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Volvió a abrir los ojos para observar el rostro de Ichigo: era tan atractivo, con facciones varoniles muy bien definidas. Ansiaba tocarlo, pero en vez de eso delineo con la punta de su dedo todos sus rasgos sin tocarlo, hasta que decidió tocar con cuidado su nariz, haciendo que el hombre se removiera entre las sábanas, apretando más su abrazo para pegar sus cuerpos. Un gruñido le indicó que lo había despertado con su acción, así que esperó pacientemente a que abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, le saludo con una gran sonrisa y un 'Buenos día, Ichigo~'. El rostro adormilado del joven le sonrió de igual manera y le respondió el saludo con un beso en los labios.

Era graciosa la manera en que ese roce estaba cargado de sentimientos, y éstos no se habían desvanecido ni un poco desde la primera vez que lo había besado. Ese cosquilleo incesante en su estómago aumentaba con cada movimiento de sus labios sobre los de ella, era como si cada beso fuera el primero, se sentía como el primero, y así había sido cuando habían hecho el amor: la segunda vez estuvo cargada de las mismas emociones, el mismo nerviosismo y el mismo amor, pasión y deseo…jamás podría amar a nadie más como lo hacía con Ichigo; si se lo contara a alguien y ese alguien dijera que tenía esa sensación de momento y luego, con el paso del tiempo, conocería a alguien más y lo amaría, ella estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo: porque en el momento en que el amor terminara (ella está segura de que eso no sucederá jamás) su corazón se secaría…toda ella era ahora de Ichigo, y si él dejara de amarla se llevaría todo de ella con él, sin que ella pidiera que se lo devolviera, deseando estar con él siempre…

Estos pensamientos brotaron en forma de lágrimas, haciendo que Ichigo rompiera el beso tierno y suave que le estaba regalando. La miró angustiado, secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que humedecían las mejillas de Rukia:

-Qué sucede, Rukia? Te sientes mal?

-N-no es eso…solo que de repente sentí…- la voz de Rukia se había quebrado. Ichigo la abrazó, apretándola contra él, reconfortándola-…tengo el presentimiento de que te voy a perder…!

Rukia se abrazó contra él, dejándolo boca arriba en la cama y ella sobre su pecho. Ichigo la dejó llorar mientras acariciaba su cabello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda…Finalmente, cuando el llanto de Rukia se convirtió en sollozos, Ichigo habló:- Rukia, si hay algo que no pasará nunca es que me pierdas, porque yo soy tuyo

-De verdad, Ichigo? De verdad estás dispuesto a enfrentar lo peor cuando regresemos a Japón? De verdad estás dispuesto a ayudarme cuando yo no he hecho nada por ti?!

-Y quién te dijo que tú no has hecho nada por mí?

-No lo he hecho…

Ichigo tomó el mentón de Rukia para obligarla a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella llorosos y los de él penetrantes…Rukia se ruborizó y algo de alegría se reflejó en su mirada. Ichigo la besó delicadamente en la mejilla y luego, prosiguió:

-Rukia…eres la persona que me salvó…

-De quién?

-De mi mismo…si me hubieras conocido en otras circunstancias seguro que hubiera sido un maldito infeliz maleducado contigo…cambié mucho cuando mi mundo se cayó en pedazos, cuando mi madre murió…

Rukia sintió que los nervios hacían estragos en ella. Sabía algo de esa historia, que la mamá de Ichigo había muerto, pero no sabía los detalles…-Ichigo, si no te sientes como para contármelo, lo dejamos para otra ocasión…

-Quiero que sepas todo de mí, ahora que yo sé cada detalle de tu vida. Pero si no deseas escucharlo lo entenderé

-Cuéntamelo…

Ichigo miró a Rukia. Luego se sentó en la cama con ella aún abrazada contra él. La miró directamente a los ojos y luego comenzó con su relato, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual

-Pasó cuando yo tenía nueve años, aún cuando la amaba yo la maté…!!!

-No fue tu culpa, Ichigo- el joven había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos, impidiendo que Rukia lo viera llorar. Ella acarició su cabello y esperó pacientemente a que pudiera continuar- No fue tu culpa…

-No sabes lo que pasó…!

-No es necesario que lo sepa, Ichigo…eres el hombre más bueno, noble y honesto de este mundo; jamás, escúchame, JAMÁS podrías hacer algo así...

-Cuando escuches lo que sucedió no pensarás igual!

Ahora Ichigo la miraba de nuevo fijamente, con una nota de rencor en su voz, y una mirada que la asustó. Nunca había visto esa expresión en él, tan llena de…odio y resentimiento, pero no hacia ella ni hacia otra persona, sino hacia el mismo, como si se reprochara internamente: se culpaba por la muerte de esa persona.- Ichigo…

-Su nombre era Kurosaki Masaki….y el día en que falleció, fue el 17 de junio…lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…estaba lluvioso, yo iba con mi mamá de regreso a la casa después de las clases de karate…

_-Ah!- un Ichigo de nueve años había sido mojado por un camión mientras caminaba por la acera de regreso a casa._

_-Vaya, Ichigo, qué camión tan malo! Estás bien?- le preguntó su mamá, mirándolo dulcemente. Sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a secar su rostro- Lo siento, cambiemos de lugar, te parece? Yo iré de ese lado…_

_-Está bien, yo me quedo aquí. Yo tengo impermeable, estaré bien!- le dijo Ichigo, mientras su madre continuaba secándolo.- Cuando pase esto, yo te protegeré!_

_-Vaya, qué confiable!- le dijo su mamá mientras lo miraba dulcemente- Pero…no. No puedo dejarte de ese lado cuando no le has ganado ni un combate a Tatsuki-chan- le dijo, mientras secaba su nariz_

_-Pfro eghge ehkkae neoam anfc mi…_

_-Oye, oye, no te entiendo nada_

_-Esta vez le dí un golpe!_

_-Sí, está perfecto. Ahora vámonos- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza_

"_Quería a mi mamá. Ni una vez la ví enojarse, o llorar. No importaba la situación en la que me encontrara o qué tan mala fuera…cuando estaba con mi mamá podía olvidarlo todo, podía sonreír todo el tiempo…!"_

_-Mamá…puedo agarrarte de la mano?- le preguntó, mirándola inocentemente_

_-Por supuesto!- le dijo, mientras le tendía la mano con una gran sonrisa._

" _Pero no solo yo, los cuatro: papá, Yuzu, Karin y yo, todos la amábamos; ella era el centro de nuestro mundo, donde todos girábamos. _

_Cuando aún era pequeño escuché a papá decir que mi nombre incluía el deber de proteger algo…en ese momento pensé que si tenía que hacerlo, protegería a mi mamá. La protegería porque ella siempre me protegía a mí"_

_Ese día llovió, igual que el anterior, y el día anterior a ese, así que el nivel del río había subido bastante. A pesar de eso, había una persona en la orilla del río, parada y sin paraguas, como si fuera a saltar dentro de él._

_-Eh?... Espera, mamá…!_

_-Ichigo?!- gritó Masaki al ver que el niño corría hacia la orilla del río_

"_Al principio, creí que quería proteger a mamá, pero con la llegada de mis hermanas aumento el número de personas a las que tenía que proteger. Seguí yendo al dojo para poder protegerlas, para volverme más fuerte poco a poco. Pensé que había muchas personas a las cuales proteger…"_

-No recuerdo…qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente…solo recuerdo a mi mamá gritándome para que me detuviera…caí al río y lo siguiente que vi cuando reaccione…fue a mi madre y a mí tendidos a la orilla del río...-la voz de Ichigo se convertía en un susurro cada vez menos audible conforme la historia avanzaba, pero Rukia entendía perfectamente cada palabra que salía de los labios del peli naranja, porque lo veía en su mente como si ella hubiera estado ahí-…seguía lloviendo…-la voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos, regresándola a la realidad.-…y ella estaba tendida encima de mí, cubierta de sangre…!

Ichigo y Rukia, ambos lloraban, él en silencio y ella con sollozos ahogados. Era tan vívidos los recuerdos para él que dolía solo de recordarlos, y pronunciarlo había resultado un gran esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que ella pareció entender perfectamente, pues no formuló ni una sola pregunta. Después de recobrar la voz, dijo:

-Si yo le hubiera hecho caso, si me hubiera detenido eso nunca hubiera pasado!! SI NO FUERA POR MI CULPA ELLA SEGUIRÍA VIVA!!!...pero no lo hice, seguí corriendo, por mi culpa el mundo de Karin, de Yuzu y de papá se hundió para no volver a flotar jamás…me sentía tan culpable, pero ninguno de ellos parecía entenderme. Me sonreían y me trataban con gran consuelo, como si agradecieran que estuviera vivo, AÚN CUANDO MAMÁ HABÍA MUERTO!!! No solo destrocé mi mundo, también el de ellos!!!...a partir de eso todo cambió para mí, y cambié yo también…

-No fue tu culpa...no lo fue…tú no querías que eso sucediera, tú la amabas…

Cuando Ichigo levantó la mirada, Rukia lloraba…era una tragedia todo lo que había sucedido en la vida del muchacho, y ella de alguna manera podía comprender el dolor que inundaba el alma y el corazón de él, porque ella tenía los mismos sentimientos guardados muy dentro por la muerte de su hermana. Toda la culpa, el rencor y el resentimiento que tenía hacia él mismo, la ojivioleta lo tenía hacia ella misma también…sus vidas había resultado ser muy distintas a lo que hubieran deseado…ambos habían sentido el amor de alguien que los amara de igual manera y los protegiera de todo, y ambos se sentían culpables de su pérdida. Así como Ichigo sabía que su familia había perdido a su centro, ella sabía que Byakuya-nii-sama había perdido a la única mujer a la que tal vez había amado.

Ichigo miraba en silencio como la morena se deshacía en dolor y llanto y, por primera vez, se sintió liberado del peso que llevaba cargando durante 18 años. No solamente porque había desahogado todos sus pesares relatándole a Rukia todo lo ocurrido, sino porque había encontrado a alguien que había sufrido algo similar…ella había perdido a su único apoyo dentro de la Familia Kuchiki, quedándose sola, obligándose a sí misma a ser más fuerte para protegerse y proteger a los que algún día significaran algo para ella, obligándose a cambiar para poder sobrellevar una vida en la que la persona más importante y que daba un significado ya no estaba; ella tuvo que cambiar no porque ella lo deseara, sino porque era necesario.

**-**Rukia…-susurró, poniendo una mano en su mejilla

-Yo sé que la amabas, y que si hubieras podido lo hubieras evitado…- Rukia tomó su mano entre las suyas y lo miró entre lágrimas-…fue un accidente, Ichigo…

-…- Ichigo sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo a través del toque de las manos heladas de la morena; podía sentir como con cada una de sus palabras, sus miradas, sus caricias, sus besos, sanaba esa herida abierta por dieciocho años, convirtiéndola en nada más que una cicatriz; pero no una que causara dolor, sino una que le recordaba lo mucho que amaba a su madre y que le haría falta siempre, pero ahora ya no estaba solo. Ya no tenía que cargar con todo sobre su espalda, no desde que Rukia había aparecido en su vida. Ya no tenía que evitar a los demás ni temer a amar a alguien y perderlo después de vivir un periodo de inmensa felicidad…él sabía que Rukia caminaría con él lo que le quedaba por recorrer, y así lo haría él por ella. No desistiría, se volvería más fuerte de lo que ya era para protegerla…ahora sabía que el significado de su nombre era para proteger al amor de su vida, y esa persona era ella…ahora aguantaría lo que fuera para salvarla, le brindaría todo el apoyo en momentos de debilidad: nunca se rendiría, lucharía aún cuando ella deseara rendirse, porque ella era lo único por lo que valía la pena mirar hacia adelante y lograr lo que se propusiera.-…no sé si puedes entenderme…

-Lo hago, Ichigo, porque soy igual que tú. Ahora puedo entender porque me enamoré de ti cuando había temido tanto volver a hacerlo…tú y yo estamos unidos no solo por nuestro destino, sino por nuestro pasado porque, aun cuando nos conocimos hace una semana, yo sentí como si te conociera de toda la vida…tú me complementas, y yo deseo poder sanar la herida que tienes, y compartir tu dolor en cada momento que me permitas estar a tu lado…

-…

-Ichigo, Te Amo, y lo único que deseo es que puedas volver a sonreír como cuando caminabas agarrado de la mano de tu mamá…

-Rukia…

-Ahora siento que la quiero mucho…

-Por qué?- le preguntó Ichigo. Rukia tomó ambas manos del ojimiel y las apretó cálidamente entre las suyas. Luego las dejó sobre su regazo y tomó el rostro del muchacho, guiando su cabeza hasta el lugar donde había depositado sus manos. Cuando él estuvo recostado en su regazo, la morena comenzó a acariciar su cabello, mientras pegaba su frente a la oreja de éste. Muy lentamente le susurró al oído:

-Porque ella te amaba también, deseaba tu felicidad por sobre todo lo demás…estoy segura de que ella deseaba protegerte, y lo único que nunca deseó fue que te sintieras responsable de su partida y vivieras con una herida tan grande y difícil de sanar…estoy segura de que ella nunca soltaría tu mano, y te acompañaría todo el tiempo que le permitieras permanecer a tu lado…eso es exactamente lo que yo deseo hacer…es por eso que me siento identificada con ella y puedo decir que la quiero por el simple hecho de que ella te amo tanto

Ichigo se levantó para mirar el rostro de la ojivioleta, cuyos ojos estaban opacados por las lágrimas cristalinas que empañaban su hermosa mirada. Acarició con lentitud sus mejillas, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en las caricias de las manos de su amante…se acercó a ella hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella y le dijo mientras ella tuviera sus ojos cerrados:

-Perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato; esa no era mi intención…

-No, Ichigo, te lo agradezco…ahora sé todo de ti, y te amo más que antes…

-Pero yo asesiné a mi madre…cómo puedes amar a alguien así?!

-Yo también asesiné a mi hermana…ambos perdimos a la persona más importante de nuestras vidas, pero ahora sé que ya no estoy sola, porque te tengo a ti…y no dudes nunca que tú también me tienes a mí…- Rukia abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente a los suyos-…tal vez no pueda ocupar el lugar de tu madre, porque la amabas demasiado, pero al menos…déjame permanecer a tu lado, y tratar de curar la herida que tienes abierta desde hace tantos años…tú escuchaste mi historia y me sigues amando, sabes lo ruin y perversa que soy y aun así me sigues amando…

-Sé por qué te convertiste en alguien así, porque yo también cambié para proteger a mi familia y no permitir que me quitaran a uno más, porque mi mundo son ellos y no estoy dispuesto a perderlos. Pero a ese diminuto mundo se han ido sumando amigos y ahora tú, TÚ que eres lo que me hace girar, lo que me da fuerzas…yo lucharé por ti ahora que sé que tengo que protegerte a ti y a nuestro amor. Te lo dije ayer y te lo digo ahora: no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí

Rukia soltó una ligera risa y luego besó con delicadeza los labios del pelinaranja, solo un roce, y luego le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del ojimiel se acelerara.- Sabes, tú y yo somos como el sol y la luna…

-El sol y la luna? Vaya que mi historia te trastornó…esos astros no tienen nada que ver con nosotros…

-Claro que sí: el sol no puede existir sin la luna, y la luna no puede brillar sin el sol…tú y yo somos exactamente iguales, cierto?

-Eso tiene sentido

Rukia e Ichigo se sonrieron antes de que los labios de él se juntaran con los de ella, iniciando un beso que se fue profundizando hasta que terminaron tendidos en la cama. Ichigo se despegó de ella solo para besar su cuello y susurrarle un 'Gracias, Rukia' que ella sintió en el fondo de su alma.

-Sabes? Eres la primera persona de la que escucho un 'gracias' sincero y cargado de ese sentimiento llamado gratitud…

-Lo sé, y me alegro

-Te alegras de que nadie me haya agradecido algo en lo que llevo de vida en este mundo?!

-No…me alegro de ser el primero que lo haya hecho, y te lo vuelvo a agradecer; tú has comenzado a sanar todo lo que estaba mal

-Tengo una pregunta para ti: ahora que ya conoces mi historia, dime cómo puede sanarte una persona que está igual o más enferma que tú

-Tal vez puedes sanarme porque yo también he sanado parte de tus heridas, aunque las tuyas sean más profundas…

-Ambos tenemos una sola herida, igual de profunda y dolorosa, y es cierto que la mía esta cerrándose desde que te conocí

-Sabes? Tengo un poco de envidia de tu hermana…

-Eres un enfermo, Ichigo…

-Me refiero a que la amaste tanto que me da un poquito de celos, es todo

-Tú eres mi todo ahora, Ichigo; no tienes por qué sentir eso…!

-Yo también estoy seguro de que tu hermana deseaba lo mejor para ti y te amaba tanto como tú a ella…es por eso que cumpliremos los deseos de mi madre y tu hermana y seguiremos adelante, por ellas, por nosotros y por todos los que representan algo importante en nuestras vidas

-Podré hacerlo si estás conmigo, prométeme que no voy a perderte nunca!

-Te lo prometo, te lo juro si es necesario para que me creas; a cambio deseo que tú me prometas lo mismo: estarás conmigo siempre, no importa qué suceda, no importa contra quién o qué tengamos que luchar, estaremos juntos siempre

-Kurosaki Ichigo…qué significa tú nombre?

-Pues Kurosaki significa '' , e Ichigo es 'aquel que protege' . Es por eso que sentí que tenía que protegerlos a todos, incluyéndote a ti. Nunca olvides que eres parte de mí ahora

-Sabes, mi hermana me nombró Rukia, que en realidad es una especie de derivado de 'Lucía', que significa 'luz'…eso quiero ser, Ichigo, tu rayito de luz y de esperanza que perdiste hace tiempo…

-Y eso eres, Rukia…eso y más…

Dicho esto comenzó a besar de nuevo los labios de la morena, devorándolos mientras ella los abría para dar paso a la lengua de Ichigo, que se adentró y rozó la de ella, provocándola a que se dejara guiar por el momento. El beso se fue profundizando al compás de caricias que se regalaban mutuamente por todo el cuerpo, hasta que ella decidió que no era el momento ni estaba de humor para que se diera eso de nuevo. Lentamente trató de separar al peli naranja, pero cuando le dio un ligero empujón, el joven lo sintió como una especie de rechazo. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se fue directo al baño.

Rukia se quedó tendida en la cama, confundida. Se dio una bofetada mental y luego se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Tocó varias veces pero el joven no le abría.

-Ichigo…-nadie le contestó-…Ichigo, por favor, abre la puerta.- Escuchó cómo se abría la regadera y eso solo pudo interpretarlo de una manera: el maldito estaba enojado porque no se había acostado con él.- Ichigo, deja de comportarte como un escuincle de 17 años que se enoja solo porque su novia no se acostó con él!- y seguía sin responderle. Eso no se quedaría así, no permitiría que su novio le hiciera chantaje emocional ni mucho menos. Abrió la puerta del baño, la cual Ichigo había dejado sin seguro, y se dirigió directo a la regadera. Abrió el cancel y lo vio, al peli naranja en todo su esplendor, solo que había un detalle que no había previsto: el joven estaba mojado (después de todo estaba tomando un baño) y el agua que recorría cada centímetro de su piel lo hacía lucir 100 veces más atractivo y 1000 más deseable…al principio le costó recordar por qué había interrumpido la ducha del ojimiel, pero cuando concentró suficientes neuronas para expresar su 'enojo' le dijo no muy convincente:- Sabes, Ichigo, no es justo que te enojes conmigo solo porque no me siento de humor para hacer el amor contigo!- bueno, al menos ya lo había dicho, aunque no se convenció ni a sí misma porque su tono de voz no mostraba enojo alguno.

Cuando miró los ojos del hombre, este la miraba con una mezcla de burla y enojo.- Perdón, Rukia, pero como no paraste NI mis besos NI mis caricias, supuse que querías que estuviéramos juntos. Creo que lo malinterpreté y te pido mi MÁS sincera disculpa- el sarcasmo y el enojo se hacían presentes en cada palabra que pronunciaba

-Te disculpo…es solo que no creí que después de contarme todo lo de tu mamá estuvieras como para…para…

-Para hacerte el amor?- terminó Ichigo. Rukia lo miró como indignada por su falta de recato, pero este impidió un reclamo de su parte argumentando:- Nunca me encontraré indispuesto a hacerte el amor, NUNCA. Pero si tú no quieres, entonces no lo haremos y ya

-QUÉ?!- le preguntó indignada- Quién fue el que empezó con la sesión apasionada sobre la cama?!

-Yo, pero TÚ la paraste así que, si no se te ofrece nada más, te pido que te salgas para terminar de ducharme.

Bien, ese golpe frío por parte del idiotita no se lo esperaba pero, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, ver a Ichigo tan 'expuesto' la hacía sentir deseosa de tocarlo. Lentamente levantó su mano y la colocó en la espalda del ojimiel. Cuando este volteó al sentir el toque vio como la expresión de Rukia había cambiado; se veía como si estuviera arrepentida pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Tomó la mano que estaba sobre su espalda entre las suyas, y luego fue jalándola muy lentamente al interior de la regadera.

-Ichigo, no…- le susurró mientras se detenía

El pelinaranja se salió de la regadera hasta quedar junto a la morena. Inclinó su cabeza hasta la altura de su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar e hizo que Rukia gimiera ligeramente.-Por qué no?- le preguntó el pelinaranja sensualmente- Por qué no quieres que hagamos el amor?

-Porque…p-porque…-pero los besos de Ichigo la desconcentraban demasiado como para decirle un motivo que, por cierto, ya había olvidado. Levantó el cuello para que el ojimiel pudiera besar más cómodamente su piel. El joven aumentó la intensidad de las caricias que proporcionaba al cuello de la muchacha: besaba, lamía y mordía de manera pasional y desesperada. Ella se dedicaba a sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Ichigo sobre su vestido. Era maravillosa la multitud de sensaciones que es hecho de sentir su abdomen, sus piernas y su miembro aún cuando no era un contacto directo. Cuando se cansó del pacifismo bajó su rostro y comenzó a besar su hombro mientras él se iba directo al lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordía, arrancando un gemido audible de su amante. Aprovechó que Rukia bajo la guardia para posar sus manos una sobre las caderas de ella y otra en el cierre del vestido, el cual bajó muy lentamente. Ella no tenía trabajo por hacer así que se dedicó a regalarle tiernas caricias en la espalda y el abdomen firme sin bajar más, ya que deseaba poder sentirlo antes de que su erección estuviera completada. Cuando el cierre bajó por completo Ichigo se separó un poco de la ojivioleta, únicamente con la intención de besar sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales ella abrió inmediatamente para permitir que la lengua del doctor entrara en su boca y comenzar una batalla entre ambos órganos. Era tanto el entretenimiento brindado que ella no se percató cuando él tomó sus hombros y bajó los tirantes del blanco vestido de fiesta que ahora estaba algo mojado por el contacto de sus cuerpos. Cuando los bajó el vestido cayó por si solo hasta el suelo, dejando ver a la joven únicamente en pantaletas. Cuando Ichigo se separó para admirarla soltó un ligero gemido de aprobación y disgusto al mismo tiempo.

Se inclinó nuevamente para besar su cuello y con sus manos la abrazó por la cintura. El choque de su piel desnuda los hizo gemir, sobre todo a Rukia que ya ansiaba ese excitante contacto. Lentamente movió sus manos a la espalda baja de Ichigo, donde hizo presión para que sus sexos se rozaran por sobre la ropa interior de ella. Ichigo respondió a este estímulo devorando el cuello de la morena. Luego movió una de las manos que permanecían en la cintura de la ojivioleta hasta uno de sus senos, donde rozó la base levemente con la yema de sus dedos-Rukia…me puedes decir por qué no traes sostén?- le preguntó entre besos.

Ella se tardó en asimilar la repuesta debido a que la mano de Ichigo había comenzado a proporcionarla caricias a su seno, haciendo que su concentración disminuyera. Finalmente le contestó entre gemidos de placer:- Porque no es…necesario con este vestido…

-Mejor…

El peli naranja dejó de acariciar el seno de la morena para subir la mano al mentón. Rukia dejó salir un suspiro de disgusto pero este terminó cuando el ojimiel utilizó la mano que tenía en su mentón para abrir su boca e introducir nuevamente su lengua, haciendo que la excitación de ambos se elevara considerablemente. Se sentía increíble estar así después de tanto que no se veían. A ambos no solo les encantaban las caricias prolongadas por todo el cuerpo que intercambiaban, sino también el roce de sus labios, su lengua y el intercambio de saliva. Ichigo devoraba los labios de la ojivioleta con pasión y deseo, pero también con amor, tratando de expresarle lo profundo que eran sus sentimientos por ella. Y ella le contestaba con más caricias por sus brazos, su espalda y su abdomen bien formado, dándole a entender que correspondía con la misma intensidad cada una de sus emociones y sentimientos.

Sin romper el beso Ichigo fue dirigiendo a Rukia hacia la pared del baño cerca a la regadera para poder recargarla, donde siguió besándola intensamente. La ojivioleta se estremeció al contacto con el frío material, pero fue la excusa perfecta para arquear su espalda hasta que los sexos de ambos volvieran a rozarse. Ichigo la apretó contra la pared para que los roces se convirtieran en caricias y puso una de sus manos de vuelta a sus caderas para iniciar un vaivén que aumentara el contacto. Rompió el beso únicamente para dirigir sus labios a su cuello y bajar hasta sus pechos besando cada milímetro de piel. Cuando llegó al pezón lo besó, acariciándolo con su lengua, haciendo que Rukia moviera sus manos a su cabello y enredara sus dedos en él, jalándolo levemente cada que la caricia subía de intensidad. Ambos estaban excitados, y mucho. Los gemidos de placer que se regalaban mutuamente inundaban el baño, donde los únicos sonidos eran los suspiros y gemidos de los dos amantes, y el agua de la regadera que seguía abierta.

La temperatura subía a cada segundo por la excitación de la pareja que se demostraba cuánto se amaba, ayudada por el vapor del agua hirviendo.

Ichigo dejó de besar el seno de Rukia, cuyo pezón se había endurecido, para atender el otro que había quedado abandonado mientras complacía al otro. Ambas manos del peli naranja estaban en las caderas de morena, mientras las de ella estaban proporcionando placenteras caricias en la espalda y cuello del ojimiel. Las caricias entre sus sexos habían hecho que las pantaletas de Rukia se humedecieran, hecho que el joven notó cuando posó una de sus manos en el punto de placer de la ojivioleta por encima de estas. Cuando su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior la muchacha aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos convirtiéndolos en deliciosos gritos que él escuchaba directamente en su oído. Movió la mano que aún tenía en la cadera a las pompas de Rukia, donde acarició primero por encima y luego debajo de sus pantaletas. Aunque sus sexos ya no entraran en contacto, el placer de la morena no disminuyó ya que muy lentamente el peli naranja bajó sus pantaletas hasta el suelo y besó sus piernas muy cerca de su intimidad. Disfrutaba de cada roce de su piel, sentía que ardía por dentro y por fuera con cada caricia que le proporcionaba su amante, pero esta vez le tocaba a ella darle un regalo, hacerlo gozar como él la había hecho gozar con su regalo de despedida.

Jaló el cabello de Ichigo hacia arriba, haciendo que éste se desconcertara un poco. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura lo miró diciéndole con el lujurioso brillo de sus ojos que esta vez le tocaría a él disfrutar de un regalo

-Rukia…- logró articular Ichigo con la respiración entrecortada

-Shh…ahora me toca darte tu regalo de bienvenida- le dijo, mientras comenzaba a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, cosa que sabía lo volvía loco

-Bienvenida…a dónde?- le preguntó mientras entraban en la regadera y sentían el agua hirviente empaparlos, pero como su cuerpo también estaba hirviendo no les disgustó

-A Venecia…- le dijo, mientras comenzaba a besarlo en los labios mordiéndole el superior mientras él delineaba con su lengua su labio inferior.

Se besaron sintiendo como la adrenalina se escapaba por sus poros, como cada una de sus caricias se intensificaba por la sensación del agua resbalando por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente Rukia rompió el beso, recorriendo a lambidas y caricias la piel de su cuello, sus pectorales, sus hombros, sus brazos, su abdomen, hasta llegar a la parte que le interesaba. Estaba hincada mirando la gloriosa erección de su amante. Levantó nerviosamente una de sus manos hasta acariciar la cabeza del pene y partir de ahí a dar un masaje de arriba abajo, rodeándolo con su mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su abdomen. Nunca había realizado algo como eso pero el gemido de Ichigo le indicó que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Bajó la mano que tenía en su abdomen hasta sus testículos, donde apretó cuidadosamente y luego acarició rítmicamente el pene y los testículos. Ichigo no dejaba de lanzar suspiros y gemidos, sentía que las caricias que Rukia le proporcionaba lo llevarían a la locura: sus labios ni siquiera lo habían rozado y ya sentía que iba a explotar, solo podría aguantar un poco más por lo que, impaciente, agarró con ambas manos la cabeza de la joven haciendo que levantara la vista y lo mirara lujuriosamente antes de acercar sus labios a la cabeza de su miembro. Cuando sintió su aliento cálido y sus manos aún acariciándolo en tan sensibles partes lanzó un grito que se componía de una sola palabra: el nombre de su amante.

La morena acercó ya sin temor ni nerviosismo sus labios al pene del peli naranja, dispuesta a continuar con lo que había iniciado: besó la punta del pene erecto del ojimiel muy delicadamente y luego se separó solo un poco para poder formar una 'O' con los labios y ponerlos cuidadosamente de nuevo en la punta y mover su cabeza en imperceptibles círculos. Este movimiento excitó a Ichigo haciendo que enredara sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de su amante, empujándola un poco para obligarla a continuar. Ella colocó sus labios ajustándolos al cuerpo del pene y lo recorrió, de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Cogió entre sus labios la punta del pene y lo beso tiernamente entre rápidos giros y luego tiró suavemente de su piel hacia atrás. Abrió un poco su agarre para permitir que el glande del miembro entrara completamente en su boca y presionó firmemente el resto entre sus labios, permitiéndose permanecer así un momento antes de soltarlo. Besó de nuevo la punta y deslizó sus manos hacia el frenillo, aprovechando que la erección estaba completada y podía acariciarlo. Después de unos segundos en que el peli naranja no dejaba de gemir y pedirle entre suspiros que continuara formó otro círculo con sus labios y beso a todo lo largo del cuerpo del pene, succionando y besando al mismo tiempo. Sintió ahogarse por un momento pero ella también disfrutaba de lo que hacía y no creyó necesario detenerse. Entretenida en besarle se le ocurrió aletear su lengua empezando por la base y terminando en la punta. Ichigo enredó con fuerza sus dedos entre el cabello empapado de Rukia cuando ella permitió que todo su pene entrara en su boca; profunda, húmeda y excitantemente lo besó haciéndole experimentar nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones mientras sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas muy cerca de su ano excitándolo al doble. Sin resistirlo más comenzó a moverle la cabeza para que aumentara el ritmo de la felación. Era inevitable, se vendría en ella en cualquier momento y no sabía si eso le desagradaría, quería avisarle pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se detuviera. Sintió venirse en su boca liberando toda la tensión y excitación que había acumulado desde que las caricias habían empezado en la cama.

Bajó su vista para encontrarse con una Rukia aún admirando su miembro y vio que levantaba una mano para acariciarlo de nuevo. Permitió que lo tocara únicamente con el propósito de excitarse de nuevo, pero esta vez terminaría dentro de su estrecha cavidad. Cuando sintió que su 'amigo' despertaba de nuevo la levantó sujetándola de los brazos y atrapó sus labios en un desesperado beso, sintiendo los de la morena hinchados por la actividad tenida. La apretó contra su cuerpo para rozar sus sexos. Ella estaba excitadísima, más que él, y sentía que la tensión estaba a punto de llagar al límite así que sin perder más tiempo la puso contra la pared opuesta de la regadera y la levantó, enredando en su cintura las perfectas piernas blanquecinas, aprovechando para introducirse de un solo movimiento: sabía que no le dolería debido a que la lubricación era suficiente. La rápida introducción la hizo gemir y abrazarse al cuello de Ichigo para besarlo desesperadamente, iniciando ambos un movimiento de cadera que aumentara la fricción del miembro del ojimiel entrando y saliendo de la estrecha cavidad de la ojivioleta. Ambos gritaban de placer, él sosteniendo las caderas de Rukia para facilitarles la acción y ella brindándole caricias en su retaguardia con sus piernas y pies y en la espalda con sus manos. El ritmo los volvía locos, querían más, pero esa posición no les permitiría dar rienda suelta a su lujuria y más pervertidos pensamientos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha deshizo su abrazo de la cintura de él y se bajó. La penetración se había interrumpido pero lo que probarían a continuación los llevaría a sentir un éxtasis mayor. La morena lo beso sus labios introduciendo su lengua y luego lo sujetó de la mano para salir ambos de la regadera hasta el centro del baño junto a la tina. Sin romper el beso fueron bajando hasta quedar tendidos en el suelo, él encima de ella, dejando que sus cuerpos quedaran sin ningún espacio entre ellos. Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y a brindarse caricias, que fueron muy pocas antes de que Ichigo la penetrara de nuevo con su miembro erecto y lleno de tensión. Movieron sus caderas rítmicamente, ella acariciando y rasguñando con placer su espalda y él apretando sus pechos lo que los hacía gritar sin poder contenerse. La fricción de sus sexos se hacía más rápida, ardían por dentro, pero deseaban más.

Repentinamente el peli naranja se puso de rodillas sin romper el contacto ni el ritmo y puso las piernas de Rukia sobre sus hombros. Ambos exhalaron aliviados: esa nueva posición le permitía a él penetrarla más profundamente, cosa que ambos agradecieron. La morena arqueaba su espalda todo lo que podía para sentir el roce aún más profundo, pero lo hacía sin pensarlo, así como él había cambiado de posición sin haberlo pensado tampoco. Ichigo acariciaba sus senos, bajaba hasta el punto de unión donde masajeo, haciendo que Rukia se contrajera: había tenido un orgasmo, uno que casi hizo que se viniera dentro de ella, pero quería más acción, quería que gritara pidiéndole más y gimiendo placenteramente su nombre. Penetró con más fuerza y rapidez, hacía lo que quería con el cuerpo de ella mientras descansaba de su orgasmo, uno magnífico, pero inmediatamente volvió al ataque rodeando su cuello con sus manos y arqueando su espalda al compás de las embestidas. EL clímax estaba muy cerca, pero ya no podía soportarlo: gritó desesperada y sensualmente el nombre de su amante pidiéndole más, y eso le dio él, más fuerte y más rápido hasta llevarlos al límite. Rukia sintió como su cuerpo completo se contraía atrapando el pene de Ichigo en el mayor orgasmo que hubiera tenido y él se vino dentro de ella al sentir esa fuerte opresión.

Cayeron rendidos en el suelo del baño, sin aliento y con los latidos sumamente acelerados. La morena abrazó al peli naranja para que se recostara sobre ella sin temor a aplastarla. Él descanso su cabeza en su cuello y dejó que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto de nuevo. Nunca creyó que una mujer pudiera volverlo tan loco, ni pudiera excitarlo de tal manera. Pero la respuesta a todo era que la amaba demasiado y no podría dejarla nunca. Beso su cuello delicadamente antes de rodar y quedar recostado a su lado. Ella lo miraba complacida y llena de alegría, le regaló una sonrisa y un beso acompañados de unas caricias a su abdomen antes de levantarse y tomar juntos un baño, que si bien estuvo lleno de caricias sensuales y gemidos placenteros, no pasó de ahí.

Pidieron la comida a la habitación (pasaba de la una de la tarde). Mientras Rukia tomaba una uva y la depositaba en los labios de su amante le dijo muy débilmente:

-Sabes, Ichigo?

-Dime…

-Eres el mejor hombre de todos- le dijo sonrojándose contra su voluntad

Ichigo arqueó una ceja para preguntarle:-Cómo lo sabes? Solo has estado conmigo y…-pero no podía pronunciar el nombre del imbécil que le había robado la virginidad a su amada enana.

-Idiota!! Yo solo quería decirte un cumplido, pero como siempre lo hechas a perder todo con tus estupideces!

-Hey, hey, calmada, eh? Sabes que me enojo cuando…ya sabes, cuando recuerdo que yo no fui el primero en tu vida!

-Perdóname por eso, Ichigo, no sabes cuánto lamento haber tomado esa decisión tan equivocada y precipitada…

-Perdóname a mí, sé que a veces me comporto como un imbécil. Pero funcionó para seducirte- le dijo mientras besaba su cuello

-Eres bueno para llevarme a la cama- le dijo, enredando sus manos en el cabello naranja para acercarlo más a su pálida piel

-Técnicamente lo hicimos en el baño…-se rió contra la sensible piel que besaba un segundo atrás y luego subió sus labios a los de ella para besarla, mordiéndole el labio inferior haciéndola suspirar ahogadamente

-No importa dónde sea…mientras me tengas atrapada…-le dijo mientras recibía su caricia en sus labios

-Ja…supongo que tienes razó…-le dijo mientras introducía su lengua en su boca, deseoso de repetir el acto de la mañana

-Ves…estamos en un sofá pero eso ni te viene ni te va…-le dijo rompiendo el beso y sentándose encima de él

-Con esta posición alimentas mi imaginación, Rukia…-le dijo, regresando a besar su delgado cuello

-Mejor empacamos todo para regresar a Japón- le dijo separándose un poco pero pegando sus frentes

-Lo que tú digas, mi luna- le sonrió Ichigo

-Luna?- Rukia arqueó una ceja confundida

-Te queda bien, no crees? Pálida, hermosa, brillas en la más penetrante oscuridad, lo más bello e inspirador…- besó las yemas de la mano de Rukia

-En ese caso tú eres mi sol- le dijo, poniendo la mano desocupada en su mejilla

-No creo que algo tan magnífico me quede- le volvió a sonreír, pícaramente

-Te queda como anillo al dedo: brillante, de color peculiar, lo que da calor, vida, algo alrededor de lo que mi mundo puede girar…-le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Si puedo ser tu centro entonces me parece suficiente

-Mientras me hagas brillar también me parece suficiente

Se sonrieron antes de levantarse y empezar a empacar sus cosas. La habitación debía estar desocupada a las seis de la tarde, así que se dieron prisa a empacar. A las cinco quince estaban listos para partir y enfrentar su realidad: al salir de ese hotel tendrían que romper la burbuja en la que se habían encerrado durante una maravillosa velada y una inolvidable mañana…

Rukia se dirigió a la puerta delante de Ichigo, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta el muchacho la detuvo, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de la muchacha y besando su cuello.

-No quieres el regalo de despedida de Venecia?- le susurró al oído

-No hay tiempo…-le dijo suspirando

Pero el tiempo no parecía ser una excusa para el peli naranja, que comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y sus pechos por encima de su ligero vestido azul. Escuchó como el joven se bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer negro con el que se había vestido después del baño. Pero en vez de descubrir los propósitos del hombre se dispuso a sentir. Al poco había dejado de masajear sus pechos para dedicarse a acariciar sus piernas y su intimidad una vez se hubo deshecho de la prenda interior de la ojivioleta. Levantó su falda por detrás y dirigió su pene erecto hasta la entrada del ano de Rukia.

Por un momento ella pensó en detenerlo: quería estar con él, pero ese acto anal le parecía extremadamente vulgar y había decidido nunca practicarlo porque se sentiría humillada. Pero la manera en que el joven se introducía en ella la convenció de que nunca pensaría en humillarla y, antes de que pudiera dejar salir otra cosa de sus labios que no fueran gemido y suspiros, el mimbro del ojimiel estaba dentro de ella. Escuchó el gemido de satisfacción de su amante, el cual la excitó y fue ella la que comenzó el movimiento de caderas. El muchacho la embestía con cuidado, tanto que la fricción de la lenta entrada y salida de su miembro excitaba a ambos hasta hacer que él pegara el cuerpo de la ojivioleta contra la puerta y comenzara a embestirla más rápidamente mientras acariciaba su sexo e introducía un dedo en su húmeda cavidad.

Se dejaron llevar por la adrenalina del momento, ella llevaba la mano de Ichigo por toda la entrada de su sexo para que no dejara de acariciarla mientras ella se masajeaba los pechos. El pelinaranja llevaba el movimiento sosteniéndola por la cintura y bajando para acariciar su abdomen por debajo del vestido. Demasiado rápido Rukia sintió la eyaculación del muchacho dentro de ella. No le había disgustado en lo absoluto, de hecho se recordó mentalmente volver a hacerlo.

Se acomodaron la ropa el uno al otro tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no caer de nuevo en la tentación. Se besaron largamente antes de salir de la habitación del hotel, dirigirse a la recepción a devolver las llaves y tomarse de las manos, caminando por las calles de Venecia por última vez antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso a su realidad, una que contrastaba negramente con su blanca felicidad dentro de aquella burbuja, una que ambos sabían había sido construida a base de mentiras para proteger una única verdad: su amor, uno que se fortalecía y llegaría a ser el mayor de todos.

**Continuará…**

**Les gustó??!!!**

**Espero no les haya parecido vulgar, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude porque ya había perdido la práctica, jaja ^.^**

**Como sea, esta parejita merecía una linda despedida de Venecia porque los problemas los están esperando en Japón!!!**

**Un adelanto? ^.^ Ahí les va:**

"**-Kurosaki-sansei, cuánto sin verle!!!**

**Una muchacha de cabello peculiarmente verde corrió a abrazarlo. Tenía puesto un uniforme de enfermera y NO se despegaba de SU novio**

**-Ichigo, no nos vas a presentar?-le preguntó fríamente**

**Ichigo volteó a verla mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse. De verdad que ni la suerte estaba de su lado"**

**Quién es la tipa que abraza a Ichigo sin consentimiento nuestro…digo, de Rukia?!! Espérenlo en el siguiente capi de esta historia**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Ni la Suerte está conmigo

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta LOQUÍZZIMA historia!!!! ^.^**

**Espero les esté gustando, ahora sí veremos cómo se la arregla éste par de regreso a Japón! Ahora sí, la verdad sale a la luz!!! Oh-my-God!!!**

**Pero también en este capi les traeré musho IchiRuki…de nuevo, y es qué por fin veremos a una Rukia celosa y a un Ichigo desesperado, jajajajaja!!!!**

**Pasamos lo 100 R&R!!!! ^.^ Ahora vayamos por los 200, jajaja!!!**

**Mucha risa por hoy, mejor vayamos a los agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron un review, los quiero musho:**

***morrizz *Byakushi *Hakufu neko chan *Anita509 *Naoko tendo *ICHIGO VIZARD 15 *suskyUchiha *RukiaxUchiha *Uchiha Katze *keisi *SakuraLiTRC4E!!! *Flerasgard *Laura V**

**Recuerden que los KIERO MÁS si me dejan un review!!! ^.^Anímense, son gratis!!!**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Bueno, saben que ni BLEACH ni sus personajes son míos, sino de Kubo Tite-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki seguro con un montón de escenitas hentai ^.^**

**LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 14 Ni la Suerte está conmigo**

Todo el camino en avión de regreso a Tokyo se la habían pasado dormidos. Necesitarían todas las fuerzas del mundo para afrontar todos los problemas que sabían los estaban esperando en Tokyo. Camino al aeropuerto habían discutido lo que harían en cuanto llegaran a Japón.

Primero tendrían que pasar al Hospital Central de Tokyo, donde Ichigo trabajaba, para que él arreglara unos papeles que eran de suma importancia. Ella estaba feliz porque la razón por la que quería arreglar los papeles era para que arreglaran un trabajo temporal en el Hospital de Karakura, donde le dijo que se quedaría hasta que terminaran de pagar la deuda con los Kuchiki y pudieran irse a vivir juntos a Tokyo. Mientras tanto rentaría la casa y tanto ese dinero como el que ganara en el hospital y el del trabajo de Rukia irían a la cuenta de banco donde Rukia depositaba el dinero destinado a la deuda.

Después de hacer eso regresarían a Karakura para aclarar las cosas con Orihime antes de que se complicaran de más. Estaban cien por cientos seguros de que Kaien ya le habría contado todo lo de su relación y querían decirle de una vez por todas que estaban enamorados y lucharían por estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Cuando terminaran de hablar con Inoue irían a ver a Kaien para que Rukia terminara formalmente con la relación que tenían. Era lo más sano que no se volvieran a ver: primero, Kaien la había delatado y, segundo, ya no había razón para seguir con una relación que hacía una semana ya no existía para Rukia.

Aterrizaron poco después en Tokyo. Bajaron algo adormilados del avión y se dirigieron a casa de Ichigo a dejar sus maletas. Tomaron un taxi que los dejó frente a la residencia, donde ya los estaba esperando Hana. Ambos la saludaron de manera cariñosa y luego entraron para tomar una rica cena. Le platicaron sin detalles su estadía en Venecia y cómo se habían encontrado allí.

Rukia le dijo también que ya le había contado toda la verdad y que él le había confiado sus recuerdos. La señora se puso muy contenta de saber que sus dos queridos 'hijos' se hallaban en paz y dispuestos a luchar por mantenerse unidos. Porque ella sabía cómo era la familia Kuchiki y el esfuerzo que tendrían que hacer para salir de la situación. Puede que los Kuchiki de momento ignoren la relación que mantenían, pero en algún momento la verdad saldrá a la luz y ellos harán hasta lo imposible por separarlos y hacerles la vida miserable. Rezaría por ellos todas las noches…

Subieron después de despedirse de Hana.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo- le dijo Rukia, poniéndose de puntitas para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Ichigo, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos.-Ni creas que te dejaré dormir en otra habitación siendo ésta la última noche en quién sabe cuánto tiempo que estaremos juntos

-Pero Hana…

-Le dije que por hoy no tenía que quedarse en la casa

Rukia lo besó de nuevo mientras Ichigo la cargaba al estilo novia y entraban a la habitación del peli naranja. Depositó a la ojivioleta en su cama y se colocó encima de ella, profundizando el beso al compás de caricias que le proporcionaba en sus brazos. La temperatura comenzaba a elevarse. El joven de ojos castaños se separó de la morena para observarla: de nuevo la luz de la luna le brindaba una belleza sobrehumana y un deseo vino a su mente: esta noche dormiría a su lado, solamente eso, no la tocaría más allá de delicadas caricias y suaves besos.

La separó un poco para expresarle su deseo:- Rukia, quiero que esta noche estemos juntos…solo dormiremos…

-Te amo, mi sol…

-Duerme, Rukia…

-Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, Ichigo…mañana será un día muy agitado

-No pienses en eso, sólo descansa…

La abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando suavemente sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida. Pero él quería admirarla unos minutos más antes de dormir. Besó su frente y acarició su mejilla, observando su sublime rostro y su cuerpo perfecto en donde se reflejaba la luz de la luna. Volteó su mirada hacia el tragaluz y notó que había luna llena. Sonrió antes de volver a besar la blanquecina piel del rostro de la ojivioleta y se acurrucó a su lado, procurando no despertarla. Incluso dormida sonreía y sus cejas relajadas le indicaban que su sueño era placentero. Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo con la luna entre sus brazos…con Rukia junto a él

~~O~~

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba sentado en su despacho privado dentro de la mansión de los Kuchiki. Era tarde y Rukia no daba aviso de haber regresado a Japón. Esa niña se las vería con él, por qué no avisaba que ya estaba de regreso? Tenía que verla para ponerse de acuerdo y llevar a cabo el plan para conseguir los derechos sobre el Emporio Inoue, pero ella no se había comunicado con él después de la breve llamada donde le dio a conocer su plan. Tenía varios asuntos pendientes en la oficina y, para colmo, Renji tampoco había ido a la oficina. Tal vez había sido un error ascender al chico a un puesto de tanta responsabilidad.

Pero antes de encargarse de su empleado tenía que encargarse de su hermana. Marcó el teléfono de la casa de campo que tenían en Venecia. Le contestó una empleada de la casa:

-Mansión Kuchiki, buenos días

-Sofía, habla Byakuya

-Muy buenos días, Kuchiki-dono. Qué se le ofrece a tales horas de la mañana?

-Me gustaría hablar con Rukia

-Lo siento mucho, Kuchiki-dono; Kuchiki-san no se encuentra

-A qué hora regresa?

-La Señorita ya debe de estar en Japón, Kuchiki-dono. Llamó la noche de la fiesta y me dijo que se regresaría a Japón antes de lo previsto…

-Dices que regresó esa misma noche?

-Lo más probable, Kuchiki-dono, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo

-Gracias, Sofía.

Byakuya colgó antes de hacer otra llamada; esta vez marcó el número de un amigo que trabajaba en Relaciones Exteriores y podía averiguarle a qué hora Rukia entró al país. En cuanto le contestó le pidió el favor y su amigo le dijo que en cuanto tuviera la información le regresaría la llamada.

Se sirvió una copa de brandy y se sentó frente a la chimenea, dándose el tiempo de perderse entre recuerdos y pensamientos. En ese momento la vibración de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Miró el identificador antes de contestar:

-Renji, puedes decirme dónde has estado?

-Lo siento, Kuchiki-sama, tuve unos problemas familiares y tuve que viajar inmediatamente a Karakura. Sé que debí avisarle, pero tenía planeado regresar hoy mismo solo qué tuve un par de inconvenientes…

-No me interesa, Renji, debiste haberte comunicado con mi secretaria y darle cuenta de la situación

-Discúlpeme, Kuchiki-sama…

-Cuándo regresarás?

-Si me permite quedarme un par de días más se lo agradeceré muchísimo

-Está bien; si necesito que regreses te aviso

Colgó, indispuesto a seguir esa absurda conversación de la que no sacaría nada. Esperó un tiempo en el que estuvo sentado frente a la chimenea en silencio. Por fin su celular vibró; contestó a la llamada que esperaba desde hacía media hora:

-Te tardaste mucho, Daidouji (bueno, se pronuncia Daidoyi, como en apellido de Tomoyo de Card Captor Sakura T.T)

-Lo que sucede es que aproveche para investigarte un par de cosas que creo te van a interesar…Verás, Rukia-san ingresó apenas esta mañana al país

-Qué significa eso?

-Significa que pasó la noche después de la fiesta en Venecia

-No hay otra posibilidad?

-Chequé todos los pasajeros de los aviones que partieron esa noche de Venecia con destino a Japón y no encontré a Rukia-san en ninguno de esos. Busqué también en los que hacían escala y tampoco viajó en esos

-Sofía, la mucama de la casa de campo en Venecia, me dijo que Rukia no había dormido esa noche ahí y que había hablado para avisar que se regresaba a Japón en ese mismo momento

-Tengo un amigo que conoce a varios gerentes de los mejores hoteles en Venecia, y me dijo que efectivamente pasó la noche en el 'Ducale'

-Cómo pagó su estadía? No llevaba efectivo ni tarjetas, ni siquiera la chequera…

-Pues…

-Qué sucede, Daidouji?

-La reservación no estaba a nombre de Rukia-san, sino a nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo. Sabes quién es?

-Sí: es el prometido de Inoue Orihime, la hija única de los Inoue

-Entonces Kurosaki-san y Rukia-san ya se conocía?

-No que yo estuviera enterado. Se supone que apenas hoy se conocerían, y únicamente por asuntos de negocios

-Pues tú mejor que nadie sabes que a Rukia-san le toma mucho confiar en alguien; no pudo aceptar que le pagaran la habitación del hotel…

-Estás insinuando que Rukia ya conocía de antes a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Así es

-Investígame lo que puedas sobre este tal Kurosaki Ichigo

-Ya lo hice, por eso me tardé tanto en devolverte la llamada. Te mandé un mail con toda la información, pero hay algo que debes saber inmediatamente

-Acaso hay más?

-Pues…Kurosaki Ichigo reservó la habitación pero NO solamente para Rukia-san: él también pasó la noche en la habitación y un empleado dijo que salieron juntos hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Registré la aduana y efectivamente Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia viajaron en el mismo avión de regreso a Japón y tomaron un taxi, el cual los llevó a una residencia en la ciudad

-Tienes la dirección?

-Sí, te la envié adjunta en el mail. Parece ser también que vive en la ciudad por su trabajo en el Hospital Central de Tokyo, pero toda su familia reside en Karakura…

-…la ciudad donde Rukia está viviendo…

-Sí; además, aprovechando, investigué la dirección del departamento de Rukia-san en Karakura, te la envié también.

-Cómo pudieron haberse conocido?

-Te sorprenderá enterarte pero no pueden conocerse de hace mucho

-Por qué?

-Kurosaki Ichigo viajó a Karakura por primera vez para ver a su familia, desde que entró a estudiar la Carrera de Medicina en Todai, hace apenas UNA semana…lo que significa que ese es el máximo periodo de tiempo que pueden conocerse.

-Me estás diciendo que Rukia confía en alguien plenamente si lo conoce hace apenas unos días?

-Así es, Byakuya…además hay evidencia de que mantienen una relación sentimental

-Eso es imposible…checaré el mail y te llamo mañana. Otra cosa: podrías investigarme las direcciones de sus conocidos en Karakura? O de cualquier otra persona que pueda darme referencias de él

-No te costará nada…

-De qué hablas?

-Uno de sus amigos más cercanos es uno de tus empleados: Abarai Renji

-Abarai Renji dices?

-Sí, el muchacho al que acabas de ascender; tengo entendido que lo mandaste en tu representación al Baile que organizaron los Inoue, o me equivoco?

-Efectivamente, lo mandé con órdenes específicas de vigilar todos los movimientos de Rukia

-Deberías hablar con él, tal vez tenga información valiosa

-Hace poco hablé con él y no me dijo nada al respecto

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas: los está encubriendo. Dónde se encuentra ahora

-Dijo que tenía unos problemas familiares y tuvo que viajar a Karakura…

-…Byakuya, creo que deberías hablar con Rukia. En cuanto salgan de regreso a esa ciudad te aviso y si quieres te acompaño…

-Te lo agradeceré mucho, Daidouji

-Qué tengas buenas noches, Byakuya

-Igualmente

Colgó, consternado y enfadado: se encargaría personalmente de que despidieran a todos los imbéciles ciegos que no se dieron cuenta de que su hermana estaba saliendo con un don nadie. Aunque esto último no lo podía afirmar, pero lo podía averiguar…

Abrió su laptop y se conectó para checar su e-mail. El archivo que le había mandado estaba comprimido, pero lo abrió con facilidad.

Pasaban las cuatro de la madrugada cuando terminó de leer todo sobre el sujeto que intentaba mantener una relación amorosa con su hermana: eso nunca lo permitiría, no dejaría que una persona de tan bajo estatus socio-económico entrara a la Noble Familia Kuchiki. Y decía que no lo dejaría entrar porque bajo ningún concepto dejaría que Rukia saliera de esa familia, no sin que estuviera lista para afrontarse a todo ella sola, a defenderse por su cuenta y a depender única y exclusivamente de sí misma…

Le importó un carajo que fueran las cuatro de la mañana: marcó el número de su supuesta 'mano derecha' y esperó a que contestara

-Aló…?-preguntó un adormilado pelirrojo

-Renji, habla Byakuya

-Kuchiki-sama, qué sucede? Necesita que regrese tan pronto?- ahora sí, el sujeto estaba completamente despierto, así que podía interrogarlo a sus anchas; y se daría cuenta si mentía, así que más le valía no hacerlo

-Renji, me puedes explicar por qué no vigilaste a Rukia como se supone que deberías haberlo hecho?

-…-esperó a que pensara una buena respuesta: ya quería ver que se iba a inventar. Del otro lado del auricular Renji estaba pálido. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza: acaso Byakuya ya sabía lo de Ichigo y Rukia? Cómo se había enterado? Sabía que él se lo había ocultado? Qué otras cosas sospechaba?-…lo hice, Kuchiki-sama, al menos hasta que me retiré del lugar

-Conoces a un tal Kurosaki Ichigo?- Byakuya lo presionaba y él caía: tenía que actuar rápido y con calma o se delataría él solo

-Sí, Señor: es un amigo muy querido de la infancia

-Lo viste en la Fiesta de los Inoue?

-Sí, Señor…

-No te pareció que tenían un comportamiento sospechoso?- ahora la pregunta no era sobre una duda: lo estaba reprochando por no percatarse del comportamiento demasiado familiar para dos desconocidos. Era cierto que cuando los vio no le pareció extraña la manera en que se trataban: estaban distantes y se hablaban por cortesía. No sospechó nada hasta esa tarde, cuando Uryu le contó lo de su relación amorosa. Había pasado la tarde planeando la mejor manera de separarlos y luego convencer a Kuchiki de que él era el mejor prospecto para su hermana menor, pero su plan se había ido a la mierda. Lo más importante en ese momento era salir de ese tremendo aprieto; ya tendría tiempo después de planear algo más

-No, Kuchiki-sama. Estaban distantes y se hablaban por cortesía, como se supone lo hacen dos perfectos extraños obligados a pasar una velada juntos…sucede algo con Ichigo, Kuchiki-sama?

-Necesito que te quedes en Karakura y me avises cuando regresen?

-Regresen quiénes?- le preguntó Renji con toda la inocencia que podía fingir, sin sonar como un completo falso

-Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia, obviamente

-Por qué regresarían juntos, Señor? Sé que su hermana tiene su residencia aquí, pero no tienen motivo para volver juntos…

-Tú solo haz lo que te digo, Renji. Me avisas inmediatamente, me oíste?

-Sí, Kuchiki-sama

-Es todo, Renji

-…-colgó. Ahora sí que estaba en un completo relajo. Tenía que verse con Ichigo y averiguar si ellos dos estaban enterados de que el hermano de Rukia los había descubierto. Pero, cómo pudo hacerlo? Pensándolo bien era normal, él era muy influyente y tenía relaciones en todos lados…trató de conciliar el sueño, pero estaba muy alterado para conseguirlo, así que se levantó a dar un baño y se preparó para hacerle otra pequeña visita a Uryu. Si había alguien que supiera cuando regresaba Ichigo, ese era él…

~~O~~

Rukia despertó agitada entre los brazos del peli naranja. Había tenido un muy mal sueño, uno que le daba un mal presentimiento y le robó el sueño. Se quedó quieta para no despertar a Ichigo, tratando de calmarse, pero la sensación de que su mundo se venía abajo no la dejó. Finalmente el muchacho se despertó al escucharla sollozar.

-Rukia, qué sucede? Qué hora es?

-Son las cinco de la mañana…perdón por despertarte…

-Qué sucede?

-Tuve…un mal sueño

-De qué trataba?

-…Nii-sama…

-Byakuya…qué sucedió en el sueño con tu hermano?

-Él…ya lo sabe…

-Qué cosa?

-Lo nuestro…nos ha descubierto…

-Querrás decir en el sueño…-dijo Ichigo, burlándose sin querer de lo seria que sonaba Rukia

-Ichigo, yo nunca sueño y cuando lo hago…el sueño se vuelve realidad…

-Rukia, eso no es posible; lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de que algo ocurra y ese miedo se manifiesta en sueños. Es muy posible que ocurra, así que por eso puede volverse 'realidad' un aparte de ellos; no es que tengas sueños proféticos ni nada por el estilo…

Rukia frunció el ceño, enfadada, y se separó de él: acaso se burlaba de ella?!- Puede que tenga miedo de que nos descubra y es cien por ciento probable que ya lo haya hecho, pero no por eso tienes que burlarte de mí!!!

Salió de la cama y recorrió la habitación hasta el baño, donde cerró de un portazo y se escuchó el chasquido del seguro. Ichigo se quedó tendido en la cama, observándola: bien, tal vez se había pasado con sus palabras, pero siendo él un médico era imposible pedirle siquiera que creyera en cosas tan absurdas como los sueños proféticos. Sin más se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. No sabía qué clase de desayuno acostumbraba a tomar Rukia, así que picó una fruta, hizo unos huevos estrellados, tostó pan y sirvió dos vasos de leche y jugo. También preparó café, más para él que para ella porque necesitaba despertar de una buena vez y dejar de decir burradas

Rukia abrió la regadera y se metió. El agua tibia le ayudó a liberar la tensión que le había provocado su discusión con Ichigo: se había pasado un poco; parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche. No podía pedirle a Ichigo que creyera en sueños proféticos y debió entender su escepticismo, tratar de escuchar su punto de vista desde un ángulo menos orgulloso. Dejó que el agua corriera por su piel, lo que hizo que bochornosos recuerdos le vinieran a la mente. Antes de dejar volar su imaginación salió de la ducha y se dirigió al cuarto. El ojimiel ya no estaba, lo que la hizo suponer que había bajado a prepararle el desayuno. Le entristeció un poco que esta vez no sería un desayuno para celebrar una maravillosa noche, sino para disculparse por una atropellada mañana.

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió. Mientras cepillaba su cabello pensó la mejor manera para disculparse con el joven por su malcriado comportamiento, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un delicioso aroma. Ichigo estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada perdida mientras sujetaba su taza de humeante café. El maravilloso aroma era del desayuno que su amor le había preparado.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le pasó los brazos para abrazar su cuello. Ichigo reaccionó al instante a su gesto y volteó su rostro para poder verla:-Perdóname, Ichigo…no era la mejor manera de reaccionar…

-Está bien, Rukia. Debí ser menos incrédulo y confiar en ti: después de todo eres la mujer con la mejor intuición que he conocido

Le sonrió y le depositó un beso en los labios, uno que ella le correspondió. Luego se sentaron a tomar el delicioso desayuno que el muchacho le había preparado: comió de todo aun cuando su doctor le dijo que podría hacerle daño, pero eso no le importó demasiado, tenía demasiada hambre

-Entiendo que después de una noche de actividad tengas hambre, pero ayer fue una muy pacífica

-No sé por qué, pero amanecí con muchísimo apetito; tú no?

-No…eso te pasa por no cenar bien, Rukia.

-Si ceno mucho me da dolor de estómago…

Ambos rieron. Ichigo esperó a que Rukia terminara su jugo y luego se levantó. Recogieron todo juntos y luego Ichigo se fue a tomar un baño. Ella ya estaba lista para ir al hospital, así que lo esperó sentada en el columpio que se encontraba en el patio trasero de Ichigo. El amanecer asomaba, anunciándole el inicio de otro día. Se meció lentamente, perdiendo la noción del tiempo entre pensamientos y los tibios primeros rayos del sol. Le dio mucho sueño, pero no era momento de ponerse a tomar una siesta. Después de un rato Ichigo salió al jardín, ya listo para ir al hospital: traía puestos unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca sin corbata y un saco a juego con el pantalón, zapatos negros y su reloj favorito. Parecía que se había vestido para hacer juego con su vestido necro con un listón blanco, con una diadema negra con una flor de igual color. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, meciéndolos.

-Qué tranquilidad…-le dijo Rukia, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

-Sí…ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en este lugar siempre…

-De ahora en adelante este será mi lugar favorito

-Sabes que puedes regresar siempre que lo desees

Se sonrieron antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la casa. Rukia se disponía a salir cuando vio que su novio abría una pequeña puerta de madera en la pared y sacaba unas llaves.- Qué haces, Ichigo?

-No quiero caminar hasta el hospital, así que nos iremos en auto…

-Pero tu auto lo dejaste en Karakura…

-Tengo una camioneta en la cochera

Le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para dirigirla a la cochera. Rukia no la había notado cuando cio la casa por fuera, pero era muy amplia, lo suficiente para guardar la hermosa camioneta negra y el deportivo blanco.- Qué contraste! Una camioneta negra y un convertible blanco…!

-Digamos que ambos me gustaron, pero la camioneta rara vez la uso. De hecho pensaba venderla

-Por qué?!

-Está prácticamente nueva y es de este año, así que me darán una buena cantidad por ella. Ese dinero lo destinaremos al fondo de deudas

-No permitiré que vendas tus cosas para ayudarme a pagar mi deuda!!!

-Nuestra deuda: recuerda que lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío

Tomó sus manos y la puso contra la camioneta para besarla apasionadamente. Ella no pudo resistirse y pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de su novio para profundizar el beso. Ichigo se despegó de sus labios para bajar y comenzar a besar ahora su cuello-…tus deudas…tus besos…tus caricias…tus gemidos, tus suspiros…tu cuerpo…tus pensamientos, todos son míos…

Ella gimió cuando el joven mordió el lóbulo de su oreja-…igualmente…

Se rieron y luego se separaron. Rukia subió a la camioneta ayudada por Ichigo, y luego él imitó la acción de la morena. Abrió la puerta eléctrica de la cochera y salieron camino al hospital. Tardaron en llegar, aunque no mucho.

El edificio era enorme. Todo pintado de blanco y con un letrero en la entrada que decía 'Hospital –Central – Tokyo'.-Aquí trabajas?- le preguntó Rukia, emocionada

-Sí- le dijo mientras la miraba: brillaba de emoción ante lo desconocido- Te gusta?

-Claro que sí!

-Cuando terminemos el papeleo te daré un tour…

-Te amo, Ichigo!!!

Rukia se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto él hubo apagado la camioneta después de estacionarla en un lugar que rezaba 'Kurosaki-sensei'. Él la tomó por el rostro y le dio otro beso, pegándola a su cuerpo y profundizando las caricias que le proporcionaban los labios de la morena. Ella se separó cuando él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas-No creo que sea conveniente que te vean en tu trabajo haciendo esto…

-Lo dejaremos para después, entonces

Bajó y le abrió la puerta. Se tomaron de la mano directo al ascensor. Llegaron a la planta baja del hospital. El lugar era reluciente, lleno de doctores, enfermeras y pacientes que iban y venían por todos lados mientras los acompañantes esperaban sentados. Ichigo soltó la mano de Rukia para abrazarla por la cintura y guiarla a través de variados pasillos. Tomaron las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, donde la multitud se había despejado. Volvió a tomar su mano mientras ella apretaba su agarre con amabas manos, sonriéndose como tontos. Al menos esa era la expresión de sus rostros: cualquiera que los viera sin conocerlos pensaría que son una pareja enamorada de recién casados sin ninguna preocupación, aunque su realidad distaba mucho de eso.

-Falta mucho, Ichigo

-No, pero tomaremos el ascensor desde aquí

Presionaron el botón y esperaron a que el elevador llegara. Cuando las puertas se abrieron subieron: estaba vacío. Ichigo presionó el botón del piso más alto.-Parece que el destino quiere que estemos juntos…y solos…-le dijo a Rukia mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello, poniéndola contra la pared posterior del ascensor

-Ichigo…ya vamos a llegar

-Y qué? Siempre existe el botón de emergencia…

-Mejor démonos prisa y salgamos a pasear a algún sitio

-Esa tampoco es mala idea- Ichigo seguía besando su cuello, haciendo que tenues suspiros salieran de la garganta de Rukia

-Llegamos!- dijo Rukia al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían en par y se separaba de Ichigo. Al peli naranja no le quedó de otra más que seguirla. La alcanzó y abrazó por detrás, enroscando sus brazos en la delgada cintura.- Me la debes, Rukia…

Ella solo le sonrió y se volteó dentro de su abrazo para regalarle un roce en los labios. Caminaron hasta llegar frente a una puerta de madera muy elegante que decía 'Principal'. Ichigo tocó dos veces antes de que la voz grave de un hombre contestara 'adelante!'

La oficina principal era hermosa, llena de libros y, junto a un ventanal, un escritorio de madera. Una mesa de té se colocaba en el centro.

-Kurosaki-sensei! Regresó muy pronto, todavía le quedan tres semanas de vacaciones!

El hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio se levantó para estrecharle la mano a Ichigo. Él soltó a Rukia para estrechársela, pero la izquierda seguía en su cintura.-Cómo está, Director?

-Bien, aunque un poco cargado de trabajo desde que estás de vacaciones…-volteó a ver a Rukia, a la cual le regaló una sonrisa, una que ella devolvió. Luego regresó a ver a Ichigo-…veo que Usted también está muy bien, Kurosaki-sensei

-Mejor que nunca

-Oh!, qué hermosa expresión! Supongo que tanta felicidad se debe a la agradable compañía de la Señorita…

-Rukia…-le dijo ella, estrechándole una mano amable.

-Únicamente Rukia?

-Kurosaki Rukia- dijo Ichigo sin pensárselo. Rukia lo volteó a ver extrañada pero feliz.

-No me digas que ya te casaste y no me invitaste!!

-No, Director, pero hay planes próximos y me encanta escuchar 'Kurosaki Rukia' desde ahorita…

-Entonces la hermosa dama es tu novia…

-No- dijo él-…ella es el amor de mi vida

-Jajaja, qué hermoso es ser joven!!! Les deseo mucha suerte, pero Ichigo! No nos has presentado

-Rukia, él es Takishima Ryu, es el Director del Hospital y fue mi maestro en la Universidad.

-Pero siéntense. Díganme, en qué puedo servirles?

-Director, tengo un favor que pedirle…

-Pues si puedo ayudarte, lo haré con gusto

-Me gustaría saber si puede conseguirme un permiso de trabajo en un hospital de Karakura por un tiempo…

-Ya no quieres trabajar aquí?- le preguntó extrañado

-Claro que quiero; sabe lo mucho que luché por conseguir el puesto que tengo.

-Entonces?

-Verá, Rukia vive en Karakura…

-Oh! Ya veo por dónde va la cosa…

-Tuvimos unos problemas y tardaremos en resolverlos un tiempo, probablemente más de lo que abarcan mis vacaciones; me gustaría laborar allá mientras arreglamos los inconvenientes y nos venimos a vivir a Tokyo

-Jajaja, pues claro que puedo! Lo que sea por ustedes…pero a cambio…

-Qué cosa, Director Takishima?- le preguntó Rukia

-Quiero que me inviten a la boda

Los tres rieron y luego ella le aseguró que sería de los primeros en recibir su invitación. Luego tomaron el té y conversaron antes de que una enfermera los interrumpiera y le dijera al Director que lo solicitaban abajo. Se despidieron y salieron de la oficina; antes de que se fuera Ichigo le pidió autorización para mostrarle a Rukia el hospital, permiso que le concedió.

Caminaron por los pisos, entrando a las habitaciones que no estaban ocupadas. En una de ellas había una pequeña paciente que Ichigo conocía: él era su cardiólogo. Entraron a saludarla y a jugar un rato con ella. Les encantó que llamara a Rukia 'onee-chan', se despidieron no sin antes prometerle que Rukia regresaría algún día a jugar con ella. Luego se fueron del lugar después de recorrer todos los espacios permitidos. En el camino Ichigo se encontró con varios colegas, a los que presentó a Rukia como su prometida, pero nunca revelando su apellido.

Se dirigían al ascensor. Estaban en el quinto piso, y ya era tarde; Rukia quería ir al cine y luego a aquel parque, así que tenían que apurarse para alcanzar a cumplir el itinerario del día. Estaban tomados de la mano, viendo como la luz que indicaba el piso en el que se encontraba el ascensor se quedaba trabado en el piso 14: el penúltimo. De repente Rukia apretó un poco su mano, volteando a ver a un Ichigo que la miraba interrogante:-Perdón, Ichigo…

-Por qué?

-Por mi culpa no puedes decir mi apellido a tus colegas, ni al Director…

-Kurosaki Rukia no es falso tampoco. Espero que muy pronto ese sea tu nombre…

-Te amo, Ichigo…

-Te amo, Rukia…

Ichigo se disponía a besar a Rukia: inclinaba muy lentamente su cabeza para poder rozar sus labios, mientras la ojivioleta esperaba con ansias el cosquilleo que sabía se produciría en cuanto su piel entrara en contacto…y entonces…

-Kurosaki-sansei, cuánto sin verle!!!

Una muchacha de cabello peculiarmente verde corrió a abrazarlo. Tenía puesto un uniforme de enfermera y NO se despegaba de SU novio; lo pegaba a su cuerpo mientras él se quedaba quieto. Vio al peli naranja palidecer repentinamente. Quién era esa tipa que se había atrevido a interrumpir su dulce momento?!

-Ichigo, no nos vas a presentar?-le preguntó fríamente

Ichigo volteó a verla mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse. De verdad que ni la suerte estaba de su lado; cómo explicarle a Rukia quién 'había' sido la enfermera que se empecinaba en abrazarlo fuertemente, pegándolo a su cuerpo?- Ella era…ella es…verás, ella es…

-Soy Nelliel Tu Odderswank, pero mis amigos me llaman 'Nell'; trabajo directamente con Kurosaki-sensei, mucho gusto- la tipa de verdad era descarada: mira que tenderle la mano mientras la otra tomaba la de su novio!! No le regresó el gesto, molestando a la peli verde:-Uy, qué carácter…al menos tienes nombre?

-Soy…-no podía decirle la verdad, pero sí una mentira que le daría una abrumadora ventaja:-…soy Kurosaki Rukia

-…-Nell se quedó shockeada, mirando a Ichigo y luego a Rukia alternativamente. Finalmente se detuvo en los ojos violetas de la muchacha y la barrió completamente: debía admitir que la 'muchacha' era bonita; está bien, era guapísima! Piel sin imperfecciones y completamente blanca; facciones finas que le daban una aire de juventud y elegancia insuperables, y unos hermosos y enormes ojos violetas que hacían juego con su moreno cabello, igual de brillante. Luego regresó a ver al doctor: algo en su mirada se suavizaba cuando volteaba a ver a la joven, pero no podía identificar qué era.-No te creo- le dijo finalmente

-Me estás llamando mentirosa?- le preguntó Rukia, notablemente ofendida, e irritada

-Nell, suéltame- Ichigo se zafó de ella y se colocó a un lado de la morena. La tomó por la cintura y ella lo abrazó, sin dejar de mirarla. Era odiosa la tal Rukia: le restregaba en su cara que Ichigo era de ella…por el momento

-Sabes, no deberías de cantar victoria tan rápido, Rukia…

-A qué te refieres?

Nell sonrió complacida al ver que una curiosidad intrigante llenaban la voz de Rukia:- Ninguna ha durado con Ichigo más de dos semanas, así que lo más probable es que tú tampoco lo logres. Es un mujeriego de primera, que cambia de 'novia' tan seguido que seguro la mitad de la población femenina entre 25 y 30 años en Tokyo han recorrido el mismo camino por el que caminas tú en este momento- la sonrisa de Nell estaba llena de burla- Cuánto llevan, una semana? Ja!

Eso era literalmente verdad.-Eres una venenosa, Nell…- le contestó Rukia, pero no enojada, sino incrédula y con aires de desconfianza

-Entonces acerté. Sabes, yo también pasé por lo mismo; lo más extraño es que no se acuesta con ninguna…no que yo me haya enterado, me pregunto si serás la primera en estrenarlo…

Una mano se impactó sobre el rostro de la mujer de ojos claros. Rukia le había pegado una bofetada antes de salir corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

-RUKIA!!!

Cuando Ichigo empezó a correr para alcanzarla Nell lo sujetó por el brazo. Volteó a ver la mirada enojada y decepcionada de la peli verde:- Nell, Rukia está…!

-Ella es?

-De qué hablas?!- Ichigo sonaba desesperado y enfadado, como si lo más importante fuera correr tras esa mujer y no tuviera tiempo ni para contestarle esa sencilla pregunta

-Ella es …diferente, cierto?

-Sí…

-Qué tiene ella que yo no pueda ofrecerte?!

-Nell, déjalo por las buenas, por favor

Ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, rehusándose a soltarlo- No voy a dejar que te rebajes corriendo tras ella! No puede ser que vayas en serio si la conoces de una semana!!

-Nell!

-No!!! Me rehúso a creerte!!!

-NELL!!!- Ichigo sujetó sus hombros, obligándola a verlo. Ella jamás había visto esa mirada en él: tan simple y profunda, una petición silenciosa de que lo dejara ir. Pero ella sabía que en cuanto lo soltara, él jamás regresaría a ella:- Por qué lo nuestro no fue serio?

-Lo siento, de verdad; pero ahora tengo que ir con Rukia…

-La amas?- Ichigo no quería lastimarla, pero su mirada le contestaba por él- Dime, la amas?

-Más que a mi vida…

Ella lo soltó, aceptando con honor su derrota. Tal vez la muchacha ojivioleta no era tan mala, tenía que haberla conocido antes de decirle todo eso- Ve por ella, Ichigo…

-Gracias, Nell

-Lo de 'Kurosaki Rukia'…es cierto?

-Lo será muy pronto

-…-Nell le sonrió tristemente antes de decirle:- Discúlpame con ella por lo que dije…

-Adiós Nell

Ichigo corrió tras Rukia mientras Nell lo veía alejarse. Ella se había enamorado de Ichigo desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el hospital. Salió con él poco más de una semana y luego él le dijo que no era lo que buscaba y lamentaba haberla ilusionado; nunca lo aceptó, que él jugó con ella, pero era tiempo de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, pero ahora con la idea de que él ya había encontrado lo que había estado buscando.

Ichigo llegó al estacionamiento, donde vio a Rukia esperándolo junto a la camioneta. No lo vio porque estaba con su rostro pegado al cristal de la ventana del copiloto oculto entre sus manos. Se acercó a ella pero no se atrevió a tocarla.-Quiero irme a casa…-dijo Rukia con voz muy baja

-Déjame abrirte la puerta…-le dijo Ichigo mientras agarraba la puerta de la camioneta, pero Rukia la abrió por su propia cuenta y se subió

-Puedo hacerlo sola- le dijo antes de dar un portazo

Ichigo suspiró antes de rodear la camioneta y subirse en el asiento del piloto. Condujo sin decir palabra hasta la casa. Rukia tampoco decía nada; la verdad estaba demasiado confundida tratando de dominar o como mínimo entender toda la marea de emociones que se arremolinaban en su mente. 'Ninguna ha durado con Ichigo más de dos semanas…lo más extraño es que no se acuesta con ninguna…', eso fue lo que dijo Nell. Por qué se sentía así? Era como estar triste y enojada al mismo tiempo; ella también había tenido varios novios, pero con ninguno había durado tan poco; se sentía un ángel al lado de Ichigo, ella trataba en serio de tener una relación con ellos mientras su 'novio' solo jugaba con toda zorra que le pasara por enfrente…aunque saber que lo que le había dicho sobre que ella era la 'primera' era cierto, ya lo había comprobado. Justo cuando creía calmarse una sensación de ira la atormentaba cuando la imagen de Nell abrazando a Ichigo le venía a la mente; cómo pudo andar con una enfermera que trabaja en el mismo hospital que él? Pensar que incluso jugó con alguien que compartía muchas cosas con él la hacía sentir miserable.

Llegaron a la casa, pero ella no se bajó de la camioneta.-Quieres que te ayude a bajar?- le preguntó Ichigo inocentemente

-Te dije que quería ir a casa…-le dijo Rukia, enfadada

-ESTAMOS en casa!

-Ésta no es mi casa! Quiero regresar a Karakura!

-Mañana regresaremos a Karakura; ahora estoy muy cansado…

Rukia volteó a ver al peli naranja, que tenía los ojos cerrados y se apretaba el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha. El suspiro que soltó exasperó a la ojivioleta. Sin decir más se bajó de la camioneta y caminó hacia la casa lo más rápido para intentar escabullirse del ojimiel; pero éste en cuanto sintió el movimiento de la morena imitó su acción y se dirigió a la casa, interceptándola justo antes de que abriera la puerta.- Qué te pasa, Rukia?!

-Sí, Ichigo, debes estar muy cansado mentalmente después de encontrarte a una de tus MUCHAS 'amiguitas'!- le soltó, sin poder contenerse más

-Estás enojada por eso?

-No estoy enojada, idiota!

-Estás celosa, Rukia! Ad-mí-te-lo!!!

-NO, NO LO ESTOY!!! Por qué habría YO de estar celosa por alguien tan TONTA E INSOPORTABLE?!!! CREES QUE TENGO CELOS DE QUE OTRA SE TE ACERQUE?!!!

-Pues esa es la impresión que me estás dando!!!

-QUE TE JODAN!!!

Dicho esto empujó al peli naranja para poder entrar a la casa. Corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde tenía planeado encerrarse a desquitar su coraje ELLA SOLA. El ojimiel fue de nuevo más rápido y la sujeto por el brazo a la mitad de las escaleras. Intentó que ella lo mirara pero siempre le desviaba el rostro. Tenía una expresión irreconocible: su belleza se opacaba por su ceño fruncido y su mueca torcida; además sus ojos refulgían de ira hacia él.-La única que me jode eres tú!

-Suéltame!

-Vamos a hablar primero!!!

-No quiero verte, me oíste?!!!- Rukia forcejeaba, pero él no aflojó ni un segundo.

Ichigo la besó para apaciguarla, pero esto solo le provocó más dudas a Rukia. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo pero: a cuántas no habría besado antes que a ellas? Rompió el contacto casi inmediatamente.- No quiero que me beses!

-No entiendo por qué estás celosa!!!

-Te parece poco enterarte de que tu novio se…FAJABA con otras antes que contigo?!!! No seas sínico, POR-FAVOR!!!

-ASÍ QUE LA 'REINA' SÍ PUEDE ENOJARSE POR ESO PERO YO NO PUEDO RECLAMARTE DE QUE TE HAYAS ACOSTADO CON OTRO ANTES QUE CONMIGO?!!!

Golpe bajo. Ichigo ya no la sujetaba; estaban de pie, en medio de las escaleras, mirándose con profundo rencor.- Me dijiste que eso había quedado en el pasado…

-Y tú crees que no lo recuerdo cada vez que te toco, o te beso?! Deja de fingir, Rukia…así como a TI te preocupa semejante estupidez, a MÍ me molesta algo serio!

-…- Rukia estaba ahí, luchando con todo el orgullo que tenía para no romper a llorar. Sin decir más subió lo que faltaba de las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto de huéspedes; lo último que le escuchó decir al peli naranja antes de cerrar de un portazo fue 'TÚ ERES LA QUE ESTÁ INSOPORTABLE!'. Se dejó deslizar por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Sujeto sus rodillas y las abrazó a su cuerpo. Ahora sí podía llorar a gusto…

Ichigo bajó a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. No había podido contenerse y le había revelado a Rukia un montón de cosas innecesarias. No quería subir, así que se fue a la sala y prendió la tele; ni siquiera la veía, lo único que podía pensar era 'Por qué carajo no tuvimos una discusión de CELOS normal?!'

~~O~~

Byakuya le marcó a Daidouji en cuanto la luz del sol avisó que era una hora razonable para hablarle por teléfono. Quedaron de verse en la oficina temprano para evitar cuchicheos sobre la presencia del Director de Relaciones Exteriores.

-Es hora de hacer un viaje a Karakura

-Si quieres pongo a tus servicios a uno de mis mejores empleados…a menos que tengas a Renji informándote

-Te lo agradezco mucho…así podré comprobar de qué lado está este sujeto

-Así que lo pondrás al descubierto, eh?

-No harías lo mismo?

-Sí, lo haría. Otra cosa; supe que hoy irán al hospital donde trabaja el chico

-Para qué?

-A pedir un permiso de trabajo especial; algo sobre un traslado temporal a Karakura…

-Ese maldito…

-Qué quieres hacer?

-Iremos a hablar con el Director de ese Hospital también; les voy a enseñar que NADIE le oculta cosas a Kuchiki Byakuya…

**Continuará…**

**Oh-My-God!!!!**

**Qué será ahora de nuestros protagonistas? Espero que le vaya bien…**

**Bien un coño, le irá súper mal!!!!!**

**Por hoy es todo, tampoco les dejaré adelanto para que se queden en Suspenso~~**

**Bueno, Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!!!!**


	16. Luchar o Perecer

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta LOQUÍZZIMA historia!!!! ^.^**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejan ReViEwS, LOS KIERO!!!!:**

*******Anita509 *SakuraLiTRCClamp4E!!! *****RukiaxUchiha *story love *byakushi *Laura V *keisi *Kuchiki Rukia 7 (x2 Gracias por dejarme en el 14 y en el 15 ^.^) *Rukia Kurosaki-Chan *morís *Hakufu neko chan *kuchiki goddess *L *ichigo vasto lorde *Uchiha Katze *Naoko tendo**

**La bienvenida fue alegre porque este capi esta trá-gi-co!!!! Sí, nuestros protas por fin de cara al destino, podrán superar las trampas o caerán en ellas? Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero será eso realmente suficiente esta vez?**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Bueno, saben que ni BLEACH ni sus personajes son míos, sino de Kubo Tite-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki seguro e Inoútil no existiría, jajaja!!!**

**LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 15 Luchar o perecer: el principio del fin?**

Rukia no había salido de su habitación desde hacía dos horas. Para él habían sido como una eternidad. Había pensado varias veces en subir a disculparse pero, cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta, no lograba reunir el valor y regresaba a la sala. Cambiaba de canal sin fijarse siquiera en la programación, deseando que en algún canal alguien dijera algo que lo pudiera ayudar. Jamás pensó que tendría una discusión con Rukia por algo como los celos; no son acaso los celos el signo de la desconfianza? Rukia no confiaba en él? Él le había asegurado que ella había sido la primera y así fue: ella era y sería siempre la única. Finalmente no se le ocurrió nada y ya no toleraba esa situación; ojalá estuviera Ishida para preguntarle su opinión, después de todo él había tenido varias novias también…Eso era! Si lo que Rukia deseaba era regresar a Karakura, entonces él cumpliría su deseo. Seguro que cuando llegaran allá todo se calmaría un poco y podría explicarle todo tranquilamente.

Rukia se había calmado un poco, aunque de vez en cuando sollozaba o lanzaba largos suspiros. La discusión con Ichigo, viéndolo detenidamente, había sido la más estúpida que hubiera tenido en su vida. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos del peli naranja, y en parte le agradaba haberlos descubierto a causa de su disgusto, pero eso solo le demostraba que no lo conocía realmente; por qué había dudado de él? Ella había sido la primera e Ichigo le aseguró que también sería la última siempre y cuando ella le dejara permanecer a su lado, y eso sería para Siempre…no quiso desconfiar de él, y estaba arrepentida de haber caído en las provocaciones de Nell. Realmente su burbuja se había quedado en Venecia.

Escuchó tocar la puerta; solo podía ser Ichigo. Quería reconciliarse con él, pero no se sentía lista para verlo a la cara y ofrecerle su más sincera disculpa. No se había parado desde que había llegado al cuarto, así que se volteó y giró la perilla para que la puerta se abriera hacia fuera. Ichigo la miraba temeroso de su reacción, pero ella no le dijo nada, esperando a que el peli naranja le dijera el motivo por el que había ido a su habitación.

-Nos regresamos a Karakura…-le susurró. Su voz se oía ronca, señal de que se la había pasado en silencio la eternidad que ella había estado encerrada en la habitación

-De verdad?- su voz también estaba ronca, pero no tanto como la del muchacho. La pregunta salió llena de incredulidad

-Sí. Recoge tus cosas, te espero en la camioneta…

Dicho esto cerró la puerta para dejarla en paz. No se había esperado esa reacción tan seca de parte del peli naranja, pero era lógico que no le sonriera si ella acababa de decirle un montón de estupideces. Se levantó pero, en cuanto lo hizo, sus piernas le temblaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas estrepitosamente. El muchacho, que apenas iba a mitad de las escaleras, escuchó el golpe y corrió asustado hacia la habitación de la morena. Cuando entró la vio arrodillada en el suelo. Se puso a su lado y la sujetó por la cintura para levantarla. La palidez de la muchacha era mayor; se percató por lo cercanos que quedaron sus rostros, además parecía que se la había pasado llorando. Rukia dejó que Ichigo la levantara porque ella no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Incluso cuando estuvo de pie se recargó en el ojimiel; se sentía débil.

-Rukia, qué sucedió?

-Nada…lo que pasa es que me la había pasado en el suelo y era lógico que se me durmieran las piernas; no es nada, Ichigo, en seguida hago mis maletas

-Te espero para ayudarte a bajarlas…

Se dirigieron juntos a la habitación del propietario, él detrás de ella por si se sentía débil de nuevo, pero al parecer ya estaba bien. Se sentó en la cama mientras observaba a la ojivioleta ir y venir, recogiendo sus cosas que recién había desempacado. Cuando se aseguró de que no le faltaba nada el ojimiel cerró las maletas y las bajó, yendo delante de Rukia todavía preocupado por la debilidad de ésta. Cuando llegaron a la camioneta él subió las maletas mientras ella entraba y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Ichigo se quedó contemplando el cielo, teñido ya de los signos que avisan el atardecer. No le gustaba conducir en la noche, pero si era lo que ella deseaba entonces lo haría con gusto. Subió a la camioneta y lo primero que notó fue que la hermosa morena se había quedado dormida. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó la camioneta. Tal vez era mejor así…no quería discutir con ella de nuevo por alguna otra tontería. Además, estando ella dormida, podría contemplarla a sus anchas durante todo el camino.

~~O~~

Byakuya y Daidouji esperaban al Director del Hospital Central de Tokyo dentro de uno de los consultorios. La enfermera les había ofrecido guiarlos hasta la dirección, pero ellos se negaron ya que sabían que Kurosaki y Rukia estaban allí. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado; casi inmediatamente el Director estaba entrando al consultorio.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros. En qué puedo servirles?

-Buenas tardes- dijo Daidouji- Mi nombre es Daidouji Susaku, y el caballero a mi lado es Kuchiki Byakuya

-Vaya, qué honor! A qué debo la presencia de un hombre tan importante en este Hospital?

-Vengo a pedirle un favor muy personal- dijo Byakuya, aunque su voz más bien le estaba exigiendo al director que cumpliera sus órdenes o se las vería negras

-Verá, Director Takishima, es algo referente a uno de sus Doctores…-dijo Daidouji, cuya voz se escuchaba mucho más humilde

-A cuál Doctor nos referimos?

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Byakuya con voz más fría que de costumbre

-Conocen a Kurosaki-sensei? Es uno de los mejores médicos de este Hospital, un joven muy prometedor

-Supimos que pidió un permiso especial de trabajo en Karakura, cierto?- interrogó Daidouji

-Cómo supieron eso?

-No le conviene averiguarlo, solo conteste mi pregunta por favor- le contestó Susaku

-Pues sí, acaba de estar en mi oficina justamente para pedirme ese favor

-Se puede saber la razón por la que Kurosaki Ichigo pidió ese permiso especial?

-Esos son asuntos privados de Kurosaki-sensei, yo no soy quién para contárselos…

-Pero YO sí soy quién para enterarme, así que conteste- la voz de Byakuya tenía un sutil toque de amenaza

-…Parece ser que su novia tiene problemas en esa ciudad, así que él se mudará temporalmente allá hasta que los solucionen y puedan regresar a Tokyo para casarse y vivir en la residencia que posee Kurosaki-sensei en la ciudad…

-Casarse? Kurosaki Ichigo desea casarse con Rukia?- la indignación en la voz de ambos hombres era palpable. El Director los miró extrañados:

-Ustedes conocen de alguna parte a la prometida del Doctor?

-Usted no tiene derecho a preguntar nada, Director. Ahora espero que no le conceda su apoyo a Kurosaki Ichigo

-Por qué no? Es el mejor del Hospital, y se nota que está enamoradísimo de Rukia-chan y ella de él, qué motivos hay para que no les brinde mi apoyo?!

-Uno solo: o apoya a Kurosaki Ichigo o apoya a todos los demás trabajadores de su Hospital- aseguró Daidouji

-Me está amenazando?

-Tómelo como quiera; solo sepa que, si lo apoya, nos enteraremos, cosa que no le conviene en nada a usted. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Ambos hombres salieron del consultorio, dejando al Director Takishima pasmado. Salieron del hospital justo para ver una camioneta negra que salía del estacionamiento. Dentro de ésta vieron a la muchacha por la que estaban haciendo todo ese alboroto: Rukia no los vio, cosa que les sorprendió siendo ella muy observativa. Se dirigieron al Porsche negro deportivo de Daidouji y ambos subieron.

-Crees que estuvo bien amenazar al director del Hospital? – le preguntó Daidouji, mientras conducían de camino a la empresa de Byakuya

-No puedo dejarles ninguna salida, Susaku; además eso de casarse es la idea más absurda de todas. No voy a permitir que algo así suceda.

-Sé por qué haces todo esto, Byakuya, pero creo que es hora de dejarla ir…

-Sigue conduciendo, Daidouji

El hombre soltó un suspiro y continuó conduciendo hasta los edificios de la Kuchiki Co. Sabía que Byakuya estaba enojado por el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado por su apellido.

-Daidouji, cambié de opinión. En vez de dirigirte a la oficina de la Compañía vamos a ver como es la residencia de Kurosaki Ichigo

-Les vas a llegar de improviso?!

-Nada más vamos a verla por fuera, te perece?

-De acuerdo

Susaku cambió la dirección y condujo a toda velocidad a la casa de Ichigo. Cuando llegaron la camioneta negra ya estaba estacionada frente a la casa. Byakuya se bajó para observarla bien: era una residencia bastante grande, además de que tenía un buen estilo de construcción y se veía muy cuidada. Recordó haber leído en los reportes de Susaku que esa casa antiguamente perteneció a un Señor que se la compró a la familia de la madre de Ichigo. Al menos tenía buen gusto para eso, y para escoger la 'compañía'. Se quedaron viendo por si había alguna reacción, pero parecía como si no hubiera nada en la casa. Después de un rato se retiraron y se dirigieron a la mansión de los Kuchiki. Ya dentro fueron hasta el despacho de Byakuya y se sentaron a charlar

-Byakuya…- el moreno le devolvió la mirada- creo que te estás equivocando en la manera de actuar. Aun cuando logres separarlos ella te odiará por hacerla sufrir

-Eso fue lo que me pidió; no se puede quejar…

-Sigo creyendo que te odiará; y no solo ella: Rukia-san jamás te perdonará si te atreves a dañar al muchacho

-Es su culpa por juntarse con gente inferior a ella

-Si Rukia-san lo considerara inferior, no se hubiera acercado a él y no hubiera dejado que él se le acercara

-…-Byakuya se levantó a servirse un brandy y le ofreció uno a su acompañante

-Has pensado que tal vez…solo tal vez Rukia-san de verdad esté enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo?

-No se enamoraría de alguien como él; con gustos y aficiones distintas…

-Pero también tienen aspectos muy parecidos…si Rukia-san de verdad estuviera enamorada de él, tu decisión cambiaría?

-Lo haría; pero como ella no está realmente enamorada de él, entonces seguiremos con lo que ya tenía planeado.

Pasaron la tarde discutiendo sobre lo mismo hasta aproximadamente las siete de la noche; en ese momento el nextel® de Daidouji sonó. Puso el altavoz: era el empleado encargado de seguir todos los movimientos de su par de 'profugos':

-Dime, Thompson…

-Daidouji-dono, los sujetos acaban de partir en la camioneta del referido. Subieron sus maletas, así que los seguí

-Dónde te encuentras?

-En la entrada a la autopista que conduce a Karakura

-Así que ya regresan, eh? Ojala se hubieran tomado más tiempo…Síguelos, no pierdas ninguno de sus movimientos y te comunicas si hubiere alguna novedad

-Entendido, Señor

Cerró su radio y miró detenidamente a Byakuya. Éste no soltaba su mirada del brandy que tenía en sus manos, hasta que después de unos minutos le regresó la mirada. Susaku le preguntó débilmente:

-Quieres que prepare todo para el viaje a Karakura?

-Sí, pero esperaremos un poco

-Para qué quieres esperar? Total, no importa qué llevarás a cabo tu plan, o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. Es solo que quiero ver si ese Renji me habla para darme la noticia de la llegada de Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia a Karakura

-Me había olvidado de eso. Entonces, me retiro para preparar todo lo referente al viaje. Me gustaría saber en donde deseas pasar tu estancia en Karakura

-Tenemos una casa de campo allí. Háblale a Esteban y a Sofía; mándales un boleto de avión y que se vayan a la casa de Karakura para que la arreglen. Diles que preparen únicamente nuestras habitaciones, por el momento.

-Alguna otra cosa?

-Ninguna; yo me comunico contigo después de que arregle unas cosas en la oficina que se quedaron pendientes

-Bueno. Me retiro, que tengas buenas noches, Byakuya

-Susaku…-el hombre se giró hacia él justo frente a la puerta- estoy haciendo lo correcto, cierto?

-No lo sé- sin más el hombre salió

Byakuya se levantó y se quedó parado frente a la chimenea, perdido, mirando el fuego que estaba encendido, escuchando el crujir de la madera quemándose- Estoy haciendo lo correcto…cierto, Hisana?

~~O~~

Ichigo llevaba dos horas conduciendo; ya faltaba menos para llegar a la entrada de Karakura y Rukia seguía profundamente dormida. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a su rostro para asegurarse de que no durmiera en una posición incómoda. Todo el camino había pensado en la mejor manera para disculparse con ella; no había sido su intención decir cosas tan bruscas, y menos con el poco tacto que poseía. Se había portado como un estúpido y le había soltado algo innecesario: sí, le molestaba que Rukia hubiera sido del imbécil de 'Akizuki' antes que de él, pero ahora era solo de él, y eso le bastaba…dentro de poco tenía planeado pedirle que se casara con él, pero con esto no sabía si era el mejor momento. Miró el reloj del tablero: las nueve y media. Dentro de poco vería el letrero de 'Bienvenido a Karakura', y así fue; por fin habían llegado casa. Se detuvo un momento junto a la primera tienda de autoservicio que vio y compró dos cafés, uno moka y otro cappuccino (para Rukia) y dos paquetes de Doraditas®. Subió de nuevo a la camioneta y se dispuso a despertar a la ojivioleta.

-Rukia…-le susurró, mientras la movía ligeramente-Rukia…ya llegamos

Ante esto la ojivioleta abrió muy lentamente los ojos y lo miró adormilada. Se movió en el asiento para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y luego se giró a Ichigo:-Llegamos a Karakura…-su voz era débil y ronca

-Sí, estamos en la entrada. Te compré algo para que comieras, ya que no has probado bocado desde la mañana…-le pasó su café y sus Doraditas®

-Gracias…- le dijo, tomando un sorbo de su café y abriendo su paquete

-Rukia, a dónde quieres que te lleve?

-A mi departamento- Rukia pronunció esto tan rápido que la tensión del ambiente se elevó

-Está bien…- le dijo el peli naranja mientras arrancaba el motor. La morena vio que Ichigo también había comprado un café y un paquete de pan dulce, así que le susurró- Termínate primero tu café, Ichigo…-se sonrojó involuntariamente cuando pronunció el nombre del ojimiel, así que desvió su mirada a la ventana y comió lo que le había comprado. El joven hizo lo mismo, pero en ese tiempo no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra ni una sola vez.

Rukia sentía un gran deseo de llorar: estaba desesperada, era como si estuviera presenciado el principio del fin de su relación con Ichigo, y él no parecía de ánimo para preguntarle nada. Cuando terminaron él arrancó la camioneta y condujo muy lentamente hasta el distrito Shibuya. Cuando llegaron Ichigo se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Rukia. Caminaron muy lentamente hasta el elevador, subieron y, cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de la ojivioleta, bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta con el número '15'

-Gracias por traerme…-le dijo ella, mientras levantaba su mirada hacia los ojos castaños

-No fue nada…-le respondió sin romper el contacto visual

-Por qué regresamos hoy mismo?- esa pregunta se la venía haciendo desde Tokyo

-Porque tú querías regresar a casa, o me equivoco?- el muchacho le mostró una débil e imperceptible sonrisita, tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos

-Pero podía esperar…no tenías por qué hacerlo…- le dijo, escuchando a su corazón acelerarse a cada momento que la distancia entre los dos era acortada por el muchacho

-Si eso te alegraba un poco…-Rukia soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado cuando él pronunció esas palabras. Él apoyo su frente en la de ella de manera que lo único que veía eran sus ojos violetas; quería besarla, pero sabía que no era lo mejor, así que le susurró un 'Buenas Noches, Rukia' y le dio un beso en la frente. Después se fue al elevador y presionó el botón del primer piso; lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue a Rukia mirando al suelo tristemente.

Se sentía como el mayor desgraciado del universo; no sabía cómo tratarla ahora que algo había cambiado…no quería dejarla ir, y estaba dispuesto a luchar para conservarla a su lado. Recordó que le había contado a Rukia que sí había tenido novias, pero con ninguna pasó lo que pasó con ella…también estaba lo que ella le había dicho: 'enciérrame si no quieres que me vaya', esa parecía ser una buena opción en esos tiempos desesperados…

Subió a su camioneta y condujo hacia su casa…pero antes necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quién mejor que Uryu. Dio vuelta en el primer retorno y condujo a toda velocidad a la casa de su amigo. No sería una visita larga por que ya era noche, pero como mínimo necesitaba ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado por ahí mientras estuvo fuera. Cuando llegó apagó la camioneta pero, justo antes de abrir la puerta, recordó que por todo el alboroto no acordó con Rukia si irían a ve a Orihime mañana o lo pospondrían. Él por su cuenta lo pospondría hasta haberse reconciliado con los morena, pero eso no lo podía decidir él solo, así que sacó su celular y marcó el número de la muchacha. Esperó dos timbres y luego escuchó la voz apagada de su novia:

-Qué sucede, Ichigo…

-No nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre lo de Orihime…

-Oh…- esperó atentamente a que la ojivioleta le diera su idea, pero ella siguió en silencio, así que él le dijo:

-Creo que lo mejor es aclarar las cosas con ella cuanto antes; a menos de que te sientas indispuesta a verla mañana lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión

-Estoy bien, Ichigo…qué te parece si mañana la vemos?

-Me parece perfecto. Te recojo a las nueve de la mañana, está bien?

-Podemos encontrarnos allá…- Ichigo tensó su mandíbula ante la respuesta de Rukia; no quería que lo evitara, ni que lo evadiera

-No. Mañana te recojo y nos vamos juntos. Buenas Noches, Rukia

Dicho esto le colgó. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y terco, pero no soportaba la situación; esta conducta de su novia lo sobrepasaba. Bajó de la camioneta y vio a su amigo parado junto a la puerta, esperándolo.

-Qué horas tan malas para hacerme una visita, Ichigo. Al menos pensaste que hoy pude haber tenido guardia en el hospital?

-No lo había pensado, jeje…lo que sucede es que necesito hablar con alguien

Ishida se sorprendió al ver la timidez de la petición de su amigo.- Pasa

-Gracias, Uryu

~~O~~

Rukia no supo por qué Ichigo le colgó tan precipitadamente; por fin reaccionó y cerró su celular. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Acababa de cenar, pero tenía un hambre tremenda, todo por haberse dormido en la tarde. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó de todo. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a devorar todo hasta sentirse satisfecha. Luego tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que menos le gustaría en ese momento:

-Mansión de los Inoue, Buenas Noches

-Buenas noches…habla Rukia

-Rukia-san? Qué sucede, le puedo ayudar en algo?

La amabilidad de los empleados le decía que Inoue todavía no les había revelado nada:- Mañana iré a la mansión, estarán ocupados?

-No…la Srta. pescó un resfriado y no ha salido en toda la semana. Probablemente le dé mucho gusto verla

-Prefiero que sea sorpresa que ya regresé del viaje familiar…así que no le digas nada, de acuerdo?

-Como usted diga, Kuchiki-san

-Era todo…buenas noches, que descansen

-Igualmente, Rukia-san

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a pensar. No sabía que Orihime no había asistido al baile porque estaba enferma; ahora que recordaba ni siquiera preguntó por ella en el baile, y pues a Ichigo no le preguntó, digamos que estuvieron muy ocupados…

Rukia se sonrojó ante este pensamiento, recordando las sensaciones del bien formado cuerpo varonil contra el suyo, haciendo que su estómago doliera placenteramente. Pero esa sensación tan dulce y deseosa se transformó gradualmente en un dolor incómodo. Le dolía mucho el estómago y tenía unas náuseas horribles, todo por combinar la comida si bien Ichigo ya le había dicho que eso no le caería nada bien a su organismo. Corrió al baño y llegó justo a tiempo para vomitar todo lo que había comido, pero al menos ya se sentía mucho mejor. Se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a su habitación. No había desempacado sus maletas; ya lo haría mañana regresando de casa de Orihime, por ahora solo se acostó en su cama y miró el reloj: las doce en punto. Sentía cansancio y sueño, pero extrañaba a Ichigo junto a ella: su ausencia la hacía incapaz de dormir. Fue entonces que recordó que sí tenía a Ichigo a su lado. Se levantó de la cama y abrió una de sus maletas, buscando algo en especial. Ahí estaba: su 'Ichi' peluche de Chappy. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, pero esta vez pudo conciliar el sueño abrazada al conejo que desprendía el mismo olor de su peli naranja

~~O~~

Ichigo salía de casa de Uryu a las doce con diez de la madrugada después de una corta charla con su amigo. Debía admitir que se quitó un peso de encima, pero tampoco se le había quitado del todo la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Subió a su camioneta y condujo hasta su casa, recordando las palabras de su amigo:

_Flashback_

_-Sabes, Kurosaki: creo que no era la manera de decirle las cosas. También ponte en sus zapatos: acaban de regresar de una maravillosa 'Pre-Luna de Miel' y se encuentra con una enfermera que trabaja en tu mismo hospital y te echa los perros como si no le importara que tuvieras una novia formal. También, Ichigo!! A quién se le ocurre tener tantas novias y no jugártela por ninguna?!! En eso ella también tuvo derecho de enojarse_

_-Todas mis novias valen lo mismo que su primera vez con ese bastardo!- le soltó Ichigo de muy mala forma_

_-Ese 'bastardo', como tú lo llamas, fue especial para ella en su momento. Entiendo que el hecho de que alguien toque tu 'propiedad' antes que uno molesta, pero no era para portarse como un animal. Le hablaste con malas palabras, Ichigo, y eso solo empeoró las cosas; es que no has aprendido que no hay que hablar cuando tienes la cabeza caliente?!_

_-No pude evitarlo, Ishida! Qué crees que sentí cuando me hizo tremenda escenita de celos?! Acaso no eres tú el que dice que los celos son símbolo de desconfianza?!_

_-También son símbolos de que algo te lastima, Ichigo. A ella le hirió profundamente que tú anduvieras con toda la que se te pasara por enfrente, como si las calaras a ver cuál era la correcta. Ten en cuenta que no fue la mejor manera de encontrar a tu media naranja…_

_-Lo sé, y me arrepiento de ello_

_-Ahí quería llegar; así como tú estás arrepentido de haberlo hecho, ella está igualmente arrepentida de haber perdido su virginidad como lo hizo_

_-…Oh…-soltó Ichigo mientras entendía lo que Ishida intentaba decirle- Me siento como un imbécil_

_-Probablemente es lo que eres_

_-Sí, tal vez…_

_Fin Flashback_

Llegó y estacionó la camioneta junto a su convertible. Apenas cupo, tendría que pensar en dónde ponerla o venderla de una buena vez.

Subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama después de desvestirse y ponerse una playera. No podía conciliar el sueño pensando en Rukia. Tal vez era hora de aclarar las cosas; él solo estaba seguro de algo: la seguiría amando, no importa cuántas discusiones tuvieran en un futuro

~~O~~

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó cansado. Se levantó a tomar una ducha que destensara su cuerpo y luego de vestirse bajó a desayunar. Su padre había salido muy temprano, según le había dicho Yuzu. Aunque cada una de sus hermanas vivía por su cuenta Yuzu iba cada mañana a encargarse de las labores de la casa. Tomó en silencio su desayuno y luego se despidió de ella, preguntándole antes de salir si Karin lo había llamado, siendo 'no' la respuesta.

Se subió a su convertible y se dirigió a la casa de la morena, esperando que no fuera muy temprano y siguiera dormida. Cuando llegó estacionó el auto y subió hasta su departamento.

Rukia seguía dormida, abrazando a su 'Ichi' de peluche y descansando. Pero el sueño no era tan pesado, así que escuchó tocar el timbre de su departamento. Abrió los ojos, mirando el reloj: la nueve y media. No era tan tarde, pero seguro que era el peli naranja quien tocaba su puerta. Se levantó, estirándose mientras caminaba a la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo vislumbrar al joven, que se veía magnífico en la ropa casual que traía puesta ese día.

-Estabas dormida?- preguntó él, tras echarle una ojeada

-Sí, me acabas de despertar…- se hizo a un lado y le dijo-Pasa, estaré lista en unos minutos

-Sí, está bien

El departamento se veía igual que la vez anterior, excepto por una ligera capa de polvo acumulada durante su viaje. Se sentó en el sofá mientras ella se dirigía al servicio para tomar una rápida ducha. En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta corrió a la habitación de la morena, viendo la cama tendida y sobre ella el Chappy de peluche que le había regalado antes de que se fuera de viaje a Venecia. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y por primera vez tuvo la oportunidad de observar la habitación de la ojivioleta, y hubo un detalle que le llamó la tención: no había ninguna fotografía. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco en el resto de la casa había fotografías de ningún tipo. Sabía que no se llevaba con los Kuchiki, pero esperaba que tuviera una de Hisana-san; después de todo Rukia amaba a su hermana. Se le hizo un nudo cuando entendió que tampoco tenía una de ellos, pero después recordó que no se habían hecho una fotografía juntos así que era lógico que no existiera tal foto. Cuando escuchó que la ojivioleta cerraba la llave del baño salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina; abrió el refrigerador y lo encontró vacio. Él quería hacerle un desayuno rápido pero si no había con qué…entonces abrió al nevera y también estaba vacía.

-Rukia, no hay nada de comer…- le gritó

-Sí, lo sé…ayer me acabé todo lo del refrigerador y no quedó nada para hoy- le gritó desde su habitación

-Te comiste lo que tenías? TODO?!!! Y no te hizo daño?!

-Sí…vomité todo después de sentirme fatal, pero ya me encuentro bien-le dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Traía puesto un vestido azul muy oscuro con detalles más claros en los tirantes cruzados, pegado al cuerpo y cubría hasta arriba de la rodilla; genial, ahora no solo veía la hermosura de su magnífica silueta, sino que podía apreciar la piel blanca y suave de sus brazos, hombros, cuello, rostro y piernas. Trató de no exaltarse ante la gloriosa vista, así que desvió su rostro al de Rukia para encontrarla con un leve sonrojo que le adornaba las mejillas. Rukia vio como el muchacho la inspeccionaba y la hizo sentirse de alguna manera nerviosa. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la loca idea de abalanzársele y darle un apasionado beso, pero no era el momento adecuado y además debían hablar con Orihime, sin mencionar que estaban peleados.- Si quieres algo de desayunar puedo ir al mini súper y comprarte algo…-dijo, volviendo al tema de su antigua conversación

-De hecho esperaba prepararte algo para que desayunaras tú; yo lo hice en casa de mi padre y no tengo hambre

-Yo tampoco…-dijo justo cuando su estómago gruñía y delataba su falsedad. Se sonrojó intensamente y miró al suelo

-Voy a traer algo para prepararte. Qué se antoja? –le preguntó restándole importancia a los sonidos estomacales de su morena

-Hot-cake…con fruta y un vaso de leche…-dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo

-Ahorita vuelo…mientras tanto termina de arreglarte…-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía del departamento.

Ella muy obedientemente se dirigió de nuevo a su departamento y se acostó en la cama abrazando el Chappy de peluche y oliendo la loción de Ichigo; después de tranquilizarse un poco se levantó y se sentó frente al espejo del tocador. No tenía realmente muchas cosas: usaba poco maquillaje; lo que más abundaba eran sus perfumes y sus accesorios. Buscó algo que combinara con su vestido, pero no encontró algo que le gustara. Entonces encontró una cajita que tenía recuerdos de Hisana. La abrió y encontró una pulsera azul con detalles blancos: perfecto. Se lo puso y se cepillo el cabello hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Se acomodó el cabello aún húmedo y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina.

El peli naranja ya había preparado la mezcla y calentaba un poco la sartén para preparar su desayuno. Se acercó y le dijo:- Crees que podría hacer uno?

Ichigo la volteó a ver y le sonrió:- Puedes intentarlo. Toma- dijo mientras le pasaba el recipiente de la mezcla. Ella lo tomó con desconfianza, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Prácticamente su cocina estaba nueva (pero no sin estrenar) y ella no comía en el departamento, así que era lógico que no tuviera idea de cómo preparar algo. Miró a Ichigo con una mirada inquisitiva que él entendió a la perfección. Soltó una risita y se colocó detrás de ella, poniéndola frente a la sartén y tomando sus manos para guiarla. Rukia ni se fijaba en lo que hacía: solo se dedicaba a sentir el contacto del cuerpo del ojimiel detrás del suyo y sus manos guiándola para vaciar la mezcla y formar un perfecto círculo en la sartén. Luego se separó de ella y siguió dándole instrucciones.- Fíjate bien, Rukia: cuando la mezcla esté un poco firme en las orillas puedes voltearlo con esto- dijo mientras señalaba una espátula.

Después de varios intentos lograron preparar unos panecillos comestibles. Después de recoger todo salieron y se dirigieron al convertible de Ichigo, decididos a enfrentarse a lo que viniera

~~O~~

Se detuvieron antes de entrar a la mansión. Sebastian los miraba con extrema desconfianza, pero Rukia estaba segura de que ninguno de los empleados sabía nada. Antes de ofrecerles ingresar a la mansión les dijo:

-Así que por fin vienen a contar la verdad, eh?

-…-ambos jóvenes lo miraban sin saber exactamente qué responder

-Sé todo desde la primera vez que vino aquí, joven y creo que es hora de que la Señorita también lo sepa. Solo les pido que no sean rudos ni indiferentes a ella y tengan tacto para contarle la verdad.

-Sí- dijeron los dos al unísono

Caminaron hasta la sala, donde les ofrecieron unas bebidas mientras esperaban a que Orihime bajara a recibirlos. Estaban nerviosos, y eso se notaba con solo darles una breve ojeada. Finalmente Ichigo rompió el tenso silencio haciendo una sencilla pregunta:

-Quién le dirá la verdad?

-Lo mejor es que sea yo: la conozco de más tiempo y tengo más tacto con las palabras. Además seguro que se pone a llorar y le sueltas un montón de estupideces y nos sale de la fregada la visita ésta…

-Tienes razón, sé que soy una bestia a la hora de hablar…

Rukia lo miró sorprendida. Era esa una disculpa indirecta? Se sintió aliviada por un breve instante y luego le dijo:-Eres un intento de bestia, pero no llegas a tanto

El soltó un soplo que escondía una risita. Luego la volteó a ver y le dijo:- Crees que reaccione de mala forma?

-Tú no lo harías?

-Supongo que no, después de todo no la conozco realmente y no creo que sea mala idea. Yo me hubiera molestado si mis padres fueran como los suyos y me dijeran de repente que me tengo que casar con un completo desconocido sin tomar en cuenta lo que pienso sobre eso...-Rukia lo miraba, y él le regresaba la mirada reflejándose en sus hermosos ojos cristalinos-…es por eso que pensaría qué lo mejor es que cada uno haga su vida por separado y dejémonos de estupideces, si esto se hacía en la edad Media!! Por Kami!

Rukia soltó una dulce risa que le inundó sus tímpanos de la melodiosa voz que profería la ojivioleta. También se había sonrojado ante el comentario de él, cosa que lo hizo reírse igual. Después de que se les pasara el ataque de risa volvieron a aquel ambiente tenso.- Sabes, Ichigo…yo creo que si fuera Orihime me molestaría que me hicieran lo que nosotros le hicimos; sobre todo porque estoy segura de que ella está enamorada de ti…

Se quedaron viendo hasta que él le inquirió:- Por qué crees eso? Si solo nos hemos visto una vez…

-Yo te vi y me enamoré de tí ese mismo día…-admitió sonrojada. A Ichigo le enterneció de alguna manera la violenta forma en que la sangre había subido al rostro de la morena y le dijo:

-Supongo que hay casos en que puedes enamorarte con solo ver a alguien, y eres suertudo si te corresponden…pero en el caso de Orihime es horrible porque yo no puedo responderle los sentimientos que tiene por mí…en caso de que los tenga

-Creo que lo mejor fue haber venido, no tenemos ya nada que perder…

Se sonreían cuando entro Sebastian, pero venía solo:- Lo siento mucho, pero Orihime-ojou-sama se siente mal y no cree estar en condiciones de recibirlos. Mañana pueden regresar, estoy seguro de que estará un poco mejor

-No será una escusa barata para evadirnos?- preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido

-Sea lo que sea, no es el mejor momento para que le digan lo que vinieron a contarle…mañana regresen, por favor. No los anunciaré para que puedan entrar a verla

-Gracias, Sebastian-san- dijo Rukia, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Ichigo imitó su acción y luego se despidieron asegurando que mañana regresarían.

Salieron de la mansión y subieron de nuevo en la camioneta. Ellos pensaron que tendrían toda la mañana ocupada, así que no habían hecho planes. Ichigo sugirió llevarla a conocer a su familia, cosa que la sorprendió pero también la entusiasmó. Dudó un poco cuando recordó que estaban enojados y que no era lo mejor conocer a su familia cuando pasaban por una crisis, pero tenía curiosidad, así que aceptó.

Camino a casa de Ichigo iba pensando en lo que el peli naranja ya le había comentado de su familia. Tenía dos hermanas gemelas menores que él, su padre era médico igual que él y su madre…pues, ya sabía la historia. Cuando llegaron estacionaron la camioneta y bajaron. La casa se veía pequeña pero alegre. Cuando entraron Ichigo vio a su padre, a Karin y a Yuzu sentados tomando el té mientras discutían sobre algo que no entendió. En eso recordó: se supone que él estaba comprometido con la hija del mejor amigo de su padre. Qué rayos pensaba cuando llevó a Rukia a su casa? Cuando la miró cayó en cuenta de que Rukia también se había dado cuenta de la situación. Pero era tarde para retroceder, su padre ya los había visto

-OH, Ichigo!!!- dijo mientras le daba una patada voladora justo en el rostro.

Rukia se quedó pasmada ante semejante bienvenida, pero le sorprendió más la patada que le dio a continuación su novio y la reacción tan natural de las hermanas, que miraban sin interrumpir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero después dejaron la infantil pelea para dirigir su mirada a ella. Rukia se sintió cohibida, pero se adelantó y presentó por si misma:

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es…-rayos, de nuevo sin poder decirlo; y esta vez no podía decir que era 'Kurosaki Rukia' porque solo empeoraría la situación

-Yo soy Karin, y ella es Yuzu; si no deseas decirnos tu nombre está bien. A Ichi-nii le costaba decir el suyo porque todos se burlaban

-NO ES VERDAD!!!- dijo él mientras esquivaba una patada lateral y golpeaba a su viejo en el estómago

-Sí lo es, que no te de pena- le dijo como si nada

-Soy Rukia, un placer…-dijo mientras les sonreía

La visita fue lo más divertido que había vivido. Su familia era genial: todos se llevaban muy bien, hacían bromas y le tomaban el pelo a Ichigo. La trataron muy bien después de presentarla como su mejor amiga que había venido de Tokyo de visita, contándole anécdotas vergonzosas sobre el peli naranja y ella los apoyaba albureando a Ichigo. Fue una mañana estupenda, pero tuvieron que irse después de que comieron unos deliciosos platillos preparados por Yuzu. Se despidieron después de que Yuzu le hizo prometer a Rukia que regresaría pronto.

Karin había aprovechado unos minutos de distracción para decirle que su investigación sobre Shiba Kaien estaba casi lista y le llamaría en cualquier momento para entregársela. También le dijo que Tatsuki la había ayudado. A él no le pareció mal, después de todo Tatsuki era su amiga desde la infancia y sabía guardar muy bien un secreto. Karin era directora de películas, pero su verdadera profesión era abogada. Había terminado la carrera y se había graduado con honores, pero una amiga la invitó a dirigir una peli y de ahí le había nacido la afición. Aún así de vez en cuando tomaba casos y, como esta vez, utilizaba sus contactos para hacer algunas averiguaciones. Le agradeció y le aseguró estaría atento a su llamada.

Cuando iban de camino al depa de Rukia ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja, rememorando la estupenda mañana:- Gracias, Ichigo, me la pasé muy bien. Tu familia es increíble…hasta hoy creí que era imposible que los miembros de una familia convivieran como lo hacen ustedes…me encantaron, todos y cada uno. Tus hermanas son tan distintas, pero ambas son sorprendentes, y tu papá es muy divertido. No puedo creer que cada mañana de instituto te despertara como te recibió hoy

-Sí, pero debo agradecerle. Gracias a él aprendía a defenderme muy bien

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas. Ichigo agradecía haberla llevado con su familia: siempre había creído que no eran normales, pero a Rukia le habían encantado, lo que lo hacía sentir más tranquilo e inmensamente feliz. Él no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la 'familia' a la que pertenecí a la hermosura sentada a su lado, pero él compartiría la suya para que sintiera lo que se perdió desde que era niña. Rukia lo miraba tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero no lo lograba. Por otro lado estaba que seguía algo molesta por lo del hospital, pero sentía que ya no era para tanto; además tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él sobre eso, y no quería arruinar su felicidad, así que dijo:- Ichigo, honto ni…arigato!

Le regaló una sonrisa radiante, y él no pudo contenerse más. Estacionó la camioneta y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Ella se quedó inmóvil por la reacción tan repentina, pero lentamente comenzó a devolverle la caricia. Ichigo no quería arruinar el momento con su barbarie, así que después de unos momentos la soltó y le dijo:- Te amo, Rukia

Ella se quedó inmóvil. No sabía que decir, o al menos su cuerpo no sabía que reacción mostrar. Solo obedeció a una orden. Se bajó corriendo de la camioneta y entró al edificio, dirigiéndose rápidamente al elevador y presionando el botón del piso correcto. Se tocó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y también un tremendo miedo. Pero qué tonta! Miedo por qué? Ella sabía lo que sentía por él, entonces por qué la inseguridad? No quería admitir que sus sentimientos se desbordaban y ya no podía controlarlos, o al menos hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de ello. Corrió a su departamento, puso el seguro y la cadena y corrió hasta su habitación, abrazando el 'Ichi' de peluche y sintiendo de nuevo esas mariposas en el estómago. Se quedó recostada hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en el bolso. Lo cogió y se sintió desmayar cuando vio el número en el identificador: Inoue Orihime

Tardó tanto en contestar que colgó. Se quedó suspendida, temiendo marcarle ella, así que esperó hasta que, minutos después, Inoue volvió a llamarla. Esta vez contestó sin demora:- Sí, Inoue?

-Hasta que contestas- su voz salía seca, sin rastro de infantil emoción y, lo más importante, sin decirle 'Rukia-chan'

-Perdón por no contestarte antes…

-No me interesan tus disculpas, quiero que vengas a mi mansión ahora mismo

-…-Rukia se quedó muda. Quería que fuera a su mansión? Sola? No sabía por qué pero estar ahí sin Ichigo se le presentaba como la peor escena de todas

-Te espero. Y más vale que tengas la consideración de llegar pronto, digo, después de portarte como una golfa!

-No me llames así, Inoue- "_sí, el orgullo sale hasta en el peor momento…"_-Voy inmediatamente para allá

Le colgó. Bueno, ella tampoco hubiera reaccionado mejor. Dio un último abrazo antes de dirigirse a casa de Orihime. Era el destino o Kami quien no quería que tuviera un solo día feliz.

~~O~~

Ichigo se quedó desconcertado ante la reacción que había tenido Rukia, y en parte le asustó que no le hubiera regresado el 'Te Amo' si siempre lo había hecho. Quería correr tras ella, pero cuando pudo reaccionar ella seguro que ya estaba en su departamento. Se dio un golpe en la frente maldiciendo por lo bajo. Cómo se le pudo ocurrir arruinar el momento?! De verdad que era un imbécil!! Prendió la camioneta y se dirigió a aquel bar donde había conocido a Rukia, pero cuando estaba por llegar recibió una llamada de Karin.

Contestó apresurado:- Karin?!!!

-No viste el identificador o qué…

-Ya tienes lo que te pedí?!

-Sí, Tatsuki está conmigo. Dónde estás?

Vengo llegando al bar del hotel 'Karakura Paradise', lo conocen?

-Sí, espéranos ahí, salimos enseguida…puedo tomar tu camioneta?- maldita Karin, aprovechándose de él en los peores momentos…

-Si con eso llegan más rápido, adelante

-En seguida llegamos

Ichigo colgó, le dejo al mismo ballet parking de la otra vez su convertible y entró. Buscó una mesa apartada para que nadie escuchara su conversación. Se sentó más nervioso que nunca; un mesero se acercó a ofrecerle algo de beber, pero le dijo que por el momento no quería nada. También le pidió que cuando llegaran dos mujeres 'así y asá' las condujera a su mesa

Karin y Tatsuki llegaron poco después. Ichigo saludó a su amiga muy feliz de volverla a ver. Se había puesto muy guapa, la verdad.

-Ichigo, antes de darte esto…-le enseñó un folder muy grueso-, me gustaría que me dijeras por qué tanto interés es este sujeto

-Tiene que ver con Rukia-chan, nee, Ichi-nii?!- le preguntó Karin, pero por primera vez su tono no era de burla, y tampoco su rostro

-Sí, así es

-Quién es Rukia?- preguntó Tatsuki, mirándolos alternativamente

-Pues es una 'amiga' de Ichi-nii, pero creo que me ocultaste una parte de la historia

-Cómo supiste que era sobre ella?

-Yuzu y papá son muy despistados, pero yo me percaté en seguida de la mirada que le dirigías…además de la manera tan sutil de tratarla: se notaba a simple vista que no era solo tu amiga; estás loco por ella, verdad?

-Probablemente me vuelva loco a este paso…-admitió rascándose la cabeza

-Por fin te pescaron!- dijo una alegre Tatsuki- Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ella con él

-Qué no investigaron?

-Sí, pero no tiene ninguna relación con ella- aseguró su hermana

-Qué dices?! Ella era su novia antes de empezar a salir conmigo!

-Eso es imposible, Ichigo!- exclamó Tatsuki

-Claro que no! Lo conocí en la fiesta de los Inoue y hasta nos peleamos por ella

-Vaya que todas las estupideces que no hiciste de puberto las estás haciendo ahora…-dijo vagamente Karin

-Mira, Ichigo…si es así, necesitas leer esto con urgencia- dijo Tatsuki mientras rebuscaba algo entre el mundo de papeles y sacaba una copia de algo que no identificó hasta que leyó las letras de arriba

-Un Acta de matrimonio?!!! EL IMBÉCIL ES CASADO?!!!

**Continuará…**

**Oh-My-God! Sí, Kaien es casado…se la esperaban? No, estoy segura que no!!!**

**Jeje, bueno espero les haya gustado mucho y me encantaría que disfrutaran de leer mi historia porque, qué creen? Revisé los planes hasta el final y quedan aproximadamente seis capítulos y se acabó!!!!**

**No lloren, no lloren, seguiré escribiendo más historias como la de ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE que ya empecé a subir (promoción gratis, jeje ^.^) y la segunda temporada de Our Sweet Symphony, que emprezaré a subir en cuanto termine ésta…**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy, DEJENME UN REVIEW, RECUERDEN QUE SON GRATIS Y A MI ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ!!!!!! ^.^**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Larga vida a Chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Declaración de Guerra

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia!!!! ^.^ Kuenta regresiva para el final de mi Fic!!!**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejan ReViEwS, los kero!!!!:**

***L *kuchiki goddess *RukiaxUchiha *byakushi *SakuraLiTRCClamp4E!!! *Anita509 *Laura V *Naoko tendo *Kuchiki Rukia 7 *Shinigami93 (bienvenido al club 'Dejenle reviews a esta loquita' ^.^) *keisi *ichigo vasto lorde**

**Bueno, en este capi veremos: la otra parte de la plática sobre Kaien, la conversación entre Rukia y Zorrihime, cómo Ichigo le dice a Rukia la verdad sobre Kaien y cómo ella habla con él para aclararlo todo y, por último, la alianza entre Renji y Orihime…**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Bueno, saben que ni BLEACH ni sus personajes son míos, sino de Kubo Tite-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki seguro e Inoútil sería más tonta, jajaja!!!**

**LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 16 Declaración de Guerra: luchar para perecer a tu lado**

-Mira, Ichigo…si es así, necesitas leer esto con urgencia- dijo Tatsuki mientras rebuscaba algo entre el mundo de papeles y sacaba una copia de algo que no identificó hasta que leyó las letras de arriba

-Un Acta de matrimonio?!!! EL IMBÉCIL ES CASADO?!!!

-Cállate, Ichigo! Estás llamando la atención de todos- era cierto: todos en el bar voltearon a verlo cuando soltó semejante exclamación. Pero a él le importaba poco más que un rábano; ese imbécil había estado saliendo con SU Rukia sin importarle que estaba casado! Sus manos estaban crispadas sosteniendo el acta, con una mirada de furia que daba miedo. Ambas esperaron, pero él no parecía poder decir nada. Al peli naranja se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta por culpa de la ira. Lo sabía! Sabía que ese bastardo le había estado viendo la cara a su morena, y eso no lo permitiría!!!- Ichigo, creo que necesitarás ese papel si quieres demostrarle a Rukia que el sujeto está casado desde hace tres años con una mujer llamada Miyako

-No puedo creerlo! Y todavía tiene el descaro de arruinarme la existencia con sus estupideces!

-Qué vas a hacer, Ichi-nii?- le preguntó Karin, mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Voy a ir a partirle la cara a ese imbécil!- exclamó Ichigo, sulfurado

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, Ichigo. Sabes? Su esposa no sabe que Kaien tuvo una relación sentimental con Rukia, así como ella tampoco sabe que Kaien es casado. Si lo haces así, entonces lastimarás a Rukia

-Y entonces qué hago? Me quedo parado como idiota sin hacer nada?!

-Lo mejor es que le digas a Rukia-chan…-dijo Karin-; después de todo, es ella la que tiene que arreglar esto con Kaien, no tú

-…- Ichigo se quedó pensando en que era más fácil partirle de nuevo la cara a ese bastardo en vez de herir a Rukia contándole eso…-Y cómo se lo digo? Además estamos enojados…

-Qué?! Pero si se veían muy bien hoy en la mañana!!- exclamó Karin

-Digamos que…cómo decirte; verás, tuve muchas novias en Tokyo y pues Rukia conoció a una de ellas y tuvieron una discusión y…

-BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Karin mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-Qué te sucede?!!!!!!!!- le dijo Ichigo mientras se sobaba

-Cómo se te ocurre dejar que se entere?! De verdad que eres tonto! Y ahora no se hablan por eso?! Discúlpate con ella inmediatamente!!!- le gritó Karin, ya sin cuidado de que los demás clientes se enteraran

-Lo hice!!!

-Y?!!!- le dijo Karin. Ichigo se quedó pensando hasta que desvió la mirada hacia la calle por donde circulaban toda clase de personas. Karin entendió que no habían logrado resolver nada, así que se quedó callada

-Y si le compras algo?- sugirió Tatsuki

-Algo?- preguntaron los dos hermanos

-Seguro que te ha dicho algo que quiera, como un anillo o algo así, algo 'especial' que signifique mucho en su relación

Ichigo se quedó pensando, pero todas las pláticas con la morena le parecían algo especial y no sabía exactamente qué regalarle. Además, no sería mejor ahorrar para terminar de pagar la deuda? Así podría regalarle un anillo de compromiso y pedirle que se casara con él. Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia fuera: el día estaba soleado, aunque ya atardecía; muy pronto sería de noche…Eso es!- Lo tengo, Tatsuki! Gracias!- dicho esto se levantó y puso una cantidad suficiente para pagar la cuenta del bar. Tomó los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y les dijo:- Nos vemos luego!

-A dónde vas?- le preguntaron ambas al unísono

-A terminar con éste problema de una vez por todas!

Salió y pidió su convertible. Un minuto después conducía en dirección de la casa de Rukia, esperando encontrar las palabras correctas para convencerla de que tenía que hablar con ese imbécil y aclarar cuentas con él. Por otro lado no deseaba que se enterara porque seguro saldría lastimada; pero no había otra salida, así que pisó el acelerador, aún pensando las palabras correctas.

~~O~~

Rukia había salido inmediatamente que Orihime colgó, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de Inoue. Es estómago le gruñía, pero no por hambre: tenía unos nervios fatales, y el calor de aquel día no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor; se sentía mareada y no sabía todavía qué era exactamente lo que Orihime quería que le aclarara. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que la chica sabía que ella e Ichigo mantenían una relación a sus espaldas, pero no se sentía con el humor ni las fuerzas de decírselo frente a frente. Mucho menos en esos momentos que se encontraba tan confundida y dudosa sobre lo que estaba haciendo…

Durante la mágica estancia en Venecia con Ichigo ni siquiera habían venido dudas a su mente, pero ahora estaba atiborrada de preguntas: por qué hacía todo aquello? Qué sucedería si los Kuchiki se enteraran? Ya lo saben? Cuánto más tendrá que soportar esa incertidumbre? Estuvo bien estar con Ichigo de 'esa' manera si no estaban comprometidos realmente y su relación fue construida mentira sobre mentira? No se supone que su arreglo era ser únicamente amantes y no involucrarse realmente con el otro? Cuándo fue que cruzó la línea que mantenía segura su vida y la del peli naranja? De verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por él?..._"No, no todo…yo nunca pondría en peligro su felicidad…haré lo que sea por él, para protegerlo; eso fue lo que prometiste desde un principio, Rukia! No puedes echarte para atrás! Si no hay otra opción para mantenerlo a salvo, entonces regresarás con esa familia…"_

-Señorita, ya llegamos- anunció el taxista.

Rukia despertó de sus pensamientos y vio que efectivamente estaban en la entrada al jardín principal de la mansión. Pagó y le agradeció al taxista antes de bajar y caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión. El día brillante y hermoso acababa de estropearse gracias a la llamada por la cual estaba ahí en ese momento. Tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó a que Sebastian le abriera.

-Rukia-san, okaeri- dijo haciendo una reverencia. A Rukia se le hizo un nudo en el estómago…cómo podía tratarla tan gentilmente si engañó a la hija de la familia a la cual servía?

-P-puedo pasar…-la sensación de mareo se había intensificado debido a los nervios que iban en aumento

-Claro, Orihime-ojou-sama la está esperando en su habitación- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y la acompañaba a través de los pasillos.

-Qué le sucedió?- preguntó ella; puede que la haya engañado, pero le seguía teniendo un gran cariño y le preocupaba su bienestar. Sí, cualquiera pensaría que es una hipócrita, pero le preocupaba que se quedara sola en ese lugar.

-Parece que pescó un resfriado, pero eso fue hace una semana y sigue igual. Claro que gracias a Ishida-sensei se ha compuesto un poco pero sigue muy débil

-Ishida-sensei?- _"no puede ser el mismo, o sí?"_ se preguntó recordando el nombre de uno de los amigos del ojimiel

-Así es; es el hijo del Doctor Familiar que, muy amablemente, vino a atenderla cuando le solicitamos una consulta urgente…llegamos- anunció cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de roble. Antes le cansaba un poco tener que entrar a esa habitación; ahora la agotaba mentalmente- Orihime-ojou-sama, Rukia-san está aquí

Se oyó un débil adelante y Sebastian entró delante de ella. La ojivioleta se rezagó un poco debido a que su sensación de mareo le impidió la reacción de su cuerpo. Poco después se calmó y caminó dentro de esa habitación colorida y llena de infantilismo. Orihime estaba sentada en uno de los sofás miel que se encontraba junto a la ventana. En medio de la mesa de té se encontraba un hermoso arreglo floral de Iris junto a la charola con el té con dos tazas. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero solo fue Sebastian que abandonaba la habitación. Miró a Orihime detenidamente antes de caminar y sentarse en el sofá vacío. Las tazas de té ya estaban servidas; la 'princesa tejedora' miraba perdida por la ventana, que estaba abierta y ventilaba agradablemente el cuarto. Traía puesto su camisón con una bata rosa de seda encima, con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Se quedaron en silencio una eternidad hasta que Orihime decidió iniciar su conversación:- Supongo que sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras

-Sí, lo sé- le contestó Rukia

-Sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras sola?- le preguntó, mirándola finalmente. La morena jamás la había visto así, pálida, ojerosa y enojada.

-No…-le susurró Rukia. Inoue dio un sorbo a su té y continuó:

-No quiero que Kurosaki-kun presencie lo que va a suceder

A Rukia le asustó un poco la afirmación de Orihime:- A qué te refieres con eso?

-No quiero que me escuche decirte todo lo que pienso de ti…-le dijo, mientras ocultaba su mirada con el fleco.- No quiero que me escuche diciéndote todo esto porque seguro te defendería!- le temblaba la voz de rabia; la ojivioleta esperó pacientemente.- Eres una escoria…! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! Se supone que éramos amigas, o no?!

-Éramos amigas, pero ya no!- Rukia frunció el ceño en cuanto Inoue la insultó- Y no me digas escoria, que no lo soy!

-Lo eres, eres una escoria!!!- le gritó Orihime

-Tú sabes que me encuentro en una posición mucho más alta que la tuya, con lo que te contó Kaien…que soy una Kuchiki

-Kaien solo hizo lo que haría un VERDADERO amigo, no zorras hipócritas como tú!- le espetó Orihime. Rukia se quedó shockeada por un momento, pero después se llenó de una ira combinada con auto-resentimiento: eso era lo que Orihime quería decirle? Que era una ZORRA?!

-Tú sabes que no te hubiera mentido si no hubiera sido necesario!

-Ahora resulta que mentiste para protegerme!! No seas Sínica Por Favor!! No eres más que una cualquiera que ve por sus intereses antes que por los míos!!

-No quería lastimarte! Sé que me equivoqué pero quería que tu vivieras la dulce burbuja que yo no pude!!

-Cual dulce burbuja, con un carajo!!

-Vives en un mundo lleno de fantasía e ilusiones...ilusiones que yo no quería romper…!!- rayos, su voz se quebró

-Eres una hipócrita, una cualquiera capaz de meterse con mi prometido!!

-Sí, tal vez me metí con tu prometido; pero no voy a decir que fue un error porque gracias a él he conocido lo que significa tener una razón para mirar adelante!!

-No seas estúpida!! Que él te dio una razón?!! Qué clase de razón puede darte una persona con la que sostienes una relación basada en la mentira y la traición?!!

Rukia se puso pálida. Ahí estaban: sus dudas la atacaban pero ahora directamente, no era su mente la que las pronunciaba, sino Orihime, y viniendo de ella se oían mucho más terribles…la estaba atacando con golpes bajos, sabía que sus palabras la lastimaban demasiado y no le importaba.

-Quiero que te alejes de él! Quiero que dejes de meterte entre Kurosaki-kun y yo!!! Quiero que te vayas!!!

Era como si no escuchara sus palabras: los ojos violetas perdían viveza a cada petición suya, se perdían en sus pensamientos…

"_Yo…no quiero dejarlo, No Quiero! Aún cuando nuestra relación empezó con mentiras y traiciones, lo que siento por él es real; estoy dispuesta a estar con él siempre, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado!"_

-VETE DE UNA VEZ!!!!- le exigió Orihime

"_No quiero; con todo lo que ha pasado…me daba miedo admitirlo pero…él, es más importante para mí que nada ni nadie, es más importante para mí que yo misma, es la luz que me da vida…más allá de todos los malentendidos y peleas…cuando nos peleamos por culpa de Nell yo creí que eran celos, pero no fue así: era miedo, miedo a que me dejara y saliera lastimada de nuevo, miedo a que me dijera que fui un intento más en su búsqueda, aún cuando sabía que él me ama, yo desconfié no de él, sino de mí misma!...Creí que nunca podría amar a alguien como yo, pero no solo hizo eso, sino que pude enamorarme de él y dejarlo entrar!!! NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO QUE SALGA NUNCA!!!"_- No…-susurró Rukia, dejando salir parte de sus pensamientos a flote

-Qué dijiste?!- preguntó incrédula la joven de ojos grises

-Dije que NO!!!- le gritó Rukia, levantándose de su asiento

-Eres una ESTÚPIDA!!! DEJA DE METERTE EN MI FELICIDAD!!!

-Tu felicidad NO es Ichigo!!!

-SÍ LO ES!!! ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!!! Y TÚ LO SABÍAS Y TE IMPORTÓ MUY POCO LO QUE YO SINTIERA POR ÉL!!!- ambas se quedaron paradas, conteniendo las lágrimas- Fue amor a primera vista, tú sabías que me había enamorado de él y aún así te metiste con él!! TE ODIO!!!

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo en hacerlo, Inoue, pero aún así no lo dejaré!- Rukia lucía decidida, más que nunca- Ahora que lo sé no dudaré más! No importa lo que tú creas, solo Ichigo y yo sabemos lo que realmente sentimos el uno por el otro. Yo lo amo, y no lo voy a dejar ir, no importa cuántas cosas me falten por saber de él, mientras esté a mi lado tendré la oportunidad de seguir adelante y terminar tomada de su mano! Si él está dispuesto a luchar por mí, yo también lo estoy por él! No me importa todo lo que digas para separarme de él, no funcionará!!!- le espetó Rukia, sonrojada por la furia y con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, pero con una determinación marcada en su voz

Orihime se levantó y le abrió la puerta.- Lárgate, y no tienes por qué regresar nunca más!

Rukia se adelantó a la salida, pero antes de atravesarla Orihime la tomó por el brazo y le dijo:- Yo no juego sucio, y te lo voy a decir de frente: yo también lucharé por él, y tampoco me importaron todas las palabras que me dijiste: haré lo que sea para que se case conmigo como estaba planeado

Rukia se zafó de su agarre y se dirigió apresurada a la puerta principal. Habían gritado, así que todos en la mansión se debieron de haber enterado de sus problemas personales. Ningún empleado se despidió de ella o le dirigió palabra alguna, más que Sebastian, que muy cortésmente le abrió la puerta y le deseó buen regreso a casa. Ella le regaló una débil sonrisa y le pidió que se cuidara.

Su salida atropellada le había dejado la mente en blanco. Así que Orihime también tenía ese lado malévolo, eh? Después de todo era una Inoue, era de esperarse. Tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se dispuso a regresar a su casa para marcarle a Ichigo y disculparse con él.

~~O~~

Ichigo tocó varias veces la puerta del departamento de Rukia, pero no abrió nadie. _"Salió? Tal vez debería volver más tarde…o se lo dejo en su buzón?"_

-Vaya, así que tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo, eh?- dijo una voz femenina. Se sobresaltó al principio, pero cuando vio a la mujer que le hablaba se quedó mirándola. Rubia, alta, y grandes pechos, esa mujer le hablaba desde la puerta vecina a la del departamento de su morena.

-Sí, y usted es?- le preguntó

-Matsumoto Rangiku, soy amiga de Rukia, un placer!- le dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.- Rukia salió hace rato pero no me dijo a dónde iba, si quieres esperarla un rato en mi departamento- le ofreció, y él aceptó ya que no le parecía dejarle semejante información en su buzón. La habitación de la ojiazul estaba toda desordenada: todo lo contrario a la de la ojivioleta

-Este…-comenzó Ichigo una vez se sentó en un espacio vacío en el sillón- Y llevas mucho de conocer a Rukia?- le preguntó

-La conocí cuando ella tenía veintidós años, osea hace seis años, cuando se mudó a Karakura…

_Flashback_

_Matsumoto corría para alcanzar el tren que la llevaría a su nuevo trabajo, pero como siempre se le había hecho tarde. Lamentablemente no alcanzó; la puerta del tren se cerró justo en sus narices. Genial! Ahora tendría que esperar el que sigue y llegaría tarde. En fin, molestarse no soluciona las cosas. _

_Se sentó en una de las bancas de espera cuando se fijó en una joven de tez blanca y cabello oscuro, que miraba perdida con sus grandes ojos violetas. Era como si no supiera que hacer, y ella podía ayudarla: era psicóloga después de todo. Se acercó a ella sigilosa y le susurró:- Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_La muchacha se sobresaltó; la había sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos y ahora la miraba penetrantemente. Su mirada ofuscada le recriminaban haberla interrumpido de su mar de pensamientos y eso parecía molestarla. Se quedó callada como reflexionando y luego, su mirada volvió a ser una vaga, pero seguía fija en ella. Finalmente dijo:- Conoces un lugar barato donde pueda rentar un departamento?- su voz era indiferente_

_-Pues no, pero si quieres puedes rentar uno al lado de mi casa!_

_-Es caro?- Rangiku la miró interrogativa. La muchacha se ruborizó ligeramente y le dijo:- Es que de momento no tengo mucho dinero ni trabajo, así que…_

_-Vaya! Mira, es algo costoso, pero yo puedo ayudarte mientras encuentras algo. Conozco a varios amigos y sé que alguno puede darte trabajo!_

_-No sé hacer mucho, pero soy buena en los negocios- dijo la ojivioleta, un poco más entusiasmada_

_-Bien! Ahora voy a mi trabajo, pero si quieres venir conmigo…_

_-Te esperaré aquí- afirmó la morena_

_-Pero si voy a estar en la oficina todo el día! No puedes quedarte aquí sin hacer nada!_

_-Tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme, pero primero necesito encontrar la solución, así que me quedaré aquí pensando un poco. Cuando regreses aquí estaré_

_-De acuerdo! Oh, mi tren…-Ambas mujeres voltearon para ver las luces anunciar la llegada del tren que debía abordar Rangiku. Se levantó dispuesta a abordarlo, pero antes se dio media vuelta y le dijo:- Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?_

_-…- la muchacha desvió la mirada y le dijo- Rukia_

_-Ok, no me tardaré mucho, Rukia_

_Fin Flashback_

-Cuando regresaste seguía allí?- le preguntó Ichigo con sincera curiosidad

-Sí, allí estaba, en la misma banca donde la había dejado…me conmovió mucho y, a la vez, me incomodaban un poco las reacciones tan evasivas cuando tratabas de preguntarle algo personal; finalmente, hace tres años, me contó toda la verdad de por qué estaba aquí…

-Entonces, sabes que es…?

-…una Kuchiki? Sí, lo sé…lo que me sorprende es que tú también lo sepas; a ella le tomó años confiar en mí, pero a ti no te conoce ni hace un mes.

-Creo que ya no confía mucho en mí…- Ichigo se quedó meditando hasta que le preguntó- Oye, Rangiku-san, si lo Kuchiki son tan influyentes, cómo es que no la han localizado aún?!

-Este departamento lo rentamos a mi nombre también; fue parte del favor que me pidió mi kawai Rukia! – dijo sonriendo

-Ya veo…

-Y no te hagas ideas equivocadas, Ichigo: Rukia confía en ti más que en ella misma…es solo que no desea que tengas nada que ver con los Kuchiki ni con nadie que pueda lastimarte. Como lastimarte es lastimarla a ella, es por eso que puede parecer celosa algunas veces, pero no dejes que las apariencias te engañen; no olvides que ella tuvo que aprender a fingir

-Entiendo…- miró su reloj; era tarde y Rukia no regresaba, y él tenía que ir al hospital a ver lo de su transferencia- Me tengo que ir, pero…-sacó el sobre y se lo entregó a la rubia- podrías darle esto a Rukia? Dile que es muy importante que lea lo de la pestaña naranja, por favor. Gracias por todo

Salió sin esperar una respuesta de la rubia, la cual vio como el peli naranja salía de su departamento. Se puso muy tranquilamente sus sandalias y, cuando salió y se asomó hacia abajo, vio un convertible blanco irse. Se quedó pensando: ese chico podría sacar a Rukia del hoyo en el que se encontraba, pero necesitarían poner los dos de su parte o no funcionaría…ella entendía los temores de su amiga, pero el hecho de que el joven sabía sobre su pasado a tan poco tiempo de conocerse le daba esperanza…

Escuchó el sonido del elevador y cuando volteó vio a Rukia correr hacia ella-Rukia!!!!- la saludó dándole un gran abrazo

-Olvide mi celular en el departamento y tengo que hablar urgentemente con Ichigo!- le dijo, medio sofocada. Rangiku la soltó y le dijo:- Ichigo acaba de estar aquí: quería verte pero como no llegabas me dejó algo para ti

-Qué cosa?- Rukia lucía agitada

-Un sobre; dijo que era urgente que leyeras las páginas de la pestaña naranja…

Antes de terminar Rukia ya había entrado en el departamento de su amiga y, muy apresurada, sacó todo del sobre y tomo lo de la pestaña naranja. Se quedó quieta, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría…muy lentamente volteó a ver a su amiga que la miraba asustada:- Rangiku-san…

-Qué sucede, Rukia?!- le dijo, tomándola por los hombros

-Kaien…es casado

~~O~~

-Cómo que no me dieron la autorización?- preguntaba Ichigo al director del Hospital General de Karakura

-Ni siquiera enviaron una solicitud, joven…debería aclararlo con el Director del Hospital Central de Tokyo

-Muchas gracias de todos modos

Ichigo salió del hospital muy confundido. El director lo apreciaba, y nunca dejaba las cosas sin hacer. Se le habría olvidado? Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Ishida si en su hospital no habría llegado la solicitud. Subió a su auto, pero ya era muy tarde. Mañana hablaría con él para ver si podía ayudarlo con el problema.

Se dirigió a su casa, preocupado más por la ojivioleta que por él. No sabía si ya había regresado casa y ya había leído lo del reporte…no quería que sufriera por eso, pero sabía que Rukia no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados cuando descubriera la verdad…quería verla

~~O~~

-Kaien…es casado

-Kaien? El sujeto con el que salías antes que con Ichigo?- preguntó Rangiku. La mirada de Rukia era de completa incredulidad…Kaien se había estado burlando de ella todo ese tiempo?- Rukia…creo que necesitas hablar con él y arreglar todo este malentendido, no crees? Tal vez Ichigo se equivocó y ahora está divorciado o algo así, jeje…

-Confío en Ichigo, si él dice que Kaien es casado es porque aún lo está

-Qué piensas hacer?

Como respuesta sacó su celular y marcó el número de Kaien. Al primer timbre le contestó:

-Rukia? Qué bueno que me llamas! Quieres que vayamos a cenar o algo? Yo invito!- se oía tan despreocupado a través de su teléfono que le molestó un poco…pero entre más pronto aclarara ese asunto mejor

-No estás ocupado? Digo, no tienes ningún compromiso hoy, cierto?- esperaba captara las indirectas escondidas en sus preguntas, pero el hombre ni en cuenta

-No, estoy libre. Te veo en el restaurante de siempre a las nueve en punto, o prefieres que te pase a recoger?

-No, nos vemos allá

-Nos vemos, Rukia!- le colgó. Era idiota o sínico? Que estaba 'libre'?

-Rukia…-Rangiku le habló despacio para no alterarla más:- déjalo que hable, Rukia. Tiene que tener una explicación para todo esto; no hace nada innecesario y te aprecia.

-Andaría conmigo siendo casado? Lo que quería era una amante!

-Y entonces por qué no te presionó para que tuvieran relaciones?- Rangiku siempre decía cosas coherentes

-No lo sé…

-Entonces deja que responda tus dudas…cuando hayas escuchado sus motivos, podrás decidir qué hacer. Aunque claro no seguirán su relación, o sí?

-Por supuesto que no!!! Yo amo a Ichigo; aun si no estuviera casado, yo no podría seguir con él

-Deberías arreglarte; solo tienes dos horas y está hecha una facha. Yo te ayudaré!- _"con todo y ésta loca situación Rangiku-san no pierde el ánimo, jeje…"_

-Claro; primero me doy un baño y luego regreso

-Aquí te espero

Salió del departamento de su amiga y se dirigió al suyo. Tomó un baño rápido y se puso un vestido negro casual; el restaurante al que irían no era formal de todos modos. Se secó el cabello y luego fue con Rangiku para que le ayudara a peinarse mientras ella se ponía muy poco maquillaje: no lo necesitaba de todas maneras. Salió media hora antes de la hora acordada.

Cuando llegó al restaurante diez para las nueve Kaien ya estaba sentado en la mesa. Ella se sintió un poco furiosa al verlo, pero este era el momento de demostrar sus habilidades de actriz y fingir ante él, o al menos hasta que fuera el momento. Se acercó a la mesa guiada por uno de los meseros. Cuando llegó Kaien se puso de pie y el mesero le recorrió la silla para que tomara asiento. Se quedó callada mientras Kaien le hablaba animadamente sobre cosas que no escuchaba. Luego decidió interrumpirlo:

-No te preguntas por qué te cité aquí?- la voz de Rukia era carente de emoción

-Eh? Supuse que para disculparte por mentirme y pedir que regresemos, o no?- Kaien siempre tan despreocupado

-No. Vine a decirte que no quiero continuar con esto.- Rukia vio la emoción abandonar los ojos verdes del hombre frente a ella, hasta adoptar una expresión seria- Cometí un error al haberte ocultado mi relación con Ichigo, y no lo volveré a hacer. Quiero estar con él, pero necesito que terminemos esto para poder hacerlo

-Quieres que terminemos? Pero si yo te quiero, Rukia! No puedes dejarme por un chiquillo que conociste hace una semana!! Él no te quiere como yo lo hago!!!- el volumen de su voz subía con cada oración

-Y cómo me quieres, Kaien?- le preguntó Rukia, decidiendo que era el momento correcto para sacar la verdad a la luz. No quería seguir viviendo en un mundo de mentiras- Cómo es que me quieres?

-Te…

-Me qué? Me quieres como el remplazo de tu esposa?- le espetó Rukia. Ella ya no lo quería: le tenía alguna clase de extraño aprecio por todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero nada más; y sí, hasta ella tenía orgullo de mujer, uno que había sido dañado de la manera más ruin

-C-cómo…?- Kaien se quedó helado

-Eso no importa…lo que quiero saber es por qué lo hiciste?!

-…-Rukia quería saberlo, de verdad que necesitaba saber por qué la habían tomado como sustituta de una mujer a la que se supone que amas.- Conocía a Miyako hace cinco años. Coincidimos en la oficina y me enamoré de ella perdidamente…tuvimos un largo noviazgo y tiempo después nos casamos. Yo la amaba, ella me entendía y me escuchaba, estaba siempre ahí para mí…

Rukia se quedó callada, esperando a que él continuara.-Poco después de nuestra boda nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada; fue la noticia más feliz de nuestras vidas. Preparamos emocionados la llegada de nuestro primer hijo, que sería varón, comprando todo lo que se nos ocurría y organizando una gran fiesta de bienvenida para nuestro primogénito. Sin embargo, cuando ella tenía siete meses de embarazo, sufrimos un accidente de camino al trabajo…

Oh, no. Rukia sabía por dónde iba la historia…-El bebé estaba muy pequeño, pero había esperanzas de salvarlo si hacían una cesárea urgente…el bebé salió bien, no había signos de daño para nuestro hijo, pero para ella…ese accidente sumado a la operación le dieron la incapacidad de tener más bebés.

No podía tener más hijos?- Pero aun así estaba el niño que se salvó…

-Dije que estaba bien, pero la primera noche en la incubadora…parece ser que no pudo soportarlo y falleció esa misma noche- Rukia sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla izquierda hasta el mentón…Kaien había perdido a su único hijo…-Desde ese día no volvió a ser la misma. Estaba deprimida y yo no sabía cómo ayudarla. Incluso pensé en la posibilidad de adoptar, pero ella deseaba un hijo que fuera suyo y mío, sangre de nuestra sangre, sabiendo que no era posible ella se aferró a esa idea. Desde ese día mi vida ha sido como un infierno; llegar a casa y verla sin ánimos de vivir…era mi perdición, era lo peor de todo, y entonces…!

Volteó a verla fijamente a sus ojos violetas:- Entonces te conocí en aquel bar y me recordaste mucho a mi esposa: tu manera de escucharme me conmovió y antes de darme cuenta te apreciaba más de lo que hubiera querido…de verdad que eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu nombre significaba 'Luz'? La primera vez que lo escuché sentí como si fueras mi luz personal, pero ahora…sé que estás aquí para iluminar a alguien más.

-Te refieres a Ichigo?

-Es un niño maleducado, violento e indiscreto, pero te adora…pude verlo en sus ojos la noche que lo conocí, y me sentí reflejado en él…yo también amo a mi esposa y haría lo que fuera por ella

-Entonces por qué intentaste separarme de Ichigo? Para qué le contaste todo a Orihime?

-Te lo dije: te tengo un gran cariño y en ese momento estaba frustrado porque creí que de nuevo no tendría a alguien que me escuchara y con quien pudiera ser el 'Yo' tonto. Ahora sé que no estoy enamorado de ti y tú nunca lo estuviste de mí. Supongo que necesitabas a alguien tanto como yo

-Supongo que sí…

-Perdóname por ponerte las cosas más difíciles- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Si prometes no revelar que soy una Kuchiki, te perdono.- Kaien asintió- Otra cosa: deberías intentar convencer a tu esposa que adopten un hijo

-No será sencillo…

-Tengo una amiga que es psicóloga y los puede ayudar

-De verdad? Eso sería genial! Muy bien, Rukia!

-Bueno, me alegro que esta mentira haya sido aclarada…

-Pero aun te quedan muchas otras…no pongas en juego a la persona por la que uno espera toda la vida, Rukia.

-No lo haré…realmente me asusta un poco lo fuerte que me hace sentir Ichigo, pero sé que gracias a esas fuertes emociones podré terminar lo que empecé

-Ese es el espíritu, Rukia!- se sonrieron; tomaron un café y salieron del lugar. Kaien se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella lo animó a que se pusiera a trabajar en cuanto llegara a casa. Le dio el número de Rangiku y luego, se despidieron.

Rukia iba pensativa en el taxi…ella amaba a Ichigo, ya no tenía dudas ni de él ni de ella misma. Era hora de comenzar a luchar en serio para ganar la batalla que inconscientemente habían comenzado: Inoue, y los Kuchiki…ellos tampoco eran sus enemigos. Kaien había tenido una razón, seguro que ellos también la tenían. Lo descubriría en algún momento, pero no aun. No correría, porque al fin y al cabo el tiempo trae consigo todas las respuestas

~~O~~

Byakuya y Susaku entraron a la casa de campo de los Kuchiki. Hacía años que no había regresado allí; más específicamente desde que Hisana había fallecido. También a Rukia le encantaba ese lugar, cómo no se le había ocurrido buscarla en esa ciudad?

-Byakuya, tus órdenes- le dijo Daidouji

-Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo

~~O~~

Renji no había hecho nada desde la mañana anterior en que había ido a visitar a Ishida. Su amigo le dijo que no sabía cuando regresaba Ichigo a la ciudad, y pensaba que había sido una pérdida de tiempo ir a verlo pero en realidad no fue así. Cuando estaba por marcharse llegó una joven muy guapa que se alegraba enormemente de conocer: Inoue Orihime.

Eso había sido el día anterior, y como no había nada interesante no había salido del cuarto de la casa que tenía en Karakura.

Escuchó el timbre sonar así que se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta, esperando que fuera Uryu para avisarle que el idiota de Ichigo ya estaba en la ciudad. Pero no; la persona qu estaba frente a sus ojos era nada más y nada menos que su jefe: Kuchiki Byakuya.- Buenas Noches, Renji- era educado o al menos lo aparentaba, porque estaba tan frío como siempre

-Ku-Kuchiki-sama…?- estaba lívido del susto

-Necesito hablar contigo.- se quedó ahí parado hasta que Renji le pidió que pasara. Iba acompañado de un hombre que el pelirrojo reconoció como Daidouji Susaku.

-A qué se debe su visita aquí, Kuchiki-sama?

-Veo que te encanta hacerte el tonto, Abarai-kun- le espetó Susaku

-Kurosaki Ichigo no ha regresado aquí, podría haber esperado mi llamada en Tokyo- le dijo Renji. Byakuya lo analizó: de verdad su estúpido empleado no sabía las nuevas

-Kurosaki Ichigo llegó aquí la noche de ayer, Renji. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Veo que te has vuelto un incompetente, y para compensar tu falta de servicio tendrás que hacer específicamente todo lo que te diga

-Entiendo, Kuchiki-sama…y ya tiene un plan

-Tú no te preocupes, Abarai-kun…ya está todo planeado

**Continuará….**

**TOY TRISTE XQ YA CASI NO ME DEJAN R&R! . Los que me agregan en 'Favorite Story', 'Favorite Author' o cualquier otra, déjenme un R&R, plizzzz!!!!**

**Apoyen a la fundación 'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'!!!**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI°!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Larga vida a CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Cita con el destino

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta dramática historia!!!! ^.^ **

**Bien, quedan cinco capis para el final!!!! Kuenta Regresiva: ON!!!**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejan ReViEwS, los kero musho!!!:**

***Laura V *SakuraLiTRCClamp4E!!! *RukiaxUchiha *Naoko tendo *keisi *Ichigo vasto lorde *byakushi *kuchiki goddess *Kuchiki Rukia 7 *Uchiha Katze (doblemente ^.^) *L *gostarter (wellcome ^.^) *clawedblackNEKO (wellcome ^.^) *metitus *Anita509**

**+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** nos presenta un adelanto de éste capi: Ichi comprará el regalo de Kia, Byakuya le cuenta su plan a Renji, la muy esperada Reconciliación de los protas y la conversación entre Byakuya y Orihime**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Bueno, saben que ni BLEACH ni sus personajes son míos, sino de Kubo Tite-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki seguro e Inoútil sería más tonta, jajaja!!!**

**LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 17 Cita con el destino: firmemos nuestro futuro**

La mañana se veía clara…habían pasado dos días desde la discusión que había tenido con Rukia pero se le había hecho como una eternidad. El sol brillante daba a la mañana una sensación de inexplicable calidez, y ese astro le había dado la idea perfecta para un regalo de reconciliación. Claro que a él le gustaba ser único y no le daría algo que después cualquiera pudiera comprar, tenía que ser algo 'especial, que signifique mucho en su relación'. No tuvo que pensar mucho, solo ver la luz del exterior le había dado la idea perfecta; no iba a ser sencillo, pero gracias a las influencias de Yuzu en el medio artístico pudo conseguir a alguien que le confeccionara su regalo a su modo, y lo mejor fue que se tendrían para esa mañana. De hecho iba camino a recogerlo a casa de la amiga de su hermana. Estacionó su convertible frente a la casa, bajó y tocó el timbre.

Poco después una joven de la edad de la pequeña rubia, pero con cabello largo y castaño asomó por la puerta, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa:- Kurosaki Ichigo?- preguntó alegremente

-Sí; soy el hermano de Yuzu…

-Sí, ella me comentó lo que querías. Pasa y te lo muestro; si no te agrada puedo confeccionarte algo distinto.

-Claro…-entró a la pequeña y desastrosa vivienda, notando que gran parte de la decoración era en plata. Esperó en el sillón mientras la pequeña regresaba. Cuando llegó traía una pequeña cajita color azul en terciopelo. Cuando la abrió encontró justamente lo que había imaginado: era simplemente perfecto.

-Yuzu me dio los detalles de tu pedido, espero sea…

-Lo es…es justo lo que tenía en mente; le...?-iba a preguntar, pero ella lo interrumpió

-Sí, lo hice justo como mi linda amiga me lo pidió, después de todo ella me ha hecho infinidad de favores antes…-dijo, sosteniendo su cara sonrojada entre sus diminutas manos

-Y cuánto te debo?- le preguntó sacando su chequera

-Lo veremos después, creo que ahora debes ir con tu amiga; debe ser alguien muy importante si quieres que te perdone 'tan' desesperadamente- bueno, la castaña parecía loca pero indiscutiblemente era perspicaz.

-Sí, es una gran amiga- era mejor confirmarlo y evitarse más preguntas- Hablas con Yuzu y le dices cuándo paso para dejarte el dinero

-Pero en efectivo; me da flojera ir al banco a cobrar el cheque

-Claro…-era mejor irse, o no?- Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo

-De nada, espero que tu amiga te perdone; nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera dar este detalle

-Ojalá me perdone…bueno, nos vemos

-Suerte…

Ichigo salió precipitadamente de aquel extraño lugar y subió a su convertible. Encendió su auto mientras pensaba seriamente en aconsejar a su hermana sobre sus amistades.

Miró el reloj en el tablero: las nueve y media de la mañana, era la hora perfecta para ir a su casa e invitarla a desayunar. Estaba algo lejos de su departamento, pero con todo lo que había esperado un poco más no sería nada.

~~O~~

Renji estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama; las ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, traía aún la ropa del día anterior y su cama seguía tendida, señales de que no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Y es que no era para menos, nadie hubiese podido dormir si tuviera conocimiento de todo lo que sucedería: era como una mala predicción, pero ésta vez el vidente no tendría la oportunidad de ayudar a los futuros desafortunados, sino que estaba atado de pies y manos.

Odiaba la idea de lo que 'ese hombre' tenía en mente. No era que no lo admirara: era inteligente, bien parecido, elegante, con una gran presencia, influyente y sobresaliente, pero ésta vez era su amigo quien estaba en serios problemas y el hecho de que su jefe lo obligara a hacer todo 'eso' le era repugnante…pero no solo era su jefe: también estaba ese sujeto, Daidouji Susaku. Siempre creyó que alguien del calibre de ese hombre era consciente e imperturbable, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Si Kuchiki-sama lo consideraba su amigo, significaba que confiaba significativamente en él; si ese hombre podía detener a su amigo de realizar tal atrocidad, por qué no lo hacía?! _"Con un carajo!!! Tengo tanto coraje que podría convertirme en espadachín y matarlo! Pero eso no solucionaría nada, tengo que pensar…qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Ichigo!!! Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de ayudarlo, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar con él!!! Qué tengo que hacer?!..."_

Recordaba con detalles la conversación que había sostenido la noche anterior con los dos hombres; era tan vívido el rencor de su jefe y la indiferencia del sujeto que no pudo evitar recordarlo…

_Flashback_

_-Ku-Kuchiki-sama…?- estaba lívido del susto; qué hacía ese hombre ahí, en su casa?!_

_-Necesito hablar contigo.- se quedó ahí parado hasta que le pidió que pasara. Iba acompañado de un hombre que reconoció como Daidouji Susaku._

_-A qué se debe su visita aquí, Kuchiki-sama?- le interesaba saber, por su bienestar y el de la persona por la que su importante jefe se encontraba tan tarde ahí_

_-Veo que te encanta hacerte el tonto, Abarai-kun- le espetó Susaku_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo no ha regresado aquí, podría haber esperado mi llamada en Tokyo- le dijo Renji. Byakuya lo analizó: de verdad su estúpido empleado no sabía las nuevas_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo llegó aquí la noche de ayer, Renji. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Veo que te has vuelto un incompetente, y para compensar tu falta de servicio tendrás que hacer específicamente todo lo que te diga_

_-Entiendo, Kuchiki-sama…y ya tiene un plan_

_-Tú no te preocupes, Abarai-kun…ya está todo planeado- la sonrisa de Daidouji era aterradora_

_-Creo que debería darte un castigo: tu único trabajo era estar pendiente de la llegada de ese sujeto y ni eso pudiste hacer bien- la frialdad de su voz era más intensa de lo normal_

_-Ayer estuve investigando…_

_-Y hoy? Por si no lo sabías llegó aquí la noche de ayer, acompañado por mi hermana. Estuvieron un tiempo en Tokyo pero por razones desconocidas regresaron antes de lo que teníamos previsto. Como habrás descifrado tú solo, lo que quiero es que me investigues la razón por la que regresaron antes; no es de vital importancia pero no me gusta quedarme con dudas o espacios no resueltos._

_-Me temo que…_

_-No irás a decir que es imposible, o sí, Abarai-kun?- me preguntó Daidouji-san_

_-N-no…mañana lo iré a buscar y…-comenzó, pero su jefe lo interrumpió_

_-No hablarás con Kurosaki Ichigo directamente; no te contará nada porque sabe que trabajas para mí. Tendrás que utilizar a alguno de los otros amigos para sacar la información_

_-Cómo puede decir que 'utilice' a mis amigos? Son mi familia!_

_-Ahora que trabajas para mí eso no debe importarte. Imagino que conoces la magnitud de mi influencia; o lo haces o te será desagradable tu futuro_

_-Me está…?_

_-Es una advertencia, Abarai-kun. Claro que como su mejor empleado conoces lo que significa una 'advertencia'_

"_Lo sé: es un ultimátum muy usado en Kuchiki Co."- Mañana hablaré con Ishida…_

_-Parece mejor opción. Ahora, ya que estás de mi lado, no tengo de otra más que contarte los siguientes puntos del plan…_

_-Siguientes…puntos?- preguntó el asustado pelirrojo_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo No Es una persona digna de ingresar a una Familia de tan alto prestigio como lo somos nosotros, así que su relación está estrictamente prohibida. Esos dos ingenuos empeoraron las medidas que tomaré al tratar de ocultar su relación; si me lo hubieran dicho simple y sencillamente me hubiera encargado de un 'arreglo' y todo estaría en su lugar. Esa Rukia…_

_-…-su mirada se había ensombrecido_

_-Estoy seguro de que esa niña sabe que estoy consciente del enredo con ese médico y sigue sin darle importancia al asunto; está jugando conmigo, y eso es lo más peligroso que pudo haber intentado._

_-Qué hará sobre su relación, Kuchiki-sama? No cree que es mejor lo del 'arreglo' y no hacer mayor esfuerzo?_

_-Si se atrevieron a ocultármelo, significa que para ella Kurosaki Ichigo es muy importante. Me temo que eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo e igual tendrán que pagar por cada una de sus ofensas. No sé hasta dónde habrán llegado, pero así estén casados yo mismo me encargaré de separarlos_

_-Kuchiki-sama…a qué se refiere con separarlos?_

_-Ese chico no entrará a la Familia Kuchiki, pero Rukia tampoco saldrá nunca de ella. No será cosa más que una rápida visita a su linda morada para recordarle lo que sucede cuando se involucra emocionalmente con alguien inferior a ella. Así tenga que destruirlo, ese chico no volverá a verla en su vida_

_Renji estaba inmóvil, pasmado por el odio que emitía cada palabra de Byakuya. De verdad era capaz de eso? Por qué? Qué no se supone que Rukia ya había desertado de los Kuchiki? Por qué no la quiere dejar ir?_

_-Byakuya-san, Rukia-san definitivamente saldrá algún día de la protección de los Kuchiki- le dijo Daidouji. "Qué? Qué no acaba de decir Kuchiki-sama que ella no saldrá nunca de allí?"_

_-Con este acto tan infantil me acaba de demostrar que no está ni estará lista para dejarnos, así que la haré regresar por voluntad propia al nombre que no debió de haber dejado hace tantos años…_

_-Entiendo- "Qué?! Ese sujeto está idiota, o qué?! Por qué no ayuda a Rukia?! Si Kuchiki-sama acaba de decir tantas incoherencias, por qué no lo hace entrar en razón?!"- Abarai-kun…-de nuevo se dirigía al pelirrojo-, es hora de retirarnos. En cuanto tengas la información, avísame y vendré por ella. Hasta entonces…Ah!, y no olvides que te estaremos observando muy de cerca- la sonrisa que le dirigió era cruel_

_El hombre de cabello oscuro ni siquiera se despidió. Ambos salieron por la puerta sin voltear a verlo, mientras él se derrumbaba lentamente, atrapado entre la espada y la pared_

_Fin Flashback_

Ahora sí que se volvería loco, era como si se debatiera internamente entre su amigo y la menor de los Kuchiki. Se sentía como escoria: por un lado, deseaba ayudar a su amigo de toda la vida a salir del problemón en el que se había metido, pero una parte de su pensamiento le decía que de todos modos planeaba separarlos para poder salir con Rukia así que seguir el plan de Byakuya y ganarse su aprobación era lo más lógico para su situación; pero la parte en que se veía como un demonio traicionero intervenía todo el tiempo. Qué hacer? Fuera cual fuera su elección él tendría que someterse en algún momento a los deseos de Kuchiki-sama y seguir sus órdenes…incluso si optaba por rebelársele y apoyar a su amigo en el momento en que el peli naranja cayera él caería con él, y entonces sí que habría echado por la borda su trabajo y su posible unión con Rukia.

"_Qué debo hacer?! Tal vez podría ayudarlo indirectamente…Sí! Cuando vaya a ver a Uryu le puedo mandar una indirecta sobre lo que está pasando y así Kuchiki-sama no se enteraría de nada! Puedo cooperar con ambos!..."_

_Flashback_

_-…Ah!, y no olvides que te estaremos observando muy de cerca_

_Fin _Flashback

"_No, creo que no es buena idea servir a 'dos amos'…estoy seguro de que Ichigo entendería mi situación y me diría que luchara por lo que quiero, o no? Lo que yo definitivamente quiero es a Kuchiki Rukia…perdón, Ichigo…"_

~~O~~

Rukia había conciliado el sueño perfectamente…era como si el sueño la hubiera hecho renacer; las dudas ya no nublarían su mente, estaba en perfecta calma esperando el momento en que tuviera la oportunidad de ver a su peli naranja. Así debían de sentirse las jovencitas de preparatoria cuando esperaban ansiosas a que el siguiente día llegara para encontrarse con la persona que representaba mucho para ellas. Gracias a los Kuchiki ella no tuvo oportunidad de experimentarlo, pero ahora Ichigo le daba todas esas sensaciones que no había logrado sentir: miles de mariposas en el estómago acompañados de latidos acelerados cuando su imagen se cruza en tu cabeza, un sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecen sin pensarlo en tu rostro y de repente sientes ganas de ponerte a gritar como loca porque dices ser la persona más feliz sobre la tierra.

Sí, todo eso era lo que Rukia tenía dentro; deseaba verlo ahí, parado en la puerta y abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba…qué tan complicado sería eso?

-Sabes, 'Ichi'…-le dijo al muñeco de peluche que abrazaba-, ya quiero que llegue Ichigo.

-Cómo sabes que vendrá?- preguntó el Chappy de peluche (en realidad Rukia lo movía y fingía su voz)

-Puedo sentirlo…-le dijo mientras se acostaba boca arriba en su cama y levantaba el peluche.- Estoy segura de que Ichigo vendrá aquí hoy…

Y como si lo hubiera invocado se escuchó timbrar una única vez. Se levantó precipitadamente de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta; casi se cae en el pasillo pero alcanzó a poner las manos y siguió corriendo como si nada. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió violentamente, y ahí estaba: Ichigo traía una sencilla chaqueta beige sobre una camisa negra cuyos dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Su pantalón era igualmente negro y zapatos a juego. La veía entre asombrado y divertido, tomando nota de su apariencia. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo único que traía puesto era su sencillo pijama de dos piezas que dejaba apreciar al ojimiel sus piernas y brazos, además de que traía el peluche de 'Ichi' con ella…

-Bonito atuendo…-le dijo aguantándose las ganas de reírse- Me parece bien, siempre y cuando yo sea el único al que recibes así- por un momento creyó que se le había pasado la mano con ese comentario, pero la morena simplemente le dijo

-Es que baje en cuanto escuché que tocaste…-el peli naranja se quedó estático; ese día Rukia o había amanecido de buen humor o lo había perdonado (rogaba internamente que fueran ambas).- Pasa, en seguida me arreglo…

Ichigo entró y se dirigió a la cocina donde depositó unas bolsas con alimentos y demás cosas para surtir su alacena.-Qué es todo esto?- le preguntó Rukia, tomando una naranja de una de las bolsas

-Tu comida; mira, supuse que no tendrías nada, así que es un pequeño regalo

De repente la chica se estalló en una carcajada que hizo enojar al joven:- Qué es tan gracioso?!!!

-No me digas que fuiste al supermercado a comprar esto?! Me hubiera encantado verte empujando el carrito de las compras, jajaja!!!

-Claro que no!!! Yuzu lo compró todo junto con lo nuestro!!!

-Entonces le dices a Yuzu-chan que le agradezco el regalo- le dijo la morena con expresión divertida en su rostro

-Yo le digo cuando la vea- fue lo único que le contestó el chico. Sacó las cosas de la bolsa y comenzó a acomodarlas. Rukia se quedó viéndolo impresionada:- Tienes práctica en esto…

-Ayudaba a Hana con las cosas de la casa cuando tenía tiempo; además, Yuzu se encargaba de dividirnos los deberes de la casa, tuve que aprender aunque no quisiera

-Eres impresionante…-soltó Rukia. Se quedaron viendo hasta que la morena se dio media vuelta y le dijo:- Voy a arreglarme, no tardo…-y se fue a su habitación. Con toda la prisa del mundo depositó a su adorado peluche entre las sábanas y corrió a la regadera. Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, se secó y puso una blusa negra sin mangas junto con un short blanco que le gustaba mucho. Se secó el cabello y lo acomodó. La verdad no necesitaba hacerse nada más: ese día había amanecido radiante. Le dio un último abrazo a su 'Ichi' y regresó a la cocina.

Su peli naranja estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón cambiando los canales con el control remoto. No parecía realmente interesado, más bien lo hacía para pasar el tiempo. Cuando la vio apagó el televisor y caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, hipnotizado por el brillo que desprendía; no sabía cómo comenzar su disculpa, era más difícil de lo que había pensado:- Rukia…

Pero ella lo interrumpió pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercándolo a ella para besarlo. Esa chica lo volvía idiota: en cuanto lo vio venir reaccionó a la 'orden' silenciosa de la ojivioleta y cerró todas las distancias para atrapar sus labios. La cargó y la depositó en el sillón donde antes estaba sentado, colocándose encima de ella y besando su cuello. _"Espérate Idiota!!! Que no ibas a disculparte con ella?! Qué manera tan medieval de hacer las cosas, ni siquiera dijiste 'Lo siento' o 'Perdóname'!!! Y así no quieres que se enoje!..."_- Rukia, espera…-le dijo, pero seguía besando su cuello

La morena se sentó en el sillón, cosa que Ichigo agradeció porque su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar a sus pensamientos de_ 'Detente, idiota'_. Bueno, llegó la hora:- Rukia, yo necesito…_"Besarte de nuevo"…necesito…"perderme en tu arma"_…quiero…_"hacerte el amor"_…disculparme por la manera en que te traté en Tokyo.- _"Listo, verdad que no era tan difícil?"_

-La verdad es que yo tuve la culpa…-el muchacho la miró, obviamente sorprendido por su reacción- Tenías razón cuando dijiste que estaba celosa, pero no era porque desconfiara de ti; la verdad es que aunque sea orgullosa soy insegura respecto a 'éstos' temas, me entiendes, no…?- el muchacho solo la seguía mirando- Tenía muchas dudas sobre ti, y sobre mis sentimientos, parecía que me llovía encima. Pero ayer lo aclaré todo y ahora te lo puedo decir: eres la persona más importante para mí, el único al que amo y amaré siempre

Ichigo tomó su rostro y atrapó sus labios en un tierno beso, uno corto pero inmensamente necesario.- Perdóname por no entender cómo te sentías cuando viste Nell, es solo que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar así a todas las chicas que se me acercaban; cuando la conocí creí que era la correcta: compartía mis mismos gustos y aficiones, era sencillo charlar con ella, pero la verdad no era lo que yo esperaba…no eras TÚ

-Creo que exageré las cosas; debí confiar en ti cuando me dijiste que yo era la única, pero tenía miedo de que después de todo lo que te he compartido me dejaras como lo hiciste con Nelliel…

-Jamás podría dejarte- le dijo tomando su rostro y conectando sus miradas:- Ya te lo dije: el día que tu desees dejarlo todo, acabar con esto, ese día yo también lo haré, siempre y cuando estés segura de que es lo que quieres, entonces yo renunciaré a ti para cumplir tus deseos

-Te amo tanto…no sé si seré capaz de soltarte algún día…

-A mi no me molesta- le sonrió Ichigo, haciéndola imitar su acción. De repente los ojos miel del peli naranja bajaron hasta sus labios; sintió las mariposas en su estómago una vez más y se mordió el labio, deseando que Ichigo la besara de nuevo y la llevara lejos de su nueva y dulce realidad.- No tienes ni idea de cuánto te deseo en estos instantes…-le susurró Ichigo en el oído, besándole en lóbulo de la oreja

-Hazme tuya…-le dijo Rukia, suspirando ahogadamente

-No quiero arruinar el momento; además no hemos terminado de hablar…-le dijo mientras le besaba sus mejillas y acariciaba su cuello

-Hablemos en mi cuarto entonces…

Cuando pudo verlo de nuevo a los ojos esa expresión de complicidad estaba ahí, tan presente como lo había estado en Venecia…-De acuerdo- dijo Ichigo

Se dirigieron juntos hasta la recámara de la joven. Su cama seguía deshecha y el Chappy de peluche estaba envuelto entre las sábanas. La habitación desprendía el aroma de la ojivioleta; tendrían que hablar rápido, antes que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba al chico se agotara. Se sentaron en el borde del colchón. De repente se sentían nerviosos: qué tontería! Que podría pasar ahí que no hubiera sucedido antes? Tal vez esa ocasión sería todavía más especial, o no? Por qué tenían esa inexplicable sensación?-Sabes, Ichigo? Me gustaría saber qué haría mi hermana en esta situación…es decir…-estrujaba las sábanas nerviosamente entre sus delicadas manos-, si ella fuera yo, le diría a Byakuya la verdad? Estaría dispuesta a exponerte a toda la ira de esa familia? O esperaría a que pudiera dejarlos y luego vivir feliz contigo?

-No lo sé; lo que sé sí es que no importa cuál opción hubiera tomado, yo seguiría ahí para ella sin importarme otra cosa más que sus deseos. Eres mi princesa…-le dijo mientras besaba su cuello-, sin ti yo no podría ser quien soy ahora; toda mi vida de búsqueda se resume en ti, eres lo que esperaba tan ansiosamente, y llegaste sin que lo esperara…tal vez me había cansado de esperar, pero cuando llegaste supe que no había razón para seguir atascado en mi propia soledad; llovía cada día y cada noche pero ahora, de alguna manera, puedo ver una luz. Si te vas es seguro que esa luz se extingue, y entonces sí que estaría sumido en la oscuridad

-No me iré sin ti…el día que tú te vayas yo iré contigo, te seguiré fielmente!- le dijo Rukia algo desesperada

-Si para evitarle al mundo la desgracia de perderte debo permanecer en este lugar, que así sea- le sonrió Ichigo, acariciando con sus labios su cuello

-Suenas muy poético…-le dijo Rukia, acariciando su cabello

-Me gusta Shakespeare…-ambos se rieron, coordinando sus voces melódicamente.-Si me hubieras conocido de otra manera, me hubieras amado igual?- la interrogó, fulminándola con la mirada

-El hubiera no existe- le aseguró ella

-Rukia…-parecía un niño haciendo berrinche

-Sí, te hubiera amado igual a como lo hago ahora…y tú?

-Aunque fueras una enana endiabladamente mandona y con pésimo humor, oh, pero si así eres!- Rukia le dio un almohadazo

-Eres horrible!- le dijo

-JAJAJA!!!- se carcajeaba el peli naranja mientras cubría los golpes con sus brazos. Luego agarró la otra almohada y le correspondió la acción. Hicieron una guerra de almohadas muy divertida, hasta que el chico decidió que era hora de dejarla ganar. Bajó su defensa para que ella lo golpeara, pero la chica le puso demasiado empeño al 'golpe final' y lo dejó algo mareado tirado en la cama

-Ichigo!!- le llamó ella, preocupada. Se hincó sobre el colchón al lado del joven y le dio leves golpecitos en las mejillas.- Ichigo, estás bien?!!

Repentinamente el joven la atrapó por la cintura y la depositó debajo de su cuerpo. Esa sensación le nublaba los sentidos: estar en la cama con el cálido cuerpo de su amante sobre ella le estimulaba la imaginación y, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo agarró del cuello y lo guió hasta sus labios, donde se fundieron en un contacto que ambos habían extrañado durante los dos días; pero era diferente, como si las débiles barreras que aún los protegían hubieran desaparecido y se entregaran realmente en cuerpo y alma al otro. Ichigo levantó su blusa para poder acariciar su abdomen mientras ella se deshacía de la chaqueta beige y la aventaba para comenzar a desabrochar los botones que faltaban. No se percató de cuándo el peli naranja había desabrochado su blusa hasta que sintió que tocaba sus senos por encima de la tela de encaje de sus sujetador negro. Arqueó la espalda ante el placentero contacto, sintiendo la erección de su novio; aprovechándose de su posición dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón y lo bajó lentamente, acariciando el miembro de Ichigo. Éste, desesperado, se lo bajó y cambió nuevamente la posición. Ahora él, únicamente con sus bóxers, estaba abajo mirando el esplendor blanquecino de la ojivioleta que tenía puesto su sostén, su short blanco y sus pantaletas. _"No por mucho tiempo"_, pensó el chico que la acercó para besarla. Muy lentamente bajó sus manos por toda la espalda hasta las caderas que dentro de poco bailarían con las suyas hasta su prenda blanca, sobre la cual la acarició antes de desabrocharla y bajársela para dejarla solo en ropa interior. Los ojos violetas centellaban dándole una inocente apariencia a la cual se sumaban sus sonrojadas mejillas. El ojimiel la puso de nuevo debajo de su cuerpo y se colocó entre las delgadas piernas para rozar su erección sobre la ropa interior de la ojivioleta. Ella se arqueó nuevamente y enredó sus piernas a las del peli naranja iniciando un vaivén. Ichigo besaba su cuello y con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos, ella gemía plácidamente en su oído y arañaba levemente su espalda. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sensaciones que no había experimentado hasta ese momento; no solo era el deseo y la lujuria, no era solo amor…era amor verdadero lo que la guiaba ésta vez y al chico también. Sintió una lengua recorrerla hasta la altura de los pechos y los labios del ojimiel atrapando su pezón mientras las grandes manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente correspondiendo a las tiernas caricias que le eran regaladas…

Ichigo se sentía tan diferente; no era como las otras veces, ahora no dejaba que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Lentamente le quitó el sostén y comenzó a acariciarla, poniendo parte de sí en cada una de las caricias y los besos. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y sentía la dolorosa tensión, pero esta vez la tensión no era solo física, también era emocional. Deseaba hacerla suya, realmente suya, dejar atrás las otras veces y entregarse a ella al tiempo que la hacía de él, solo de él. Dirigió su mano y la metió por debajo de su ropa interior hasta rozar la húmeda intimidad de Rukia, que aumentó el volumen de los gemidos y dejó de moverse para que él pudiera hacer bien su labor. La temperatura aumentaba junto a las miles de sensaciones que experimentaban juntos. Finalmente quedaron desnudos frente a frente, sin miedos ni dudas de por medio, se introdujo en ella aliviándolos de alguna manera y comenzaron una nueva danza, una que solo las personas que compartían lo que ellos tenían podían interpretar.

Ichigo se movía contra ella, y cada embestida la transportaba a un nuevo paraíso, cada uno de los movimientos era como si se unieran más allá de lo físico…

"_Es como si fundiera mi alma con ella"…_

"_Es como si fundiera mi alma con él"…_

~~O~~

Ambos se sentían felices y la sensación de complemento se había incrementado; más que increíble, había sido superior a cualquier otra vez en que hubieran estado juntos. Rukia descansaba cómodamente con las piernas entrelazadas a las de Ichigo, con su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio mientras hacía dibujos con su dedo sobre la piel de éste; él le acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo y con la otra le acariciaba las piernas.

El silencio más cómodo de sus vidas reinaba en la habitación mientras la pareja disfrutaba del momento, uno lleno de sentimientos después de haber sido realmente el uno del otro. Las sábanas blancas envolvían sus cuerpos mientras la ventana abierta dejaba entrar una suave brisa. Rukia suspiró largamente, lo que atrajo la atención de Ichigo- Qué sucede, Rukia?

Levantó la vista a esos ojos miel en los que podría perderse por días enteros y le respondió:-Esta vez fue muy diferente a las anteriores, o al menos…

-…eso sentí- completó el peli naranja. Le acarició el cabello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, delineando con cuidado sus facciones sin despegar sus ojos de los violeta.- Esta vez fue diferente, porque fuiste realmente mía, y yo fui tuyo…por primera vez nos entregamos en cuerpo, y alma…

-Mi primera vez fue contigo, eres el primero al que le entrego mi alma…-le sonrió mientras se acercaba para besarlo. Con el movimiento la sábana dejó de cubrir sus pechos, los cuales entraron en contacto con la piel del ojimiel, el cual profundizó el beso con paciencia. Se separaron poco después, mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared: casi era medio día.- Será mejor que nos levantemos de una vez…- le sugirió la morena

-No podemos quedarnos un rato más, de esta forma…?- le preguntó mientras besaba las yemas de sus pequeñas manos. Ella se rió y reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios.-Un rato más?- le preguntó entre besos

-No, Ichigo, ya es tarde y…-el estómago de ambos sonó estrepitosamente, haciéndolos reír

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre- dijo Ichigo, adivinando la parte de la oración que su Rukia no había dicho. Con cuidado se puso de pie y recogió su ropa, vistiéndose mientras ella hacia exactamente lo mismo. Cuando terminaron tendieron la cama y cuando Rukia depositaba el Chappy sobre las almohadas, sintió los brazos de Ichigo alrededor de su cintura. Se volteó dentro del abrazo y lo besó, entregándole en esa sencilla acción todo lo que era gracias a él. Caminaron de regreso a la cocina, listos para librar una batalla contra los ingredientes para preparan un desayuno decente.

No hablaron en ningún momento: las miradas que intercambiaban eran suficiente. Ahora entendían la expresión 'a veces las palabras salen sobrando'; ese era exactamente su caso y estaban orgullosos de que así fuera. Terminaron de recoger y se sentaron en el sofá, de nuevo abrazados y sin intercambiar palabra. Tenían pensado pasar todo el día juntos y disfrutar del tiempo que se perdieron, pero nada es para siempre y el celular de Ichigo vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Bueno?- preguntó Ichigo, ya que no se detuvo a ver el número

-Ichi-nii? Habla Yuzu…

-Qué sucede?-le preguntó él

-Hoy tendremos la fiesta de aniversario de la clínica, no lo habrás olvidado, o sí?- le regañó la rubia por la línea. Se dio un golpe en la frente y le dijo:- No, no lo hice, quieres que lleve algo?

-No, solo quería recordarte para que no llegues tarde. Oh! Lo olvidaba: trae a Rukia-chan, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella- dijo alegremente

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. Nos vemos, Yuzu

-Bye…

Cuando colgó volteó a ver a Rukia y le contó sobre la fiesta para su padre. Ella se mostró muy entusiasmada ante la idea y no se negó ni un momento, así que fueron a comprar un regalo rápido (Rukia escogió un bate de baseball del equipo favorito de Isshin, cosa que Ichigo lamentó ya que seguro sería usado para darle las tan conocidas 'bienvenidas') y se dirigieron a casa de la familia Kurosaki. Cuando llegaron varias personas ya estaban ahí, saludaron a todas y luego se sentaron junto a Karin y a una morena que la ojivioleta no identificaba.

-Rukia, ella es Arizawa Tatsuki, es una amiga de la infancia- la presentó

-Mucho gusto, Rukia.- le saludó la amiga de Ichigo

-Cómo sabes…?- preguntó confundida, mirando a la chica y luego al peli naranja

-Ella me ayudó con la investigación sobre Kaien…-respondió Ichigo, recordando que no había hablado con ella sobre ese asunto. La morena, leyendo sus pensamientos, le dijo que todo estaba bien y le contó lo que habló con él esa noche sin temor a que las dos chicas la escucharan: Ichigo confiaba en Tatsuki y en Karin-chan, así que ella también lo haría. Pasaron una tarde muy agradable entre bromas y una deliciosa torta de cumpleaños preparada por la menor de los Kurosaki.

Tatsuki y ella entablaron una buena relación, además de que pudo escuchar relatos de su novio cuando iba en el Instituto. –Desde chico siendo un Casanova eh, Ichi?- le preguntó bromista

-Ya ves…- los cuatro se rieron y poco después era momento de irse. Yuzu le hizo prometer a Rukia que volvería pronto porque no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella por atender a los invitados, y la ojivioleta le prometió gustosa regresar a verla pronto. Ichigo se sentía feliz de que todos quisieran tanto a la chica, incluso su padre la veía como a su 'tercera hija'; si supiera que esas palabras eran más certeras de lo que pensaba, cambiaría su actitud hacia ellos? Karin sabía, al igual que Tatsuki, que Rukia y él no eran simples 'amigos'; sabían que él estaba loco por ella y que era felizmente correspondido, y su padre y su otra hermana? Cambiarían la manera de tratar a Rukia si descubrieran la verdad?

Se despidieron de Karin, que los había acompañado hasta la puerta, y subieron al convertible de Ichigo camino a dejar a la chica en su departamento antes de que él regresara a casa. Tatsuki se unió a ella en la despedida y, mientras los veían irse, pensaban que había escogido muy bien a la persona que sería la más importante en su vida.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento de la morena se despidieron con un emocionante beso que aceleró sus pulsaciones. Justo antes de irse Ichigo recordó que tenía un regalo para ella. Sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y se la entregó.- Qué es?- preguntó emocionada la chica

-Un regalo, espero que te guste…mañana vendré por mi agradecimiento.- le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarla nuevamente y despedirse con una pícara sonrisa. No despegaron la vista el uno del otro hasta que se cerraron las puertas del elevador. Rukia asomó para ver como su novio subía a su convertible y se iba. Entró al departamento y justo antes de cerrar la puerta Rangiku entró alarmada:- RUKIA-CHAN!!! Te extrañé…!- dijo mientras la abrazaba y lloraba sonoramente

-Pasa, Rangiku-san…-la condujo hasta el sofá y se sentaron en él, la rubia más tranquila y la morena admirando la cajita que le había dado el peli naranja.

-Qué es eso, Rukia-chan?- le preguntó curiosa

-Un regalo, me lo dio Ichigo…-le dijo, retirando la cajita justo antes de que la psicóloga la tomara

-Del peli naranja? Veo que por fin encontraste al hombre de tu vida- le dijo burlonamente, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la morena

-Sí, y qué? Algún problema?

-Ninguno…y qué es?

Tomó la tapa y la abrió, pero no dijo nada. Rangiku se asomó y vio un lindo detalle:- Creo que te dejo para que lo aprecies sola…-le dijo la rubia, saliendo del departamento de su amiga cantando alegremente sobre lo bueno que es ser joven.

Ichigo la impresionaría siempre; primero 'Ichi' y ahora esto. Lo que venía dentro de la cajita era un juego de cadenas, una dorada y una plateada. La dorada tenía un dije de un sol y la plateada de una luna. Cuando tomó el de la luna y lo giró vio su nombre grabado; sonrió al ver que en sol estaba el de Ichigo. Era el mejor regalo, y mañana le daría su compensación por hacerla tan feliz.

~~O~~

Byakuya, Susaku y Renji se dirigían a la mansión de los Inoue. El primero pensaba que al menos su subordinado había hecho algo bien y se había molestado en conocer a la prometida de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero lo quisiera o no, la chica era una idiota igual que sus padres, y no quería nada que interfiriera en sus planes, así que lo que le quedaba era hablar con ella para aclarar sus puntos.

Le había ordenado a Renji que se comunicara con ella y le dijera que iría de visita con unos 'amigos' para hablar sobre unas cosas urgentes. Ella accedió felizmente cuando se enteró de quienes eran los amigos que deseaban verla. Partieron en cuanto la chica accedió y pronto se encontraban sentados en la sala esperando ser atendidos.

Al poco tiempo la chica apareció, sentándose frente a los tres hombres y saludando más familiarmente al pelirrojo. Repentinamente éste y el desconocido se pusieron en pie y salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola con Kuchiki Byakuya.

-No te quitaré mucho tu tiempo- le dijo fríamente

-Kuchiki-dono, a qué debo su visita?

-Estoy aquí para hablar sobre Rukia y tu prometido- le soltó sin delicadeza

-Oh…si viene a defenderla, me temo que…

-No vengo a defenderla. Vengo a saber qué planes tienes para separarla de tu prometido

-No la apoyará?

-No hay razón para que lo haga. Sé que te vio la cara todo este tiempo y que hasta hace poco te enteraste de que era una Kuchiki y quiero saber qué planeas para interferir entre esos dos

-Por qué? Ella es su hermana, no?

-No tienes derecho a preguntar nada. Estoy muy por encima de ti; además, por qué me pides defenderla? Qué no te traicionó?

-No quiero que la defienda! Entre más voluble mejor!

-No levantes la voz, no es digno de una Señorita

-A qué vino, Kuchiki-dono?

-Eres retrasada? Te lo acabo de decir: quiero saber qué planeas para separalos

-Lo que sea; yo haré de todo con tal de que Kurosaki-kun se quede a mi lado

-Pero si nunca lo ha estado

-Lo estaría si ella no se hubiera metido entre nosotros!!! No es más que una perdida!!!

-Te sugiero que no ofendas a Rukia o la que saldrá peor serás tú- dijo, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-A dónde va? No hemos terminado de hablar!

-No tengo nada que hablar con una niña que no sabe defender lo que es suyo

-Qué…?

-'Haré lo que sea'? Esas son tonterías, y déjame te lo digo de una vez: si planeas pelear contra Rukia con esas ideas tan infantiles entonces mejor deja las cosas como están

-Quiero pelear contra ella! Si con eso Kurosaki-kun me elige…

-Eres estúpida

-…

-Si lastimas a Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo te odiará y no te perdonará nunca

-…-Inoue estaba confundida, por qué le decía todo eso

-Deja esas ideas ilusas y concéntrate en un mejor plan, o retírate antes de que no puedas dar marcha atrás

-Y Usted? No dará marcha atrás?

-Yo sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer para separarlos, y no dudo en las decisiones que tomo. Si es necesario utilizar el poder de los Kuchiki para aplastarlos, lo haré

-'Aplastarlos'? No dijo que los separaría?! No permitiré que lastime a Kurosaki-kun!

Byakuya la miró de manera aplastante, y ella se quedó congelada ante la frialdad de aquel hombre- Que tú no me permitirás algo a Mí?- le preguntó, tratándola con inferioridad- Cuida tus palabras, niña

-Lo único que tiene que hacer es separarlos, no tiene que destruirlos…-le suplicó. Byakuya pensó que esa mujer era un asco: perder su orgullo de esa manera.

-Qué estás dispuesta a hacer con tal de que los deje ilesos?

-Lo que sea! Haré todo lo que usted me ordene, pero no lastime a Kurosaki-kun

-Entonces hay algo que puedes hacer por mí

-Lo que sea!

-Deja de estorbarme

-Qué…?- ahora estaba más confundida- Qué…?

-Dije que dejaras de estorbarme. Tus inútiles tácticas no están funcionando ni funcionarán, menos con esa mente tan débil y penetrable. Deja de intervenir, solo retrasas mis planes.

-Soy…un estorbo?

-Y no solo para mí, también lo eres para Rukia- le afirmó. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa de tal oración- Si tú no hubieras estado en medio lo de Kurosaki y ella se hubiera concretado más rápidamente…supongo que en eso no fuiste tan tonta

-Pero…

-Sigue estorbando y no me quedará de otra más que hacerte a un lado a la fuerza

Inoue no dijo nada hasta que lo vio abrir la puerta- No dijo que podría ayudarlo?! Déjeme ayudarlo a separar a Rukia de mi prometido! No dejaré que me lo gané, no dejaré que se crea superior a mí!

-Es superior por el hecho de ser una Kuchiki. Y lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte callada sin hacer nada; de esa manera me ayudarás mucho más

Salió de la habitación, dejándola al borde del llanto: la habían llamado inútil, eso era? Realmente no sabía cómo atacarlos, no después de la seguridad que le había mostrado Rukia con respecto a los sentimientos de la pareja: se amaban, y ella al no saber qué era eso no sabía cómo destruirlo. De verdad no podía hacer nada? Se sentía como un verdadero estorbo, ella había estado todo el tiempo entre Rukia y Kurosaki-kun, pero ahora ya no podría siquiera intentar ganarse al chico

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero quién? Marcó el número de la persona en la que se había apoyado en los últimos días, conocerlo la hacía feliz:- Hola, Ishida-kun?

-Orihime-san? Sucedió algo?

-Tienes tiempo de hablar?- las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse rebeldemente

-Voy para allá

**Continuará…**

**Por fin!!! GOMEN . Es que no tenía tiempo de subirla y hasta ahora tuve chance!!!**

**Bueno, la Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** me ha secuestrado ¬¬ y mandan un mensaje: agradecen por todos lo reviews y piden alcanzar la nueva meta establecida: SUPEREMOS LOS 200 REVIEWS! (solo así me soltarán, o algo así dijeron)**

**RECUERDEN que son gratis y a mí me hacen muy feliz. Solo presionen el recuadro con las letras verdes y listo!!! 'Un Review, una sonrisa ^.^'**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^.^**

**XOXO**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI°!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Larga vida a CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Caida Libre

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta dramática historia!!!! ^.^ **

**Bien, quedan este y otros tres capis para el final!!!! Kuenta Regresiva: ON!!!**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejan ReViEwS, saben q los kero!!!:**

***Anita509 *metitus *Naoko tendo *ichigo vasto lorde *BYAKUSHI *ali-chan (wellcome^.^) *gostarter *Laura V *kuchiki goddess *Kuchiki Rukia 7 *clawedblackNEKO** **(antes Shinigami93, sorry, sq no lo sabía pero ahora ya lo sé ^.^U xq te cambiaste el Nick?) *sakuralitrcclamp4e *Uchiha Katze**

**+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** nos presenta un adelanto de éste capi: Byakuya habla con Kia (oh-my-God!), Kia deja a Ichi (sniff~) y regresa con los Kuchiki, Byakuya habla con Ichigo y por último: la enfermedad de Kia?!**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Bueno, saben que ni ****BLEACH**** ni sus personajes son míos, sino de ****Kubo Tite****-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki y Orihime sería linchada, jajaja!!!**

**LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 18 Caída libre: ilusiones fallidas y nuevas esperanzas**

Ishida podría matar a Ichigo y a Rukia por haberle tomado el pelo a Inoue, pero la persona que encabezaba su lista negra definitivamente era Kuchiki Byakuya. Quién se creía que era?! De acuerdo, era rico y poderoso, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de ir y decirle a Inoue-san que era un estorbo! La amenazó en su propia casa y la chica no tuvo de otra más que rendirse a las exigencias del hombre. Cuando llegó a la mansión la encontró llorando desconsolada por las palabras de ese infeliz, y él no podía hacer nada! Los Kuchiki estaban metidos en todos los altos puestos del mundo económico, político y social; para él interferir en los planes que ese hombre tenía era imposible e insensato.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados; Inoue-san le había confiado que Kuchiki Byakuya estaba dispuesto a destruirlos a ambos con tal de que la reputación de su familia no se viera inmiscuida en rumores, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que no se arruinara el nombre. _"Estaba enfermo, es que acaso Rukia no es su hermana? Estar dispuesto a lastimarla incluso a ella, qué motivos tiene? Ni siquiera el nombre de alguien vale la vida de una persona…ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de su hermana por no decir los de Ichigo, de verdad espera obtener algún beneficio de todo esto? Cuál es el verdadero motivo de sus actos? Es inhumano, no permitiré que lastime a ninguno de los dos!"_

La imagen de Orihime llorando le atormentaba; iba camino a casa de Ichigo, temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde para salvarlos, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que ayudarlos a los tres a como diera lugar

_Flashback_

_Inoue seguía llorando y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para calmarla. Llevaba así desde que había terminado de contarle sobre la visita de Kuchiki Byakuya y ahora parecía que algo le atormentaba._

_-Ishida-kun…- dijo entre llanto_

_-Qué sucede, Inoue-san? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- le dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Ella lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y le suplico:_

_-Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-chan, están en peligro! Tienes que ayudarlos!_

_-Pero, cómo…?_

_-Tienes que alertarlos de lo que sucede…ni Abarai-san ni yo podemos hacer nada ahora que hemos recibido instrucciones de Kuchiki Byakuya, pero tú puedes hacer algo!_

_-Algo como qué?_

_-Escucha; esto es solo un rumor, pero es probable que sea cierto: cuando Rukia-chan tenía dieciséis años se involucró con un chico y él salió muy mal parado después de eso, prácticamente le destrozaron la vida. Si no lo evitamos, Kurosaki-kun sufrirá algo peor que eso! No puedo interponerme entre ellos, ni tampoco puedo ayudarlos, pero si puedo intervenir de manera indirecta; te lo ruego! Avísales que Kuchiki-dono está aquí, en Karakura, y está a punto de tomar cartas en éste asunto!_

_-Ichigo vino a verme ayer, si lo hubiera sabido antes…! Y Renji?! Por qué no me dijo nada cuando me vio?! Él sabía que el hermano de Rukia vendría, por qué no me lo dijo?! _

_-No te diste cuenta?- le preguntó Inoue con cara de sorpresa_

_-De qué?_

_-Abarai-kun…a él le gusta Rukia-chan…_

_-Qué?!!!_

_-Te contaré todo cuando regreses; ahora por favor, ve a ver a Kurosaki-kun y dile lo que sucede, no tenemos tiempo!_

_-Entiendo_

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando llegó eran ya más de las doce y las luces ya estaban apagadas. _"Qué hago? No puedo tocar el timbre porque los despertaría a todos!...El celular!"_

Marcó el número de Ichigo. Vio como las luces del cuarto del peli naranja se encendían y le contestó:- Qué quieres, Ishida?- soltó un adormilado Ichigo

-Tengo que hablar contigo! Es urgente!

-Sobre qué?

-Rukia- fue suficiente para que el joven terminara de despertar

-Qué le sucede?- imágenes terribles venían a su mente: por qué era Ishida quien le avisaba?- Tuvo un accidente? Está en el hospital? Es grave?!

-No, no y sí, es grave, pero no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Estoy afuera de tu casa, baja en seguida y no despiertes a los demás; preferible que no se enteren- colgó y unos segundos después la puerta se abría dejando ver a un despeinado Ichigo en pijama.

-Qué sucede con Rukia?- le dijo con expresión desesperada

-No sé si ella ya lo sabe, pero su hermano está enterado de lo suyo y ha venido a Karakura

-A qué vino?!

-No lo sé; Inoue-san me dijo que había recibido una visita de Kuchiki Byakuya exigiéndole que se apartara de su camino porque él ya tiene todo planeado para separarlos…

-…- Ichigo pensaba demasiadas cosas a la vez, tantas que no podía expresar ninguna

-Escucha Ichigo: si es necesario destruirlos, lo hará; están en peligro, tienen que irse de Karakura antes de que Rukia se encuentre con su hermano

-Irnos a dónde, Ishida?! Ese tipo tiene el mundo cubierto, no hay lugar al que podamos escapar; pero te lo agradezco, ahora sé que tengo que estar con Rukia para cuando llegue el momento

-El momento de qué?!- _"estaba loco, o qué?"_

-De pelear contra Kuchiki Byakuya…no hay otra salida; nos metimos en esto y ahora tenemos que salir, pero no lo haré sin ella

-Ichigo, creo que lo mejor es que terminen con todo esto ahora que pueden salir bien librados

-No. No permitiré que me derroten, no sin luchar antes; Rukia confía en mí, y yo la amo. Se lo dije: hasta el momento en que ella desee dejar de pelear, hasta ese momento, yo lo haré también. No puedo bajar los brazos ahora, Ishida! La quiero a mi lado, y estoy dispuesto a pasar por encima de quien sea!

-Esa mujer te trastornó, Ichigo! Deja de decir estupideces!

-Por qué crees que he hecho todo lo que he hecho?!!! Le mentí a mi familia, a la que fue mi prometida y me oculté de la familia de mi novia!!! Si no la amara realmente crees que lo hubiera hecho?!

"_No, no lo harías…después de todo eres la persona más terca del mundo, pero para pelear en serio como lo haces ahora tienes que tener un motivo que sobrepase todo lo demás"_-No, Ichigo, pero piensa en tu familia, sabes que están en peligro, cierto?

-Lo sé, y los mantendré al margen del asunto. Necesito tu ayuda, ya después me contarás como conociste a Inoue

-Qué harás, Ichigo?- le preguntó, viendo que entraba de nuevo a la casa

-Voy al departamento de Rukia…no sabemos cuando su hermano aparezca y no tenemos oportunidad de lograrlo si no estamos juntos

-Bien. Hay…otra cosa que debes saber- le dijo, pensando en lo último que le dijo Orihime

-Qué cosa?

-Has visto a Renji recientemente?- le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta y había deducido que Renji le había mentido: de qué lado estaba su amigo?

-Sí, lo vi. Por qué?- era lógico que estuviera confundido

-Bueno, sabes que trabaja para Kuchiki Byakuya, cierto?

-Sí, lo sé. Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

-No sé si es seguro pero…a Renji también le gusta Kuchiki Rukia

~~O~~

Rukia escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar una sola vez. Se talló los ojos y miró el reloj de pared: las doce en punto. Qué clase de broma era esa? Quién visita a una joven que vive sola a las doce de la noche? A menos que se tratara de…

Literalmente brincó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta: Ichigo, seguro era él para darle una sorpresa, digamos que comerían un bocadillo de media noche porque no pudieron esperar a que amaneciera para que le pudiera agradecer el regalo tan hermoso que le había dado. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse la bata, cosa de la cual se percató hasta que tenía la mano en la perilla. No importaba, de todos modos Ichigo la había visto en menos ropa que los diminutos shorts y la playera de tirantes que usaba a manera de pijama. Se arregló un poco el cabello en el espejo que estaba justo en la entrada y se quitó las lagañas, lista para recibir a su lindo novio con una presentación bastante provocativa.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no estaba la persona a la que ella esperaba recibir con ahínco. El hombre frente a ella era alto y fornido, pero de cabello largo y oscuro, sus ojos azules la miraban penetrantemente y con desaprobación: era Byakuya. Rukia estaba en blanco, lo único que sentía era miedo por la aplastante presencia de su hermano

-Buenas noches, Rukia- le dijo, frío como siempre

-Nii-sama…

~~O~~

-Estás escuchándote, Ishida? Es absurdo, cómo crees que a Renji puede gustarle Rukia si la ha visto en un par de ocasiones y no ha tratado con ella más de cinco segundos?!- estaba ofuscado

-Inoue-san me lo dijo. Conoció a Renji en mi consultorio un día que fue a revisión, y se tomaron un café mientras yo hacía una urgente cirugía. Escúchame, Ichigo: lo importante no es saber todo con exactitud, tienes que confiar en mí. Renji está interesado en Rukia, y al parecer es el cómplice del hermano mayor; no tienes de otra más que creer en mis palabras.

-Pero él…- no, por más que quisiera no podía desconfiar de su amigo, no de Renji

-No hay peros, Ichigo. Debatiremos el tema con calma cuando regreses; ahora tienes que ir a alertar a Rukia.

-Tienes razón. Me voy, Ishida

-Suerte

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Sentía la desesperación de su amigo; nunca hubiera pensado que el peli naranja pudiera ser tan imprudente e insensato, pero también admiraba la determinación del chico por mantener a la mujer que ama a su lado; era un idiota, pero un idiota al que puedes admirar.

~~O~~

-Nii-sama…- petrificada: esa era la palabra correcta para describir a la ojivioleta. Sus ojos mostraban terror y su cuerpo temblaba. Qué rayos estaba haciendo Byakuya ahí? Hizo todo para ocultarse de él y los Kuchiki, cómo la había descubierto.

-Qué esperas para invitarme a pasar?- le dijo, pero su tono exigía, no pedía

-Pasa- le dijo ella, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera venir

Byakuya entró e inspeccionó el departamento con desagrado: cómo podía vivir alguien en tan pobres condiciones? Era absurdo; por esa vida había Rukia dejado el apellido de mayor importancia en Japón? Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y esperó a que Rukia cerrara la puerta y se sentara junto a él. Volteó para ver a la muchacha mirando hacia fuera…

Cuando Byakuya entró al departamento dejó ver que traía compañía: Daidouji Susaku, un gran amigo de su hermano, por no decir el único. Intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa donde le pedía al conocido que la ayudara, que impidiera lo que ambos sabían que sucedería. Pero el castaño no hizo otra cosa más que bajar la mirada y quedarse fuera. La chica lo miraba suplicante, pero el hombre no la miró más. Lentamente cerró la puerta: sentía como si estuviera encerrándose en el mismísimo infierno. Volteó lentamente hacia la mirada azul que la taladraba y caminó con la misma lentitud hacia el asiento que le señalaba su hermano. Cómo podía ser eso posible? No podía Kami esperarla unos meses más? Justo cuando Ichigo y ella habían tenido una maravillosa reconciliación llega el diablo para separarlos…

-Así que por ésta miseria dejaste a los Kuchiki?- interrumpió Byakuya

-No es miserable, es lo único que necesito- dijo ella, tratando de no alterarse ante la actitud despreciable del líder de los Kuchiki

-Me alegra que este departamento sea lo único que necesites, porque es lo único que tendrás- le aseguró

-A qué te refieres?- le preguntó ella con la misma firmeza

-A que esa actitud tan arrogante que has tomado en mi contra te costará todo lo que tienes ahora y que aprecias más que a nada en el mundo

-Qué significa eso?- sentía algo oprimiendo su estómago. Sabía de Ichigo? Qué cartas había movido en su contra? Sería que no podría verlo nunca más?

-Que tu jueguito acaba de irse en picada; sé perfectamente que tú y Kurosaki Ichigo han estado teniendo encuentros sentimentales, y sabes de sobra que eso está prohibido. Ese hombre es inferior a ti

-No lo es: es superior a mí, y a ti! Es la mejor persona que pudo pisar la tierra, es el único al que salvaría si este mundo tuviera que ser destruido

-Ahora te crees Kami?- dijo burlonamente

-No…Ichigo es el único por el que tengo el valor de hacerte frente

-Sola, supongo; porque por lo que veo el sujeto no está

-No vivimos juntos-le dijo, tratando de disminuir los 'cargos en su contra'

-Tenías miedo, cierto? Miedo de que descubriera lo que planeabas con ese infeliz y de que le arruinara la existencia; o es que necesitas que te recuerde lo que hice con el último que se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?-. Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe: pero eso no era lo que le aterraba realmente. Byakuya no se detendría, le haría cosas peores que las que le hizo a Akizuki; hasta dónde llegaría?- Me tienes miedo, siempre lo has tenido, cierto?

-No tengo miedo por mí- dijo sin pensar

-Pero temes, no me interesa si el por él o por ti. Ese será siempre la cadena que te mantendrá atada a los Kuchiki

-No estaré atada siempre. Mi deuda se ha reducido gracias a la adquisición próxima del Emporio Inoue, así que falta poco para no tener que verte la cara nuevamente

-Hazlo, ya quiero ver lo divertido que será someterte de nuevo…alguien tan inhumana será divertida de manipular

-Someterme? Manipularme?!- su voz estaba indignada, pero el dejo de temor no se iba

-Esa es la palabra correcta, Rukia. Dime, qué serías capaz de hacer para que Yo no destruyera lo más importante para ti?

_-"Ichigo…"_ Ni tú serías capaz de destruirlo- confiaba en que fuera cierto lo que decía

-Quieres que lo intente?- se sentía amenazada, lo peor: arrinconada. Él, en cambio, parecía estarse divirtiendo…_"no, si lo miras bien parece contento de cumplir su deber"_

-Dejémonos de juego, Nii-sama. A qué viniste?- estaba lista para enfrentarse a su hermano, lista para caer en el juego que el destino le tenía preparado

-Sabes que puedo destruir a Kurosaki Ichigo cuando lo desee. Es cuestión de moverme un poco y su mundo, así como el de su familia, llegará a su fin. Veo que te gusta ser la causante del apocalipsis de la gente; no solo a él y a su familia, arruinaré a todos los que tuvieron las agallas de ayudarte a retarme, como a tu vecina, por ejemplo

-Rangiku-san…-susurró Rukia. Por qué metía a su amiga?

-Sabes que tienes una opción. Toma la decisión correcta, Rukia, y los salvarás a todos

Estaba jugando con ella? Qué sacaba con separarla de todos los que consideraba valiosos? Por qué tenía ese afán de controlarla en todo momento? No quería hacerlo, no quería que sus preciados amigos y el hombre de su vida salieran perjudicados por su culpa…

-Estoy esperándote, Rukia- volteó a ver a su hermano, decidida a terminar con la presión de una vez por todas:

-Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- listo, había dicho su propia sentencia. Byakuya sonrió con malicia, como si viera el premio después de un gran esfuerzo

-Regresa a la Familia Kuchiki

-Nunca- eso no, era lo único que no deseaba hacer por nada del mundo, lo único que no quería que sucediera: regresar ahí era caminar derecho al infierno. No estaba loca: Ichigo era su paraíso, por qué dejarlo por ir con Byakuya?

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Si no deseas ayudarlos no me culpes por lo que pueda pasarles- le dijo, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta

Rukia lo miraba sorprendida: _"Se está rindiendo? Me dejará seguir con mi vida tal y como está ahora? No, no seas ilusa, Rukia! No tiene dudas en cuanto a los límites de sus acciones para perjudicarme, tiene todo listo para destruir a Ichigo! No puedo…Ichigo es mi mundo, si lo destruye a dónde podré ir? Si Ichigo sufre por mi culpa yo…no podría vivir con eso…"_. Se levantó precipitadamente y lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta. Byakuya lo tenía todo calculado, eso era algo que ella sabía perfectamente; la tenía atrapada y no había salida: era ella…o Ichigo. _"Mil veces Ichigo…" _-Si lo hago…si regreso con los Kuchiki, me juras que Ichigo y todos los demás estarán bien?- lo miró con un sentimiento que Byakuya jamás creyó ver en ella: suplicaba, pero no por ella; pisoteaba su orgullo con tal de que Kurosaki Ichigo no se viera inmiscuido en esto.

-No lo juro, pero puedo asegurarte de que será como si no existieran para nosotros. Jamás volveremos a saber de ellos, y en ese 'volveremos' estás incluida. Una vez regreses no volverás a ver a ninguno de ellos, ni tendrás alguna oportunidad de contactarlos.

-Si es así…- se quedó callada, esperando que su hermano pudiera leer sus pensamientos. No podía decir que regresaba, pero lo haría. Si Ichigo estaría bien con eso, no dudaría. Arriesgaría todo lo que le quedaba por él, sería fuerte, tal como lo había sido desde la muerte de su hermana Hisana.

-Empaca tus cosas: llévate solo lo indispensable, ropa y demás hay de sobra en la mansión. Cuando estés lista baja, estaré esperándote en el auto. Y no intentes nada, sabes que empeorará las cosas.- sin decir más salió del departamento, dejándola sola. En cuanto salió Susaku se acercó a él y le pregunto:

-Cómo salió todo?- parecía afligido

-Rukia regresará con los Kuchiki

-Y Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Déjalo tranquilo. Ya no representa ningún problema para nosotros- comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador, donde subieron ambos

-Y Rukia-san?- lo miraba como si estuviera preocupado.

-Ya te dije que regresará a la mansión…de donde nuca debió haber salido

-Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito ahora: Byakuya, creo que te está equivocando en la manera en que estas manejando este asunto

-No me equivoco; estoy cumpliendo mi deber, y sabes de sobra que hago lo necesario para que mis obligaciones se lleven a cabo.

-Byakuya…

-La esperaremos en el auto; si no baja en cinco minutos ve por ella.

Susaku se quedó parado en la entrada del edificio mientras el moreno caminaba lentamente hacia el auto.

Rukia estaba desesperada: por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de sus decisiones, deseaba escapar. Pero no había salida, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Se quedó recargada en la entrada hasta que recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo. Se levantó y tortuosamente caminó hasta su habitación. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de viaje y metió dentro en alhajero que Hisana le había obsequiado y su 'Ichi' envuelto en algo de ropa. No tenía nada más que llevarse, o sí? La verdad es que lo que realmente tenía un significado para ella era una persona y no estaba con ella en esos momentos. Necesitaba tanto al peli naranja! Sin él, de verdad podría sobrevivir en la mansión Kuchiki? No podía pensar siquiera en lo que su hermano le había dicho: no lo volvería a ver?! Nunca?!

Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y ella no intentó siquiera detenerlas. Se sentía sin vida, no podría ver nunca más el paraíso…Sintió que moría, deseaba hacerlo realmente: valía la pena vivir sin tener a Ichigo? Apretó una de sus almohadas y trató de calmarse: no podía bajar así, Byakuya la humillaría y entonces empeorarían las cosas; después de unos minutos se calmó un poco. Lavó su cara y en cuanto estuvo 'presentable' salió de la habitación. Un momento: olvidaba algo que también era importante. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al buró cercano a su cama. Allí estaba: una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul. La abrió y vio los dijes. Se dispuso a tomar el suyo, pero cambió de opinión: tomó el sol con el nombre de su amor grabado y dejó el de la luna junto a una nota.

Escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su departamento. Debía apurarse. Mientras caminaba se colocó la cadena con el dije en su cuello y lo ocultó entre sus ropas: no podía dejar que nadie lo viera o seguro se lo quitarían. Abrió la puerta y vio a Susaku Daidouji esperándola.- Lo siento, ya voy

Susaku la miraba con aprehensión; había estado llorando, lo supo por sus ojos rojos, y no parecía vital. Se le adelantó al elevador y cuando volteó pudo apreciar que dejaba la llave del departamento pegada a la chapa. Supo cuales eran las intenciones de la ojivioleta, pero no impidió que lo hiciera. Si era lo más que podía hacer por ella, lo haría.

Bajaron y caminaron al auto de Byakuya. Susaku sentía que en cualquier momento Rukia echaría a correr, pero no lo hizo. Admiraba a la pequeña, la verdad: todo eso era solamente para ayudar a un hombre que había conocido hace nada? Ahora estaba seguro de que Byakuya estaba equivocado, y tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, por su amigo y por la chica que caminaba junto a él.

Arrancaron en cuanto subieron. Rukia iba sentada en la parte trasera del auto; sentí un picor incesante en los ojos, pero no podía permitirse muestras de debilidad. Si era por Ichigo, ella haría lo que fuera…lo que fuera

~~O~~

Ichigo manejaba desesperado, esquivando autos y violando los semáforos. Sentí una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes, tenía que ir junto a Rukia. Estacionó el auto y corrió hacia el ascensor. Tardaba en bajar, así que corrió por las escaleras hasta el piso de Rukia. Todos estaban dormidos, pero eso no le importaba. Así tuviera que armar un escándalo, Rukia le abriría la puerta. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta vio la llave pegada a la chapa: por qué estaba ahí?

Entró precipitadamente directo a la habitación de la morena. No estaba, y la cama estaba deshecha. Buscó como loco por todo el lugar, pero no la encontró. Sentí frustración, miedo, desesperación; dónde rayos se pudo haber metido a la una de la madrugada? _"Con un carajo, dónde está?!!! Rukia, dónde estás?!!!"_ Se sentó en el sofá revolviéndose el pelo: estaba en blanco, era la primera vez que le pasaba. Decidió regresar a la habitación. Checó en el armario, el baño, detrás de las cortinas, pero no estaba. Cuando se acercó a la cabecera vio la caja de terciopelo azul, cerrada. La tomó y la abrió para encontrar una nota que exhibía la caligrafía de la ojivioleta: _Adiós, Ichigo_. Qué rayos significaba eso?! Se estaba despidiendo, por qué?

Solo había una explicación: había llegado tarde. Byakuya ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, no habría más oportunidades…No. Él haría todo por recuperarla, todo lo que fuera necesario. No podía pensar claro, dónde podía estar? Rayos, no tenía ni idea!!!

Entonces, debajo de la breve nota, estaba el dije de la luna, el dije que le correspondía a Rukia, pero no estaba el suyo. Rukia se lo había llevado con ella?! Esa despedida le sonaba a 'Adiós' absoluto e irrevocable…no, no podía perderla, no podía…

Se sentó en la cama, dejándose absorber por su desesperación y la tristeza que lo habían invadido

~~O~~

Rukia durmió todo el camino. No sabía a dónde se dirigía Byakuya, ni le interesaba. Solo deseaba dormir siempre para poder ver al ojimiel en sus sueños, ya que no tendría la oportunidad de verlo jamás. Tenía los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que seguía dormida, pero la verdad era que su realidad la aplastaba demasiado como para dejarla descansar un rato más. Sintió el calor a través de sus párpados, había amanecido.

Se sentía horriblemente mal. Qué sucedía a su alrededor? No quería moverse, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar. Pero era demasiado arriesgado hacerlo, así que fingiría dormir, hasta que fuera necesario aterrizar a su realidad

~~O~~

Ichigo seguía inmóvil, sentado aún en la cama de Rukia. Ese cuarto olía a ella, no podía seguir ahí. Qué hacer? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la morena…la había perdido, por cuánto? Si hubiera llegado un minuto antes, la hubiera alcanzado? Sentía como si una parte importante de él le hubiera sido violentamente arrebatada…por qué ella no recurrió a él? No tuvo oportunidad? Odiaba la sensación de inutilidad. No pudo defender a la mujer por la que daría la vida, ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de oponerse y pelear. Se sentí tan frustrado!!! Qué haría sin ella?!

Decidió que seguir ahí lo atormentaría más, así que salió del departamento con el dije de la luna puesto en su cuello. Tocó la puerta de al lado, esperando a que Rangiku-san saliera. La rubia despampanante salió poco después:

-Qué sucede, Ichigo?

-Rukia- fue lo único que dijo

-Qué tiene?- suficiente respuesta como para entender que la mujer tampoco sabía dónde estaba; probablemente ni siquiera sabía que se había ido.

Sin decir otra palabra se fue en dirección a su convertible. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta; se había llevado las llaves del departamento de Rukia, solo por si la morena regresaba él pudiera entrar a verla sin problemas. Pero si había dejado la llave, no significaba eso que no iba a regresar?

De nuevo la frustración, pero ahora venía de la mano con la ansiedad.

~~O~~

Fue necesario regresar a la realidad, solo para ver el desprecio con el que la recibían los Kuchiki. Byakuya les explicó su supuesto 'arrepentimiento' y el deseo de regresar a formar parte del apellido. Ella no decía nada porque no quería hacerlo; dejaría que su hermano se encargara de todo, ella no deseaba hacer nada. Después de largas horas de discusión los ancianos de la Familia decidieron que podía regresar, y aceptaron la propuesta de Byakuya sobre no dejarla salir de la mansión, a excepción de que fuera algún evento social.

"_Así son las princesas de los cuentos, cierto? Las encierran en una torre, las dejan esperando a que el príncipe azul las rescate y puedan vivir felices para siempre con el amor de su vida…lástima que nunca creí en los cuentos de hadas"_

Cuánto tiempo podría pasar? De verdad estaría encerrada ahí para siempre? La verdad no le importaba mucho salir, no tenía nada que ver fuera de esa mansión, ni dentro. En cuanto le dieron permiso para retirarse se encerró en su habitación, dispuesta a llorar todo lo que tuvo que aguantarse: lo único que tenía era el Chappy de peluche que abrazaba contra su cuerpo y el dije que aferraba entre sus manos, temiendo que su esencia se escapara en cuanto las abriera…

Perdió la noción del tiempo, lo único que sabía era que la habían llamado varias veces, pero no contestó…no deseaba hablar ni ver a nadie, a nadie que no fuera Ichigo.

~~O~~O~~O~~

-Byakuya, creo que deberíamos llamar a un médico- le sugirió Susaku. Estaba preocupado por la menor de los Kuchiki: hacia una semana que habían llegado a la mansión, una semana que la joven había permanecido encerrada en su habitación sin responder a ningún llamado. A los ancianos no les interesaba en lo más mínimo el estado de la morena siempre y cuando pudieran jactarse de que la muchacha había regresado a ellos por 'cuenta propia'. Byakuya se había callado el incidente de Karakura, así que la versión oficial fue que 'Rukia estaba sinceramente arrepentida y mostraba los respetos correspondientes a los ancianos de la Familia a la cual deseaba regresar'…Aunque su amigo guardó en secreto la relación con Kurosaki tampoco parecía seriamente preocupado por su hermana menor. Qué rayos pensaba? Si iba a ignorarla, para que la forzó a volver?

-Rukia solo necesita tiempo a solas para reflexionar y adaptarse de nuevo a su vida. Estará bien pronto- aseguró el hombre, sin desviar la mirada de los contratos que revisaba

-Ni siquiera la conoces; cómo puedes hacer una afirmación de tal magnitud?

-No me interesa, Susaku. Si no dejas de estorbarme, mejor vete- le sugirió

-Estoy preocupado por Rukia-san! Tiene tiempo que no sale; no come, no habla ni ve a nadie, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue…-no podía decirlo, era demasiado atroz

-Que quieres que haga?- le preguntó, adivinando la parte que su amigo no pudo decir

-Llama a un médico

-Rukia no dejará que la vea, con lo obstinada que es…

-Entonces hay que conseguir a alguien con quien pueda hablar

-Tiene prohibido ver a sus amigos- le recordó enojado

-Qué me dices de Sofía?- fue la primera opción que se le vino a la mente

-Sofía? La empleada que trabaja en la mansión de Karakura?

-Ella. Rukia le tiene cariño, cierto? Tal vez ella pueda convencerla de que salga o mínimo que le abra la puerta…

-Iré a Karakura por ella- dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie

-Irás por ella personalmente?- le preguntó consternado

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Karakura- dijo secamente el moreno

-Esos 'asuntos' se llaman Kurosaki Ichigo, cierto?

-Sé que sigue buscando a Rukia, voy a tener que dejarle las cosas en claro

-No debes lastimarlo: le aseguraste a Rukia que el chico estaría bien siempre y cuando ella regresara aquí

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Susaku. No fastidies

-Te acompaño?- le dijo, en parte por miedo a que faltara a su palabra

-Está bien; yo me encargo de Kurosaki mientras tú vas por Sofía

Salieron del despacho de Byakuya, despidiéndose de los ancianos antes de salir de la mansión. Subieron a la camioneta de Susaku y tomaron la carretera camino a Karakura. Y Byakuya pensaba que no tendría que regresar nunca más al lugar ese, pero no dejaría las cosas inconclusas. Kurosaki Ichigo no sabía cuando darse por vencido, pues él le enseñaría el camino más rápido.

-Cómo contactaremos a Kurosaki?- le preguntó Byakuya

-En cuanto le digas quién eres será él quien ruegue verte- le dijo su amigo

-Otra manera?

-Escuché que está vendiendo su camioneta. Puedes quedar con él en un restaurante o algo con esa excusa

-Perfecto

-Byakuya…creo que no esto lo que ella quería- le dijo, sin quitar la vista del camino

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer- de nuevo esa respuesta llena de significado

No dijeron palabra durante el viaje de ida. En cuanto llamaron a Ichigo y quedaron de verse en un lugar no volvieron a abrir la boca.

~~O~~

Ichigo iba camino al restaurant 'Sereitei', que era uno de los más costosos de Karakura, por no decir de Japón. Un hombre llamado Daidouji Susaku dijo estar interesado en la camioneta que había puesto a la venta en cuanto Rukia se fue…

Hacía ya una semana de eso, desde que encontró la nota y se puso el dije de la luna la decisión llegó: no permitiría que ella se alejara de él, no dejaría de luchar mientras tuviera alguna oportunidad de victoria. Era por eso que se dedicó a buscarla por toda Karakura. Se encontró con Ishida y le pidió de favor que le ayudara a localizarla. Éste le pidió ayuda a Inoue-san, pero ella también estaba imposibilitada para socorrerlos de alguna forma. Se sentía perdido y solo, como si estuviera peleando contra el mundo entero…pero no lo estaba, no solo Ishida e Inoue lo apoyaban: Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad…todos ellos lo apoyaban y trataban de moverse para encontrar una pista que lo condujera, pero no había nada, era como si la ojivioleta se hubiera esfumado de la noche a la mañana, no había rastros ni testigos ni pistas ni nada!

Si las sospechas de Tatsuki y Karin eran ciertas, Rukia ya no se encontraba en Japón. Con la influencia de los Kuchiki podría estar en cualquier lado, incluso podría estar cerca de ellos y no lo sabrían. Sentía que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pero tampoco tenía la voluntad de darse por vencido, no mientras Rukia estuviera desaparecida.

Llegó al restaurant, estacionó el convertible y entró. El mesero lo guió a una mesa donde estaban sentados dos hombres, uno castaño y otro moreno, pero ninguno se le hacía familiar. El primero lo invitó a tomar asiento y entonces tuvo de frente al segundo: nunca lo había visto, pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como si algo de él se pareciera a otra persona.

-Bueno, me retiro…paso por ti en media hora para regresar- le dijo el moreno al castaño. Se despidió de Ichigo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y se fue. Los hombres que continuaron sentados se miraron fijamente. La mirada del moreno hacia el peli naranja era de rencor y odio latentes, mientras que el chico le regresaba una expresión confundida pero firme.

-Supongo que usted no es Daidouji Susaku- le dijo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta

-Susaku es el hombre que acaba de retirarse a solucionar unos detalles. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya- Ichigo abrió los ojos de sorpresa…el hombre frente a él era el hermano de Rukia, el sujeto al que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo estaba frente a él, y lo más extraño, lo había buscado directamente. Qué quería? Por qué encontrarse en un sitio público?- No es necesario que te presentes, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sé muy bien quién eres, así como tú sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí- le dijo. Esperaba una reacción débil del ojimiel, pero fue totalmente lo contrario. Su cuerpo se tensó de cólera y tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él y exigirle que le dijera el paradero de Rukia…si Kuchiki Byakuya estaba ahí hablando con él, entonces ya había hablado con Rukia. Ese era el motivo por el que no la encontraba: Rukia estaba de nuevo con su hermano, pero dónde?!

-Dónde está Rukia?- le exigió. Byakuya frunció el ceño. Quién se creía que era para hablarle en ese tono? Ni siquiera mostraba miedo, por no decir un mínimo respeto. Qué clase de actitud estaba tomando hacia su verdugo?!

-No seas Insolente, mocoso. Deberías tratarme con más respeto, y no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, me escuchaste?- le respondió fríamente

-No contestaste mi pregunta- Byakuya se molestó visiblemente: hablar con el chiquillo éste no le daría ningún mérito, así que arreglaría su problema y luego se iría

-Tienes suerte de seguir intacto, Kurosaki…sobre todo después de haberte atrevido a relacionarte con Rukia

-El hermano está celoso?- le preguntó, jactándose de la actitud de Byakuya

-Cállate, insolente. No pienso rebajarme a tu nivel y pelearme con alguien tan insignificante. Solo vengo para decirte que sé que estás buscando a Rukia, y quiero que dejes de hacerlo; pierdes tu tiempo, ella está en un lugar donde jamás podrás llegar

-Llegaré hasta el otro mundo si es necesario- le aseguró. Byakuya jamás había conocido a alguien tan idiota.

-Lamentablemente no puedo ser yo quien te ayude a llegar allá, pero puedo darte un empujoncito para que empieces a caminar por el sendero de la desesperación y la muerte- ese hombre estaba loco o qué? Ichigo conocía a personajes malvados de series televisivas, pero no creyó que alguien así pudiera existir

-No te tengo miedo, Byakuya. Di lo que quieras, mientras Rukia desee pelear, yo pelearé…

-Y qué sucedería si ella ha decidido rendirse?- victoria era lo que se aseguraba Byakuya, no perdería contra alguien como él

-Ella es fuerte, no se rendirá ante nada ni nadie, mucho menos ante ti- le costaba trabajo controlar su voz

-No te decepciones, pero ella se rindió desde hace una semana ante mí; no te has preguntando por qué no ha regresado a su casa? Ella ha decidido regresar conmigo, no hay motivo por el cual me rete; es más importante para ella su seguridad que la tuya

-No mientas; si regresó contigo lo hizo para protegernos a todos. Sé lo que le hiciste a su último 'amigo', y no dudo que serías capaz de cosas peores con tal de arruinarle la vida a Rukia.

-No arruino su vida; lo que hago es sacarla del hoyo en el que se mete por tomar las decisiones equivocadas

-Así que enamorarse es una decisión equivocada?!- tenía los puños crispados debajo de la mesa

-Enamorarse de alguien como tú es la peor decisión que pudo tomar

-Qué…?!

-Eres inferior a ella, en todos los sentidos. Lo único que sabes hacer es pelear por los ideales de otros- le interrumpió

-Te equivocas- se miraron unos segundos- No solo peleo por los ideales de otros, esta vez lo hago por mí, para estar al lado de Rukia no tengo otra opción

-Deja de hacerlo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ella jamás estará toda la vida a tu lado, ella es de las que no pueden aprender a ser de una sola persona, será independiente toda su vida y no será la excepción contigo. Ella no puede amarte para siempre, no está en su naturaleza hacerlo

-Te equivocas- sonaba más seguro que en toda la plática anterior. No dejaba que la inseguridad se filtrara en su voz, pero la verdad, comenzaba a infiltrarse en él. No, no debía dudar o caería en su juego- Rukia fue mía, y lo será siempre

Esas palabras significaban literalmente su contexto? 'Rukia fue mía', qué significaba eso?

-Kurosaki Ichigo; Rukia tiene su deuda perdonada a cambio de no volver a verte, regresar con nosotros fue su decisión y no debes rebatirla. No dijiste que harías todo por cumplir sus deseos?

La imagen de Rukia se vino de golpe a su mente: era cierto, él le prometió estar a su lado siempre y cuando ella así lo deseara, él lucharía hasta que ella bajara los brazos…es que acaso Rukia ya no deseaba que fuera así?-Yo haré todo por ella, si lo que desea…

-Ella desea que te alejes

-No es verdad!!!- los demás clientes los miraron sorprendidos

-Lo es. No se despidió de ti, cierto? No tiene el valor para enfrentarnos, no tiene la voluntad de pelear por su felicidad, menos por la tuya.- Byakuya no se inmutaba, y eso desesperaba al peli naranja

-No tienes derecho a decir eso. Solo Rukia puede pedirme que la deje, solo ella puede decirme si realmente desea dejar de pelear…-no quería creerlo, pero la verdad es que las dudas te llenan en cuanto escuchas lo que jamás quisiste oír, te invaden y no te dejan escapar. Porque en ese momento lo único que Ichigo quería era escapar, pero no tenía salida: había caído en el juego, y no había manera de que saliera victorioso. Le habían dado en su punto débil…de verdad esos eran los deseos de Rukia?

-Es todo lo que te digo: aléjate de ella, no solo para mi beneficio: es lo mejor para ti. Piénsalo, de verdad vale la pena pelear por alguien que se ha rendido, que no tiene la voluntad de enfrentarse a sus miedos con tal de conseguir sus sueños?

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil, esperando que un rayo le cayera encima…Vio de reojo como Byakuya se levantaba y salía del lugar. Tenía razón? Él había sacrificado todo por ella, estaba dispuesto a miles de tonterías para estar a su lado, y ella no pudo luchar por él?! No quería hacerlo, pero dudaba de los sentimientos de Rukia

_Flashback_

…_Y no te hagas ideas equivocadas, Ichigo: Rukia confía en ti más que en ella misma…es solo que no desea que tengas nada que ver con los Kuchiki ni con nadie que pueda lastimarte. Como lastimarte es lastimarla a ella,… pero no dejes que las apariencias te engañen; no olvides que ella tuvo que aprender a fingir_

_Fin Flashback_

Eso fue lo que le dijo Rangiku-san…Rukia fingió? Fingió estar enamorada de él? O fingió ante su hermano para ayudarlo?

Ya no sabía si confiaba más en Rukia que en Renji…

~~O~~

Byakuya subió al auto, dejando atrás al hombre con más agallas que hubiera conocido. Pelear por ella? Kurosaki Ichigo lo había desafiado con tal de ver a su hermana?! Era el idiota más grande que hubiera tenido el disgusto de conocer.

-Byakuya…- el aludido miró por el retrovisor y vio a Sofía sentada en la parte trasera, mirándolos inquisitivamente.

-Hablamos después, Susaku

-Este…Kuchiki-dono, por qué trabajaré de ahora en adelante en la mansión principal?- le preguntó, tratando de romper la tensión que se había hecho en el vehículo

-Para apoyar a Rukia

-Kuchiki-san regresó a la mansión?- le preguntó, sorprendida y angustiada

-Así es. No se ha sentido bien, y no quiere hablar con nadie. De ahora en adelante tú te harás cargo de todo lo relacionado con ella

-Entiendo

No dijeron nada más, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos: Susaku buscaba la manera de hacer reaccionar a su amigo, él trataba de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del joven con agallas, y la mucama trataba de pensar la mejor manera para ayudar a Rukia

Cuando llegaron la situación seguía exactamente igual. Rukia seguía sin salir de su habitación, no hablaba con nadie ni dejaba que entraran a verla. Sofía tocó levemente la puerta, pero la morena no contestó

-Kuchiki-san, soy Sofía- le dijo

La morena seguía abrazada a su Chappy, sin tener conciencia de lo que sucedía fuera de sus cuatro paredes. No sabía cuánto había transcurrido desde que había ingresado de nuevo a los Kuchiki, pero no le parecía un problema. Fue entonces que escuchó una voz que le pareció familiar, esa persona era…se levantó del futón y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual abrió un poco para ver a Sofía. Sintió una corriente de vida. Abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar e inmediatamente la cerró.

-Rukia-san…-le dijo la mujer mientras la ojivioleta se acomodaba en su regazo y comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente. Se veía mucho más delgada, parecía un cuerpo vacío, sin ilusiones ni esperanzas para el futuro- Qué está haciendo aquí? No me dijo que no regresaría nunca a este lugar?

-Sofía…-el llanto amortiguaba su aguda voz- Se supone que hice lo correcto, no? No se supone que la felicidad del ser amado es la felicidad de una? No debería sentirme feliz por ser capaz de salvar a la persona que amo?

-Rukia-san…-Sofía no entendía nada, de qué hablaba Rukia?

-Si es así entonces por qué tengo ganas de morirme? Me siento tan mal, destrozada…!- apretó los dientes, sintiendo en sus labios las saladas lágrimas que decoraban su rostro- Sé que hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo!!! Quería quedarme con Ichigo para siempre! Si él estuviera aquí, encerrado conmigo, podría ser la persona más feliz, pero no es así!

-No entiendo de que me habla, Rukia-san! Quién es Ichigo? Por qué dice todas estas cosas?

-Sofía…-la miró un instante. Había podido desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro en nos segundo, se sentía un poco mejor con la presencia de esa persona. Podía confiarle sus experiencias? Podía compartirle todo por lo que tuvo que pasar?- Si te lo digo, prometes que me guardarás el secreto?- la miraba suplicante, una mirada que Sofía nunca había visto en ella n en ningún miembro de los Kuchiki

-Yo lo guardaré como si fuera mío- le aseguró. Estaba ahí para ser su apoyo, su amiga, su confidente…

Rukia le relató todo lo sucedido en esos días, y mientras lo hacía recuerdos hermosamente claros invadían su mente y la llenaban de una melancólica tranquilidad. El recuerdo radiante de sus experiencias con todos ellos, la sensación de pertenecer a alguien y entregársele, la emoción de cada saludo, de cada beso y cada caricia, el deseo de quedarse siempre allí…irónicamente esos eran sus mejores recuerdos, los únicos que le daban fuerzas para seguir ahí, para convivir con los más despreciables sujetos…no podría salir jamás, se quedaría siempre ahí esperando en la torre…

-Puedo entender sus sentimientos, Rukia-san…-le sonrió Sofía, tomando sus manos- De ahora en adelante debe atesorar esos magníficos recuerdos, nunca los olvide; y algún día, podrá salir de aquí y volver a ver a Ichigo-san

-No podré salir jamás de este lugar, no seamos ingenuas…Byakuya-nii-sama no me dejará ir, y no puedo confiar en nadie más que tú.

-Será suficiente. Seré su amiga, podrá confiar en mí siempre…yo estaré a su lado y prometo que nuestras pláticas quedarán en secreto…pero por ahora lo mejor será que recupere energías: está muy pálida y no se ve como la vital señorita que yo conozco- le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

El rostro de la ojivioleta se relajó, dejando ver una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y luego le dijo:- Está bien, comeré algo…pero solo tú puedes traérmelo, prometes que nadie más que tú vendrá?

-Prometido, Rukia-san- se sonrieron antes de que la muchacha saliera. Rukia se sentía un poco más normal…al menos no estaría sola

Sofía salió y se encontró a Byakuya de camino a la cocina. Trató de esquivarlo, pero fue en vano; el líder de los Kuchiki se acercó a ella, acompañado de Susaku, y le preguntó:- Cómo está?

-Bien, solo debe comer algo- prometido, no le diría nada

-De qué hablaron?- la fulminaba, pero no encontraba falsedad en ella

-De nada en particular; estuve insistiéndole en que debe comer algo porque está algo débil…si me disculpa pediré que le preparen algo- hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino a la cocina.

-Al menos Rukia-san está mejor- suspiró Susaku, aliviado

Byakuya en cambio no dijo nada, sino que caminó a su despacho para seguir con sus asuntos.

~~O~~O~~O~~

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Rukia se había ido de su lado, y su imagen estaba tan grabada en su mente que nunca podría olvidar la belleza que desprendía. No se había rendido, pero no hacía nada para buscarla…las dudas le atosigaban, así que decidió seguir con su vida y trabajar temporalmente en el Hospital de Karakura, del cual el padre de Ishida era el dueño.

Había hablado con sus amigos, incluso Inoue se disculpó con él por meterse en cosas que no debía; la verdad nada le interesaba: si Inoue estaba arrepentida, si su padre estaba furioso por romper su compromiso con ella, si sus amigos estaban molestos por su falta de ánimo, todo eso le daba igual. No se había rendido, pero no encontraba un camino por el cual regresar, ni tampoco por el cual avanzar. No había podido encontrarla, es como si todos la ocultaran de él…no sabía si estaba bien o si se sentía mal; además, recordando sus días con ella se percató de un detalle que no había visto, un detalle de suma importancia cada vez que estaban juntos…

~~O~~

Rukia ya hablaba más tranquilamente; la compañía de Sofía le había hecho mucho bien: comía, dormía y hacía todo lo que podía dentro de la mansión. Entre ella y su nueva amiga habían hecho un portarretratos donde colocó la única fotografía que se hizo con Ichigo, justo antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso a Japón. Ambos estaban radiantes; Sofía incluso le dijo que el cariño afloraba al grado de sentir envidia de ella. Le gustaba compartir con la chica todos sus recuerdos, y le gustaba escuchar los de su amiga. Había pasado un mes, pero aún no quería salir de su habitación…no estaba para encontrarse con indeseados, y así se lo dijo a su amiga cuando volvió a sacar el tema:

-Rukia-san, salgamos a dar un paseo por el jardín- le sugirió por millonésima vez

-Ya te dije que no quiero salir de aquí; este lugar me protege, no quiero exponerme a encontrarme con Nii-sama o cualquier otra persona de esta familia

-Creo que el sol te haría bien; estar aquí encerrada no te ayudará en nada, un paseo no le hace daño a nadie!- le dijo, haciendo pucheros

Le encantaba ese infantilismo, y por primera vez tuvo que ceder a la petición de su amiga- Está bien, pero solo un momento, de acuerdo? Regresamos cuando yo lo diga- dijo, levantándole el dedo índice como señal de advertencia

-Entendido, Rukia-san!

Salieron juntas al jardín principal, lleno de pétalos de sakura que caían del árbol, el agua del pequeño lago que habían construido estaba lleno de ellos y el espectáculo era magnífico. Recordó lo magnífico que eran esas vistas, pero prefería ver un árbol otoñal, o el parque al que había ido con Ichigo…le gustaría volver a ir…se perdió en sus recuerdos, escuchaba lejana la voz de Sofía…

-Rukia-san, está increíble el día, no te parece?- escuchó un ruido seco, como si hubieran pegado una patada en el césped- Quieres regresar ya?- le dijo bromista, pero se espantó en seguida.

Rukia estaba en el piso, no se movía- Rukia-san?! RUKIA-SAN!!! ALGUIEN AYUDEME!!!

Sus gritos desesperados fueron escuchados por Daidouji, que había ido a buscar a Byakuya. Éste no se encontraba en la mansión, pero su amigo no lo sabía. Escuchó los gritos de Sofía venir de algún lugar en el jardín, y corrió desesperado al escucharla. Cuando llegó vio a Rukia tendida en el suelo y a Sofía llorando descontrolada a su lado, tratando de despertarla- Qué sucedió?!- dijo, arrodillándose al lado de Rukia

-Se…s-se desmayó de p-pronto…qué hago?- dijo desesperada

-Llama a una ambulancia, tiene la presión muy baja, diles que es urgente!

~~O~~

Byakuya ingresaba al Hospital Central de Karakura, directo a la habitación que Susaku le había indicado. Rukia estaba enferma? Desde cuándo? Era lo mismo de lo que padecía Hisana?

Cuando llegó el doctor salía del cuarto. Se acercó a él, y alargó una mano mientras se presentaba. El médico le indicó que lo siguiera a su consultorio, era urgente hablar con él. Lo peor pasó por su mente…

Cuando llegaron tomaron asiento. Byakuya no perdió el tiempo:- Qué le sucede a Rukia, Dr.?

-Supuse que usted sabría su condición, hace ya un mes que regresó a la mansión, no es cierto?

-Su condición? Es grave?

-Nada de eso! Bueno, depende de qué ángulo lo vea…

-No entiendo- dijo, esperando una pronta explicación

-Rukia-chan está embarazada

**Continuará…**

**Sí, embarazada!!! Esa es la respuesta a sus miles de preguntas, felicidades a los que se les ocurrió desde hace tiempo!!! ^.^ La primera en descubrirlo fue clawedblackNEKO** **(antes Shinigami93), démosle un fuerte aplauso!!!**

**Bueno, esperen pronto el que sigue ^.^ Por cierto, sigo secuestrada; ****HAGAN SUS DONACIONES DE REVIEWS A LA FUNDACIÓN ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** SUPEREMOS LOS 200 REVIEWS! **

**Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^.^**

**XOXO**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI°!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Larga vida a CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Oposición

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta dramática historia!!!! ^.^ **

**Bien, quedan este y otros dos capis para el final!!!! Kuenta Regresiva: ON!!!**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejan ReViEwS, saben q los kero ^.^!!!:**

***metitus *Naoko tendo *RukiaxUchiha *byakushi *clawedblackNEKO (te perdono, creo que yo ni sé italiano, jaja) *Kuchiki Rukia 7 *ichigo vasto lorde (good idea…pero ya escribí el capi, sorry .) *kuchiki goddess *suskyUchiha *Anita509 *Uchiha Katze *Laura V (eres buena presintiendo, jeje) *story love(te disculpo, jeje ^.^U) *natyshan (wellcome, q bn q cooperes para la fundación ^.^)**

**+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** patrocina el adelanto: La proposición de Byakuya con respecto al bebé, el reencuentro de Kaien y Rukia, Byakuya habla Renji? y por último, Kaien habla con Ichi!**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Unas aclaraciones con respecto a reviews pasados:**** muchos malinterpretaron lo que dije sobre que Ichigo trabajaba en un hospital; como dije, trabaja en el del papá de Ishida, y éste hospital está en KARAKURA, mientras que Rukia regresó a la mansión principal de los Kuchiki en TOKYO. Otra cosita: NO se-dejen-guiar-por-las-apariencias; en mi historia todo puede pasar, TODO (creo que ya se los había dicho T.T)**

**Bueno, saben que ni ****BLEACH**** ni sus personajes son míos, sino de ****Kubo Tite****-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki y Orihime sería invisible, jajaja!!!**

**LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 19 Oposición! Si el destino no te favorece, rebélate**

Ichigo estaba pensando en varias cosas, recordando sus días con ella se percató de un detalle que no había visto, un detalle de suma importancia cada vez que estaban juntos…en ninguna de las ocasiones se habían protegido, no lo había pensado hasta esos días. Además, si sus cuentas no estaban mal, el tiempo que pasaron en Venecia e hicieron el amor coincidía con los días fértiles de Rukia. Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Todos los malestares, mareos, bajas de presión y náuseas de la ojivioleta eran una serie de síntomas que indicaban lo que él deseaba con toda su alma: que su morena estaba embarazada. Si eran ciertas sus suposiciones ( su intuición de médico sumado a sus años de estudio y el conocimiento básico) entonces para estas fechas la chica tendría más o menos un mes, lo que significaba que los síntomas se harían más presentes y Byakuya no tardaría en averiguarlo

Con un demonio! Tenía que encontrar rápido a Rukia, o no solo ella, también la vida de su bebé estaría en peligro. Quién le aseguraba que el loco hermano de su morena no le saldría con otra estupidez?! Tenía que encontrarla, pero no sabía cómo! Se sentía sumamente débil, todo por culpa de Kuchiki Byakuya! Ahora entendía por qué Rukia le tenía tanto coraje y odio a esa familia de desquiciados. Tenía que seguir buscando, esa era por ahora su única opción. Ya había platicado sus dudas sobre el embarazo de Rukia con Ishida y éste, al estar de acuerdo con él, le prometió estar al tanto con varios amigos de otros hospitales.

No había otra opción: sus cartas estaban abiertas sobre la mesa; una mala jugada y estaría fuera…

~~O~~

-Su condición? Es grave?

-Nada de eso! Bueno, depende de qué ángulo lo vea…

-No entiendo- dijo, esperando una pronta explicación

-Rukia-chan está embarazada

Lo segundos que transcurrieron después de esa declaración fueron siglos para Byakuya. Que Rukia qué? Era una broma cierto, no podía ser cierto, en qué momento…?

_Flaschback_

_-Te equivocas… Rukia fue mía, y lo será siempre_

_Fin Flashback_

En ese momento se preguntó si era literal el significado de esas palabras, y ahora su duda se despejaba: ese infeliz de Kurosaki Ichigo se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a Rukia, se había apoderado del cuerpo de su hermana y habían…

-Kuchiki-san, sucede algo malo?

-Cuánto tiempo tiene?- le preguntó Byakuya, desesperado por la respuesta. De eso dependía todo

-No le hemos hecho estudios, pero yo calculo que aproximadamente un mes, poco más poco menos

-Entonces quiero que prepare la sala de cirugía- le ordenó Byakuya.

-Para qué, Kuchiki-san? En cuanto hagamos los estudios correspondientes confirmaremos que el bebé está en perfecto estado y que no es necesaria ninguna clase de intervención…

-Ese bebé fue producto de un error, así que no puede nacer- la mirada de Byakuya había dejado de ser fría para mostrar una desquiciada, es que acaso el sujeto estaba loco?

-Lo siento mucho, Kuchiki-san. Como médico que soy me niego rotundamente a realizar semejante acto. Es una vida más, Kuchiki-san; es la vida del hijo de su hermana. Si ella desea tenerlo, entonces no hay razón para llevar a cabo un acto tan atroz- le dijo, tratando de serenar al importante hombre que se encontraba frente a él

-Usted no entiende- le aseguró Byakuya-, mi hermana no sabe lo que hace

-Tiene veintiocho años, Kuchiki-san. Es una joven consciente de sus actos y capaz de responsabilizarse, no es necesario que usted tome por ella una decisión tan importante por ella- le dijo, levantándose de detrás de su escritorio- Si me disculpa, iré a ver a mi paciente. Si ella concuerda con usted, entonces los remitiré con otra persona

Byakuya se quedó sentado, viendo al hombre de bata blanca salir del consultorio. Se revolvió el cabello; hacía años que no tenía esa sensación de enojo y frustración, ni se sentía tan impotente ante una situación.- Qué debo hacer, Hisana?

El doctor entró a la habitación donde Rukia descansaba. Había reaccionado y ahora platicaba tranquilamente con Sofía y Susaku. Ambos le brindaban una sensación de seguridad inexplicable, tal vez porque sabía que su amiga no la abandonaría no importa lo que tuviera y Daidouji no permitiría que Byakuya le hiciera más daño. Cuando vio al doctor entrar le dirigió una mirada interrogante y llena de curiosidad. Sus dos acompañantes se veían temerosos de su situación, pero ella tenía, en cambio, tenía el presentimiento de que sería bendecida de alguna forma.- Doctor, sucede algo malo conmigo?- una pregunta directa era lo mejor, ya fueran buenas o malas noticias

-Yo opino que son muy buenas noticias, aunque tu hermano no comparte mi opinión- le dijo el hombre, deteniéndose junto a la cama donde ella descansaba. La miró sonriente y le dio la noticia:- Dime, Rukia-chan, has tenido algún novio recientemente?

-Eh?- se sonrojó y sonrió cálidamente al recordar al peli naranja dueño de todo ella- Sí, lo tuve…él es el amor de mi vida.

Sofía sonrió igualmente, pero los hombres se quedaron atónitos ante semejante afirmación:-Pues entonces debes de estar muy contenta, Rukia-chan- le dijo, recuperando el hilo de la conversación

-Por qué debería estarlo?- de repente se veía decaída- Él ya no está más conmigo, ya no lo tengo a mi lado…

-Pero le ha dejado algo para que lo recuerde siempre y pueda ver en él su reflejo vivo- dijo, pensando equivocadamente que el padre había fallecido

Rukia arqueó la ceja, claramente confundida. Ese hombre sabía algo del dije que atesoraba con tanto empeño?- No lo entiendo…- le dijo, esperando recibir una respuesta satisfactoria

-Rukia-chan, estás embarazada- esa noticia le cayó como luz. Embarazada? Esperaba un bebé de Ichigo?! Sintió que lloraba, pero por primera vez en largo tiempo era de una felicidad que la abrumaba. Rió como jamás creyó poder volver a hacerlo y se abrazó el vientre, sintiendo de pronto que estaba completa

-Embarazada? No es un error, cierto?- le preguntó entusiasmada, esperando no estar soñando- Un bebé de Ichigo!

-Ichigo? Es el nombre del padre?- el doctor no era tonto; como médico de gran trayectoria laboral en el Hospital Central de Tokyo, conocía a la mayoría de los colegas que laboraban en el mismo lugar que él, y muy recientemente se había agregado a su equipo un joven muy prometedor que curiosamente tenía el mismo nombre del padre del hijo de la muchacha.

-Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo; lo conoce?- cómo no se le había ocurrido antes; tal vez acababa de percatarse que el hospital donde la estaban atendiendo era el mismo donde Ichigo trabaja. Tal vez podía pedirle un favor al médico, uno meramente profesional: Ichigo tenía derecho a saber que ella esperaba un hijo de él, un hijo de ambos…

-Así es, lo conozco. Jamás pensé que tuviera una novia tan linda, pero era de esperarse. Siempre pensé que se merecía lo mejor

-Y dígame, será niño o niña?- este tema del bebé la fascinaba

-Jaja, tendremos que esperar unos meses para eso, Rukia-chan. Por ahora quiero hacerte unos análisis y mandarte con el ginecólogo para un chequeo de rutina

-Está bien.- recordó entonces que su hermano no estaba nada contento con la noticia- Y Nii-sama?- preguntó tímidamente

-Está en mi consultorio. Dime, Rukia-chan, quieres a este bebé?

-Pero qué pregunta tan absurda!- le reclamó- Claro que sí, lo quiero más que a mí misma!

-Entonces no se diga más. Enviaré a una enfermera para que te acompañe, está bien?

-Sí- el doctor se retiró acompañado por Susaku, mientras ambas mujeres comentaban emocionadas lo maravilloso que sería tener a un niño en la mansión. Susaku estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Rukia, tan maravillada por la noticia, expresaba sus emociones perfectamente, cosa que jamás pudo hacer mientras vivía con los Kuchiki. Ese Kurosaki Ichigo de verdad que había sido un punto clave en la vida de la ojivioleta, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que tenía que detener el avance de su amigo, antes de que hiciera algo por lo que su hermana jamás lo perdonara.

-Doctor?- le preguntó, justo antes de entrar al consultorio del susodicho

-Dígame?

-Qué fue lo que dijo Byakuya sobre la noticia del embarazo de Rukia-san?

-Dijo que no podía permitir que el niño naciera; que era un error, a lo que yo me opuse rotundamente y le dije que era la decisión de la chica. Como acaba de ver, ella está muy feliz con la noticia, así que este asunto está zanjado.

-No le comente la reacción eufórica, por favor; si lo hacemos podemos empeorar la situación

-Entiendo, pero tendremos que decirle que su hermana desea tener al bebé

-Yo me encargaré de eso. Si tiene algún pendiente, siéntase libre de atenderlo

-Bueno, entonces me retiro

-Muchas gracias- entró al consultorio y encontró a su amigo sentado; caminó hacia él, que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, y le tocó el hombro. Éste reaccionó violentamente, pero cuando vio quien era se relajo y no dijo nada- Byakuya, Rukia-san…

-Quiere tener al bebé- le completó Byakuya. Lo miró sin emoción alguna:- Si tiene al bebé, entonces deseará regresar al lado de ese chiquillo inferior

-No creo que sea inferior, Byakuya. Podría decirse que, en ese sentido, es mejor que nosotros

-En qué sentido puede ser mejor que nosotros?- le preguntó, comenzando a enfadarse

-Rukia puede expresar mejor sus emociones, algo que nunca hizo mientras era una niña. Creo que para ella, Kurosaki Ichigo es la felicidad misma

-Me estás tratando de decir que cometí un error y debo dejarla ir?

-Byakuya, tú eres su hermano, y has hecho mucho por protegerla, pero lamentablemente ni tú ni yo somos necesarios ahora. Ella ha encontrado a la persona correcta, y es hora de que continúe su camino sola…

-No permitiré que suceda así como así

-Eres terco, Byakuya- suspiró resignado

-Soy un Kuchiki, después de todo- dicho esto se levantó y salió del consultorio. Caminó hasta el estacionamiento, donde subió a su auto y condujo a la mansión. No permitiría que ella se fuera tan fácilmente, pero ya tenía una idea…

~~O~~

Rukia y Sofía hablaban cómodamente en el taxi de regreso a la mansión. Temía un poco la reacción de su Nii-sama, pero ahora que sabía la causa de todos sus malestares sentía una felicidad que no sería opacada por nada, ni siquiera por su hermano. Su bebé le daba fuerzas, nuevas energías para pelear por ella y así regresar al lado de Ichigo; esperaba que fuera niño y se pareciera a él, así tendría siempre el recuerdo de su amor con ella. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Susaku las esperaba. Entraron juntos sin cruzar palabra, pues ella sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigían. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho, ambos se despidieron de ella y le desearon suerte.

Entró sin tocar y se sentó en el asiento que siempre le indicaba Byakuya. Se fulminaron con la mirada, como esperando a que la bomba explotara. Finalmente Rukia habló:- Sé perfectamente para que me llamaste, y la respuesta es sí estuve con Ichigo y sí, quiero tener al bebé.- dijo firmemente

-Sé que quieres tener al bebé, y no me opondré- dijo seriamente

-Q…qué dijiste?- no lo podía creer, definitivamente eso no estaba pasando; realmente su hermano no se oponía su embarazo

-Los Kuchiki cuidarán de tu bebé para convertirlo en el próximo heredero del clan

-Sabía que no era bueno! No, no permitiré que mi bebé se quede encerrado para siempre en este lugar!!! No permitiré que lo críen como si fuera un Kuchiki, sin sangre en las venas!!!

-Respeta, Rukia. No olvides que llevas ese apellido también

-Y qué? Será de nombre porque no soy parte de ustedes!

-Qué afán de retarme. Escucha, te lo digo por tu bien. El niño, niña o lo que sea se quedará aquí te guste o no. La única razón por la que sigues en este lugar es para darle un heredero al clan, y ya que lo hiciste sin nuestra presión, una vez haya nacido el niño tú ya no serás necesaria.

-Eres un…!!!- Rukia estaba enfadada, su mirada llena de furia podía asustar a cualquiera, pero no a él

-No me interesa tu opinión sobre mí; puedes irte si quieres, pero el niño se queda aquí

-No puedes quitármelo! Es mi hijo!!!

-Puedo hacerlo; a estas alturas deberías saber que puedo hacerlo todo con mi poder e influencia- le dijo tranquilo pero amenazante

-Deja de jugar!!! Jamás permitiré que mi hijo se quede en este horrible lugar!!! Antes me quedo yo!!!

-No me interesas si no estás dispuesta a darle a los Kuchiki lo que necesitan. No importa que no su sangre tenga mezclada la del sujeto ese, siempre y cuando se comporte como lo desea la Familia entonces no habrá ningún pro…

-Te dije que NO!!! No permitiré que mi hijo se quede aquí! Si yo no puedo salir encontraré la manera de mandarlo con Ichigo! Si él puede cuidarlo y darle el calor de una familia, entonces no importa que no lo vea nunca!

-Eres tan terca!!! Así como encontré la manera de separarte de él, encontraré la manera de separar a tu hijo de su padre. Escúchame bien,- la tomó del mentón, haciendo cierta presión que aterrorizó a Rukia- no importa lo que sea, cumpliré con lo que tengo que hacer, así que deja de hacerme las cosas más difíciles y coopera- la soltó y caminó hasta detenerse frente a la chimenea. Luego le dirigió una mirada sombría llena de resentimiento; la ojivioleta ya había visto esa mirada antes: era la misma que le dedicaba desde que Hisana había muerto. Tembló involuntariamente, estremeciéndose ante la hostilidad del hombre que resentía tenerla sentada frente a él, tenerla a ella en vez de a Hisana…sintió como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

-No sé por qué crees que separarme de la persona más significativa que existe para mí es algo que tienes que hacer, pero estás equivocado…si yo estoy aquí es para procurar la felicidad de la persona a la que más amo, y no dudaré en hacer lo mismo por mi hijo: ahora tengo nuevas fuerzas para luchar y, esta vez, no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Prepárate, Nii-sama, porque eta vez no me verás arrodillarme.- Se puso de pie, saliendo de la oficina y caminando deprisa hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó entró rápidamente, corriendo hacia Sofía que ya la esperaba.

-Rukia-san, qué sucede?- le dijo, asustada ente los temblores que atacaban el cuerpo de su amiga

-Nada, es solo que recordé algo desagradable…

-Quieres que vayamos al médico? Puedo acompañarte si quieres, así que…!

-Estoy bien; de todos modos tenemos cita para mañana, así que puedo esperar- dicho esto abrazó su vientre, sintiendo la calma invadirla.- Si es por él, yo puedo hacer lo que sea

-Yo también haré lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí!- le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ánimos; sonrió para sus adentros, una sonrisa llena de amor para su bebé

~~O~~

Ichigo, Chad e Ishida caminaban por los pasillos del hospital en Karakura. Ninguno pronunciaba palabra, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Acababan de hablar con Inoue, pero no había ninguna noticia alentadora; lo único nuevo era que Rukia estaba en la Mansión principal en Tokyo, y eso ya lo sospechaban desde hacía tiempo. Chad miraba a su amigo sin saber cómo ayudarlo; la vez que se conocieron el peli naranja dijo las palabras exactas para apoyarlo y ahora él no tenía ninguna palabra de aliento.

-Iré a Tokyo- dijo el peli naranja de bata blanca, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo vacío

-A qué irás Ichigo?- le dijo el de lentes, deteniéndose un poco más adelante- Admítelo, no hay nada que puedas hacer aunque te pares frente a la casa

-Haré lo que sea por Rukia, lo que sea…

-Reacciona, Ichigo!!! Con esa expresión de zombi no conseguirás nada! Si quieres luchar en serio, entonces reponte primero!!! No dejaré que vayas en ese estado para que te den una paliza! Además…!- Ishida no podía decir lo que pensaba

-Rukia no quiere que me aleje, así que ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo!- le dijo Ichigo, repentinamente enojado.

-Ichigo, yo te acompañaré- le dijo Chad

Ambos amigos lo miraron como tratando de descifrar al moreno:- Chad…

-Los amigos no se abandonan- dijo con simpleza, como si fuera algo que todos supieran

-Chad! Si alientas sus acciones estúpidas…!

-No desearías que te apoyaran si estuvieras en su lugar?- le preguntó sabiamente Chad- Yo sí, así que haré lo que sea para ayudar, si con eso puedes ver a Rukia-chan

-Gracias, Chad!- había recobrado sus energías. Iría a la lucha, un soldado contra un ejército, pero ahora no estaba solo; no solo Chad, Ishida y los demás lo apoyaban, lo podía darse por vencido así como así!!!

-Bien, entonces iremos mañana mismo

~~O~~

Rukia caminaba con Sofía por los pasillos del Hospital Central, buscando entre los consultorios el que tuviera la placa con el nombre de Ichigo, pero no lo encontró. Deseaba hablar con el Director Takishima, pero tampoco lo había logrado contactar.

Llegó a la sala donde le harían el chequeo; estaba feliz de que su amiga la acompañara, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera el peli naranja el que entrara con ella a la sala y le sonriera con dulzura pícara. Le había pedido a Sofía que intentara contactar a Ichigo, pero no habían tenido éxito. Realmente deseaba darle la noticia al ojimiel, pero era imposible. Nadie en la Familia sabía aún lo de su embarazo, y lo ocultaría hasta que pudiera…

-Está todo en perfecto estado, Rukia-san. Le diré a la enfermera que programe otra cita para dentro de quince días.

-De acuerdo, doctor. Muchas gracias

Se arregló y salieron del consultorio. Tenía sed y un extraño antojo de fresas con crema. Le comentó a Sofía y se sentaron en una banca en el parque, justo frente al Hospital; mientras esperaban la camioneta que las recogería, Sofía fue a buscarle las fresas.

Ella miraba con sus ojos violetas el cielo claro; las nubes dibujaban distintas formas, tan suaves como el algodón pero tan lejanas como su libertad…la tristeza opacaba su mirada de vez en cuando, pero el brillo de la dicha regresaba cuando acariciaba su vientre. Escuchó una voz familiar llamándola:- Rukia?

La morena volteó y se encontró con quien menos esperaba:- Kaien!!!

-Qué estás haciendo en Tokyo?!- le preguntó sorprendido. Rukia se recorrió para dejarle espacio en la banca. El moreno entendió la indirecta y tomó asiento justo al lado de la chica. Se veía pálida y ojerosa, como si estuviera siempre cansada.

-Verás, sucedieron muchas cosas después de que hablamos…

-Dónde está el cabeza de zanahoria?- le preguntó divertido

-Se llama Ichigo!- le corrigió ofendida

-Como sea, dónde está? No te acompañó de paseo?- dijo poniendo las manos como si fueran binoculares

-Pues…-regresó a ver a la ojivioleta que de pronto estaba decaída.

-Se pelearon? Ichigo te hizo algo?!

-No, no fue Ichigo…Nii-sama…-lo había captado, no era necesario que se lo contara

-Así que por eso estás aquí, eh? He escuchado que la mansión principal está en Tokyo

-Sí, así es. Y tú qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, interesada en los asuntos de su nuevo amigo

-Pues no lo creerás, pero convencí a Miyako de que adoptáramos a un niño- le dijo sonriente

-De verdad?! Lo lograste, Kaien!- le felicitó sinceramente- Debes estar muy contento

-Sí, lo estoy. Comenzamos los trámites, pero necesito una documentación que solo podía recibir aquí en Tokyo, por eso tuve que venir hasta acá

-De todos modos debes de estar muy feliz!- le sonrió- Tener un hijo es lo mejor del mundo

-Rukia, sonaste como una experta!- se rió antes de comprender lo que había dicho. La chica no negó su broma:- Rukia, no me digas que tú e Ichigo…?- le miró incrédulo

-…-la chica simplemente acarició su vientre amorosamente

-Qué?!!! Cuándo, cuánto, dónde…?!- seguía con su expresión de despistado incrédulo

-No te contaré los detalles- entrecerró los ojos

-No necesito que me los cuentes!- le dijo el hombre- Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Un mes, poco más, poco menos- repitió las palabras del médico

-Si estás sentada frente al Hospital supongo que viniste a un chequeo, cierto- ella sintió enérgicamente- Y dónde está el padre? Pensé que como Doctor estaría más pendiente de tu estado

-Ichigo…no lo sabe- le dijo, bajando la cabeza

-Y por qué no se lo has dicho?!!!- le preguntó indignado

-Porque no lo he visto! Vivo encerrada las 24 horas del día, no puedo salir sin que me vigilen! Cómo esperas que vaya a Karakura si ni siquiera puedo contactarlo por teléfono?!

-Yo te ayudaré- le dijo seguro

-Qué? Estás mal de la cabeza? Si te entrometes entonces tendré que protegerte a ti también

-Nadie se enterará, seré cuidadoso- se miraron, ella recelosa y él convencido:- Rukia, tú me ayudaste, déjame intentarlo esta vez.

-Y si sale mal? No quiero pensar en lo que sucederá si Nii-sama…-parecía aterrada; abrazó su vientre como si lo protegiera de un enemigo invisible

-No te preocupes, buscaré al naranjito y le diré dónde estás y cómo estás. Confía en mí- le levantó el pulgar en señal de ánimo. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió resignada

-Entonces, cuento contigo

~~O~~

Byakuya conducía hacia Karakura, de nuevo, pero esta vez iba solo. Antes de salir había tenido una discusión con Susaku; resultaba que su amigo ya no lo apoyaba! Era humillante, pero no necesitaba a nadie para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Mantenía las manos en el volante, pero sus pensamientos viajaban en otra dirección

_Flashback_

_-Byakuya, tenemos que hablar_

_-Qué quieres, Susaku?- le preguntó con la vista fija en un contrato_

_-Es sobre Rukia-san- le dijo. Levantó la vista hacia su amigo y lo encontró serio- Creo que no es correcto lo que quieres hacer, Byakuya. Separarla de lo único que aprecia la destruirá, nunca te lo perdonará. No estoy de acuerdo en tu manera de actuar, no pienso apoyarte en esto_

_-Eres mi amigo, Susaku_

_-Justamente por eso no lo haré. Un amigo verdadero no te apoya si vas por el camino equivocado; reacciona, Byakuya, antes de que hagas algo imperdonable!_

_-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, Susaku. Si mis acciones te parecen incorrectas es algo que no me inmuta en lo absoluto_

_-No es esto lo que ella quiere! Te pidió protegerla y eso no es lo que estás haciendo!- cerró los puños, crispados por la furia_

_-La separé de las malas compañías, le pienso evitar la deshonra y la humillación de tener a ese hijo!_

_-Ella desea a ese bebé más que a su vida!_

_-Está equivocada! La protegeré de todo! Incluso de ella misma!_

_-Basta, Byakuya!!! Te detendré, esto no es protegerla, la estás destruyendo! No la dejas hacer nada, ni siquiera vivir su vida! No estoy de acuerdo, y estoy seguro de que…!_

_-Cállate!!! No menciones su nombre!- estaba alterado como nunca antes_

_-Escucha, Byakuya; porque soy tu amigo te lo digo: estás cegado por esa promesa, cegado por su recuerdo, y es hora de que lo admitas!_

_-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer en Tokyo- se levantó y se detuvo junto a la puerta, volteando a ver al hombre que lo fulminaba con la mirada- Supongo que no me acompañarás…_

_-No, y sabes que tengo mis razones_

_Salió de su despacho hecho un desastre, confundido y desesperado_

_Fin Flashback_

A qué iba a Karakura? No quería encontrarse de nuevo con Kurosaki Ichigo, pero sabía que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas: Susaku le había dicho que estaba equivocado, era cierto eso? Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero, lo estaba haciendo de la manera equivocada? No. Él era Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre que no se podía dar el lujo de equivocarse; entonces, por qué dudaba?

Finalmente llegó a Karakura y se dirigió directamente a ver a su empleado. No había hablado con él desde hacía tiempo porque no lo había necesitado, pero no se sentía con ánimos para ver al padre de su sobrino, así que enviaría al pelirrojo a cumplir esa tarea.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña casa tocó el timbre una única vez y esperó a que su empleado le atendiera. Renji salió al poco tiempo y lo miró como ido

-Tengo una tarea para ti, Abarai

-Kuchiki-sama, que extraño volver a verlo- le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre entrara. Se sentaron en el sofá y Renji esperó a que le dijera lo que se supone tenía que hacer

-Necesito que vayas a ver a Kurosaki Ichigo- le ordenó

-Qué?- de todas las cosas que pudo pedirle, tenía que ser justamente eso?! No quería, no podía verle la cara a su amigo después de todo lo que había pasado

-Me temo que me es imposible…-le dijo sinceramente

-No es imposible. No seas débil, Renji, solo tienes que decirle unas cuantas palabras- su tono no mostraba apoyo, más bien lo intentaba convencer a base de provocaciones

-Le dije que es imposible para alguien como yo! Cómo quiere que vaya a verlo y hable con él después de todo lo que pasó! Incluso si él no sabe todo lo que he hecho, yo sí! Si fuera él, jamás me perdonaría!!!- estaba asustado y alterado ante la expectativa de visitar a su ex mejor amigo de la infancia

-Solo tienes que decirle que Rukia está perfectamente y no quiere verlo, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Ni tiempo le vas a dar de pensar en otras cosas

-Y seguro lo que me pide que le diga es mentira- le dijo rencorosamente

-Eso no es algo que tengas que saber, Renji. Limítate a cumplir mis órdenes- era autoritario en su manera de hablar, pero no se dejaría presionar

-No pienso seguir engañando a mi mejor amigo

-Dejó de ser tu mejor amigo en el momento en que elegiste servirme, así que déjate de sentimentalismos y cumple con tu deber- sonaba seco y carente de emoción

-Para usted todo es deber! Puede que sea mi jefe, pero Ichigo es mi familia, y no lo traicionaré de nuevo!- aseguró, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al temible hombre

-No olvides para quien trabajas, Renji; dime, es que te interesa enemistarte conmigo?- Renji se quedó pasmado: lo estaba amenazando?

-No, pero no quiero seguir mintiendo. Si es mi deber como su empleado obedecerlo, entonces ya no quiero ser su empleado

-Cómo?- estaba confundido

-Renuncio. Si estar en su compañía tiene un precio tan alto, me temo que no puedo pagarlo

-Por qué cambias de opinión, Renji?- le preguntó Byakuya con manifiesta curiosidad

-Porque creo que no es lo correcto-_"de nuevo esa respuesta"_- No tengo idea de por qué trató tan desesperadamente de separarlos, pero ya lo logró, no es así? Entonces por qué no los deja en paz? No sé cuáles son las verdaderas razones por las que está haciendo todo esto, pero creo que debería ver si su forma de conducir este asunto realmente le permitirá lograr su objetivo

-…-por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras; su objetivo? Cuál es su objetivo?

-Si se pierde, si está haciendo las cosas mal y se desvía de su propósito, entonces tal vez aún haya oportunidad de enmendar lo que ya hizo. Piénselo, por favor…y lamento renunciar sin tener a un reemplazo…

-Nadie es necesario, así que no importa- respondió hiriente

-Se equivoca. Yo creo que para todos existe alguna persona de vital importancia, necesaria para nosotros; no sé quién sea para usted la persona necesaria, pero estoy seguro de que también la tiene

Byakuya se puso de pie y caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta-Kuchiki-sama…-lo llamó Renji, pero él siguió dándole la espalda- Dígame una sola cosa: por qué no va directamente con Ichigo y le dice lo que me pidió?

-…-Byakuya abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla tras haber salido le dijo- No lo sé

Renji se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido su ex jefe. Luego se dejó caer en el sillón: qué clase de respuesta fue esa?

"_Qué clase de respuesta fue esa? Pude haberle contestado cualquier cosa…" _Subió al auto y lo encendió, conduciendo hacia la carretera de nuevo. Luego se detuvo abruptamente. _"Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Se supone que tengo que ir a hablar con Kurosaki, pero estoy regresando a Tokyo! Qué me sucede? Sé que cumplir con tu deber significa sacrificar algunas cosas, o no? Cuando Renji me preguntó por qué no hablo con él directamente le contesté que no lo sabía. Por qué rayos le contesté eso? Pude haberle dicho que era tan poca cosa que no se merecía mi tiempo o que no me interesaba si él seguía con el dedo en el renglón con todo este asunto, pero mi respuesta fue 'No lo sé'…no voy a dudar, porque la duda significa debilidad; estoy haciendo lo correcto, estoy haciendo lo correcto…"_

Byakuya trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaban bien las medidas que había adoptado, pero que dos personas le hubieran dicho que estaba equivocado en el MISMO DÍA significaba que había probabilidades de que así fuera, pero: en qué se había equivocado? No podía ser cierto que se había pasado con sus acciones, él no se equivocaba; tampoco se creía Dios, pero la perfección era algo que siempre había buscado…solo hubo una ocasión en que prefirió evitar la perfección que los Kuchiki buscan, pero eso había sido hacía tanto…lo único que podía hacer era seguir con la petición que se le había hecho, proteger a Rukia era la razón por la que hacía todo eso.

_Flashback_

…_creo que no es lo correcto. No tengo idea de por qué trató tan desesperadamente de separarlos, pero ya lo logró, no es así? Entonces por qué no los deja en paz? No sé cuáles son las verdaderas razones por las que está haciendo todo esto, pero creo que debería ver si su forma de conducir este asunto realmente le permitirá lograr su objetivo_

_Fin Flashback_

Si Rukia no se dejaba ayudar, si Kurosaki Ichigo no dejaba de molestarla, entonces a él no le quedaba otra opción que seguir actuando en su contra…"_En su contra? Qué no se supone que haces esto por su bien? Si estás en contra de alguien, significa que lo lastimarás, o no? Pero yo no estoy en contra de Rukia, estoy en contra del estúpido de Kurosaki, que no deja de meterse donde no le llaman!"_

…_Él es la mejor persona que pudo pisar la tierra, es el único al que salvaría si este mundo tuviera que ser destruido…_-la voz de Rukia resonaba en su mente-…_ Ichigo es el único por el que tengo el valor de hacerte frente… No tengo miedo por mí… Ni tú serías capaz de destruirlo… Si lo hago, si regreso con los Kuchiki, me juras que Ichigo y todos los demás estarán bien?_

Qué se supone que significaba todo eso? Realmente…su hermana estaba enamorada de semejante idiota?

_Dónde está Rukia?… Llegaré hasta el otro mundo si es necesario… No te tengo miedo, Byakuya. Di lo que quieras, mientras Rukia desee pelear, yo pelearé… Ella es fuerte, no se rendirá ante nada ni nadie, mucho menos ante ti… No mientas; si regresó contigo lo hizo para protegernos a todos. Sé lo que le hiciste a su último 'amigo', y no dudo que serías capaz de cosas peores con tal de arruinarle la vida a Rukia… Así que enamorarse es una decisión equivocada?!... No solo peleo por los ideales de otros, esta vez lo hago por mí, para estar al lado de Rukia no tengo otra opción_

-'Para estar al lado de Rukia no tengo otra opción', eh?- dijo, recitando la frase de Ichigo- Yo tampoco tengo otra opción para protegerla

"_Protegerla de quién? De Kurosaki Ichigo? Todos me dicen que estoy equivocado, mi mejor amigo me dijo que ya no me apoyaría…no será que de quien debería protegerla es de mí mismo?"_

~~O~~

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a salir ese mismo día a Tokyo, solo esperaba a que Chad e Ishida hicieran acto de presencia; consultó su reloj: doce y media. Dónde rayos se habían metido ese par de idiotitas? Estaba recargado en su convertible blanco, mirando el cielo que ese día estaba nublado, dándole un tono gris a su ambiente. Se perdió entre los recuerdos de Rukia, era una forma inconsciente de matar el tiempo…

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Kurosaki Ichigo- reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Se encontró frente a frente con Shiba Kaien

-Shiba Kaien- dijo él, desafiante. Su suerte estaba mal, de veras. Ahora se encontraba con otro enemigo, y justo cuando estaba tan bajo de defensas

-Vengo en buen plan, Ichi…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el peli naranja ya lo había golpeado, dejándolo medio nockeado en el suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo el moreno se sentó, frotándose el pómulo donde el otro había depositado el golpe

-Eres un maldito agresivo, sabes?!- le dijo furioso, pero conteniéndose de regresar el golpe recordándose una y otra vez (mentalmente) por qué estaba ahí

-Me importa una mierda! Tengo asuntos más urgentes qué atender que pelearme contigo, así que lárgate por las buenas!- le dijo. El moreno se levantó mirándolo como si fuera el hombre más estúpido del mundo: de verdad se había convertido en un gran doctor con ese carácter?

-Y quién te dijo que venía a pelear? Estoy aquí para hacerle un favor a alguien

-Ah, sí? A quién?- le preguntó curioso pero sin bajar la guardia

-A Rukia- Ichigo se quedó pasmado de la emoción: Rukia se había contactado con él! Inmediatamente se lanzó contra el mensajero y lo agarró de la camisa

-Cómo está?! Por qué te mandó?! Dónde está?! Dónde la viste?!

-Cálmate, chico; son demasiadas preguntas!- Ichigo lo soltó pero no desvió la mirada de él ni un segundo- La vi en Tokyo…

-Eso ya lo sé- afirmó impaciente

-Entonces para qué carajo preguntas?!- recuperó la compostura y continuó:- La encontré fuera del Hospital Central de Tokyo, dijo que había ido a una revisión

-Una revisión?- preguntó incrédulo. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas: la morena estaba…-Qué revisión?

-Con esa cara estoy seguro de que no necesitas que te lo diga- cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el convertible blanco. En cambio el peli naranja se quedó quieto en mitad de la acera, asimilando la información recibida y analizando todo

-Un mes, cierto?- preguntó finalmente después de una larga pausa, mirándolo de nuevo

-Sí, 'poco más, poco menos'; eso fue lo que me dijo. Me pidió que te diera la noticia porque ella no puede salir de la mansión principal…está atrapada, está ahí…

-Para protegerme- finalizó Ichigo, más para él que para el mensajero. Miró fijamente al emisor y le preguntó:- Qué dijo Byakuya sobre la noticia de su embarazo?

-Rukia me dijo poco sobre eso…algo sobre que se oponía y luego mejor no, la verdad no le entendí bien

Pero él si entendía: a ese sujeto le convenía a horrores que el niño se quedara con los Kuchiki. Rukia le había comentado que no se volvió a casar después de la muerte de Hisana-san, y no habían tenido descendientes…sin hijos de Byakuya y con su renuencia a casarse de nuevo, solo les quedaba una salida para continuar el clan: que Rukia tuviera un hijo al que pudieran educar como el heredero del nombre Kuchiki- Tengo que ir a verla

-Me pidió otro favor- le interrumpió de nuevo

-Cuál?- estaba interesado en lo que su novia quería

-Me pidió que esperaras un poco más; quiere ver si puede arreglar las cosas por las buenas sin necesidad de que se arme un escándalo

-Pero…!!!

-Ichigo, esto también es por tu hijo; ella no quiere que su niño se vea metido en rumores o escándalos que lo puedan perjudicar

-Yo tampoco- dijo Ichigo comprensivo

-Espérala un poco, por favor…

-Puedes decirle algo de mi parte?

-Claro, quedé de verla mañana en quince días…por qué no vas tú?

-En quince días? Por qué las revisiones están siendo más seguidas?- preguntó, pensando mil razones médicas de que así fuera

-No sé, la verdad. Pero frente al hospital hay un parque. La camioneta que la recoge tarda cinco minutos en ir por ella; en esos cinco minutos puedes verla

-Verla…-se quedó embobado con la idea de volver a verla, de ver a Rukia

-Creo que es un sí.- le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro y caminó hacia la esquina. Justo antes de que desapareciera en la esquina Ichigo le gritó:

-Por qué nos ayudas?

-Regreso el favor- dicho esto se perdió de vista

Ichigo decidió que ya no era necesario viajar ese día a Tokyo…esperaría quince días, y entonces podría verla, seguro…

~~O~~

Byakuya seguía confundido, con las manos en el volante y el auto estacionado. Decidió regresar a Karakura e ir a visitar la casa que tenían ahí. Solamente si estaba solo podría aclarar su mente y tomar la mejor decisión. Marcó el número de Susaku, pero éste no le contestó. Dejó un correo de voz diciéndole su plan y pidiéndole que cuidara de Rukia mientras él no estaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa de campo se encerró en su habitación, perdido entre sus recuerdos de hacia doce años…

~~O~~O~~

Ichigo esperaba ansioso después de quince días de la plática con Kaien; por fin podría ver a Rukia, podría tocarla y besarla, decirle de nuevo cuánto la amaba y que él también la protegería. La había visto entrar, y ya había pasado un buen rato de eso. No tardaría en salir…

La ojivioleta estaba feliz de que todo fuera bien; el médico le dijo que la siguiente cita sería en un mes, pero que no dudara en ir a verlo si sentía algo diferente. La mujer y su amiga salieron felices del hospital. Sofía la miraba con cariño, como a su hermana menor…pero la felicidad de la morena no era completa, le faltaba algo importante. Vio como la chica se detenía abruptamente en las escaleras y miraba hacia un punto fijo al otro lado de la calle.

Ichigo se quedó viéndola fijamente, hipnotizado por su figura…era ella, la mujer de su vida bajaba suavemente las escaleras acompañada de una mujer que no conocía y que sinceramente le tenía sin pendiente. Cuando la ojivioleta se percató de su presencia se quedó estática, como si pensara que alucinaba. Él se levantó de la banca donde la había estado esperando y extendió una mano, llamándola mudamente hacia él

Ella corrió inmediatamente, pasando frente a los carros que se habían detenido ante la luz roja del semáforo. Cuando lo alcanzó lo abrazó y pegó su cuerpo contra el del peli naranja, sintiendo el cuerpo al que pertenecía, sintiendo que había regresado a su lugar. Lloraba como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras el hombre la estrechaba cálidamente y le acariciaba el cabello

-Ichigo…!-le dijo entre llanto

-Bienvenida, Rukia…

-Ichigo…!- le repitió, separándose un poco para poder ver su rostro, perderse en sus ojos miel mientras acariciaba sus facciones. Él la tenía agarrada por la cintura; subió su mano derecha hasta el mentón de la ojivioleta y la acercó a él. Ella cerró sus ojos, deseosa de ese tan extrañado contacto. Fue un beso lleno de emociones, cargado de sentimientos de pesada alegría…sonreían en el beso, fundiéndose mientras la caricia se prolongaba. No existía nada ni nadie a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos…

-Te amo…-susurraron al unísono, mirándose a los ojos, alargando su reencuentro

**Continuará…**

**Perdón por dejarlos ahí!!! .**

**Como compensación ahora sí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capi, patrocinado por "'****Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** SUPEREMOS LOS 200 REVIEWS!" (Sigo secuestrada, pero ya falta menos para que me suelten ):**

"**-Era todo lo que tenía que decirte, Ichigo…**

**-Espera un momento, Renji…**

**-Qué más puedes decirme, Nii-sama?**

**-Sé que piensas que soy el demonio en persona, pero no es así…déjame contarte el motivo por el que hice todo eso…"**

**Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^.^**

**XOXO**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI°!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Larga vida a CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Horizontes inalcanzables

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta dramática historia!!!! ^.^ **

**Perdón por tardarme tanto n subir el capi! Es q me vine a Guanajuato a estudiar y ps kon todo eso de las maletas pues fue un desastre . Bueno, para ustedes desde Guanajuato capital el penúltimo capi de la historia!!...Sniff~**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejaron ReViEwS a lo largo de la historia que estuvo larga~ pero igual la siguieron, de verdad gracias! ^.^**

**Nunca lo había mencionado, pero también le agradezco a todos los que me agregaron como Autora o Historia favorita, así como los que me pusieron en su lista de alerta de autora y de la historia…honto ni arigato gozaimas!!!**

**A los q dejaron reviews del pasado capi, los Kero!!!! ^.^:**

***Kuchiki Rukia 7 *sakuralitrcclamp4e *Naoko tendo *ichigo vasto lorde *Anita509 *RukiaxUchiha *Laura V (y quien dijo q no habría Ichigo celoso? Jeje) *metitus *kuchiki goddess *L (lo bueno es q te actualizaste, jajaja, me encantó lo q dijiste de Bya) *Ossalia *natyshan (tienes razón, es muy lindo para ser malvado) *kurosaki rukia (síp, espero los deje juntos, y el final feliz…ya veremos, jeje) *byakushi (siempre segura, jaja; está genial lo del Tite Nuestro, de dónde lo sacaste?) *storylove *yoxxa (doble agradecimiento ^.^ sí, yo tambn estoy ansiosa x terminarla y seguir con la que sigue, jajaja ^.^) *amys12 (ELLA FUE EL REVIEW 200 CON EL Q ME LIBERARON, DEMOSLE UN GRAN APLAUSO, BRAVO!) *Uchiha Katze *suskyUchiha**

***Kuchiki Rukia 7 *Tsuki Lawliet *rukia e ichigo *Laura V *Byakushi *Metitus *yoxxa *keisi *ichigo y rukia *winrychit (doblemente ^.^)**

**+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** nos dice que leeremos en el PENÚLTIMO CAPI DE LA HISTORIA: esta vez serán largas pláticas, la primera entre Renji e Ichigo y la segunda entre Byakuya y Rukia; ya veremos cómo reacciona cada uno**

**La simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Unas aclaraciones: a partir del corte (~~O~~O~~O~~) la historia transcurre un mes después, solo por si acaso se perdieran**

**Bueno, saben que ni ****BLEACH**** ni sus personajes son míos, sino de ****Kubo Tite****-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki y Orihime se quedaría sola, jajaja!!! (risa malévola)**

**LET'S READ!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 20 Horizontes Inalcanzables, Destino Inevitable**

La morena no quitaba la vista del peli naranja, su mundo se limitaba a ellos dos; cómo supo dónde encontrarla?-Ichigo…

-Kaien- dijo, adivinando la pregunta que tenía en su mente. Debía verlo de nuevo y agradecerle por darle ese regalo. El ojimiel iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de manga larga roja, la cual tenía arremangada; le dio algo de risa porque ella traía un hermoso vestido azul, pero el moño que adornaba el escote redondo y sus zapatos eran rojos.

-Nos vemos bien, venimos combinados- le dijo, haciendo que Ichigo notara sus vestimentas

-Jaja, tienes razón- le dijo, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas y sosteniendo entre su mano izquierda la derecha de Rukia.- Te extrañé tanto, pensé que me volvería loco- ahora sonaba como si fuera una broma

-Yo también, estar en esa casa encerrada…lo bueno fue que Sofía se convirtió en mi amiga y podía platicar con ella.- ambos voltearon a ver a la aludida, que compraba unos helados en un carrito cercano a la banca.

-Debemos agradecerle que te mantuviera cuerda; te imaginas? Aparte de terca y orgullosa, nada más me faltaba que te volvieras loca- lo dijo riéndose, obteniendo un buen golpe de parte de la pequeña chica a su lado.

-No seas así! Mira que arruinar nuestro encuentro…-Ichigo la besó precipitadamente mientras ella pasaba sus manos detrás del cuello y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello naranja

-Nada puede arruinarnos nuestro encuentro; a menos que Byakuya se aparezca de la nada- dijo sarcástico

-Nii-sama no está en Tokyo. Se fue hace quince días a Karakura y desde entonces no ha regresado

-En Karakura? Y qué está haciendo allá?- le preguntó, preocupado de que estuviera ideando un nuevo plan maléfico

-Ni idea. Pero no hablemos de eso; la camioneta no tarda en llegar, así que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo, de acuerdo?

-Sí…-miró a la ojivioleta y entonces, junto al moño, vio algo que lo sorprendió- Rukia, eso es…?

Ichigo señaló con su dedo índice el busto de la ojivioleta, lo que la hizo sonrojar enojada- Qué rayos estás viendo, Kurosaki Ichigo?! Eres un pervertido!

Él ni se inmuto por el insulto (si se le podía llamar así a la verdad); en vez de eso alargó su mano y la metió un poco dentro del vestido. Rukia se quedó paralizada: de verdad quería hacer eso frente a tanta gente? Pero esa no era la intención del joven; sacó de su prenda el collar con el dije del sol que se supone tenía que traer él:- Esto es…- susurró, mirando el collar que había comprado para simbolizar su reconciliación

-Sí, es el dije que compraste. Sé que este es tuyo, pero la verdad deseaba llevarme algo de ti conmigo, así que lo tomé. Quién diría que me traje doble regalo?- dijo, poniendo las manos de Ichigo sobre su vientre. Él ocultó su rostro en el cuello blanquecino sin apartar las manos

-Nuestro bebé…-sonaba mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, y la sensación de sus manos sobre el vientre de Rukia era más intensa de lo que hubiera pensado

-Sí, Ichigo: nuestro bebé, mío y tuyo…-acortaron de nuevo la distancia entre sus rostros y rozaron sus labios.

-Rukia-san!- le gritó Sofía desde la esquina de la calle. Agitaba los brazos, lo que significaba que la camioneta estaba muy cerca

-Parece que tengo que irme…-Ichigo la abrazó posesivamente, queriendo que se quedara con él.- Nos veremos pronto, tengo cita el siguiente mes…puedes esperar?

-Se me hará eterno, pero puedo hacerlo- le depositó un tierno besó y la dejó ir, solo porque tenía la certeza de que la volvería a ver.

Rukia subió a la camioneta conteniéndose de mirar atrás y ver a su querido Ichigo despedirse de ella; lo pudo ver, ahora sí que no habría nada que los separara. Si pudieron llegar hasta ahí, entonces seguirían juntos por siempre

~~O~~

Después de verla partir subió a su convertible blanco y condujo de regreso a Karakura. Le había avisado a Chad, Ishida y Karin que iría a Tokyo a ver a Rukia, y lo habían dejado ir solo con la condición de que regresara después de hablar con ella. Cumplía su promesa, regresaba a Karakura después de que su esperanza hubiera regresado; solo esperaba no toparse con Byakuya de regreso o tendría muchos problemas. Se le había olvidado preguntarle a Rukia sobre qué había dicho su hermano con respecto al bebé, pero ahora le importaba muy poco: mientras pudiera verlos estaría bien, ya encontraría la manera de estar juntos.

Cuando llegó aparcó el auto fuera del edificio donde solía vivir Rukia. Subió y tocó dos veces la puerta contigua a la del antiguo departamento de la morena. Una rubia abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos al reconocerlo: -Ichigo, qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues vine de visita, hace mucho que no nos vemos- le dijo, algo nostálgico de regresar a ese piso

-Tienes razón. Pasa, te serviré algo de té- mientras Rangiku iba por unas tazas (y a preparar el té, obviamente) él tomó asiento en el sofá. Por primera vez tenía el departamento limpio y recogido, cosa que lo sorprendió- Y a que se debe que tenga todo tan ordenado?

-Pues desde que Rukia-chan se fue no hallo como matar el tiempo- se escuchó desde la cocina- Además ya hacía falta; tener limpio dos o tres veces al año no hace daño

-Claro…-contestó Ichigo preguntándose cómo le hacía para vivir en el tiradero todos los otros 362 días- Por cierto, tengo noticias de Rukia- le informó en cuanto la rubia llegó a la sala y depositó la charola en la mesita de té

-Qué?! De verdad?!- estaba alegre, se le notaba en su expresión

-Sí, acabo de verla. Está viviendo en Tokyo en la mansión principal de los Kuchiki

-Y cómo le hiciste para verla? Seguro que no la dejan salir- murmuró pensativa

-Pues la esperé fuera del Hospital Central hasta que salió de su revisión

-Cuál revisión?! Está enferma?!

-No, solo está embarazada- contestó como si nada, deleitándose en lo magnífico que sonaba

-Em…-pestañeó tres veces, sorprendida-…embarazada?

-Sí, tiene mes y medio, así que fue a un chequeo con el ginecólogo- le dijo alegre

-Kya!!!!!!!!!!!! Rukia-chan va a ser mamá!!! Yo quiero ser la madrina!- dijo de repente, emocionada

-Creo que tendrás que enfrentarte a mi hermana Yuzu por ese puesto; en cuanto se lo diga seguro que también me lo pide- le aseguró, pensando en cómo darle la noticia a su familia. Desde que rompió el compromiso con Inoue Orihime su padre se había portado muy distante con él, pero sus hermanas estaban felices de que buscara su felicidad. Poco después de eso le había contado a Yuzu (con ayuda de Karin, por supuesto) que estaba enamorado de Rukia y andaban de novios, a lo que la menor de la familia contestó que ya lo sospechaba gracias a las miraditas que le dirigía a la morena. Como fuere, Yuzu le dijo que lo apoyaría e intentaría convencer a su padre de que lo mejor era que dejara a Ichigo elegir su propio camino.

-Pero yo quiero ser madrina! Ni modo, tendré que librarme de mi rival!- planeó Matsumoto, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos

-Cuidado, es mi hermana, eh?- le recordó

-Ya sé. Bueno, eso lo hablaremos cuando ya vaya más avanzado el embarazo

-Era todo, Rangiku-san. Me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto

-Claro

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Ichigo bajó por las escaleras y subió a su auto. Arrancó justo en el momento en que sintió vibrar su celular.- Bueno?

-Ichigo, soy yo

-Ya sé, Ishida; vi el identificador de llamadas…qué quieres?

-Saber cómo te fue en Tokyo, por supuesto

-Pude verla- decía feliz mientras tomaba el camino más largo a su casa

-Qué miserable explicación, Ichigo. Además traes voz de meloso; si sumamos eso a tu manera tan fea de conducir tienes un 85% de probabilidades de morir en un accidente de coche. Qué te parece si mejor nos vemos?

-Ignoraré el insulto y aceptaré de buena gana tu invitación- le dijo, deteniéndose en una calle y poniendo las intermitentes- Dónde nos vemos?

-En el bar de siempre, ya sabes que es costumbre- le dijo Ishida

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en media hora- colgó y dio vuelta a la izquierda para tomar el camino al lugar donde se vería con sus amigos

Ishida se sentía un poco mal por haber engañado a su amigo, pero era necesario que hablaran. Cuando Renji fue a buscarlo y le dijo que quería hablar con Ichigo él no creyó que fuera buen momento, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, o no? Además el pelirrojo se veía sincero, y si se podían arreglar las cosas entre ellos, que mejor. Llamó a Chad para explicarle la situación y como el castaño estuvo de acuerdo…solo esperaba que no se agarraran a golpes o algo así, aunque la verdad les ayudaría a desahogarse.

Renji estaba más que nervioso: ver a Ichigo después de tan poco tiempo en el que habían pasado tantas cosas era extraño. Se sentía como un desgraciado, no solo por haber engañado a su amigo y hacerle la vida miserable, sino también porque (aunque quisiera negarlo) él seguía enamorado de esa hermosa chica morena y le decepcionaba que no lo hubiera elegido a él. No supo cuándo, pero en alguna parte de la historia se había vuelto loco por ella sin siquiera conocerla bien. Solo la había visto en el avión y en la fiesta…dos míseras veces y estaba arrastrándose detrás de ella para que le hiciera caso. Pero no lo logró, y era obvio por qué: Ichigo y ella habían hablado y se habían conocido, su amigo era un chico de múltiples talentos, divertido e inteligente, era natural que la chica se enamorara de él; y su amigo siempre había tenido buenos gustos con las chicas: todas las que fueran consideradas guapas eran presa de las seducciones del peli naranja. Sonrió al pensar que su amigo el 'gran seductor' había caído por una chica con un mínimo de atributos físicos.

Llevaba sentado en el bar una hora, consumiéndose por los nervios. Realmente deseaba ver a su amigo y ofrecerle una disculpa como Dios manda, pero temía que cuando lo viera el ojimiel se abalanzara sobre él y lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Supo lo del incidente con un amigo de la familia de los Inoue durante el baile que ofrecieron; si había golpeado a un maldito desconocido por acercársele a la ojivioleta, qué le esperaba a él si su amigo le había depositado toda su confianza? Ahora no se sentía como un desgraciado: se sentía como mierda embarrada en el suelo. Estaba cansado de esperar cuando lo vio entrar…el peli naranja ni siquiera miró en su dirección; tomó una mesa del otro lado del lugar y se sentó, mirando inquieto su reloj, pero había algo en él…una tenue y brillante sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Feliz? El chico estaba feliz?! No se supone que tendría que ser el hombre más deprimido y lastimero del universo? No, no era sí, la felicidad podía percibirse desde esa distancia. Había sucedido algo? Será qué…? Los celos combinados con una indescriptible alegría inundaron su mente: acaso el chico se había encontrado con la ojivioleta? Era imposible! La chica estaba 'bajo celda' las veinticuatro horas del día en la mansión, o no? Cómo pudo siquiera encontrarla?

Bueno, Ichigo no es tonto, así que seguro había descifrado que la habían llevado a la mansión principal de los Kuchiki, en Tokyo. Pero para encontrarse tuvieron que haber quedado…cómo le hizo para contactarse con ella? Ni él, en el tiempo que había trabajado con Byakuya, pudo entrar a la mansión!

Tragó sonoramente y se levantó, reduciendo la distancia entre su 'mejor amigo' y él…

Ichigo estaba aburrido; _"No se supone que deberían haber llegado? Ya es tarde y los malditos ni sus luces! Qué están pensando, dejándome aquí solo?! Y para colmo los tengo que esperar!…le marcaré para preguntarle, sirve que le reclamo por ser un maldito retrasado!"_

Tomó su móvil pero justo antes de abrirlo la imagen de un hombre alto, moreno de cabello rojo que se detenía justo al borde de su mesa lo bloqueó. Se quedó ahí, viendo a su 'mejor amigo' como si se tratara de la peor ilusión que hubiera cruzado por su mente, pero si se tratara de eso entonces el peor que podría imaginarse sería a Byakuya, así que el hombre frente a él era real. Cómo podía ser? Ese maldito malnacido!!! Tener la cara para mostrarse frente a él con el rostro tan sereno como si fuera un reencuentro deseado y feliz!!! Pero él no pensaba perder su tiempo con el pelirrojo, así que se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento pero antes de hacer otro movimiento Renji le había cerrado el camino- Apártate, Renji- le dijo desafiante y dispuesto a golpearlo con tal de quitarlo de su camino

Ahora el pelirrojo sí que sentía miedo; la mirada de furia asesina del peli naranja le decía mejor no hacía otro movimiento innecesario o perecería en el intento. Lentamente se apartó mientras le decía casi suplicante:- Tenemos que hablar, Ichigo; hay un par de cosas que quiero que sepas…

-No pienso escuchar a un cobarde traicionero- le replicó amargamente- Tampoco sé qué haces en este lugar, pero mejor te vas, antes de que pierda el control y te de la paliza de tu vida- le advirtió

-Te dije que tengo que hablar contigo…si quieres después de la paliza, pero de verdad que no enti…

-Que no entiendo?! Por Favor, Renji! No soy imbécil!!! Ya sé que estuviste del lado de Byakuya todo este tiempo porque Rukia te gustó desde que la conociste en el avión!- Renji se extrañó de que esta vez la amargura de la voz del chico viniera acompañada de una emoción que hacía años no sentía en el peli naranja: posesividad. Ichigo hablaba de Rukia como si le perteneciera. Frunció las cejas y le respondió:

-No hables de ella como si te perteneciera

-ME PERTENECE!- dijo con énfasis.- Lo hace desde que nos conocimos, y no permitiré que justamente TÚ, traidor infeliz, te metas entre nosotros!!!

-No sabes lo que dices, Ichigo! No me metí solo porque me gustara Rukia!!! También lo hice porque no estabas haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta!

-Y a ti qué más te daba?! Si no hubieras ganado algo con eso no te habrías metido! Lo que sucede es que estabas desesperado por conquistarla! Pero sabes qué?! Que ella ni te volteó a ver, porque me tenía a mí!!!

Todos en el bar los miraban, sorprendidos por la acalorada discusión sostenida por aquellos desconocidos. Pero lo que realmente llamaba el interés era el tema de su discusión: una mujer, una mujer llamada Rukia. El dueño del bar sabía perfectamente a que 'Rukia' se referían aquellos hombres, en especial cuando reconoció al de cabellos naranjas. Sin importar realmente si tenía razón o no, las peleas por mujeres nunca terminaban bien, así que o los calmaba ya o los calmaba ya:

-Caballeros, si gustan les ofreceré un lugar más privado para que terminen sus asuntos- le dijo, señalándoles con una mano el camino que debían tomar.

Ichigo y Renji intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguir al señor. Llegaron a unos pequeños saloncitos apartados del barullo del bar. Dentro se notaba la exclusividad del lugar, lleno de detalles que seguro les habian costado una fortuna.

-Si se les ofrece algo, uno de los meseros estará al pendiente- dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro. Los hombres se miraron de nuevo, desafiantes, obstinados a no ser el primero en sentarse. Finalmente Renji decidió que estaba empeorando las cosas y tomó asiento, a lo cual Ichigo lo imitó. Mientras el último pensaba en como safarse d la incómoda situación por la que estaba pasando, el pelirrojo trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para empezar. Finalmente se decidió por su intención inicial:- La verdad es que le pedí a Ishida que te contactara porque quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió con Rukia…

-Así que la llamas por su nombre, eh? Que irrespetuoso! Siendo la hermana menor de tu jefe deberías dirigirte a ella con más respeto- le dijo con una ironía que delataba su estado de superioridad en ese tema.

Renji tuvo que hacer concentración de todo su esfuerzo para no contestarle de una manera que lo provocara. Respiró mentalmente y luego dijo con deliberada calma:- Hace tiempo deje de trabajar para Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la repentina confesión. Su amigo ya no trabajaba para ese 'genio del mal'? Esto se volvía cada vez más extraño, a dónde quería llegar el pelirrojo? -Ya deja de jugar, Renji, quieres? Solamente nos estamos haciendo tontos y perdiendo el maldito tiempo, así que ve al grano- le dijo, decidido a averiguar las intenciones de su antiguo hermano.

El aludido suspiró resignado. Siempre había pensado que su orgullo era algo que debía proteger ante todo, pero tal vez este había sido el motivo de sus discusiones y sus malas decisiones, así que o lo hacía a un lado o lo hacía a un lado. Comenzó sincerándose con él:- Desde que conocía a Rukia en el avión de ida a Venecia sentí una gran atracción hacia ella

-Eres un…!- comenzó Ichigo, pero fue interrumpido por Renji

-Si no me dejas continuar, entonces no podré aclararte nada!

-Y qué quieres que haga, maldito Renji?!!! Si me lo sueltas así, tan tranquilo!- le dijo, levantando el puño en señal de agresión

-Y tú no soportas nada!!! Crees que eres el único que se sentía atraído por ella?! Te aseguro que no, así que mejor lo aceptas de una vez!!!

Ichigo se quedó callado, tragándose las palabras que quería decirle al hombre frente a él; en cierta forma tenía razón: sabía que muchos la miraban con sucias intenciones, pero como eran vanas esperanzas no le molestaba tanto. Finalmente el chico le dio la señal para que continuara con su relato:

-Desde que la vi en el avión super que era una chica especial, muy diferente a todas las que pudieras conocer en otro lado; y no solo eso, sino que también era hermosa. Cuando me dijo que mantenía una relación seria con un hombre no creí que fuera obstáculo para mi. Uno, dos, tres hombres me daban lo mismo, esa hermosura tenía que ser mía a como diera lugar.

Ichigo se quedó quieto, escuchando las palabras del pelirrojo mientras sentía la sangre golpear sus venas: se estaba enojando, y mucho, pero quería escuchar el relato completo antes de dar el primer golpe. El hombre frente a él lo miraba, esperando alguna interrupción. Al no ser así, continuó:- La verdad es que durante todo el camino no supe que era una Kuchiki, y tampoco le puse atención al nombre del hombre que ella consideraba su pareja…si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera enterado de que eras tú y en ese preciso momento lo hubiera dejado.

Ichigo, la verdad es que después de verla en la fiesta, vestida tan elegantemente, no pude evitar que mis deseos de tenerla se incrementaran; todo en ella era una invitación a poseerla: su porte, su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo…con todo y apellido seguía siendo la mujer más atractiva sobre la tierra. Ahora sí que estaba decidido: enamorarla seguro me costaría mucho trabajo y tiempo, pero lo lograría: pensé en mil maneras de obtener la aceptación de Kuchiki Byakuya y, después de un rato, decidí que era hora de pedirte ayuda…

-Ayuda?! Estás mal de la cabeza, Renji!!! No seas imbécil!!! De verdad creíste que te ayudaría?!!!- le dijo sin poder contenerse más

-Te dije que Rukia me había dicho el nombre del fulano con el que salía, pero no le presté atención…en la fiesta, al darme cuenta de que tú serías su acompañante el resto de la velada, creí que sería una buena opción para acercarme a ella. Pero cuando te fui a buscar me recibiste con una cara de maldito que me dio miedo y mejor lo dejé para otra ocasión.

-Así que pensabas que te iba a ayudar?! Jajaja, no seas iluso, Renji!!!

-Y me alegro de no habertelo pedido, porque cuando regresé a Karakua y hablé con Ishida me dijo que habías estado saliendo con una muchacha que conociste en un bar…cuando me dijo que era Rukia ya no supe que pensar…eras mi mejor amigo, pero salías con la mujer que me interesaba; me la robaste, así como lo hiciste durante todo el instituto…

-No seas resentido, Renji!!! Tú nunca supiste valorar a ninguna de las chavas, así que no me culpes por eso!!!

-Y tú eras un mujeriego aprovechado que se fajaba a cualquiera!!!

-Cállate, sabes que nunca me faje con ninguna de ellas!!! Nunca lo consideré como una opción, y lo sabes!!!

-Está bien, está bien!!! Pero no me dirás que no aprovechaste la oportunidad de fajarte a Rukia…-dijo esto último en voz muy baja y de manera inconsciente, pero eso no evitó que el susurro llegara hasta los oídos del peli naranja. Éste reaccionó de la manera más agresiva posible, golpeando la mesa con un puño y gritándole:

-Si tuve algo de contacto con Rukia no es de tu incumbencia, Renji!!!

-Pues te lo voy a decir directo: la verdad es que no me importaba traicionarte con tal de tener algo de 'contacto' con ella

-Eres un imbécil!!!

Ichigo se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo. Le dio varios puñetazos hasta que lo tiró al suelo y en ese momento llegaron el encargado del bar y varios meseros. Le pidieron de favor a Ichigo que se retirara del lugar; éste les hizo caso no sin antes mirar a Renji como si fuera el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra. Y así se sentía Renji; tirado en el suelo con el labio y la ceja ensagrentadas, la nariz rota y el pómulo hinchado, sabía que ahora era una mierda pisoteada y embarrada en el piso. Todos los meseros trataban de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero parecía que éste no deseaba hacerlo. Con la manga de su camisa se limpio la sangre que salía insistente de su labio, levantando la vista para ver como el peli naranja, antes de cerrar la puerta del bar, le levantaba la mano derecha en señal de despedida…

Ichigo se marcho sin necesidad de armar más show del que ya habían hecho. Miró a Renji con rencor, esperando que esa expresión fuera suficiente para darle a entender lo mucho que lo detestaba…pero a la vez, ver a su amigo ahí tirado con el rostro deshecho por sus golpes le trajo una imagen a su mente, una imagen de años atrás, más exactamente de su época en el instituto…

Antes de llegar a la puerta levanto la mano derecha para aclararle que era una despedida…pero a la vez ambos hombres tenían una sonrisa extraña en el rostro…esa sonrisa de complicidad que tienen los amigos después de una larga pelea, y una corta reconciliación…

~~O~~O~~O~~

Mientras todos pensaban que el viaje de Byakuya a Karakura había sido para que planeara el final de la historia de su hermana y de Kurosaki Ichigo, el líder de los Kuchiki en realidad había ido a perderse entre pensamientos y recuerdos de la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida: Hisana…esa hermosa mujer que lo había llenado de alegría y que le había dado la fortuna de conocer los sentimientos más confusos y maravillosos de este mundo. Lo único que seguía nítido en su mente era el rostro, el olor y el timbre de voz de esa criatura tan delicada.

Aunque en cierta manera sí que había estado planeando el último movimiento que haría, la única manera de rescatar lo que se pudiera rescatar de su relación con Rukia, si es que había algo que pudiera rescatarse. Tras seis semanas encerrado en la autoexiliación mental, lo único que se le ocurría que tuviera un mínimo de posibilidades de éxito era contarle a Rukia toda la verdad, con lujo de detalles, pero por otro lado, no sería eso faltar a su palabra con Hisana?

Sonrió irónicamente para sus adentros: todo lo que había hecho mal era para mantener esa promesa, una promesa que se terminó convirtiendo en la peor de las pesadillas. Miró la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, hundiéndose de nuevo en las palabras de Hisana…

Realmente hubiera preferido que Rukia no se enterara, pero si era la única forma de garantizarle la felicidad que Hisana quería para ella, entonces no dudaría: no cometería el mismo erros dos veces, ni permitiría que su error fuera vivido por otros…

Tomó su saco y, tras encender su automóvil, condujo a toda la velocidad que sus nervios le permitían directo a Tokyo.

~~O~~

Rukia estaba sentada en la ventana, sintiendo la fresca brisa soplar sobre su rostro sonriente mientras Sofía tejía una bufanda… no sabía cual era la intención de su amiga: tal vez solo entretenerse en algo mientras no había nada que hacer en la casa. Desvió la mirada hacia el jardín, luego al enorme cerezo que se encontraba en el centro del patio, y finalmente al cielo, donde contempló inmersa las nubes, que cambiaban de forma a cualquiera que su imaginación le permitiera. Salió de su ensimasmiento al escuchar los pasos apresurados de varias personas fuera de su habitación, así como el murmullo de voces que apremiaban a los otros.

-Qué sucede, Sofía?- le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que su amiga tampoco sabría la situación- Voy a…

En ese momento alguien irrumpió en su habitación, ese alguien era Byakuya. Su primer pensamiento fue que habían sido descubiertos sus encuentros con Ichigo desde aquella visita al hospital y que ahora no le permitirían tener al bebé bajo ninguna condición, así que corrió hacia el patio, asustada de las consecuencias pero más aterrada por la irrupción tan repentina de su hermano. Escuchó a todos tratando de detenerla, pero a ella le valían las advertencias de los sirvientes. Escuchó pasos veloces tras ella; sabía que su hermano la alcanzaría antes de que tuviera oportunidad de escabullirse, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue aumentar la velocidad, hasta que sintió que tropezó con algo.

Esa caída no era como en las peliculas: cámara lenta con suficiente tiempo para reaccionar. Lo único que el cuerpo de Rukia hizo de manera automática fue poner las manos en su vientre con la intención de que la caída se amortiguara, pero no resultó como esperaba. Sintió una punzante presión en la parte baja del abdomen. Gritó del dolor, sintió que el miedo la asaltaba y no podía quitar sus manos de su vientre…sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, escuchaba las voces espantadas de todos, vió de manera borrosa a la gente de la casa juntarse a su alrededor y luego…nada.

~~O~~

Ichigo estaba a su lado, sentados en el mismo columpio donde habían pasado unos minutos antes de su primer y única cita…él miraba al cielo, con esa sonrisa tan completa que adornaba su rostro cada vez que la miraba. Volteó a verla y le dijo algo que no pudo escuchar…de hecho no escuchaba nada, su vista se nublaba, el Ichigo sonriente se desdibujaba en la negrura que la invadía…!

Despertó sobresaltada. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, sollozando aliviada: había sido solo un sueño, solo eso…entonces se dio cuenta de que el dolor de su vientre había desaparecido. Dirigió sus manos al vientre, sintiendo el bultito de dos meses y medio que representaba a su hijo allí, sano y salvo. Sonrió aliviada antes de dar una ojeada a la habitación en la que se encontraba: era enorme, con una ventana que permanecía abierta y dejaba entrar la brisa y llenaba la habitación de la luz del atardecer. Se dio cuenta también de que la habían cambiado y la cama donde se encontraba estaba vestida con sábanas blancas. Dónde se encontraba? En un hospital obviamente, pero tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí en alguna otra ocasión…

Dio otra ojeada a la habitación, esperando encontrar a alguien que le explicara la situación, pero allí no había nadie. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscar a alguien, entró el doctor con una enfermera.

-Señorita Rukia, mejor recuestese. No es bueno que se levante en las condiciones en las que está…si se porta bien y obedece las indicaciones que le demos mañana mismo podrá salir de aquí- le dijo el médico, uno que sentía haber visto antes…

-Disculpe la pregunta pero, nos conocemos de algún lado?

-Veo que tiene una muy buena memoria, verdad? Así es, ya nos hemos visto antes, hace muchos años en esta misma habitación

-En esta misma habitación?- en vez de aclararle sus dudas la había confundido más…

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicarte todo, por ahora mejor descansa

-Le pasó algo a mi bebé?!- la desesperación la invadió tras la idea de que pudiera haberle pasado algo al hijo de Ichigo

-Nada de eso, Rukia-san. Fue una caída fuerte, pero tu bebé está muy bien. Ya revisamos lo necesario, así que descansa. Mañana será otro día, de acuerdo?

-Sí, está bien…-dijo no muy convencida, pero sintió el agotamiento y se recostó, dispuesta a descansar. Pero por alguna razón le daba miedo quedarse sola…-Disculpe doctor…no hay nadie en el hospital?

-Claro que hay! Están la Srta. Sofía, Susaku Daidouji y Kuchiki Byakuya…los tres están esperando para poder entrar.-Rukia palideció…su hermano también estaba esperándo para verla? Quería hablar con su amiga, pero si le decía al doctor que quería hablar con ella y no con su hermano, no enfurecería eso al lider del clan de los Kuchiki?- Desea que alguno entre?

-No..!! Es que… no me siento con ánimos para hablar con alguno de ellos, mejor esperaré hasta mañana, le parece?

-Pues la desición es de usted, Señorita. Entonces la dejo para que descance. Si necesita algo no dude en llamar a cualquiera de las enfermeras

-Gracias…-dicho esto se recostó, tapandose con las sábanas hasta el mentón, deseando poder conciliar el sueño lo antes posible para recuperar energías…que seguramente necesitaria mañana.

Despertó inquieta y más cansada de lo que estaba cuando se había acostado. Dormitó entre pesadillas sobre lo peor que podía ocurrir, preparándose mentalmente para superar lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir ese día. Finalmente decidió que estar ahí, tapada con las sábanas, no le ayudaría a que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido, así que mejor darse prisa y afrontar las cosas directamente. Se destapó para encontrarse a su amiga, que tejía la bufanda con suma concentración:- Rukia!!!

La abrazó, feliz de que estuviera despierta y en buenas condiciones.- S-Sofía..? Qué haces aquí?

-Kuchiki-sama me permitió quedarme en la noche para poder cuidarte. Solo fui por un cambio de ropa a la mansión y luego Daidouji-sama me trajo de regreso. Estaban muy preocupados por ti!

-'Preocupados'? Quienes?- preguntó incrédula.

-Tu hermano y Daidouji-sama…sonará extraño, pero debes creerme! Se veían muy angustiados, además Kuchiki-sama me pidió que lo esperaras aquí porque tenía unas cosas importantes que hablar contigo..

-No quiero hablar con él- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Sé lo que me va a decir y no quiero escucharlo…qué tal si me dice que no puedo tener al bebé?!

-No creo que sea eso…él y su amigo estuvieron hablando un buen rato en la cafetería y se veían muy serios. No sé que haya estado haciendo Kuchiki-sama en este mes y medio, pero parece ser que ha estado reflexionando y quiere arreglar las cosas…deberías darle una oportunidad, Rukia

-No sé, creo que ya es muy tarde para oportunidades, no crees?

-Nunca es tarde, Rukia…si lo deseas, el tiempo se detiene, así que dejalo que hable y después podrás tomar una decisión, de acuerdo?

-…- Rukia bajó la mirada: darle una oportunidad, acaso él se la había dado a ella y a Ichigo? Acaso se la había dado a Hisana? Realmente alguien como él merecía que lo escuchara si él jamás le prestó atención?

-Te traje un cambio de ropa, el doctor me dijo que en cuanto despertaras podías irte a la mansión, así que cámbiate y nos vamos juntas, si?

-Sí, gracias!- le sonrió Rukia, agarrando la ropa que le ofrecía Sofía y cerrando la cortina de su cama para cambiarse.- Por cierto, has sabido algo de Ichigo? Se supone que ayer te llamaría al celular para que pudieramos hablar, pero como quedé inconsciente pues ya no supe…-se abrochaba los botones de la blusa mientras hablaba con su amiga. Luego se puso los pantalones- Sí te llamó? Quedaste con él para que nos encontraramos hoy? Y si le llamas para que nos encuentre aquí afuera?- se abrochó el pantalón, esperando las respuestas de su amiga, pero ésta no contestaba.- Sofía, por qué no…?

La persona que encontró cuando abrió la cortina no era Sofía, sino Byakuya. Le había dicho a su hermano todo lo que se supone le decía a su amiga? Ahora si no había salida posible…de alguna manera esperaba una reacción violenta de parte del hombre, pero éste simplemente se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Sofía y le dijo muy tranquilamente:- Le dije a Sofía que te dijera que tenía que hablar contigo, así que no te puedes ir todavía

Rukia estaba pasmada, aferrando la cortina como si su vida dependiera de ello. Byakuya notó el excesivo nerviosismo de la chica y le dijo que se sentara en la cama. Ella obedeció, más por miedo que por otra cosa.- Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, peor creo que necesito aclararte unas cosas…ayer quería decirtelo pero te echaste a correr

-No hubiera hecho usted lo mismo si hubiera estado en mi situación?- le preguntó, con cierta amargura y temor en su voz

-Supongo que te he dado motivos para que reacciones así, pero como dije antes, es hora de aclarar todo…aunque seguro ella no lo hubiera querido así, es la única forma de enmendar todo lo que les he hecho a ti y a Kurosaki Ichigo

-Enmendar..?! Está mal de la cabeza si cree que las cosas se van a arreglar mientras charlamos en este lugar!- le dijo, reprimiendolo con su voz

-Sabes qué lugar es este, Rukia?

-…-ella levantó una ceja, confusa. Era cierto que el lugar se le hacía conocido, pero era solo una impresión, o no?-…no sé- contestó finalmente

-Este cuarto es el mismo donde Hisana estuvo internada los últimos meses

Rukia sintió como si algo pesado le cayera en el estómago. Con razón esa habitación se le hacía conocida: era la misma donde había estado con Hisana cuando ésta estuvo internada antes de…tragó saliva sonoramente, pálida de la impresión. Finalmente reaccionó:- Cómo pudiste traerme aquí?!

-Creí que sería el escenario perfecto para explicarte todo

-Escenario?! Eres un sínico, Nii-sama!! Cómo puedes tomar este lugar tan a la ligera?!- estaba enojada, pero la sensación de desfallecimiento no se iba de su cabeza

-Si me dejas explicarte todo, pronto entenderás por qué sucedieron así las cosas

Acaso había una razón para lo que había sucedido? La única explicación que pasaba por la cabeza de Rukia era que su hermano era un maldito prepotente perfeccionista que desea tener todo bajo control! Pero igual, la modestia y la calma con que le pedía que lo escuchara lo llenaba de curiosidad, qué podía hacer que Kuchiki Byakuya 'pidiera' que le prestaran atención? No podía desviar la mirada de aquel hombre, las ansias de conocimiento le decían que escuchara el relato que seguro era secreto para todos los demás, pero el orgullo le decía que le negara la petición que le estaba haciendo…_Escúchalo, Rukia. Luego podrás tomar la decisión que creas conveniente…_eso le había dicho Sofía, y era lo más lógico, así que…- Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

-Para que entiendas tendré que contarte desde el principio…desde el día en que conocía a Hisana- Hisana?! Qué tenía que ver su hermana en todo eso?! Nada más que no se le ocurriera embarrarla porque con todo y embarazo lo golpearía hasta el cansancio.

-Ese día era el aniversario de la compañía. Todas las grandes figuras del mundo económico mundial estaban presentes, y finalmente se me daría públicamente el título de Jefe del Clan. Era para estar orgullosos: todo por lo que me había esforzado había dado sus frutos, y el título que tenía destinado por fin me sería dado. Todos me felicitaban, era lo único que podía ver: reconocimiento, superioridad, perfección y ambición eran lo único que me movía…hasta que una mesera derramó una copa de vino sobre mi smoking nuevo, regalo de uno de los dueños de una empresa textil muy importante en occidente. Cómo podía ser alguien tan tonta!? Me disponía a despedir a la muchacha que cometió tal error, hasta que ella levantó la mirada y me ofreció la primera disculpa sincera que había oído en mi vida. Era increíblemente hermosa, jamás había visto a alguien como ella en mi vida. El mundo social en el que me movía me permitió conocer a multitud de mujeres, pero ninguna como ella; solo había un pequeño inconveniente: era una pobre mesera sin nombre ni posición. Acepté su disculpa con la condición de que pagara el daño, y ella aceptó de inmediato. La verdad era solo una excusa para podre verla cada vez que fuera a visitar a la familia de segundo rango en importancia, visitas que se volvieron frecuentes ya que no todas las veces que iba podía toparmela 'accidentalmente'.

Decidí que mi estrategia no estaba funcionando, así que era hora de mover mis fichas. Hice que corrieran a una sirvienta de la mansión principal para que Hisana ocupara su lugar. Me fascinaban las cortas conversaciones que sostenía con ella en un principio, su manera de apreciar el mundo era muy diferente a la mía. Los superiores se dieron cuenta de mi notorio interés hacia tu hermana y me dijeron que la corriera, pero yo me excusaba argumentando que aún no terminaba de pagar su deuda. La llamaba todos los días a mi despacho con tontas peticiones, y terminabamos siempre en una charla muy agradable. Ella escuchaba mis problemas, se volvió en la persona de mayor confianza, hasta que me di cuenta de que mi interés iba más allá de tener una confidente: deseaba estar con tu hermana, quería que fuera mía, pero no de la manera posesiva en la que me adueñaba de todo; deseaba ganarme su cariño, realmente quería ser reconocido por ella como un gran hombre…me enamoré de ella, y luego ella se enamoró de mí. Saber que me correspondía me hizo sentir una alegría que jamás había experimentado.

Me tomó mucho decidirme a pedirle que se casara conmigo porque, así como deseaba estar con ella siempre, sabía que estar conmigo sería atarla por siempre al Clan Kuchiki…ella era frágil, delicada, no quería que se agotara con la vida apresurada que tendría que llevar en cuanto decidiera casarse conmigo; pero ella me pidió que fuera egoísta y la hiciera mi mujer.

Los ancianos se opusieron. La perfección y el honor de los Kuchiki sería puesto en duda en cuanto la sociedad supiera la mujer con la que me casaría; pero no me importó. Amaba a Hisana con toda mi alma, y por una vez en mi vida olvidé la supuesta 'perfección' que regía mi vida para llenarme con la felicidad más pura que un hombre puede conocer.

-Dices que…amabas a Hisana?- Rukia se lo preguntaba porque, sinceramente, no creía en él lo suficiente para admitir algo que nunca vió.

-Está bien si no me crees. No puedo obligarte a hacerlo, solo te pido que termines de escuchar antes de interrumpirme de nuevo- Rukia solo asintió y lo dejó continuar- Tal como lo habíamos previsto, la vida de nuestro matrimonio no se asemejó en nada a los cuentos de hadas que ella te contaba cada noche antes de que te durmieras…los únicos momentos realmente felices eran en los que estabamos solos, en la noche, sin interrupciones ni obligaciones…

Me preocupaba la salud de Hisana: su enfermedad la obligaba a reposar, pero aún así ella insistía en acompañarme a todas las reuniones posibles y cumplir su obligación social como esposa del jefe del Clan, y así lo hizo durante un tiempo. Cada día empeoraba, yo deseaba que descansara y dejara de hacer tonterías, pero ella me dijo que si no iba el tiempo que estabamos juntos sería aún menor, y no deseaba que eso sucediera. Finalmente un día amaneció muy mal; llamé al médico de la familia, y éste le encargó absoluto reposo para que su condición se repusiera un poco. Ese día tenía una importante cena con el miembro de una empresa occidental de suma importancia para el crecimiento de la compañía; ella insistía en acompañarme, pero yo no permitiría que se arriesgara de esa forma, así que ordené que la sedaran para que se quedara descansando. La cena paso sin imprevistos, pero las consecuencias de mi decisión fueron peores de lo que esperé. Al siguiente medio día los ancianos del clan la mandaron llamara para reprenderla, humillandola y denigrandola por su falta de salud. Ella como siempre aceptó las palabras de los ancianos y no replicó en nada, hasta que tú apareciste: los reprendiste por decirle semejantes cosas a tu hermana, no te diste cuenta de que con tus actos empeorabas la situación, pero eso te dio igual. Hisana te tomó de la mano y, juntas y arrodilladas, pidieron perdón antes de retirarte. Esa noche, por primera vez, me enfurecí con ella por no impedirte que abrieras la boca si sabía que empeoraría el concepto que tenían de ustedes; y también, por primera vez, ella discutió conmigo, todo por defenderte. Sentí unos celos inexplicables: que ella argumentara en tu favor contra mí, no significaba que eras para ella más de lo que yo era? Vi como te ibas a tu habitación después de escuchar nuestra pelea, seguro de que si antes me detestabas ahora me odiabas. Hisana me miró y luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas, ofreciendome una disculpa por su comportamiento. No podía creer como una persona pudiera ser así, tan noble y humilde. Yo también le pedí una disculpa, no quería estar peleado con ella, pero al parecer tenía otros planes que quería que se cumplieran antes de su muerte.

-Hisana tenía…planes?

-Así es. Ella deseaba un futuro prometedor para ti, así que me pidió ayuda para realizar su ideal…Ella sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, así que debía apresurarse para sacarte del clan Kuchiki, para que no te quedaras sola. Yo le dije que te cuidaría, pero ella sabía que no nos llevabamos bien y lo mejor era que tú salieras de la familia. A partir de ese día, a petición de ella, dejamos de dormir en la misma habitación. Su condición empeoraba y yo aún no sabía cuales eran sus deseos, así que la apoye en todo lo que me pedía, aunque sus peticiones fueran irracionales. Además, por mi cuenta, le quite las obligaciones de ser mi esposa. Todos en el clan estaban felices porque aparentemente nuestra relación estaba yendo de mal en peor. No soportaba la manera en que la trataban, y lo peor era que ella misma me había pedido no intervenir en ninguna de sus reprimendas. Había ocasiones en que me ganaba el deseo de verla y me escabullía en las noches en su habitación…todo marchaba según su plan, hasta el día en que se puso muy mal. Me avisaron que estaba en el hospital y que tú te encontrabas con ella. Fui inmediatamente, argumentando que la apariencia de un buen matrimonio debía mantenerse. Cuando llegué el doctor me interceptó para darme la noticia más grandiosa y a la vez la más triste de todas. Hisana 'había estado embarazada', pero acababa de perder al bebé.

-Hisana qué?!- no podía creerlo, su hermana había estado embarazada? Por qué nunca se lo había dicho?!

-Yo tampoco lo supe hasta ese momento. Cuando fui a su habitación te pedía que salieras porque necesitaba escucharlo de ella. Hisana simplemente lloró y me dijo que si me lo hubiera dicho no hubieramos podido seguir actuando. Me sentía frustrado, mi hijo acababa de morir y yo me acababa de enterar de su existencia. Luego me dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y que su hijo estaría con ella pronto, así que ella lo cuidaría hasta que yo la volviera a ver…me sentía peor cada vez que mencionaba su muerte; ambos sabíamos el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero aún así no terminaba de acpetarlo. Después de unos minutos te dijo que podías entrar, señal de que nuestra actuación debía continuar. Sonreía para mí, y yo sabía que esa parte no era actuación; en cambio yo me veía obligado a no devolverle los hermosos gestos que me regalaba, no mientras estuvieramos en presencia de alguien más. Finalmente la tortura terminó; salí de la habitación solo para que tú me siguieras y me reclamaras mi comportamiento hacia tu hermana, exigiéndome que le diera su libertad si ya no la amaba. No podía dejarla ir porque la amaba y, de manera egoísta, deseaba tenerla conmigo hasta el último día. Te respondí lo que habíamos acordado Hisana y yo: no podía porque deshonraría el nombre de los Kuchiki…tú reaccionaste más violenta de lo que hubiera imaginado, me gritaste una sarta de estupideces y, de repente, enmudeciste. Desvié mi mirada hacia donde la tuya estaba pasmada y vi a la mujer de mi vida escuchando nuestra discusión. Me preocupó su salud, pero ella me dijo que estaría siempre conmigo, hasta el día en que ya no pudiera estarlo más. Ella me conocía a la perfección, sabía que la amaba y la deseaba conmigo todos los días que fueran posibles. Era nuestro lenguaje, nuestro secreto…

-…- Rukia apenas podía creerse lo que le platicaba…es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? Todo lo que Hisana hacía tenía un único fin: su libertad, su independencia de esa familia para que no se quedara sola una vez que ella se fuera…

-Justo cuando la condición de Hisana empeoró mis nervios también lo hicieron. Me sentí morir cuando la ví, pálida y sin vida, como si esperara la muerte. Entonces me llegó la noticia de lo que habías hecho: acostarte con un sujeto que no te merecía, pero eso no era lo que realmente importaba. Lo que me enfureció fue que echaras a perder todo el sacrificio que Hisana había hecho por ti; arruinaste los planes que tenía hechos con esa acción tan estúpida, y luego cuando huiste de la casa, ella me pidió que la llevara a buscarte, necesitaba encontrarte…todo sucedió tan rápido, fue como si hubiera juntado sus últimas energías para salvarte la vida…su último suspiro, su última sonrisa, su última mirada y sus últimas palabras habían sido para ti; todo lo que yo anhelaba había sido tuyo…me habías arrebatado preciados minutos con la única mujer que ha existido para mí.

-…-Rukia lloraba, de alguna manera podía ver que la furia y desprecio de su hermano era por el amor que le tenía a su hermana, pero entonces, por qué le había negado la dicha de estar con Ichigo?

-La promesa que le hice a Hisana antes de que muriera era lo único que me quedaba: protegerte hasta el día en que pudieras estar tú sola por tu propia cuenta, evitarte otro mal momento y darte lo necesario hasta que ya no me necesitaras más. Te independizaste antes de lo previsto, y perdí todo contacto contigo. Qué podía hacer ahora? No sabía nada de ti, solo me quedaba la esperanza de que estuvieras bien, a salvo, que no te faltara nada…la deuda con los Kuchiki era enorme, así que hasta el momento en que pagaras toda no te dejaría sola. Tal como me lo pidió Hisana tras todas sus precauciones, el dinero que has estado abonando a la cuenta de tu deuda lo he estado invirtiendo para regresartelo una vez liquides todo

-Cómo?!

-Es parte de lo que ella me pidió. Pero cuando me enteré de que estabas saliendo de nuevo con un sujeto que no te llegaba a la altura me perdí: protegerte, se supone que ese era mi único propósito, pero terminé destruyendo tu felicidad- Rukia no podía mirarlo a la cara, era ese realmente Kuchiki Byakuya?- Por qué lo hiciste? Por qué me separaste de Ichigo?

-Me ví de alguna manera en ustedes; todas sus palabras, tu manera de sacrificarte por él se asemejaba terriblemente a la de Hisana, y la decisión deKurosaki Ichigo me hizo titubear…me volví loco…

-La decisión de Ichigo…? Hablaste con él?!

-Así es; es un chico bastante terco, pero de alguna manera lo envidio- Rukia lo miraba a los ojos, claramente asombrada.- "_Así que enamorarse es una decisión equivocada?!... No solo peleo por los ideales de otros, esta vez lo hago por m; para estar al lado de Rukia no tengo otra opción"-_ recitó Byakuya- Esas fueron las palabras de Kurosaki Ichigo…de alguna manera me sentía celoso de él. Estoy seguro de que él te prometió hacer lo que tu quisieras, pero cuando se vio en peligro de perderte decidió ignorarte y tratar de recuperarte a como diera lugar…eso es algo que yo no hice cuando pude salvar mi relación con Hisana. Ustedes decidieron ir contra todos para estar juntos, y eso fue algo que yo no pude hacer con Hisana…

-Nii-sama…

-Sé que no tengo excusas para mi comportamiento, y que les he fallado a las dos…no te pido que entiendas, solo quiero que sepas la verdad

Rukia sentía la cabeza darle vueltas…se levantó, al igual que lo hizo su mano, directa al rostro de Byakuya…

~~O~~

Ichigo veía las nubes mientras se preguntaba por la condición de Rukia. Acababa de hablar con Sofía y se debatía entre ir o no a Tokyo…Byakuya ya sabía la situación, así que lo afrontaría como fuera que tuviera oportunidad. Tomó las llaves del convertible y subió, arrancando en dirección a la carretera que lo llevaría a Tokyo

~~O~~

Susaku caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Rukia. No la había visto, pero sabía que Byakuya había ido temprano a hablar con ella…cuando tocó su amigo le contestó que entrara. Susaku lo vio sentado solo en la habitación, sosteniéndose con una mano la mejilla izquierda.

-Qué sucedió, Byakuya?

-…

_Flashback_

_Vio la mejilla de Rukia dirigirse hacia su rostro. No le interesaba, la verdad. De hecho se lo merecía; pero el contacto fue suave, muy delicado, y el rostro de su hermana estaba lleno de felicidad. Le sonrió cálidamente y tras acariciar su mejilla unos momentos…._

_-Gracias, Nii-sama…_

_Byakuya abrió los ojos, sorprendido; esa reacción era la menos esperada, casi imposible e inimaginable. Después de unos segundos le hizo una reverencia y se despidió de él, saliendo por la puerta sin que pudiera detenerla…sin intenciones de detenerla…_

_Fin Flashback_

-Es hora de dejarla ir, ya está lista para estar sola

-Querrás decir que ha encontrado a la persona con la que nunca se sentirá sola

-Puede ser…-sonrió al recordar a Hisana- Hice lo que tenía que hacer

-Y fue la decisión correcta…solo falta esperar a que esos dos se encuentren…

-Dime una cosa, Susaku: te gusta Rukia, cierto?

-Tengo alguna posiblidad?

-Ninguna

Se miraron sonrientes:- Entonces digamos que no…

-Es suficiente para mí; podría pedirte un favor?

-Qué cosa?

-Llama a Kurosaki Ichigo y dile que necesito hablar con él; ya que estoy en esto, mejor lo hago todo de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta y regrese a mi 'Yo Oscuro', pro decirle de alguna manera

-No te preocupes, no regresará

-Eso espero…ojalá que Hisana y mi hijo estén felices

-Lo están…eso es lo único de lo que puedes estar seguro

**Continuará…**

**Ah, por fin!!! Perdón por la demora, pero hasta hoy pude subirlo!!! Con eso de los parciales de la Universidad pues se me fue la semana, jaja**

**Bueno, sobre los nombres, aquí hay una lista, jeje. Si les agrada alguno, pues díganme y posiblemente lo use en el final; igual si tienen otro, mándenmelo!!!:**

***Yasmin, Miyako, Naomi (propuestos por rukia e ichigo)**

***Laura V: Heart**

***Aiko (niña amada), Kaito, propuesto por metitus**

*** Hikari, Shiori, Sora, Rio (propuestos por keisi)**

***Miyako, Naomi, Amaya (luz brillante) propuestos por ichigo y rukia**

***Hisana y Masaki propuestos por winrychit**

***Heero o Rei propuestos por Anita509**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora…solo falta UN CAPI Y SE AKABO LA HISTORIA!!!!**

**Así que no les dejo adelanto, prometo actualizar pronto**

**Dejenme reviews, porfis!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!! ^.^**


	22. Eclipse

**Y EL ÚLTIMO CAPI DE LA HISTORIA LLEGA!!!!!**

**Sorry por la tardanza..!! Vaya, fue un largo camino, pero por fin terminé esta historia ^.^**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron durante este largo camino pero igual se los agradezco mucho!!! Le dedico este último capi de 'Amor en Juego' a todos los que me dejaron algún review durante el transcurso de la historia, así como a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de ella, gracias por los ánimos!!! ^.^**

**Bueno, como siempre y para no romper la tradición, los reviews del capi pasado, los kero! :**

***Kuchiki Rukia 7 *Tsuki Lawliet *rukia e ichigo *Laura V *Byakushi *metitus *yoxxa *keisi *ichigo y rukia *wynrichit *****Ghost iv *Rage-chan *Uchiha Katze *Sakura-chan ^-^ *aLeKuchiki-zr *Get BackersBLEACHichiruki4ever *amys12**

**A los que me dejaron en los demás capitulos también muchas gracias!!!!**

**Gracias por los nombres también!!! ^.^**

**Bueno, +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' + ****les da su más sincera disculpa por los actos de violencia realizados durante la creación de éste fic no lucrativo (léase mi secuestro ¬¬…) y les agradece por su apoyo a la autora (o sea yo ¬¬…). También esperan que se me apoye en los demás fics y que sigan dando donativos..!!**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Bueno, saben que ni ****BLEACH**** ni sus personajes son míos, son de ****Kubo Tite****-sama, si fueran míos sería un IchiRuki y Orihime sería plana, jajaja!!! (risa malévola)**

**LET'S READ!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 21 Eclipse: cuando el sol y la luna se juntan**

Rukia había salido del hospital después de cambiarse de ropa. Pensó en tomar un taxi hasta su casa, pero no traía dinero ni celular consigo, así que optó por la opción b): caminar.

No estaba muy lejos de ahí. Calculaba que incluso sin prisa podría llegar al atardecer. Acarició con ternura su vientre de dos meses y medio, dio un respiro y sonriendo comenzó a caminar. No había prisa, incluso si Ichigo llegaba antes que ella la esperaría.

Esperar era todo lo que quedaba después de tanto tiempo.

~~O~~

Ichigo iba camino a Tokyo en su convertible blanco, con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones sobre Rukia y su bebé…pero también sobre la llamada de un hombre llamado Daidouji Susaku, quien dijo ser amigo de Byakuya. Parecía ser que su cuñado deseaba hablar con él sobre algo relacionado a su relación con Rukia. Aunque solo lo había visto una vez y no habían tenido una conversación nada agradable, algo le decía que podía confiar en que esta vez sería diferente. Tardó poco en llegar a la capital, y era obvio por la velocidad a la que conducía…si Rukia llegaba a enterarse seguro se asustaría o lo golpearía como solo ella podía, jaja. Ese pensamiento le arrebató una sonrisa.

En cuanto entró a la ciudad saco su GPS y se dispuso a buscar la dirección que el amigo de su cuñado le había dado. Marcó el destino y siguió conduciendo según su guía. Al llegar le sorprendió el lugar al que había llegado…

Por fuera parecía un salón de té común y corriente, nada de especial ni costoso. Se preguntó si había ingresado mal la dirección al GPS así que checó, pero no, todo estaba correcto. Se decidió a marcarle al amigo de Byakuya solo para confirmar que no había llegado al lugar equivocado.

-Sí, Ichigo-san? – preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea

-Este…creo que me dio mal la dirección. El lugar al que llegué es un salón de té muy sencillo

-Entonces llegó usted al lugar correcto. Pregunté por la mesa número 17 y lo guiarán a donde Byakuya lo está esperando

-Espere un segundo! No es lógico que Kuchiki Byakuya me haya citado en un lugar tan simplón, sin ninguna clase de referencia que lo haga elegante o costoso..!!

-A Byakuya le gusta ese lugar porque era el favorito de Hisana

-Qué..? – se quedó pensando, confundido por el motivo que justificaba los gustos de Byakuya. Como fuera, ya estaba ahí y por primera vez no tenía nada que perder. El miedo se había ido junto con sus incertidumbres, y en su lugar quedaban la terquedad y determinación que lo habían caracterizado siempre. – Si no queda de otra entraré. Muchas gracias

-Espere un segundo, Ichigo-san. Tengo un favor que pedirle…bueno, en realidad dos

-Qué cosas?- preguntó extrañado, después de todo no creía que pudiera haber algo que hacer por un extraño

-La primera es sobre Byakuya. Él te lo explicará todo en cuanto lo veas, pero te pido por adelantado que escuches todo lo que tenga que decirte, por favor. Toda acción tiene una justificación, aunque sea una muy mala.- Ichigo se quedó callado, esperando en silencio la segunda petición- La segunda es sobre Rukia-san, y más que una petición es una exigencia: trátala bien, cuídala y, si alguna vez la haces llorar o se entristece por tu culpa, que sepa que estaré al pendiente para cualquier cosa que ella necesite de mí

-Así que usted también está enamorado de Rukia, eh? Era de esperarse, después de todo es alguien capaz de fascinar a cualquier hombre con poco tiempo que la trates, con mayor razón si la conoces de mucho tiempo. Lo que me gustaría preguntar es: por qué siendo amigo de Byakuya no intentaste una relación con ella? Con semejante ventaja de por medio…

Se escuchó una risa estridente del otro lado del teléfono- Me temo que más que una ventaja era lo contrario, Ichigo-san. Al ser amigo de Byakuya él conoce todos mis puntos malos así que era más difícil convencerlo de que era el prospecto adecuado para su linda hermana.

-Otra cosa: si sabías que Byakuya lastimaba a Rukia con sus acciones, por qué no lo detuviste?

-Eso es lo segundo de lo que me arrepiento más en toda mi vida- contestó Susaku, sin dar más detalles

-Qué es lo primero?- preguntó Ichigo sin pensar

-No haberle dicho a Rukia lo que siento por ella. Ahora la verdad ya es muy tarde y no tiene ningún sentido, ya que lo único que ganaría sería incomodarla y arruinarle su muy reciente felicidad

-Reciente felicidad?- preguntó confundido

-Lo entenderá cuando hable con Byakuya. Bueno, eso es todo. Recuerde: mesa número 17

-Sí. Gracias por todo

Ichigo colgó el celular y entró. El lugar, contrario a lo que aparentaba, tenía todas las mesas ocupadas. Uno de los meseros se acercó a él y le dijo cordialmente que por el momento estaban llenos. Él le dijo que un hombre lo había citado en la mesa número 17. El mesero abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego le sonrió:- Así que usted es el invitado de Kuchiki-dono? Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, no es cierto?

-Sí…así es, creo

-Sígame, por favor. En seguida lo llevaré hasta allí.

Ichigo se sentía incómodo cuando salieron por una puerta y caminaron por un corredor. En este había varios compartimentos que daban privacidad a las personas que charlaban animadamente dentro de ellos. Estaban numerados desde el 1 hasta el 17, que fue donde se detuvieron. El hombre abrió la mesa y le anuncio al caballero de tez pálida y traje fino que su invitado había llegado. Byakuya agradeció al mesero y le pidió que dejara entrar al peli naranja y luego se retirara.

Ichigo entró, pero no tomó asiento. Aún cuando el aire era de fría cordialidad no tenía la confianza suficiente para bajar la guardia en frente de Byakuya. Se quedaron viendo fijamente, el peli naranja pensando en que últimamente había tenido que escuchar muchos discursos de arrepentimiento mientras el moreno se preguntaba porque el cabeza hueca tardaba tanto en tomar asiento. Finalmente se cansó de esperarlo y le dijo: Siéntate, Kurosaki. Tampoco es que vaya a matarte porque te sientas en la misma mesa que yo.

Ichigo lo miró con una mezcla de intriga y enojo mientras el moreno servía unas tazas con café, dejando que el aroma llenara la pequeña estancia. Finalmente el peli naranja cedió y recorrió un silla silenciosamente, tomando asiento. Miró su taza de café con desconfianza, una que Byakuya no podía reprocharle.- No le puse veneno, Kurosaki. Como prueba yo tomaré primero

-Y cómo se que no lo pusiste en mi taza, antes de servir el café?

Vaya! Este chico pensaba tanto las cosas que se las complicaba…claro que pudo haberlo hecho si hubiera sido ayer, así que tampoco podía reprochárselo. Con un elegante y rápido movimiento intercambio las tazas y tomó un sorbo de café.- Satisfecho?- le preguntó irritado

-No del todo, pero ya qué- respondió con ligereza, tomando el también un sorbo de la bebida caliente. Estaba deliciosa, nunca había probado algo como eso antes

-Supongo que nunca entes habías probado un café así, o me equivoco?- Ichigo lo miró enfurecido y algo avergonzado de que sus pensamientos salieran a flote y pudieran leerse en las expresiones de su rostro, pero no respondió- Esto es algo a lo que un Kuchiki tiene que acostumbrarse: buenas cosas, buena vida, buenas relaciones…lamentablemente son cosas de las que careces y son requisito indispensable para que te acepte.

Ichigo lo escuchaba, dispuesto a tragarse las humillaciones, pero no aguantaría otra más. Cuando vio que se disponía a hablar de nuevo esperaba sinceramente que no fueran más críticas o no le quedaría de otra más que responderle con las mismas maneras altaneras:- Ciertamente esos son requisitos para que yo te acepte, pero no parecen ser de importancia para Rukia.

Muy bien, ya no entendió: qué sucedía ahí? Byakuya observó el rostro del Doctor lleno de curiosidad, así que continuó:- Puesto que Rukia te aceptó aún cuando sabía que no poseías apellido, ni título de importancia económica ni ninguna clase de relación social importante, a mí no me queda de otra más que aceptarte dentro de nuestro Clan y esperar que su relación no termine de destruir la reputación que nos queda.

-Eso significa que me aceptas?!!!- era inconcebible! Se suponía que él iba a pelear por Rukia, no a que le concedieran la aprobación de manera tan simple y aburrida. Él iba con todo el deseo de sacrificar lo que fuera por Rukia y por su hijo o hija! Y así se lo hizo saber a Byakuya. Literalmente explotó.

-Tú crees que el esfuerzo que hicieron ambos fue poco?- preguntó, haciendo que Ichigo se quedara sin habla.- 'No solo peleo por los ideales de otros, esta vez lo hago por mí, para estar al lado de Rukia no tengo otra opción'- recitó Byakuya, frase que Ichigo reconoció inmediatamente como suya.- Yo no tuve el valor de pelear por Hisana cuando tuve la oportunidad. No sé si las circunstancias fueron distintas, o si el apoyo que se nos brindó fue menor al que tuvieron ustedes; lo único que sé es que de alguna manera tus maneras torpes y precipitadas demostraron el valor que le tienes a Rukia.

-Estás…celoso porque yo sí pude luchar por ella?- la situación le divertía, pero no creía que reírse fuera lo más indicado. Además quedaba una pizca de incredulidad en las palabras que había pronunciado

-De alguna manera, supongo- contestó sinceramente el hombre.- Rukia salió ayer del hospital. La verdad no entiendo que vio en ti, pero eres lo más importante que tiene, eres '_es el único al que salvaría si este mundo tuviera que ser destruido'…_-completó recitando las palabras que había dicho su hermana, palabras que habían quedado grabadas en su mente.- No cabe duda de que es verdad y, por lo ocurrido últimamente, diría que mantuvieron una relación bastante 'estrecha' para mi gusto

Ichigo se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente: ahora su cuñado se pondría a darle pláticas sobre sexualidad o algo así?- Creo que ese es un tema que nada más nos concierne a Rukia y a mí…- dijo intentando no parecer cortante, aunque su intención era desviar el tema de conversación. Dio un sorbo de café, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Byakuya.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. No me meteré más

-Algo está mal contigo, no? Lo normal hubiera sido que te pusieras a reprenderme por lo que paso con Rukia pero por el contrario estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Quieres que me ponga en tu contra de nuevo?

-No- Ichigo lo pensó momentáneamente- Espera, 'de nuevo'? Eso significa que ya no estás pero para nada en mi contra?!

-No. Creo que ya te lo había dicho: aunque para mí no pareces el mejor prospecto, para Rukia no hay otro más que tú, así que no me queda más que aceptarlo.

-Por qué simplemente no lo aceptaste desde el principio? Por qué hasta ahora?

-Reflexioné un poco, nada más.- Ichigo levantó una ceja en señal de que la explicación le parecía insuficiente. No quería complacer al peli naranja, pero la verdad que se había portado muy grosero con él antes, así que se la debía:- Le hice una promesa a Hisana…supongo que sabes quién es Hisana- Ichigo asintió una vez, esperando el resto de la explicación- Pues digamos que me obsesioné un poco con esa promesa y me cegué por las tonterías que cometían tú y Rukia; siendo sincero hubiera querido cometer las mismas tonterías con Hisana, pero no se pudo. Ahora espero que hagas de Rukia la persona más feliz de este pequeño planeta porque si no yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte entrar en razón, me…?!

-No necesito que me lo digas, Byakuya- le interrumpió- Yo también te lo dije antes, ella es lo único por lo que sacrifico lo que sea…ella y nuestro bebé

La mirada de ese chico era, probablemente, lo que lo había 'atemorizado', por llamar de alguna manera a la sensación de incomodidad que lo invadía al hablar con él. La determinación de sus palabras no era simple fanfarronería, era verdad. Podría verlo en los ojos almendrados del joven…suspiró derrotado, esbozando una sonrisa tan corta que Ichigo creyó haberla alucinado.- Entonces, Kurosaki, una pregunta…

-Qué cosa?

-Cuál será el nombre de la bebé?

-Pues aún no sabemos si será niña o niño, así que…no lo había pensado. Tal vez Rukia ya tenga alguna idea…o quizá no…-Ichigo se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, pensando un buen nombre para su bebé

-Bueno, ese ya es asunto suyo. Es todo, así que me retiro- dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla y depositaba la taza de café en la mesa.

-Qué?! Ya te vas?! Ni siquiera me has dicho dónde está Rukia!! Lo único que dijiste fue que ella se fue del hospital!!

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde pueda estar- respondió Byakuya, dejando al peli naranja pasmado.- Si eres digno de ella, podrás encontrarla, no?

Ichigo sonrió y su mirada dejó ver de nuevo su personalidad decidida.- La encontraré, sin duda!

Byakuya se despidió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y salió. Ichigo terminó su café mientras pensaba los posibles lugares donde Rukia podía estar…el parque de su primera cita parecía una buena opción, así que en cuanto terminó el café y se enteró de que la cuenta ya había sido pagada, salió disparado hacia ese lugar.

~~O~~

En Karakura Karin, Yuzu y Tatsuki planeaban la mejor manera de hacer entrar en razón a Isshin para que les diera su apoyo a Ichigo y a Rukia.

-No entiendo por qué es tan testarudo! Si ya conoce a Rukia-chan y sabe que es una gran chica!- se quejaba Karin.

-No fue fácil, Karin-chan. Además que Ichi-nii nos presentó a Rukia como su mejor amiga y nunca mencionó que estuviera enamorado de ella. Aunque Orihime-chan ya habló con papá y le dijo que ella había sido la que decidió el rompimiento del compromiso, no creo que eso sea suficiente para que acepte que su hijo y su 'tercera hija' le hayan visto la cara así.

-Tú lo aceptaste! Ya ti también te dijeron que eran los mejores amigos!- le dio Karin, exaltada

-Sí…pero a mí no me parecían simples amigos. Era como si ocultaran algo, pero quería que fueran ellos los que me lo confirmaran. No es bueno desconfiar de la gente- les explicó, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo y cualquiera pensara igual que ella

-Como sea, el punto aquí es que tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de que Isshin acepte a Rukia como la novia de Ichigo- les dijo Tatsuki

-Más bien como la futura esposa de Ichi-nii- dijo Yuzu

-No. Más bien como la madre de su primer nieto

-QUÉ?!!!!- preguntaron tres voces. El trío de chicas voltearon y vieron a Isshin parado en la puerta, la cual se suponía estaba cerrada para que ellas pudieran hablar con privacidad. Pero claro, el vaso en la mano del señor les demostraba que las malas costumbres son las más difíciles de dejar.

-Karin..!!!! Acabas de decir lo que estoy seguro que acabas de decir?!!!- le preguntó Isshin, mientras entraba a la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Si estás seguro de lo que escuchaste por qué preguntas?- le preguntó Karin irritada

-Karin, Ichigo va a tener un bebé?- le preguntó Tatsuki, algo incrédula

-Técnicamente es Rukia-chan la que va a tener al bebé- corrigió Yuzu

-Dejen de lado eso!!! Voy a ser abuelito?! Que alguien me contesté!!!- gritó desesperado Isshin, haciendo que las tres mujeres se taparan los oídos.

-Cállate papá!!! Qué no ves que estamos hablando?!!!- le dijo Karin mientras le aplicaba una llave para mantenerlo contra el suelo

-Karin-chan~!- suplicaba su padre- Dime…es cierto que Rukia va a tener un hijo de Ichigo

-Cierto, Karin!! Yo no sabía nada de eso!- se quejó Tatsuki mientras Yuzu asentía enérgicamente

-No lo sabían porque esa información me la dio Ichigo específicamente a mí. Además se supone que sería un secreto…-volteó a ver a su padre y suspiró resignada- Claro que fue la manera más efectiva de lograr la aprobación de papá con respecto al tema de su noviazgo, así que no me quedó ora opción más que revelárselos

-E-espera un segundo, Karin-chan- interrumpió su gemela- Estás diciendo que sabías que papá estaba fuera escuchando todo con la ayuda de un vaso y por esa razón nos revelaste lo del hijo de Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan?

-Así es- dijo Karin muy satisfecha de sí misma, mientras soltaba a su padre y lo volteaba a ver- Y qué dices ahora, papá? Dejarás que Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan estén juntos, aunque sea solo por el bienestar del bebé?

-Por supuesto que aceptaré la relación de esos dos!!! Me han dado justo lo que quería…UN NIETO!!!

-De hecho aún no saben si será niño o niña- dijo Karin

-Sería una lástima que sacara la cara de Ichigo, así que espero que se parezca a Rukia- decía Tatsuki, mientras todos los demás, mentalmente, la apoyaban.

-Estoy segura de que Rukia-chan estaría encantada de que se pareciera a Ichi-nii, ojalá no se le cumpla su deseo- decía cruelmente Karin, mientras los demás se reían del asunto.

Al menos ese problema había quedado solucionado.

~~O~~

Inoue se encontraba sentada en la cafetería donde había quedado con Ishida, tomando el té mientras esperaba. No se sentía con ánimos de nada, ni siquiera tenía ganas de té; simplemente lo había pedido por costumbre. Las ganas de llorar eran lo único en lo que podía enfocarse, y únicamente para detener el impulso de hacerlo.

Había hablado con Kurosaki Isshin, le había dicho que ella había sido la que canceló el compromiso con Ichigo y que nunca le había parecido una buena idea; tuvo que mentir cuando dijo que no sintió ni sentía nada por el peli naranja y que lo mejor para ambas familias era que se mantuviera la sencilla relación de amistad.

Pero nada de eso era verdad. La única razón por la que lo había hecho era para remediar un poco lo que su egoísmo había provocado; lo había hecho por Kurosaki Ichigo. Nunca podría olvidarlo y la verdad, de momento, no le apetecía hacerlo. Sufrir en silencio por un amor no correspondido era siempre una acción admirada y deseada por las chicas. Saber que hiciste lo correcto para que el amor de tu vida fuera feliz, aunque su felicidad no fuera a tu lado, y que de alguna manera tus actos serán recompensados cuando encuentres a la persona que te finalmente te corresponderá y amará como no se puede amar a dos en el mundo…

También lo hacía por Rukia-chan…aún con lo ocurrido no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que la chica había hecho por ella. Sí; le mintió, la engañó y se enamoró del mismo hombre que ella. Pero no todo eran malos momentos: también había sido su única amiga de verdad, una gran confidente y consejera, su mejor amiga…la única que estaba para ella y no creía que era un estorbo. Rukia era la mejor persona que pudo conocer, y estaba agradecida por ello…

Aunque en parte la envidiaba; se la mujer que consiguió el corazón de Kurosaki Ichigo, la única que estaría con él el resto de su vida…Orihime suspiró resignada ante semejante fantasía, esperando a que llegara el autor de su acto de falsa resignación.

Ishida entró al pequeño local y se dirigió hacia ella con paso veloz, tomando asiento frente a la chica y pidiendo una taza de café. La miró con una sonrisa, disculpándose por la tardanza y preguntándole como estaba. Ella le sonrió de regreso y le respondió que se encontraba mejor, y que lentamente iría olvidando todo lo sucedido.

-Solo espero que un día Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-chan puedan perdonarme…sobre todo Rukia-chan…realmente siento todas las cosas feas que le dije..!- dijo Orihime, sollozando

-Estoy seguro de que así será, Inoue-san. Solo es cuestión de tiempo; ya verás que en cuanto todo se arregle, podrás hablar con ellos y pedirles disculpas de la forma adecuada- le sonrió Ishida

-Sí…tienes razón. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, me disculparé con ellos y seguro seremos muy buenos amigos, no crees?- le preguntó Orihime, más aminada

-Sí, que no te quepa la menor duda de que así será.- le dijo Ishida. Él realmente apreciaba mucho a la chica frente a él, y le daba algo de lástima que no hubiera sido correspondida como se merecía. Esperaba que algún día encontrara a alguien que la quisiera de verdad

Eso era todo lo que podían ofrecerse el uno al otro: una amiga y un amigo, nada más que eso…por el momento.

~~O~~

Susaku había recogido a Byakuya justo cuando éste salía del salón de té. Iban camino a la mansión principal para hablar con los ancianos. El plan era simple: la deuda de Rukia estaba pagada, así que ella dejaría de ser, desde ese momento, una de los Kuchiki. Era una decisión difícil de aceptar, pero estaba decidido: Rukia dejaría de ser Kuchiki Rukia, para convertirse en 'Kurosaki Rukia'. El cambio era algo radical, pero no le sentaba nada mal. Rukia sería la mujer de Ichigo…bueno, de hecho ya lo era. Fue entonces cuando la idea le emocionó como no lo había hecho: será sobrino o sobrina? A quién se parecerá, a Ichigo o a Rukia? La verdad era que los dos eran igual de tercos, así que era difícil determinar quién le daría el fenotipo al bebé. Ese pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Byakuya, y hacia dónde se dirigía Ichigo?- le preguntó Susaku, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Pues no tengo ni idea

-Y tampoco tienes idea de a dónde fue Rukia- le dijo Susaku, con un tono de reproche

-Pues no. Ya te lo dije, Susaku: ni tú ni yo tenemos ni idea de dónde pueda estar. En cambio, Kurosaki no parecía preocupado por eso; su expresión de tranquilidad me dio a entender que tiene un millón de lugares a donde ella pudo haber ido. Él es el indicado, así que podrá encontrarla. Podemos decir que es su prueba final.

-Qué malo eres, Byakuya! Pero tienes razón. Si realmente la merece, podrá encontrarla

-Los ancianos no estarán felices de que su única heredera se les vaya

-Siempre puedes buscar a otra persona, Byakuya. No tienes por qué estar solo toda la vida

-Ya hablamos de eso, Susaku. No hay otra persona para mí que no sea Hisana.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí. Y qué me dices del hijo de Rukia?

-No voy a dejar que mi sobrina pase toda la vida aquí; no es lo que Hisana querría, ni es lo que sus padres quieren para ella

-Por qué dices 'sobrina'? Podría ser niño…

-No lo creo: una niña con la belleza e inteligencia de Rukia, y el coraje y determinación de su padre…

-Sería una especie de chica 'perfecta'…pero alguien así no sería demasiado racional?

-Entonces que tenga la bondad y dulzura de Hisana

-Amigo, quieres que traigan al mundo a alguien increíblemente imposible

-Cierto…me conformo con lo primero

-Sí, así es como debería ser

~~O~~

Rukia llegó al atardecer, justo como lo había pensado. La gente se le quedaba mirando extrañada, probablemente por la expresión tan alegre y radiante de su rostro.

Ahora era feliz, inmensamente feliz: enamorada y embarazada del hombre que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo…

Su propio cuento de hadas; un poco más complicado de lo normal pero siempre con un final feliz. Estaba completa gracias a Ichigo. Antes pensaba que involucrarse con alguien solo acarreaba problemas, pero ahora se arrepentía: un bebé es lo que acarreaba y no se sentía para nada equivocada con las decisiones que había tomado.

Tomó lo único que cargaba siempre con ella, además del dije de Ichigo: la llave con la que su novio esperaba mantenerla cautiva siempre. Abrió la puerta y caminó directamente hacia el jardín. Se sentó en el columpio y miró el cielo. Ichigo aún no llegaba, podría dormir un rato para descansar. Tenía hambre pero el sueño era más, así que se recostó cómodamente hasta poder conciliar el sueño.

~~O~~

Ichigo se había sentado en aquel parque después de buscar a Rukia por todo el lugar al menos unas tres veces. Apoyo ambos brazos en respaldo de la banca y miró al cielo, lanzando un largo suspiro. Había ido a los lugares de su primera cita, paso por todas y cada una de las calles, entró al cine y la buscó en todas las salas; al ver que no se encontraba ahí fue directamente al primer lugar que había pensado en revisar.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado solo en una banca en un parque vacío y con el atardecer asomando en el horizonte…no podía ser que la chica se hubiera esfumado, cierto? En algún lugar tenía que estar; no había buscado lo suficiente, por eso aún no la encontraba.

Y si no lograba encontrarla? Eso significaría que no era digno de ella?

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados para quitarse esas ideas absurdas; la encontraría, definitivamente! No habían pasado por tantos problemas ni los habían superado para que al final no pudieran estar juntos! Pero dónde estaba? Le marcó al celular varias veces pero lo traía apagado…ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo trajera con ella.

Se levantó y dio una vuelta más al parque antes de dirigirse a su automóvil. Qué lugar no había revisado? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a dónde ir; únicamente prendió el automóvil por inercia

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había revisado el más importante de todos.

~~O~~

Renji y Chad habían quedado en el bar Tsuki Shiro; Renji le había pedido a Chad que se encontraran ahí, y el moreno como buen amigo sabía que el pelirrojo necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar. De alguna manera no pudo negarse a la petición de su amigo, así que aceptó.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo. Entraron y pidieron unas bebidas en la barra, y se pusieron a charlar

-Me siento más miserable de lo que Ichigo cree. Simplemente me detesto por haber intentado robarle la novia a mi mejor amigo- confesó Renji

-Renji, no fue tu culpa. Parece ser que Rukia-san no le es indiferente a los hombres con los que ha llegado a tratar- le dijo Chad, tratando de animarlo

-Eso que ni que…pero no es justificación para lo que hice, y no creo que Ichigo me haya perdonado tan fácilmente. Seguro que está esperando el momento indicado para descargar la ira que aún guarda.

-No lo creo, Renji. Si hay algo que Ichigo tiene es lealtad y confianza a sus amigos. No te guardaría ningún rencor si después de darte una paliza te hizo 'la señal'- dijo Chad, refiriéndose a la seña que Ichigo le hizo con la mano a Renji tras golpearlo- Claro, si lo que me contaste de 'la señal' fue verdad

-Lo fue. Crees de verdad que él me perdonó? Y Rukia?

-Ni siquiera creo que Rukia sepa que tuviste que ver en todo este asunto

-Sí, tienes razón. Después de todo no me vio en la fiesta ni sabe que trabajo para su hermano…

-Es lo mejor, Renji

-Sí…, aunque desearía que me hubiera notado aunque sea un poquito- dijo mientras daba un trago a su bebida

-Pues es mejor que no te haya notado. Así podrás empezar de cero y tratar de ser su amigo. Pero solo eso, Renji

-Jajaja, desde cuándo eres tan bueno dando consejos, Chad?- dijo, levantando una ceja y poniendo el sarcasmo en cada palabra

-Desde que ustedes se meten en tantos problemas; problemas que, por cierto, no podrían solucionar sin las palabras que les doy y les enfrían la cabeza

-Jajaja- Renji tomo su vaso y dijo:- Saludo por eso, amigo

~~O~~

Ichigo conducía a una velocidad altísima, esquivando a todos los que podía. En situaciones normales ya hubiera tenido un accidente pero, debido a la adrenalina que se había acumulado en su sistema dado el descubrimiento reciente, sus reflejos estaban más agudos de lo normal.

Cómo había podido olvidar 'ese' lugar?! Siendo el más importante de los dos, cómo no se le ocurrió antes?! Y pensar que había tomado en cuenta la opción de ir a Venecia a buscarla, o de ir a Karakura…pero no; no necesitaba ir tan lejos, su 'hogar' estaba ahí mismo…!

Tomó todos los atajos que recordaba y por fin llegó: el lugar más obvio, el único que le pertenecía a ambos.

La casa que tanto apreciaba se levantaba ante él. Silenciosa, como si estuviera deshabitada. Pero Ichigo sabía muy bien que no era así; la casa no estaba sola. Entró sigiloso, cauteloso, como si estuviera esperando un ataque sorpresa, y revisó cada uno de los rincones que el ventanal de la cocina y la luz que se infiltraba por la puerta abierta le permitía ver. No había nadie ni nada sospechoso, ningún movimiento…

Había anochecido y la luz de la luna iluminaba prácticamente toda la estancia gracias a que el ventanal sustituía una de las paredes. Ichigo siguió la luz, deteniéndose junto a la puerta que daba al jardín. Miró a través y la vio, lo que había estado buscando toda la vida: Rukia descansaba cómodamente en el columpio, durmiendo iluminada por la luna.

Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. Se veía preciosa: su rostro estaba completamente relajado, y su acompasada respiración hacía subir y bajar su pecho. Sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre. Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándolo?

Se sentó con cuidado a su lado, tomando el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos y moviéndolo cuidadosamente, de manera que ahora se apoyaba en su hombro haciendo que su posición fuera menos incómoda. Se quedó contemplándola, maravillado por la ternura de sus facciones. Se había suavizado mucho desde la primera vez que la había visto en aquel bar. Las barreras se habían derrumbado y la Rukia de verdad había salido a la luz, tan hermosa, brillante e ingeniosa. El bebé que ella traía dentro sería como ella… O eso era lo que él esperaba. No lo había pensado con seriedad antes, pero la pregunta de Byakuya lo hizo reaccionar: qué sería su bebé? Él esperaba que fuera una niña, una niña sana y hermosa como Rukia, con la inteligencia y la elegancia de su madre, con la determinación y la obstinación de él. No pedía nada más que eso. Aunque el simple hecho de que fuera hijo o hija de ambos le daba perfección.

Sintió a Rukia moverse, pero cuando la contempló seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Miró su reloj tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no agitar su sueño, notando por primera vez la hora: tres y media de la madrugada. Se había perdido completamente en sus pensamientos. Aún con lo tarde que era no se sentía cansado ni con ganas de moverse. No sentía nada que no fuera el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su novia. No había cansancio ni otra cosa…no había nada más que ellos dos…

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos la oscuridad la rodeaba. Se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba a Ichigo en su casa. Pensó en moverse, dado que la posición en la que se había acomodado había sido la peor: seguro que un terrible dolor de cuello la estaba esperando. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, se encontró a sí misma muy cómoda recostada sobre el cuerpo tibio de alguien…Se removió intrigada ante este descubrimiento y lo vio: un segundo antes Ichigo miraba el cielo oscuro mientras las estrellas comenzaban a ocultarse, pero al sentir el movimiento del pequeño cuerpo a su lado giró la cabeza. La sonrisa más grande que pudo imaginar adornaba el rostro de Rukia mientras ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las dirigió a su vientre, para que sintiera la calidez de su bebé.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ichigo- le dijo Rukia mientras pegaba su frente a la del peli naranja y cerraba los ojos para recibir el beso más esperado de su vida. Fue largo pero simple, roce de labios nada más. Cuando se separaron le dijo:- Tardaste mucho, Ichigo

-Llegue hace rato…solo que la princesa estaba durmiendo y no quise despertarla.

-Dónde estuviste, Ichigo? Llegue al atardecer y no estabas aquí todavía

-Sabías que vendría a este lugar- dijo Ichigo, riéndose de lo bien que lo conocía

-Sí, pero pensé que vendrías inmediatamente. Veo que el doctor se dio una vuelta por Tokyo antes de llegar a su casa

-Pensé en ir a Venecia, Rukia, jajaja- le dijo, riéndose de la expresión de burla del rostro de la morena- Lo último que pensé fue en regresar a casa

-Cuando me diste las llaves sentí que no solo abrían la puerta de tu casa…ahora sé que no me equivoqué. Ésta es nuestra casa, cierto? De los tres- Ichigo volteó a ver el vientre de Rukia y acarició el pequeño, diminuto bulto

-Hoy estuve con Byakuya

-Yo también…es una buena persona después de todo. Hablamos y me explicó todo lo de…Hisana y nosotros y sus actos y todo lo demás…-Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo con una mirada de…culpa?- Yo lo perdoné, espero que…

-Perfecto, porque después de hablar con él más calmadamente me di cuenta de que no es un mal hombre. Solo que no vio más allá de su promesa ni de su pasado, le pasaría a cualquiera…si tú me pidieras algo, yo haría hasta lo imposible para cumplirte lo que te prometiera.

-Dices que sus acciones son justificables?- le preguntó incrédula de la facilidad con que había aceptado todo lo ocurrido

-Dijiste que lo habías perdonado, no? Yo también. Algo más que decir al respecto, Señorita Kuchiki Rukia?

-Nada, Sr. Kurosaki Ichigo…pero me sigue pareciendo extraño; dime qué te dijo para convencerte

-Te lo diré con una condición

-Cuál?- le preguntó Rukia. Es que acaso eran unos universitarios enamorados o qué?

-Prometeme que en cuanto podamos tendremos una cita- dijo Ichigo, seduciéndola con su voz y su mirada. Es que acaso su novio estaba mal de la cabeza? Pedírselo así le aceleraba a mil el corazón y la ponía en blanco; además, necesitaba preguntárselo? Si la respuesta era más que obvia…-Y qué dice la princesa?- le preguntó, levantando una ceja y cambiando la sonrisa seductora por una pícara y burlona

-Es que el doctor quiere tener una cita con la princesa?

-Te-la- debo, no? Después de todo no te deje ver la película del conejo diabólico la última vez…

-Tramposo…!!!- le dijo Rukia, golpeándolo levemente- Aquí el único malvado eres tú! Lo hiciste a propósito para tener otra cita conmigo!

-En la guerra y en el A-M-O-R todo~ se vale, princesita. Así que, qué había de malo en asegurar una cita contigo?

-Nada…absolutamente nada- le dijo, regalándole un beso.

-Rukia, y la bebé?

-'La' bebé?- le dijo, levantando ahora ella la ceja- Ahora resulta que va a ser niña

-No quieres que sea niña?

-No! Quiero que sea niño y se parezca a ti!

-No~ Será niña y será tan hermosa, inteligente e ingeniosa como tú…y tendrá mis agallas

-Jajajajajaja- se carcajeó Rukia- Claro que no! Será niño y se acabó la discusión!

-Cómo puedes ser tan terca? No será niño solo porque tú así lo quieres, Rukia

-Igualmente, Doctor. No será niña solo porque el Sr. así lo desea

-Tengo más puntos a mi favor, Rukia: soy Doctor, tengo experiencia en estas cosas; además he hablado con el Dr. encargado de tu caso…yo digo que será niña

Bueno, eso no lo había considerado. Pero el sexo del bebé aún no se sabía…pero la idea de tener una niña de pronto pareció encantarle mucho más de lo que antes le gustaba. Una niña con su mismo rostro, sería como verse al espejo y tratar de hacerla la niña más feliz sobre la tierra. Además, Ichigo sería el mejor padre sobre la tierra: estaba segura de que haría a su hija tan feliz como la había hecho a ella.-De acuerdo, Dr. Kurosaki

-Oye, no te burles de mi título, que trabajo me ha costa…Espera un minuto, dices que estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Sí, eso dije

-Vaya, es la primera vez que gano en una discusión- Ambos rieron durante un gran rato, hasta que Ichigo tomó de nuevo su rostro y la besó, más profunda y dulcemente que antes; extrañaba cada parte de esa pequeña persona, era necesaria para vivir cada día. Si ella realmente desaparecía, jamás se perdonaría su debilidad. Era por eso que había luchado hasta el final; no quería reprocharse nada, quería tenerla a su lado siempre- Cómo se llamará?

-Disculpa?- le preguntó, confundida por la repentina pregunta

-La bebé, como se llamará?

-Mmm…n-no lo había pensado, pero tiene que ser algo hermoso y significativo, no lo crees?

-Algo hermoso y con significado…algo que sea prueba de nuestra unión…qué tal Kaikinitshoku (eclipse solar)?

-Sí, claro. Por qué no Kaikigetshoku (eclipse lunar)?

-Sí, suena lindo

-Es horrible! No llamaré a mi primera y amada hija con semejante nombre- dijo burlándose de las ocurrencias de su novio

-Entonces qué te parece Aiko (niña del amor)?

-Aika (canción de amor)?

-Dije Aiko…! De verás, sigues dormida?

-Deja de burlarte, no lo hice a propósito!- dijo fingiendo golpearlo con fuerza

-Entiendo, entiendo! Y bien, te gusta Aiko?

-No…muy obvio, no crees? Sí, es hermoso y con significado- dijo al ver que Ichigo iba a alegar- pero quiero algo más de…nosotros

-Y qué tal Himeko (princesa)? Sería una princesa al igual que tú

-No. Algo más…

-Y Kumiko (niña de eterna belleza)? Si se parece a ti sería perfecto- Rukia se lo pensó unos minutos y luego le pareció algo sumamente vergonzoso, así que negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- Mitsuko (niña de luz)?- la morena volvió a negar- Sachiko (niña de la felicidad)?

-No!!! Algo más…no sé!- Rukia se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensando. Ichigo la miraba, tan pálida y frágil, tan hermosa…

-Tsukino- dijo sin pensarlo. Ese nombre era algo perfecto: 'hija de la luna'. No había nada más representativo que eso. Rukia lo miró, divertida, y luego sonrió.

-Tengo uno mejor: YOKO (hija del sol)

Ichigo estaba inmensamente feliz. Sí, esa bebé era hija del sol y la luna…el punto donde el sol y la luna se junta: un eclipse solar…si se parecería a Rukia, mínimo que hubiera algo que la designara como hija suya también, no?

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia y la besó intensamente, siendo el hombre correspondido con mayor suerte sobre la tierra. La haría suya ahí mismo, en ese columpio que representaba tanto para los dos. La abrazó contra él e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la morena, haciéndola gemir. Esos gemidos, besos y caricias que había añorado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Unos podían pensar que fueron dos meses, poco más poco menos, pero para él fue una eternidad. Abandonó sus labios y se deslizó hasta su cuello. Pudo escuchar su respiración agitada y sentir su cuerpo aumentar de temperatura; se separó solo lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos brillantes y su sonrojo. Sonrió para sí mismo: esas reacciones tan tímidas, adorables, eran justamente lo que hacían de ella la mujer más especial sobre la tierra.

Si su padre no estaba de acuerdo con ello, encontraría la manera para convencerlo (o someterlo, dependiendo que tanta resistencia pusiera); si el mundo se ponía en su contra, los callaría a todos. Siempre estaban sus manos para taparse los oídos y no escuchar sus quejas. Si la mujer blanca, de cabellos oscuros con un mechón sobre su rostro, tan pequeña, pero hermosamente formada estaba con él, era invencible.

El primer rayo de sol iluminó sus rostros, pudiendo apreciar al fin la belleza de la morena y la guapura del peli naranja; realmente eran el uno para el otro. Rukia se levantó y lentamente, dejando que su novio se deleitara, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Ichigo le correspondió con fervor, introduciendo de nuevo su lengua y comenzar una nueva batalla. La cargó con cuidado y entraron a la casa. El amanecer era frío, y no quería exponer la salud de sus dos amores, así que la haría suya…dentro de la casa.

Rukia se bajó y corrió a la habitación de Ichigo. Él le dio unos segundos de ventaja y luego corrió tras ella. La tumbó en la cama, debajo de él, y besó su cuello, recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba. Rukia se dejó llevar, despojando al chico de su camisa. Él a su vez le quitó el ligero vestido blanco gracias a que los botones se encontraban en la parte delantera. Se separó de nuevo para verla. El bulto que representaba su bebé no se notaba, la mujer que le devolvía la mirada era igual a como la recordaba.- Te extrañé mucho…-le susurró Ichigo al oído

-Yo también- le dijo Rukia. Volvieron a besarse despojándose de lo que quedaba de sus ropas.

Ichigo la hizo suya una y otra vez, dulce y feroz al mismo tiempo, combinando sus cuerpos y uniéndose entre las sábanas blancas de la cama. El choque de sus cuerpos y el roce de sus labios, los susurros de sus nombres, los gemidos y suspiros eran lo único que los acompañaba. Hicieron el amor cuantas veces sus cuerpos lo permitieron.

Finalmente cayeron dormidos, juntos, en la misma cama…como lo harían el resto de sus vidas.

Ichigo se despertó al poco tiempo. Eran las tres de la tarde, y el hambre lo atacaba. Rukia seguía dormida, pidiendo descanso por ella…y por la bebé. No lo había pensado, pero su hija había sido testigo del amor que se profesaban sus padres. Esa idea le dio risa, pero no la exteriorizó. Se debatió unos minutos entre levantarse a preparar algo, o seguir contemplando a la mujer que le daba sentido a su existencia. Se decidió por la segunda; además no quería que ella despertara y no lo encontrara ahí, con ella. Recordó que le había faltado decir algo en el columpio, pero aún no era tarde. Solo que necesitaba que la morena estuviera despierta.

Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos media hora después. Miró al hombre junto a ella y sonrió, acurrucándose más entre las sábanas. Sentía el calor del sol entrar por el tragaluz y esa sensación sobre su rostro le agradó. Sintió los dedos del peli naranja recorrer sus mejillas una y otra vez, hasta que de repente dejó de hacerlo. Lo vio levantarse, cruzar la habitación hasta sus pantalones y luego regresar. Se sentó en el colchón, curiosa de lo que sucedía. El joven la miraba con devoción y, de alguna manera, también con diversión. Puso su mano cerrada en un puño a la altura de su barbilla, lo suficientemente alejada para que ella pudiera verla en su totalidad. Lentamente la abrió, descubriendo una pequeña cajita cuadrada forrada en terciopelo negro.

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Se dispuso a tomarla pero el joven se le adelanto, dejando ver el contenido de ésta. Un hermoso anillo, uno de esos que veía en las películas, un anillo con el cual el galán le pedía a la joven que se…

-Sé que no soy el mejor partido, que alguien como tú podría conseguir a alguien mejor, pero te digo que no habrá nadie que te ame más que yo.- Ichigo tomó la tradicional posición, arrodillándose en la cama y tomando la mano izquierda de la morena:- Kuchiki Rukia, quieres casarte conmigo?

-Eres el mejor, Ichigo…él único al que le permitiría colocar ese hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda- se sonrieron mientras él colocaba el anillo justo donde ella había dicho.

Bien, este era el final que ella siempre había querido…no había más que temer, porque Ichigo estaría a su lado siempre que ella así lo deseara…SIEMPRE.

**Fin**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO..!!!! Este es mi regalo de reyes para todos, jeje~**

**Bueno, así termina esta historia…es un buen comienzo de año, perdón por tardarme tanto.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. **

**Bueno, de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer este IchiRuki tan fantasioso, jaja**

**Ahora seguiré con la 2nda temporada de Our Sweet Symphony, y tengo un aviso: quitaré la de Accidentally in Love porque ya no recuerdo de que iba la historia, je…SORRY!!! .**

**Es todo por ahora**

**Dejenme reviews, porfis!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque no me los merezca…**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!**

**LARGA VIDA A CHAPPY!!!!!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!!!! ^.^ ^.^**


	23. Recuerdos

**Porque me lo pidieron, aquí está!! **

**Ruichi-chan presenta el epílogo de 'Amor en Juego' ^.^**

**De verdad perdón por la tardanza… ó_ò No era mi intención tardarme tanto! Es que la universidad absorbe mucho!!! Perdónenme, sí??? Xfis.. .**

**Los reviews del capi pasado, muchas gracias!!! También a los que agregaron la historia como favorita ó dejaron reviews en otros capis ^.^:**

***Ghost iv *yoxxa *Laura V *byakushi (sorry .! aki ta el epilogo pa q t contentes ^.^) *karla kr ^-^ (gracias por tus ocho reviews ^.^) *Uchiha Katze *aLeKuchiki-zr *hiyomi19 *metitus *Kuchiki Rukia 7 *keisi *yeckie **

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback …………………………..Fin Flashback**_

**Bueno, saben que ni ****BLEACH**** ni sus personajes son míos, son de ****Kubo Tite****-sama; yo hago esto sin otro fin más que el de entretener ^.^**

**Epílogo: Recuerdos de deseos cumplidos y amores eternos**

Rukia tomaba el té mientras esperaba a que Ichigo regresara del trabajo. Ya que su profesión era absorbente ella entendía perfectamente los retrasos que tenía su marido y lo esperaba pacientemente, lista para lo que fuera en cuanto él atravesara la puerta.

Desde el día de su boda habían pasado ya cinco años. Suspiró mientras veía a través del ventanal, fijando su mirada en el columpio que se mecía tranquilamente con la brisa del viento vespertino. Entre la tranquilidad de su hogar lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las manecillas del reloj; miró ansiosa la hora: dos y media. Se levantó mientras iba a la cocina por algo que le calmara un poco el hambre que tenía. Ser ella era algo agotador: esposa del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, madre del niño más inteligente del planeta y llevar uno de los departamentos de ventas de la Kuchiki Co. no era cualquier cosa. Pero a ella le encantaba y, aunque sus días eran ajetreados, atesoraba cada uno de los momentos que había vivido después de conocer al ojimiel.

Desde el nacimiento de su bebé habían remodelado un poco la casa. El cuarto de huéspedes se había convertido en la recámara de su único hijo; hijo porque ella acertó sobre el sexo del bebé. Ya que lo presentía ya tenía planeado un nombre para él: Kenshi (corazón de espada). A Ichigo no le importó haber perdido, después de todo su hijo era su viva imagen: ojos cafés, piel clara y ese característico y brillante cabello naranja. La sonrisa y mirada de su hijo también era idéntica a la que tenía Ichigo a la edad de cinco años. Eso le dio una idea para matar el tiempo.

Se dirigió a la sala. Ahí había un enorme librero donde estaban, entre otras cosas, libros de medicina y revistas médicas, algunas obras clásicas de la literatura y otros cuantos ilustrados para Kenshi. Se agachó y buscó dentro de uno de los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: los álbumes fotográficos.

Cogió todos y se los llevó con ella al sillón, donde hojeo uno por uno, refrescando sus tan atesoradas memorias…escuchó una camioneta estacionarse frente a su casa. Sabía quién había llegado. Se levantó y, antes de que pudieran llamar a la puerta, la abrió. Frente a ella se encontraba un hermoso niño de cinco años que corrió hacia ella para abrazarla:- Mami!!!

-Kenshi! Te extrañé, precioso…!- le decía mientras se ponía de cuclillas para abrazarlo y le regaba besos por su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas. Eso era algo que había sacado de su padre: la adoraba, la quería a ella por ser su mamá de la misma forma en que Ichigo lo hizo.

-Mami, por qué no fuiste por mí hoy a la escuela?- le preguntó haciendo pucheros

-Estuve algo ocupada, precioso…pero te prometo que mañana iremos tu papá y yo juntos a recogerte, sí?- le decía mientras le abría los brazos para volver abrazarlo

-Sí!!!- le dio su hijo mientras la abrazaba con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía. Levantó la vista para encontrar a su hermano viéndola, con una sonrisa imperceptible para todos menos para ella.

-Gracias por recoger a Kenshi de la escuela; he estado algo ocupada con el proyecto- le agradeció Rukia, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

-No fue nada- le dijo; él también atesoraba el tiempo que estaba con su sobrino. Además la sonrisa de Rukia era suficiente agradecimiento.

-Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Ichigo aún no llega, pero no tarda. Si quieres puedes comer con nosotros- le dijo mientras cargaba a Kenshi y se ponía en pie

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso; te puedes lastimar la espalda. Recuerda que Kenshi-kun ya no es un bebé y pesa más que antes- le decía mientras le tendía los brazos para ayudarla a cargarlo

-Está bien, yo puedo! Pasa por favor, aunque sea un ratito

-Sí! Tío Byakuya, quédate un ratito- le dijo su sobrino, juntando las manos y poniendo cara de angelito, pero ni eso pudo convencer al líder del clan

-Hoy tengo una junta importante, pero otro día con gusto- les dijo a ambos, haciendo un gesto de despedida. Les dio a cada uno un beso, a Rukia en la mejilla y a Kenshi en la frente, y se retiró. Lo vieron alejarse y luego desaparecer.- Kenshi~ Papá todavía no llega, así que qué te parece si me acompañas a ver los álbumes de fotos?

-Sí!!!- le decía mientras se bajaba de sus brazos y corría dentro de la casa. Lo vio subir, seguramente a dejar sus cosas. Mientras tanto ella sacó una jarra de agua de horchata (hecha por ella; Ichigo le había ensañado muchas cosas sobre cocina y demás) y tomó tres vasos de la alacena. Los puso en una bandeja y los llevó a la sala, depositándolos sobre la mesa de té. Se acomodó en el sillón y tomó uno de los álbumes, apilando los demás en el suelo. Su hijo bajó las escaleras emocionado; esas imágenes siempre lo entretenían y más de una vez él mismo los había ido a sacar para verlos hasta quedarse dormido. Se sentó impaciente junto a su mamá y comenzaron por uno sobre Ichigo, cortesía de Yuzu, que contenía fotos de él cuando era muy pequeño.

-Mami, mi papi se parecía mucho a mí- dijo, señalando al Ichigo de siete años de edad, tomado de la mano de Masaki.

Rukia se rió del orden en que su hijo había dicho la oración; técnicamente él se parecía a Ichigo, pero daba igual- Sí, Kenshi, así es

-Cómo era papá cuando lo conociste?- le preguntó. Rukia lo miró arqueando una ceja: nunca antes su hijo le había preguntado eso. Era una historia que recordaba muy bien, pero no era exactamente color rosa

-Mmm…pues…-se lo pensó, sin saber qué decirle- Era extraño…- dijo finalmente, riéndose de la expresión de su hijo- Pero sigue siendo la persona dulce y amorosa que tú ya conoces- le dijo, tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo, sacándole una brillante sonrisa

-Y te enamoraste de él desde la primera vez que lo viste?- le preguntó curioso

-Mmm…-Rukia volvió a pensarlo…tal vez no desde la primera vez que lo vio, o sí? Trató de recordar la primera vez que había entrado al bar donde ella trabajaba…Sonrió y miró a su hijo, que seguía esperando su respuesta- Sí, así fue…me enamoré de él desde el primer día

-Mamá, yo me parezco a papá, verdad?

-Sí, así es…por qué preguntas?

-Pues es que quiero saber si me voy a casar con alguien tan bonita como tú

-Pues si te portas bien y le haces caso a tu mamá, seguro que sí- contestó una voz masculina junto a la puerta. Ambos voltearon hacia allí, viendo al peli naranja que estaba apoyado en la entrada, mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa y esa expresión de inteligencia en el rostro. Kenshi saltó del sillón y corrió a abrazar a su padre, que lo cargó para darle un beso en la mejilla y preguntarle cómo le había ido en la escuela. Rukia en cambio se quedó sentada, contemplando el maravilloso cuadro que hacían ambos mientras conversaban animadamente. Si hubiera tenido una cámara en el momento los habría fotografiado…espera, tenía el celular. Lo sacó y sin que lo notaran les sacó la foto.

-Y qué están haciendo, eh?- le preguntó Ichigo a su hijo mientras lo depositaba de vuelta en el suelo

-Mami y yo vemos las fotografías de cuando eras niño- le dijo sinceramente mientras corría de regreso al lado de la ojivioleta

-Así que burlándose de mí mientras estoy fuera, eh?- les preguntó divertido, mientras dejaba su portafolios en el sillón y se quitaba su saco negro. Rukia contemplaba a su marido mientras éste se despojaba de la parte superior de su traje negro, dejando al descubierto su camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados: el ojimiel no había cambiado nada, ni tampoco ella. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel día…Finalmente el peli naranja tomó asiento en el mismo sillón, dejando a su hijo en medio de los dos.

-Ya ves, aprovechando que no estabas- le respondió burlona

-Ja-ja, que graciosa, eh? Te mereces un castigo- le dijo bromista

-Sí, creo que sí- le dijo, inclinándose por sobre la cabeza de su hijo para besar a su esposo en los labios. Aún después de tantos años, las mariposas en su estómago aparecían cada vez que sus labios rosaban los de él.

-Iugh!- expresó su hijo mientras hacía una mueca de asco- Papá, ya te he dicho que no debes castigarla mientras yo esté con ustedes!- le dijo a Ichigo, regañándolo

-Jajaja, lo había olvidado, Kenshi…-dijo, riéndose de cómo 'casualmente' siempre lo olvidaba

-Bueno, que les parece si comemos primero, eh?- sugirió Rukia- Kenshi, ve a lavarte las manos

El niño simplemente se paró y corrió al baño. En cuanto salió disparado Ichigo se acercó a Rukia mientras ella le abría los brazos para que la abrazara. Sintió los labios de su amante en su cuello y suspiró gustosa:- Te extrañé

-Yo también, te extraño todo el día; agradece a Dios que aún conservo mi título de Doctor- le dijo el peli naranja. Ambos soltaron una risita ahogada. Luego se movió del cuello de Rukia hasta su rostro, donde la besó en la comisura de los labios, antes de acariciarlos con la punta de su lengua. Ella suspiró y luego comenzó a besarlo, ansiosa de su contacto y de sus caricias. Sintió una mano moverse de su cintura hasta su espalda y luego seguir un camino hasta uno de sus pechos. Ella gimió cuando sintió que lo tomaba entre sus dedos- Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta esta blusa? No tiene mangas y es tan delgada que casi puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo- le dijo al oído, haciéndola ruborizar

-Ahora no es el momento…-dijo ella, pero no se apartó

-Sí, primero comemos- dijo él, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sirvieron tres platos y los llevaron a la mesa, junto con la jarra y los vasos que Rukia había dejado en la sala. Se sentaron los tres a comer, platicando y riéndose de lo que cada uno de ellos decían. Finalmente terminaron; Kenshi secaba los platos que Rukia le iba pasando, ya que ese día le habían dado a Hana el día libre.

-Mami, hoy tengo práctica de kendo y de football- le recordó su hijo

-Muy bien, te dejo entonces en la de football y luego te recojo para llevarte a la de kendo- le dijo Rukia

- El día de hoy la mamá de Mikage se ofreció a llevarnos a ambos a la practica de kendo y luego traerme a casa- le explicó Kenshi- Puedo irme con él, mami?

Rukia lo pensó un momento; Mikage era el mejor amigo de su hijo, además tomaban las mismas actividades -Bueno, Mikage es un muy buen niño y su mama es muy atenta, así que si no es molestia puedes ir con él- accedió Rukia- De todos modos te dejamos en la de football, sí? Pero antes debes hacer tus deberes, así que ve por tus cosas

-Hoy nada más tengo que terminar matemáticas; lo demás lo hice mientras estábamos en clase- le dijo su hijo. Realmente era suertuda: Kenshi era tan brillante con su padre y tan ingenioso como ella, así que su educación era sencilla.

-De acuerdo, quieres que papá te ayude?- le preguntó, pero su hijo dijo que podía solo.- De acuerdo, entonces lávate los dientes y luego haces los deberes, de acuerdo?

-Sí

Su hijo se fue corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Rukia terminó de acomodar la cocina y luego salió al jardín, donde Ichigo se mecía tranquilamente en el columpio. Se veía tan relajado que le dio algo de pena interrumpir pero, como cada vez que abría los ojos y la veía, Ichigo la llamó para que se reuniera con él. Caminó hasta su lado, sintiéndose expuesta ante la mirada penetrante del peli naranja. Planeaba sentarse a su lado, pero el ojimiel la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, meciéndola tranquilamente.

-Este lugar…-dijo Rukia débilmente con su rostro apoyado en el hombro de él- me trae muchos recuerdos maravillosos

-A mí también- acordó Ichigo. Rukia lo miró, casi segura de que una vida tan perfecta no podía existir y de que su buena suerte se agotaría en cualquier momento. Extendió su mano hasta tocar los labios de su esposo. Éste volteó a verla, extrañado por esa acción; ella se acomodó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la altura y comenzó a besarlo, invitándolo a que introdujera su lengua para comenzar la batalla que había estado ansiando toda la mañana. Él no se resistió a la tentación y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, tocando de nuevo sus pechos por sobre la blusa. Ella gimió complacida y luego se separó de su boca para que inmediatamente su cuello fuera vorazmente atacado.- Ichigo…-gimió su nombre, deseosa

-Te deseo tanto…-le respondió él- Te amo tanto como el primer día, incluso más…!

-Hazme tuya- le imploró

-Estamos en el jardín…-le recordó- Además, Kenshi podría aparecer en cualquier momento…!- dijo besando su cuello todavía

-Por favor…!- le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco para sentarse de nuevo sobre él, ésta vez con las piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de Ichigo.- Quiero que me toques…-le decía, comenzando a moverse para incitarlo- Quiero que hagamos el amor…-le dijo, besándolo de nuevo

El ojimiel la besó, pero no quería pasar de ahí sin antes hablar con ella. La detuvo en cuanto su concentración fue suficiente, viendo el rostro pasmado de su esposa:- No creas que no tengo ganas de hacerte mía, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte primero

-Qué cosa?- le preguntó, alejándose un poco para poder observar por completo su rostro, pero sin quitarse de encima de él.

-Has ido al médico como te pedí?- hacía una semana que lo había notado. Ya no tenía el mismo apetito, casi no dormía y cuando lo hacía se movía inquieta; la notaba muy pálida y decaída…así que le pidió que visitara a un amigo suyo del hospital para que le hiciera un chequeo rutinario, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden

-Sí, fui en cuanto me lo pediste…los resultados me los dan hoy en la tarde

-A qué hora?- le preguntó apresurado

-Me dijo el Dr. Urahara que a partir de las seis de la tarde podía recogerlos en su consultorio

-Muy bien, entonces te acompaño- le dijo

-Puedo ir yo sola, tú quédate a descansar- le dijo, algo molesta

-Quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien; además aprovecho para saludarlo, después de todo hace mucho que no lo veo

-Ahora que lo mencionas, cómo conociste al Dr. Urahara?- le preguntó. Lo único que sabía de él era que se conocían de tiempo y que estaba casado con Yoruichi Shunshin, una de las encargadas del departamento de Relaciones Internacionales de Kuchiki Co.

-Nunca te lo he mencionado? Pues…fue mi maestro cuando estudié la especialidad en la División de Tokyo

-Vaya! Entonces sí que es un buen doctor…-admitió ella, asombrada por la revelación

-Sí; de hecho fue él quien me recomendó en el hospital, digamos que me consiguió el trabajo. Mi puesto es el que él tenía antes de poner su propio consultorio- le dijo, sonriente

-Increíble…otra cosa más por la cual tenemos que agradecerle- le dijo sonriente

-Bueno, entonces entremos a la casa; me dieron ganas de ver las fotografías, a ti no?

Rukia sabía que lo que intentaba era que se le bajara la calentura, y había funcionado maravillosamente…suspiró y luego se levantó de su lugar. Ichigo la imitó, cercándola con sus brazos y caminando juntos a la casa. Se sentaron donde habían dejado los álbumes y tomaron uno al azar.- Mira, es el de la boda de Ishida e Inoue- dijo Rukia, señalando la foto donde aparecían Orihime y Uryu al centro, ella e Ichigo al lado izquierdo y Tatsuki y Renji del lado derecho de los novios.

-Sí, quién lo diría…nada más faltan Renji y Tatsuki- dijo divertido

-A mí se me hace que ya no tardan, no crees? Se les nota a kilómetros de distancia que están enamoradísimos

-Sí, tienes razón; además Tatsuki es la única que lo pone en su lugar. A propósito, no los has visto?

-Pues no, con eso de que Tatsuki se quedó en Karakura y Renji sigue trabajando con Nii-sama…pero sé que harán una división allá, así que Renji podrá mudarse y quedaran mucho más cerca

-Tal vez solo espera a que esté establecido para pedirle matrimonio…tampoco nos hagamos esperanzas, recuerda todo lo que tardó para pedirle ser su novia- dijo divertido

-También recuerdo el puñetazo que le metió por haberse tardado tanto, jajaja

-Claro! Eso estuvo genial, la verdad- dijo, pasando distraído las hojas hasta que terminaron el álbum

-Ahora éste- dijo, tomando otro de la pila del suelo- Mira, es del bautizo de Kenshi

-Recuerdas el show que nos hicieron Rangiku y Yuzu porque ambas querían ser madrinas

-Claro que sí; y al final, como fue niño, decidimos que el padrino fuera Byakuya- recordó Ichigo. La verdad es que era el más indicado, y el hombre se alegró bastante cuando se lo pidieron

-Sí; fue un problema mantener a la prensa alejada. Después de todo Kuchiki Byakuya iba a tener un ahijado; era una noticia de primera plana

-Fue un problema también para mantenerlos alejados de nuestra boda; con eso de que Kuchiki Rukia iba a contraer matrimonio con un doctor desconocido…

-El mejor del mundo- le dijo, besándolo en la mejilla-Yo creo que escogerlo fue la mejor opción…Nii-sama lo quiere mucho, no crees? Es como si viera a su propio hijo…-dijo inconsciente, recordando la historia de su hermano

-Estoy seguro de que lo quiere; además lo ha educado muy bien, y se llevan de maravilla

-Es como si Kenshi fuera su rayito de luz, no crees?- dijo, dejando el álbum y tomando otro- Este es de las vacaciones que hicimos justo después de comprometernos!

Las fotografías mostraban a todos sus amigos y familiares en la playa; el viaje había sido organizado por Karin y, ya que todos necesitaban un descanso, accedieron a la propuesta. Además fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Byakuya y los Kurosaki se conocieran.

-El mundo es injusto, no crees?- soltó de repente Rukia

-Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó, extrañado por la suposición de la morena

-A nosotros nos lo ha dado todo, y a otros no les dio nada…

-Pero a nosotros nos dio lo que de alguna forma nos debía- le dijo, sonriéndole- Si para conocerte y amarte era necesario todo lo que pasé, entonces no me arrepiento de nada

-Yo tampoco…!- le dijo, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo. Ichigo la recostó en el sillón, mitad consciente de que había mucho riesgo en empezar algo ahí, mitad perdido entre el aroma de su esposa.

-No creo que debamos hacerlo aquí tampoco…-dijo, separándose de nuevo. Miró el reloj de su mano izquierda (cortesía de su hermosa familia) y dijo:- Ya es hora de llevar a Kenshi a la práctica de football

-Iré por él, espéranos en la camioneta- le dijo Rukia mientras se ponía en pie y subía las escaleras. Llegó hasta la habitación de su hijo y lo llamó. Kenshi tomó sus cosas y bajó tomado de la mano de su mamá. Se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta y se dirigieron al carro de Ichigo. Él los esperaba recargado; mirar a su hijo tomado de la mano de Rukia era como verse a sí mismo tomado de la mano de su mamá. Sabía lo apegado que estaba a la morena, y lo mucho que sufriría si algo le llegara a suceder. Tanto para él como para su hijo sería perder una parte de su existencia. Ese era en parte el motivo por el que quiso que la ojivioleta se hiciera los estudios…la otra era porque tenía una idea general y casi certera de lo que padecía la chica.

Subieron todos y charlaron animadamente mientras llegaban a la cancha de entrenamiento. Dejaron a Kenshi y saludaron a la mamá de Mikage, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre a qué hora dejaría a su hijo en casa. Se despidieron y luego subieron al carro.

-A dónde vamos, Ichigo?

-Pues apenas son las cinco, así que no es conveniente ir por los resultados de tus estudios…tengo una idea de a dónde podemos ir, pero no sé si quieras- con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el retrovisor del carro.

-Pues no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos ahí, no crees?- le preguntó, tomando su rostro y obligándolo a mirarla- Además, no es que necesitemos estar a las seis en punto para recogerlos, Urahara-sensei dijo que podía hacerlo a partir de las seis

-Bueno, entonces vámonos…por cierto, ya pensaste qué auto quieres?- le preguntó. Rukai hizo una mueca, algo exasperada. Hacía un mes que Ichigo había cambiado su convertible blanco por otro convertible, esta vez un Porsche negro; ahora insistía en que ella debía tener algo para su transporte, pero ella no concordaba. Tenía los autos de la compañía para cualquier emergencia y Nii-sama podía recoger a Kenshi en caso de que ella tuviera algún inconveniente.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario! Además no se conducir- le recordó

-Éso es lo de menos, lo importante es que tengas con qué moverte libremente; así que deja de decir eso y escoge uno, el que quieras- le dijo, arrancando el convertible y dirigiéndose al lugar escogido por él. Rukia cruzó los brazos, molesta, y se puso a pensar. La verdad no sabía mucho sobre ese tema, y a ella cualquiera le vendría dando igual…claro que además no quería que Ichigo gastara mucho en un capricho. Ciertamente su trabajo como Doctor en Jefe del departamento de Neurología del Hospital Central de Tokyo era uno muy bien pagado, lo suficiente para tener la casa que tenían, mantener un muy buen nivel de vida y darse lujos tales como el auto y vacaciones cada que el Dr. tenía tiempo, pero no estaba bien confiarse ni abusar de lo que ganaba con tanto esfuerzo. Ella también trabajaba, pero aún así él le daba dinero y pagaba las tarjetas; no quería que siguiera gastando tanto, y mucho menos en algo que ella consideraba inútil.

-Creo que uno sencillo está bien, no crees? Después de todo solo lo usaré para ir y venir del trabajo, recoger a Kenshi de la escuela y llevarlo a sus clases extra- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros

-No creo que esté bien, después de todo tu puesto en la compañía es muy importante como para que llegues así como así- le dijo; en parte tenía razón, así que le dijo:

-Pues entonces puedo pedir prestado uno a la compañía…

-No creo que sea lo mejor, después de todo debes pensar un poco más en el cuidado de tu imagen. Eres Kurosaki Rukia, la hermana menor del Presidente de la Kuchiki Co., Kuchiki Byakuya…ese es suficiente motivo para cuidarla, no crees?- le dijo, y de nuevo tenía algo de razón

-Recuerda que lo único que adoro ser es Kurosaki Rukia, la esposa del Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo y madre del niño más hermoso de este mundo…solo eso- le sonrió. Ichigo no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Para él, su papel más importante también era ser solo Kurosaki Ichigo, esposo de Kurosaki Rukia y padre del hijo de ella, padre de Kenshi…suspiró derrotado

-Está bien, si de verdad quieres cualquiera, yo lo escogeré por ti- le dijo

-No!- soltó de repente. Ichigo puso una mueca de disgusto, pero siguió con la vista en el camino, rebasando uno que otro automóvil.- Es que tú elegirás uno caro y lujoso con un montón de cosas inútiles; yo quiero uno pequeño y de diseño elegante, blanco de preferencia.- dijo señalándole las características- Además necesitaré unas clases, ya sabes…

-Sí, no te preocupes. Me tomaré el tiempo de enseñarte, de acuerdo? Por el momento deberíamos ir a las agencias a…

-No! Negó rotundamente Rukia, mostrando su desacuerdo- No teníamos planes? No querías que fuéramos juntos a algún lugar?! Entonces ya veremos después lo del carro! Ahora lo único que quiero es…!

-Qué cosa?- le preguntó Ichigo, viendo como Rukia se interrumpió ella misma. Aún cuando estaban juntos esa parte de ella de no decir lo que quería seguía saliendo a la superficie de vez en cuando- Dime Rukia, qué es lo quieres?

-Quiero que pasemos un tiempo juntos, nada más- se sinceró totalmente. Siempre que lo sentía cerca, la seguridad la invadía y comenzaba a abrirse; Ichigo sacaba siempre lo mejor de ella, también aquello que ocultaba. No había secreto que pudiera guardar de él

-De acuerdo, llegamos- dijo de repente. Rukia miró a través del cristal y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No podía articular palabra; Ichigo salió del auto y llego hasta la portezuela del copiloto sin que ella lo notara. Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir. Era el mismo parque de su primera cita; no habían ido allí juntos después de ese día. Lo habían visitado, cada uno por separado. Incluso Rukia había llevado a Kenshi varias veces con Mikage para que jugaran ahí mientras ella leía un libro o hacía algún trabajo en su laptop, pero como Ichigo estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo no hubo tiempo de que volvieran juntos- Creí que sería un buen momento, cierto? Después de todo no regresamos después de aquel día- le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás, pegando la estilizada espalda a sus pectorales.

-Tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí…contigo- le dijo mientras volteaba su rostro lo suficiente para que Ichigo pudiera besarla en la comisura de los labios- Demos un paseo antes de ir a ver a Urahara, de acuerdo?

Ichigo asintió una vez. Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia y entrelazó sus dedos, comenzando a caminar. Ese lugar se había vuelto muy popular para las parejas de Tokyo, probablemente porque estaba algo alejado del centro de la ciudad y la vista se tornaba grandiosa en determinadas horas del día. En lo particular la morena sentía que invadían su espacio, pero no podía quejarse cuando por fin tenía tiempo de estar a solas con Ichigo.- No has cambiado nada, Rukia- dijo de repente Ichigo, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Tú tampoco: sigues siendo el mismo de aquel día- dijo Rukia. Ichigo la miró como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer; ella se detuvo, tomando el rostro del peli naranja con la mano que tenía libre.- Qué sucede, Ichigo?

-No tienes ni idea de todo lo que te amo- dijo, firme pero con voz baja. Ella se ruborizó y dejó que su esposo hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Sintió los dedos del ojimiel abandonar los suyos y como en su lugar cercaban su cintura, atrayéndola a él. Pudo sentir su cuerpo estremecer ante la cercanía de sus alientos mientras se inclinaba lentamente para besarla. Se detuvo cuando sus narices se rozaron- Puedo decirte con exactitud los años, los días, las horas y los minutos que tengo de conocerte, y aún así me parecen muy pocos…

-Es por eso que estaré a tu lado lo que me queda de vida- le dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que sus labios hicieran contacto.

-Ahora también está Kenshi, y debes ver por él; yo sé mejor que nadie lo que sufriría tu perdida, y yo no tendría la suficiente voluntad para sacarlo adelante solo. Ciertamente no hay futuro para mí en el que tú no estés conmigo

-Por qué dices todo esto, Ichigo? No vas a perderme! Jamás te librarás de mí!- le aseguró

-Tengo miedo de los resultados de tus estudios. Soy doctor, me percato del más mínimo detalle y no me gusta la idea de verte enferma- le dijo, tomando el rostro pálido de la morena entre sus manos. Rukia sintió la frialdad de su toque y abrió sus ojos violetas, fijándolos en los cafés del hombre.- Te has vuelto más pálida de lo que ya eras, no crees? Esa tampoco es una buena señal

-Es solo el estrés, nada más. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.- Iremos juntos por los resultados y descansaremos tranquilos esta noche, de acuerdo? Es una promesa

-Promesa?

-Sí; hoy regresaremos a casa juntos, tranquilos por las buenas noticias que nos dé Urahara Kisuke

-Está bien, es una promesa.

Caminaron un rato más por el parque y luego se dirigieron al consultorio del Dr. Urahara. Era un lugar muy cómodo y elegante. Varios pacientes estaban en la sala de espera; al parecer también fueron por resultados de varios estudios o análisis. Tomaron asiento junto a una pareja que charlaba animadamente en voz baja sobre su boda. Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara y que el ojimiel la notara: ella estaba aún más feliz cuando hicieron los preparativos de la boda. No era precisamente su sueño hecho realidad, pero si era su realidad consumándose y volviéndose el más tierno recuerdo. Él apretó su mano para llamar la atención de la chica; en cuanto su mirada estuvo en su rostro se acercó a su oído y le susurró:- Rukia, me estás dando miedo; por qué sonríes mientras los ves hablar de su boda?

-No crees que se parecen un poco a nosotros?- le preguntó sin moverse de su lugar

-Claro que no! No tienen nuestro atractivo- le dijo. Rukia soltó una risita que hizo que la pareja de la que estaban hablando se volteara hacia ellos y lo miraran con curiosidad:- Disculpen…- les dijo la chica, animándose a dirigirles la palabra:- ustedes también van a casarse?

-Cómo?- le preguntó Ichigo

-Sí…es decir, también se ven muy enamorados y seguramente planean casarse dentro de poco, no es así?- le respondió la muchacha. Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron una mirada divertida y finalmente Rukia le dijo:

-Nosotros ya estamos casados

-Ah! Así que son recién casados? Es que el amor se les nota en el rostro- les dijo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera aclararle el 'malentendido' la enfermera los llamó para que recogieran los resultados de sus pruebas. La pareja de futuros esposos se dirigió al cuarto que la mujer les había indicado y luego desaparecieron. Con una ojeada se dieron cuenta de que la estancia se había quedado vacía; solo quedaban ellos dos.

-No durarán- dijo de repente Ichigo. Rukia supo inmediatamente a qué se refería.

-Ichigo, no deberías juzgarlos si ni siquiera los conoces

-No los juzgo por lo que no conozco, sino por lo que acabo de presenciar- Rukia lo miraba sin entender exactamente a qué se refería- Para ella el amor es una idea tan corta que se limita al amor en el noviazgo, es decir antes del matrimonio, o justo después de haberte comprometido con la persona para el resto de tu vida. Qué será de ellos cuando tengan cinco años de casados y la idea del amor eterno se haya esfumado?

-Él puede enseñarla a amar por el resto de sus vidas

-Un hombre no puede hacer eso; el amor es decisión de estar al lado de la otra persona no importando la situación en la que se encuentre, es determinación de creer que dos ahora son solo uno. Si ella no puede concebir el amor más allá del noviazgo o del 'recién casado' entonces no hay manera de que eso dure.

-Eres muy duro para juzgar; yo tampoco sabía amar, y de alguna manera tú me enseñaste. Estoy segura de que si él tiene la determinación que tú posees entonces encontrará la manera de hacerlo funcionar

-Vaya, Kurosaki-kun, te han derrotado- dijo una voz que ambos conocían. Urahara Kisuke estaba apoyado viéndolos discutir.

-Claro que no; yo más bien diría que es un empate- le dijo, levantándose para saludar a su sensei.- Hace mucho que no lo veía, Urahara-sensei- dijo estrechando su mano y dándose un caluroso saludo

-Claro que sí; me sorprendió muchísimo cuando esta preciosa señorita vino aquí bajo tu recomendación para hacerse unos cuantos estudios 'de rutina', y me sorprendió aún más saber que su nombre era 'Kuchiki Rukia' y es tu adorada esposa! Debes de tener mucha suerte, Kurosaki-kun.

-Y bien, crees que es pura suerte o me lo merecía?- dijo recibiendo un codazo de parte de la morena

-Creo que nadie tiene nada que no merezca- dijo en conclusión- Bueno, supongo que vienen por los resultados de Rukia-san, así que síganme.

Ichigo tomó a Rukia de la mano y entrelazó de nuevo sus dedos; ella adoraba esa acción del peli naranja y correspondió felizmente. Caminaron detrás de Urahara hasta la habitación que les indicó y tomaron asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Por cierto, Urahara-sensei- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento- La pareja que entró antes de nosotros…

-Ah, ellos? Ya se fueron, salieron por otra puerta. Pero bueno, enfoquémonos en ustedes- les dijo mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio y apoyaba la barbilla en ambas manos. Los miró fijamente viendo el nerviosismo de la pareja; la verdad que aún no se creía que su mejor estudiante, el médico más brillante que pudo educar y el 'playboy' no declarado más popular y codiciado de la universidad estuviera casado con nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia. Era una especie de karma, o no? Esa chica era increíblemente ingeniosa para los negocios según había escuchado de Yoruichi, con el plus de que era hermosísima: sus ojos violetas y su cabello oscuro contrastaban de manera perfecta con su piel blanca. Pero era mejor no hacer esperar a la pareja o seguro que su ex-alumno perdía el control y comenzaba a golpearlo:- Bueno, supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que algo no está 'bien' con Rukia-san y por eso le pediste que viniera a hacerse unos estudio para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden

-Sí, así fue.- aceptó Ichigo. Vio como Urahara le sonreía

-Siempre fuiste más perceptivo que los demás, sin contar que analizas cada detalle de la persona sin pasar por alto nada. Eso es lo que te convierte en alguien excepcional; me he enterado que has estado haciendo investigaciones y me gustaría que nos juntáramos uno de estos días para platicar un poco

-Claro, por mí encanta…Espera! No me cambies el tema y dime los resultados!- le dijo recordando de repente de qué iba la visita

-Oh, claro…pero antes una preguntita; por qué no le hiciste tú los estudios? Trabajando en el Hospital más grande de la ciudad no había posibilidad de hacerlo ahí?

-Lo pensé, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente; incluso si hubiera hecho la cita ahí yo no hubiera sido quien analizara las muestras y no me fío de cualquiera para encargarle a alguien tan valiosa como Rukia

-Oye, oye…! Que soy valiosa para ti, no para todo el mundo- le dijo avergonzada

-Yo también creo que eres alguien muy especial, Rukia-san- le dijo Urahara, viéndola divertido- después de todo eres increíble si pudiste atrapar a Kurosaki Ichigo, jajaja. Deberías de haberlo visto en sus épocas de universitario, era el más codiciado en Todai! Jamás alguien ha tenido tantas admiradoras en tan pocos años, incluso sus sempais se peleaban por él

-Quieres dejar de revelar mis malas épocas y decirme los resultados de una vez?!

-Oh, claro, claro…pero otra preguntita antes de eso

-Y ahora qué quieres, Urahara-sensei?- le preguntó Ichigo, comenzando a desesperarse

-Pues ésta vez es para Rukia-san- dijo, girando de nuevo su vista hacia ella- Dime, qué es lo que te agrada de éste sujeto? Siendo tú pudiste conseguir a cualquier otro mejor pero decidiste casarte con él e incluso tienen ya un hijo, o me equivoco?

-Cierto, tenemos un hijo

-Vaya, eres valiente!

-Jajaja- se rió Rukia. Luego miró a Ichigo tratando de escoger las palabras correctas- Pues yo tampoco estoy segura de que fue exactamente lo que me llevó a decidirme por Ichigo; solo sé una cosa: no podría estar con nadie más- afirmó, sonriendo. Urahara giró hacia Ichigo y vio lo que jamás había tenido oportunidad: una sonrisa auténtica, de completa complicidad, aquella que solo puedes compartir con una sola persona y nadie más.

-Bueno, entonces les daré los resultados- dijo, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando un folder con la etiqueta 'Kurosaki Rukia'. Se lo tendió a la chica que inmediatamente lo abrió, revolviendo entre la inmensidad de papeles que no entendía. Ichigo tomó cada uno de ellos y los observó con cuidado…todo parecía estar en orden, no había ninguna cifra fuera de lugar excepto…

-Urahara, los niveles de progesterona y estrógenos son elevados…

-Así es, y está presente las hormonas GCh y SCh- se detuvo viendo como su alumno ya lo había deducido sin necesidad de ver nada más de los estudios

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, muchas felicidades- dijo, viendo como Rukia permanecía confundida hasta que pronunció estas últimas palabras

-No…no puedo creerlo!- dijo feliz mientras Ichigo la cargaba y le daba una que otra vuelta- Cuánto tiempo?- le preguntó en cuanto se detuvieron

-Tres meses…calculo que nacerá para mediados de julio

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos estallaran de nuevo en risas. Urahara los miraba: cualquiera diría que Ichigo había cambiado totalmente gracias a la pequeña mujer frente a él. Además ella tampoco parecía tener el carácter de Kuchiki Byakuya: era expresiva, efusiva y decidida, además de que su sonrisa hacía nacer una en el rostro del ojimiel. Ciertamente no parecían una pareja que se formara todos los días, parecían más bien una extraña combinación de defectos y virtudes…tenía curiosidad por conocer su historia, pero la escena era tan radiante que interrumpirla podría ser considerado un crimen- Si me lo permiten, me gustaría recomendarle a un ginecólogo amigo mío que puede encargarse del embarazo de Rukia-san.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, Urahara-sensei- le dijo Rukia, regalándole a él también una gran sonrisa

-Es bueno, cierto? Ya sabes lo especial que es para mí y no se la confío a cualquiera- dijo, abrazándola posesivo

-Ya sabes que sí, Kurosaki-kun. Si no fuera muy bueno no te lo recomendaría; además, que su periodo de embarazo sea excelente también se ha vuelto una preocupación para tu sensei.- intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad- Yo mismo me encargaré de que sea atendida como la princesa que es; si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle a Kuchiki Byakuya. Si mal no recuerdo Hisana fue atendida por esa misma persona el poco tiempo que estuvo embarazada

-Cómo? Byakuya tuvo un hijo- Rukia palideció. Nunca le había contado a Ichigo esa parte de la historia de su hermana y no había planeado hacerlo; era una especie de agradecimiento por haberle tenido la confianza necesaria y contárselo. Sentía la mirada inquisidora del peli naranja pero no volteó.

-Nii-sama me lo contó; si él atendió a Hisana-nee-sama y no hubo problemas los pocos meses antes de su aborto aún con su delicada salud significa que es un gran médico.- acordó Rukia, esperando que esa explicación fuera suficiente para Ichigo y no le pidiera más explicaciones.

-Bueno, entonces es todo por ahora. Kurosaki-kun, yo te mando el número del especialista para que te pongas en contacto con él, así podrán adaptar las citas al horario de Rukia. Una recomendación desde ahorita:- dijo, dirigiéndose a Rukia- deberías de informar primero que nada a Kuchiki-san para que aliviane un poco tu carga de trabajo; el estrés no es bueno para el bebé

-Claro, hablaré con él hoy mismo

-Bueno, nos vamos. Muchas gracias, Urahara-sensei- dijo Ichigo, estrechándole la mano a Kisuke y saliendo del consultorio con Rukia.

Rukia sentía el agarre de Ichigo en su cintura, pero le daba algo de temor mirarlo. Qué pensaba ahora que sabía que le había ocultado algo durante cinco años? Ichigo tampoco la veía, tratando de controlar un poco el diminuto resentimiento que se formaba en él y explicándose a él mismo la acción de Rukia. Finalmente le dijo:- Sé que no me contaste porque no quisieras, sino porque ese relato te fue confiado en secreto, cierto? Solo tú conoces la historia de tus hermanos y no tienes porque divulgarla. Yo también tengo secretos de familia, así que te entiendo.

Rukia l miró y vio que le sonreía. Ella también sonrió y se detuvo antes de llegar al auto para besarlo en la palma de su mano; él tomó su mandíbula y la inclinó hacia un lado para besar su cuello…sintió el cuerpo de la morena estremecerse ante su contacto; sonrió para él: ese estremecimiento solo podía ser provocado por él, él conocía las debilidades de la chica como nadie jamás lo haría…no permitiría que alguien más pudiera conocerla al mismo nivel emocional que él.- Quieres que vayamos a la oficina a darle la buena nueva a Byakuya?

-Creo que el primero en saberlo debe ser Kenshi- susurró, pues los labios de chigo no se habían separado de su cuello- Estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de tener una hermanita

-Ahora será niña?

-Sí; ahora sí que será niña- dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia

-Bueno, tú eres la del sexto sentido en este asunto, así que confiemos en tu intuición- le dijo por fin abandonando su cuello y besándola en los labios- Bueno, la práctica de kendo acaba de terminar, así que deberíamos de ir adelantándonos a la casa

Ichigo condujo de regreso hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron vieron una camioneta y un auto estacionado en al entrada de su casa. Bajaron con cautela, pero luego reconocieron ambos vehículos. De la camioneta bajaron Renji y Tatsuki mientras que del auto lo hicieron Uryu y Orihime. Caminaron hasta alcanzarlos en la puerta principal- Qué están haciendo aquí? Nos hubieran hablado!

-Si nos hubieran avisado no hubiéramos salido de casa- dijo Rukia, apoyando a Ichigo

-A qué hora llegaron, eh?- les preguntó el 'señor de la casa'

-No hace mucho; yo diría que cinco minutos- dijo Orihime- Queríamos darles una noticia

-Quiénes?- preguntarlos al unísono Ichigo y Rukia

-Nosotros- respondieron los cuatro- Quién primero, ustedes o nosotros?- le preguntó Renji a Ishida

-Mejor ustedes, creo que es más urgente- le dijo Renji

-No, yo creo que ambas son igual de urgentes, no crees?- le dijo Uryu

-Bueno, entonces nosotros- dijo Renji- Bueno, ya que Kuchiki-san me ha trasladado al nuevo despacho que abriremos en Karakura, le pedí a Tatsuki que se casara conmigo…y aceptó

-Vaya, qué bien!- les dijo Rukia, acercándose para darle a la amiga de Ichigo un abrazo de sinceras felicitaciones

-Y ahora no lo golpeaste, Tatsuki?- le preguntó, bromista

-Casi, pero me salvé- dijo, haciendo un ademán de salvación. Tatsuki le dio un codazo, divertida.

-Y para cuando es la boda?- les preguntó Rukia

-Esperamos que para octubre, si no nos surge ningún inconveniente. Así que les queríamos pedir que fueran padrinos de lazo, si no es ningún problema

-Por mí encantada! Qué opinas, Ichi?- le preguntó Rukia, mirando a Ichigo con ojitos suplicantes

-Lo que Rukia diga- dijo Ichigo, obviamente de acuerdo con la petición

-Bueno, entonces ya está hecho- Comenzaremos los preparativos dentro de poco, así que estén muy atentos, eh?

-Bueno, y cuales la otra buena noticia?- le preguntó Ichigo a Ishida

-Pues la de nosotros será para mediados de marzo- dijo Orihime. Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron viéndolos, deduciendo cada uno por su cuenta lo que eso significaba

-Orihime, estás embarazada?- le preguntó Rukia

-Sí!!!- le dijo, abrazándose contentas- Tengo seis meses…no se los habíamos dicho porque estaban muy ocupados y preferíamos darles la noticia personalmente

-Pues si de noticias buenas vamos, nosotros también les tenemos una- dijo Ichigo, poniéndose detrás de Rukia y abrazándola por la cintura- Estamos esperando nuestro segundo bebé

-Qué?!- preguntaron los cuatro amigos, deshaciéndose en preguntas y felicitaciones. Esos dos jamás dejarían de sorprenderlos, y el amor que se tenía no se había debilitado en ningún sentido

-Y para cuándo, Kurosaki?- le preguntó Ishida

-Para mediados de julio- respondió él, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Rukia

-Vaya, pues este año va a estar lleno de celebraciones- respondió Renji, contento- Chance y para éstas fechas del siguiente año Tatsuki y yo ya les estamos dando una buena noticia

Los seis rieron por la broma de Renji. Justo en ese momento la camioneta de la mamá de Mikage se estacionó frente a su cochera y de ella bajo Kenshi, corriendo para abrazar a su mamá. Saludo a todos (ya que se frecuentaban lo más posible) y luego los cuatro amigos se despidieron, pues aún tenían algunas cosillas que arreglar. Quedaron de ponerse en contacto y luego se fueron.

Kenshi entró a la casa tomado de la mano de la morena y del peli naranja. Cuando estuvieron dentro le pidieron a su hijo que se sentara en el sillón mientras ellos pensaban como darle la buena nueva- Kenshi, hijo, hay algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo Ichigo, fingiendo seriedad

-Qué pasa, papi? Le pasó algo a mi tío Byakuya?

-Ya dile, Ichigo!- dijo Rukia dándole un golpecito para que dejara de jugar

-Vas a ser hermano mayor- le dijo, sintiéndose orgulloso

-Mamá va a tener un bebé?!- le preguntó a la ojivioleta

-Así es, Kenshi- dijo Rukia, abrazando a su primogénito

-No te preocupes, mami! Yo voy a cuidarla mucho, seré el mejor hermano mayor de todos!- le dijo haciendo ademán de juramento

-Otro que dice que va a ser niña…-susurró Ichigo- Pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Se sentaron a esperar a que llegara Hana para darle la buena nueva; también llamaron a Byakuya para avisarle, así como a Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Rangiku y Kaien. Definitivamente ese año estaría lleno de grandes recuerdos también.

**Fin**

**Bueno, el epílogo terminó! ^.^ Ahora sí ahí termina ^.^**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia, los kiero!!!**

**Nota: ****voy a estar subiendo la segunda temporada de "Our Sweet Symphony"; se llama ****"Our Sweet Symphony: Second Melody" . ****Ojalá también les guste mucho y la lean ^.^**

**Déjenme reviews, por fis!!! . Contribuyan a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' + **

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!!!**

**IchiRuki 4EvEr!!!!!**


End file.
